The Other Girl
by likaloup
Summary: Part one of a trilogy. Fourteen years ago Tess lost everything: her best friend died, the love of her life was thrown into Azkaban, her reputation ruined, she was left in pieces . But he's back, and so is Voldemort. Why can't her life ever be simple. Will centralize around Tess's relationship with Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Harry starting from OoTP and beyond.
1. Flames

author notes:** ive had this story stuck in my head now for a good few years and finally decided to write it! it alwasy struck me as strange that lilly didn't seem to have female friends and that james was the only marauder that was in a relationship. im gonna to try and stick to the canon as much as i can in the beginning but it will turn very A/U after a few chapters rated M just in case :) please leave reveiws i have a feeling this will be a learnng curve for me if nothing else :D**

**also i am looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested feel free to PM me :D  
**

* * *

Tess sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by the others still being able to smell the rich stew Molly must have made earlier in the day, she would have to ask her for the recipe later it smelt divine something that would warm the cockles of your soul in the winter.

She took a sip of the tea Arthur had just placed in front of her comforting her from within (the good kind with extra sugar), and she had needed it to after flying on a broom for 18 hours from the over side of the world.

She never thought she'd see the inside of this house, never thought it would be as bad as he had always told her. She was right of course it wasn't as bad, it was much worse. It was gloomy and cobwebby, with the wallpaper peeling off and the carpet worn thin, the entry hall was covered in silver Slytherin serpents, the stairs were decorated with a row of shrunken house-elf heads, mounted on the wall on plaques, and she hadn't even seen the rest of the house. Tess shivered, she was happy she wouldn't have to stay here long.

Then there was _him_, sat at the head of the table she couldn't believe she was in the same city as him, let alone the same room! She'd promised herself 13 years ago, if she ever saw him again she'd kill him, she risked a glance up towards him. Sirius wasn't the same, not how she remembered him, but then she guessed 12 years in Azkaban could do that. He was far older now, older than the 14 years that have past since he had been thrown in to Azkaban, should have done to him, more wrinkles and creases, a weariness in his face and the laughter gone from his eyes.

**_Good! He deserves it for what he's done, for what he caused, to what he did to all of us! Good. _**

**_No! Damn it! That's not right_****.**

She scolded herself Remus had explained all this to her, she had promised him she had understood, promised her best friend. That didn't mean she forgave Sirius, didn't mean she had to trust him… it just meant she had to be civil to him, for Remus's sake. It didn't mean she had to speak to him or not imagine beating his head in with a bludger. Ah, that was a good a thought. Tess hides her smile before he could see, she didn't want him getting any ideas, don't want him thinking he's forgiven.

**_Bastard! _**

Tess downs the last dregs of her tea hoping Dumbledore would hurry up, he'd been speaking for a while now but she wasn't really paying attention. She'd notice Remus and the others coming in a few minutes ago after collecting Harry from his aunt and uncle, she gave him a warm smile and he mouthed a greeting back and he moved to sit next to Sirius.

Tess still couldn't understand why Dumbledore had left Harry with Petunia. Lilly had told Tess about the deteriorating relationship she had with her sister and her growing hatred towards the wizarding community that Petunia had. Tess had tried speaking to Dumbledore about it, when she had found out he'd given Harry to them, but as he rightfully pointed, Nobody else could look after him, they were the only family he had left.

"Tess?"

Tess head sprang up at her name looking at the speaker "sorry professor what was that?"

Dumbledore gave her a small smile, obviously he knew where her head had been, "February?… could you go to Ireland then to speak to them, I need you at Hogwarts till then, and they will not be in any mood to discuss matters with anyone till the spring"

"Of course Headmaster" she said and returned her attention back to her empty mug, contemplating what she had agreed to, this was school all over again she'd better go ask Remus if she could copy his notes.

The meeting continued for another ten minutes with those who worked at the ministry agreeing to guard the object in the department of mysteries, and most importantly to keep Lucius Malfoy out. Dumbledore left soon after giving his regards to everyone and they started to filter out of the kitchen. Tess grabbed her scarf on the floor swung it round her neck as she headed towards the kitchen door.

"Won't you stay for dinner Tess?" Molly inquired stirring a pot on the stove. She glanced at Sirius who wasn't looking at her instead speaking to Mundungus, then she turned to Remus "better not" she replied more to Remus than Molly hoping he'd catch her meaning "I have a few things to take care of at home"

**_I don't want to be her_****e, ****_I don't want to stay here with him longer than I have to._**

She turned and headed out of the kitchen, down the corridor towards the front door she heard muffed voices coming from above.

**_Must be the Weasley kids trying to listen in I would've done the same at their age_**_. _

She smiled to herself remembering the numerous times she had got caught eavesdropping, she reached out to open the front door when someone grabbed her elbow. Remus looked down at her "I know there's nothing to be done at home, so stop trying to run" he said annoyed at her dismissal of the dinner invite. Tess and Remus had been living together for the better part of 3 years now, officially anyway, she had spent the better part of the past decade staying at his but they had come to the conclusion that neither of them could really afford to live apart anymore. Remus offered a stable home never having to worry about not being able to pay rent. The cottage in Cornwall had been his parents, and he would never sell the memories he had there. The temp jobs Tess received were always enough to guarantee some sort of food on the table, so Tess had finally sold her house and moved in to Remus's parents old room. She sighed "I don…"

"Please stay … for me," Remus interrupted "Tonk's is staying so it's not like you won't have anyone to talk to, and Harry's here you haven't seen him since he was a baby, please" Remus give her his best puppy dog face, the one she usually got when we wanted something difficult to cook for dinner … he was an awful cook as were all the marauders, the only reason the four boys had not staved after Hogwarts was only due to Tess and Lilly's cooking skills.

She laugh quietly "fine, but if he so much as says one thing to me I'll hex him into next week" walking off back in to the kitchen in mock annoyance passing Tonks and Molly entering the kitchen sitting in the same place she was in during the meeting.

She heard Sirius cough quietly. She snapped her head at him, he was pouring a bottle of firewhiskey into a tumbler filing it more than was suitable. He looked up at her meeting her eyes, she returned his gaze with nothing but contempt. Then something happened she didn't expect… he flinched.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-" someone screamed from the hallway

"What the hell…." Tess whispered, Sirius had already ran from the kitchen towards the screaming. Tess decided not to follow if it was serious more people would've been screaming she pointed her wand at the kettle to boil it, maybe another cup of tea will keep things civil she decided. Remus and Tonk's came back into the kitchen followed by Molly along with four of her children, and a young brown headed girl sitting around the table.

**_That must be Hermione, Remus told me about her said she reminded him of me_**

"I just boiled the kettle would everyone like a cuppa?" there was a choruses of 'yes pleases' and 'thanks yous'. As she was about to stand Sirius entered followed by a tall dark haired teenage boy, she froze taking a second look, for a split second she was thrown back to the millions of times she had watched Sirius and James climbing into the common laughing about their latest prank or something cruel they had done to Severus. He really did look like James.

"Hello Harry" Tess smiled.

He froze while pulling out a chair to sit "Hi" he said seeming nervous, maybe he was more like Lilly than Remus let on.

"Harry, this is Tessabell she was friends with us and your mum at school" Remus smiling at Tess giving her a quick wink ,he knew how much this meant to her, to see him again.

"Moony don't call me that, you make me sound like a damn pet cat" she laughed "it's just Tess, you want a cuppa harry? "

"Please"

"What was all that noise about?"

"My mother" stated Sirius looking across at her as she poured the boiling water into several mugs, his face expressionless still standing in the doorway behind Harry.

"Oh, I thought your mother was dead ….?" She let the question hang there a moment; it was the first thing either of them had said to each other in 13 years. She started handing out the mugs as Molly finished dishing up dinner.

"Portrait" he mumbled sitting down between Harry and Remus, knowing that was all the explanation she needed. Tess stared solemnly into her mug ….

* * *

"For the last time, Mundungus," called Molly "will you please not smoke that thing, especially not in the kitchen"

"Ah" said Dung "right. Sorry Molly."

Tess had pushed the remains of her desert, a rather fattening looking slice of bread and butter pudding, aside "had a good summer so far Harry?"

"No, it's been lousy" replied Harry. Tess noticed something of smile pass Sirius's faces. Argh! she screamed internally to herself her fists clenching together beneath the table, how she'd like to slap it away.

"Don't know what you're complaining about, myself. Personally, I'd have welcomed a dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely." Stated Sirius. "You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about stretch your legs, get into a few fights…. I've been stuck inside for a month" Tess bit her tongue

**_Don't intervene it's not your place , Harry isn't your responsibility _**she reminded herself bitterly

"How come?" Frowned Harry

"Because the ministry still after me and Voldemort will know all about me being an animagus by now, Wormtail will have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the order of the phoenix… or so Dumbledore feels" Tess heard his flattened voice when he mentioned Dumbledore.

**_What did he expect to be doing? Running about fighting death eaters with the ministry still after him. Barking and snarling at Voldemort, oh yes that would be a great plan Black_** rolling her eyes.

"At least you've known what's been going on" Harry said bracingly

"Oh yeah listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sat on my backside here having a nice comfortable time… asking how the cleanings going-"

"What cleaning"

"Trying to make this place fit for human habitation, no one's lived here for ten years not since my mother died, unless you count her house elf and he's gone round the twist- hasn't cleaned anything in years"

Dung jumped into the conversation then asking about some family silver when all hell broke loose, Molly started screaming at Fred and George just as someone grabbed Tess by the shoulders and swung her over the table, landing face first into her rescuers stomach, smashing them into a cabinet behind them. she heard Fred apologizing as she tried lifting herself up "sorry Sirius, mate, Tess didn't mean to-" That was when Tess realised who had grabbed her, it was the same person she had crashed into, the same person who was now laughing, the same laugh she had heard countless of times.

"Hey, you ok? sorry, but Fred and George nearly took your head off" Sirius smiled meekly at her.

**_Probably hoping I won't hex him for touching me_**,

Sirius helping Tess stand she turned to see the cauldron Molly had used now sitting on a half dozen smashed floor tiles and a vegetable knife poking out of the table where her neck would've been, right in the line of fire.

"That's ok … Umm thanks" she said awkwardly turning to face him and trying not to jump when she realised just how close he was to her face. She could feel his breath on her face. It was warm and smelt sweet.

**_Probably from all the firewhiskey_**.

"Well as long as you're ok" he was smiling again now, as if they were old friends.

**_Well I suppose we are aren't we? NO! He betrayed me we're not friends never were!_**

Tess soon realised everyone else was focused on them, she quickly turned to the twins "come on you two let me show you how to clean without destroying the whole order", the twins laughed with her walking to the sink she turned her back on the rest of the room, but not before seeing Harry looking questioningly between Tess and Sirius…


	2. Cottages of the new Professor

Disclaimer: I own nothing all belong to J.K Rowling! Except Tess and tea lots and lots of tea!

* * *

Tess stretched her back out in the bed lifting it up hearing it crack in several places

**_Ouch!_**

But her back gave way and she was able to move much easier. This mattress felt awful, then again knowing what Sirius's mother had been like it was probably a torture device. She had no idea how she had managed to be convinced to stay the night in one of 12 Grimmauld places many spare rooms ….

_Sirius ended up arguing with Molly about how much information Harry should be told, from what Remus had told Tess, this had already happened several times over the summer and last night was just the tip of the ice burg between the two. Tess hated to admit it but she agreed with Sirius nearly all the information they had about Voldemort and the Deatheaters was centralised around Harry, he had a right to know what he could expect until Voldemort was defeated._

_ Harry had quickly ended up joining the argument saying that he wanted to fight, he wanted to help. Tess had lost all sense of herself then, and before molly could even open her mouth Tess had all but screamed "no! You are 15. Not of age. Sirius, what do you think James would say if he knew you was letting his only son throw himself at Deatheaters!?" Sirius looked hurt from the comment with realisation washing over him that Tess was right. Remus was smirking in the corner for what reason she didn't know, and Harry… Harry looked like he about to explode at her probably to tell her she had no right to tell him what to do ... he would've have been right of course, she didn't have any right but that wasn't her fault that was Sirius's fault! _

_Molly had quickly dismissed everyone saying it was late and they really did need to get to sleep. Tess had tried to make a quick exit, she really had, but before she could even leave the kitchen Remus and Tonk's had cornered her asking her to stay. She had tried making excuses saying she didn't have any of her overnight things when Tonk's had picked Tess's hold all "I thought you just came back from brazil won't you have everything you need in here" she said smiling up at her._

_Tess sighed "there isn't really any room for me" Molly and Arthur had already ushered the kids out of the room leaving just Remus Tonks and Sirius. Mundungus had left about an hour ago, but not until he had stolen something of value she guessed. _

_**Dung really was a creep**_

_ "You can have the guest bedroom on the second floor its next to Remus's room" Sirius was looking at Tess as if he expected her to start spiting fire at him at any moment. He downed the last of the firewhiskey_

_"I really shouldn't "she pleaded to Remus___

**_Please don't make me stay you know I can't be rude when he's trying to be nice no matter how much I hate him_**_. _

_"Please"smiled Remus knowing she wouldn't leave now_

_"Fine" she conceded "you better show me where I'm staying"_

* * *

"4:37 " she noticed tilting her head to look at the clock above the door just over 4 hour sleep not a lot but better than most nights she concluded . She left the guest room in her night wear a pair of grey sweat pants and a dark purple tank top. Tess padded bare footed through the house towards the kitchen.

**_If Molly's got good stock here I'll make breakfast for everyone, make up for losing my temper last night, not that it wasn't deserved_**, **_that, and I don't have anything else to do in the early hours of the morning._**

She opened the door to large carven like kitchen giving her wand quick flick lighting up the room. she made her way to the pantry having a nose.

**_Yes!_**

She found everything she need bread, flour, eggs, milk, bacon and some fruit, molly did keep this place well stocked. She bundled her supplies into her arms and made her way towards the stove she started cooking the breakfast, frying and scrambling the eggs, grilling the bacon and sausage. She finished heating a large caldron of beans over the fire place and dished them up on to various plates on the kitchen table. 5.53 nobody will be up yet, maybe another hour she concluded.

Swiping her wand over the kitchen table to keep the food warm and fresh ready for the rest of the house to come down, Tess had decided a good way to waste time would be to make a batch of blueberry muffins, she hadn't made them in a few years but they had never lasted more than a day.

She cracked 3 eggs into a large ceramic mixing bowl she found stashed away in a corner cupboard, pouring in the flour, milk and the vegetable oil and started to stir vigorously by hand. Tess had always preferred cooking the muggle way, using magic had always felt like cheating somehow. She poured the punnet of blueberries into the mixture and continued, she stated to hum a soft tune to herself, it was a nursery rhyme Lilly had sang to Harry as a baby, she was trying to remember the words but they just wouldn't come to her. She scooped the muffin mixture in to the tray and placed them into the oven. They will rise and turn golden in the next 20 minutes then ready to eat. She'd always preferred them a bit warm. She moved to sit down at the kitchen table when she heard someone making their way down to the kitchen

**_That'll be Remus_**, she thought to herself**_, he always was an early riser, or molly properly thinking about starting breakfast for her others won't she be in for a surprise_**.

She smiled getting up she turned towards the kettle and poured a mug of coffee and tea. Tess had used all but one teabag last night she had to resort to drinking coffee this morning, she could barely tolerate it but she knew Remus couldn't abide the stuff it so she would sacrifice the last tea bag to him.

Tess looked up smiling as the kitchen door opened expecting to see her tired scarred friend with his unkempt hair, which was the same since they had been at Hogwarts, Tess's face dropped when she saw who was stood in the entranceway.

"Oh" she breathed out

"Hi" said Sirius cheerfully with a wide grin on his face

**_He never did get hangover _**

"I thought I could smell your blueberry muffins, came to see if they were ready yet" Sirius had crossed the kitchen now standing in front of Tess his tall frame towering over her.

**_Why did he have to be so damn tall!_**

"Is that for me?" he indicated to the mug in Tess's left hand stepping even closer to her that she could feel warmth of his body against hers.

"Umm yeah" she said passing the coffee to him "I didn't think you'd be up yet I thought you were Remus**_" _**Tess inhaled deeply, damn he smelt good of Patchouli, Cedarwood, Amber, it was the same aftershave he had all those years ago. She had bought a bottle for him first Christmas after they finished Hogwarts.

**_ I'm playing nice Black, once Remus is up I'm going home_** , **_and why are you standing so damn close!_**

"The muffins aren't done yet another 10 minutes then you can _gorge_ yourself on them" Tess spat at him trying to take a step back from him. She saw him physically flinch his whole body from her with that.

"Tess please…" he begged reaching out to touch her "can't we talk about this? We were going to-!"

"No!" she nearly screamed, Sirius took a step back his body recoiling from her "We weren't anything" she spat "otherwise you would have told me! Told me, instead of lying" Tess threw her arms out pushing him away from her "You ruined my life!" Tess's heart was in her throat; her blood was boiling her she took a few deep breaths steadying herself, waiting for him to push back.

Sirius didn't push back surprizing her, he gave her a curt nod and moved to sit at the head of the table sipping his coffee quietly, Tess returned her attention to the muffins baking taking a sip of her tea….

* * *

The rest of the house hold had started flowing into the kitchen over the next half hour each one expressing their desire for the food they could smell though out the house. Arthur was really enthusiastic when he saw the spread on the table till Molly slapped his hand away reminding him he was watching his weight. Tess was sure she heard him say he had never agreed to it.

Remus was the last one down surprising Tess, he never slept later than six except for the full moon, he hadn't been impressed either when he realised Tess had finished the last of the teabags off.

Tess finished her piece of toast turning to him "I think I'll head home now Moony, is there anything you need done?" at that moment the front door went and Sirius jumped up to receive it

"you don't have to leave" Remus said quietly "you could stay try, and fix things with him, he won't admit it, but he misses you" his was looking across at her his brown hair falling in to his eyes, he really did need to get it cut, she had offered to do it for him but he didn't trust her with his hair, Lilly and Tess had always joked that the marauders only ever cared about how their hair had looked, each one of them obsessed with it. Tess saw Harry stop what he was doing and look at them listening in on their conversation.

"Would you please drop it Moony I can barely stand being in the same room as him" Tess groaned looking away from him and towards the fire place

"Then why did you stay last night" he whispered, pulling a letter off the owl that had arrived in front of him "you could have left don't try blaming me I didn't force you"

"I don't know why I bothered" louder than she intended "I'm leaving" she made to move from the room, collect her things and never return. If Dumbledore needed her he'd just have to come to the cottage in Cornwall.

"You won't be going anyway" said Alastor, who limping into the kitchen in front of Sirius his magical eye swirling round its socket.

"What are you doing here Moody?"Arthur asked fromthe corner of the room "thought you were busy with … you _know?_" Molly gave him her death glare; **_very close you nearly slipped up there Arthur._**

"Oh no…" came a small voice from behind Tess

Tess turned to look at Remus, his eyes shut painfully tight, he was much paler than he was a moment ago, the letter the owl had brought was scrunched up in his palm. He wasn't looking very good…

"Dumbledore sent me to find you, hoped you'd decided to stay, you'd be dead otherwise" said Alastor leaving heavily on his staff look at Tess with what she thought may have been concern, it was hard to tell with so many chunks of his face missing.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The cottage" replied Remus quietly "ministry just sent the insurance papers, the Deatheaters must have destroyed it" lifting his head up towards her "We don't have anywhere else to go" Remus looked far older than she had ever seen him

"Ah, Moony I'm so sorry" she heard Sirius say behind Alastor, Tess moved to comfort her friend the one thing he'd never gotten rid of, the one constant in his life was gone.

* * *

Mad-eye didn't stay long, he explained he'd gone to theirs in the early hours of the morning after he heard rumours of Deatheaters wondering around the area, and found the house gone he had already had a look trying to find any evidence of who had done it but found nothing. Telling them both to lay low and stay at headquarters for now. Alastor quickly explained he wasn't sure if the Deatheaters were after both of them, or just one of them, he reasoned if they had been targeting just one of them it was likely to be Tess, as she was scheduled to return home last night anyway.

"I'm so sorry Remus" Tess said in a soothing tone hoping it would help "I know how much your home meant to you" they had moved to the first floor study with Alastor and Sirius to discuss the attack. It was one of the few room Sirius and the others had finished cleaning, and it was much more polished than the rest of the house.

"Don't apologise it's not your fault" Remus replied bitterly, taking a large soothing breath "it's just that was the last thing I had of my parents"

The Lupins had loved their son even with his condition where most people would have shun his kind. They'd sacrificed so much for him; all their friends and family had disowned them when they'd learned the truth. She remembered how proud they had been when he received his N.E.W.T.S. Tess didn't even think they'd looked at the results just the realisation that their son could be something more than his condition had cursed him with.

"Sirius I hope you don't mind me and Tess staying till the beginning of term?" he said looking at Padfoot who was perched on the arm on the chair Remus was sat on

**_Hang on I didn't agree to this!_**

"Of course not Moony, you and Tess are welcomed here, Mi Casa Su Casa and all that" Sirius said smiling at Remus placing a hand on his friends shoulder then turning to smile at Tess who turned away from him.

"I'd better get going, tell Dumbledore you're both ok and that he doesn't need a new Care of Magical Creatures professor" said Alastor winking his non-magical eye at Tess leaving the room, leaving Tess alone with Remus and Sirius.

"Hang on what did he say?" she asked looking between them both "you going back into teaching Moony? Why didn't you say?" feeling slightly hurt that he hadn't told her he'd be leaving her

Both Sirius and Remus turned to look at her in shock then looked at each other and bust out in laughter

"What!?"

"You really haven't changed have you?" Sirius chocked out through his laughter

"You agreed to be the new professor yesterday in the meeting up till Christmas" breathed out Remus, his face turning purple from lack of breath.

"I did what?!" she exclaimed, **_I can't be a teacher! Who would trust me with their kids? _**

**_You mean apart from Lilly and James? _**Her brain asked her

Sirius collapsed on the floor laughing evening harder after seeing Remus's face "You never did listen!"

"Oh shut up the both of you" Tess stormed out of the room listening to the laughter fade away.

**_Great I'm stuck here for 3 weeks! …_**


	3. Missed chances

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belong to J.K Rowling! Except Tess and tea lots and lots of tea!_**

* * *

_Tess was woken by someone crashing into her bedroom._

**_It was far too early for this_**

_she didn't open her eyes , she could tell it was still dark out, she felt him pressing his mouth against her neck, his warm kisses trailing silently down her spine. _

_"You're back early" she mumbled sleepily, in to her pillow "how's Remus doing?" tonight was a full moon and she always worried about him during this time of month_

_"Good, a lot calmer tonight, now stop talking about another man, I've missed you" he growled kissing her behind the ear sending her chills down her back his hand trailing down her side over her t-shirt. she could feel him behind her, pressing his powerful toned body against her, feeling just how much he had missed her tonight, "you're insatiable" Tess giggled turning her body to face him, wrapping her bare legs around his hips pulling him closer to her feeling him pushing against his jeans. Tess started pushing her hands though Sirius thick hair "why are you wet?" she stammered between his eager kisses, his unshaven face rubbing, irritating her skin she felt him grin._

_ "Went swimming!" he answered excitedly _

_"Of course you did!" she mumbled annoyed, __**the bedding is going to be soaked**__, she thought_

_Sirius pulled her up so she was sat on his lap, keeping her legs wrapped round his back. His mouth working on her neck "in fact I could do with a shower..." he hissed quietly into her ear. Tess found his mouth as he lifted her from the bed, carrying her though to the bathroom. He pushed her into the oversized shower as she started messing with a faucet turning on the water, Tess pulled Sirius's face to hers forcing her tongue into his mouth tasting the hot water falling between them. Sirius gently dropped her legs to the floor of the shower; he moved his hands under her oversized t-shirt caressing the curves of her waist, quickly pulling her top over her head. Sirius moved his mouth from her lips moving against her jaw licking down her neck, nibbling her lightly down to her nipple, licking and sucking softly. Tess grabbed hold of the shower head trying to keep herself steady. Sirius moved further down Tess's body licking at her navel, eyes looking up towards her "you are so beautiful" _

_Looking into his eyes smiling down at him, Tess swings her left leg round his neck "now don't you dare stop" she commanded. He winked up at her and delved his tongue into her _…

"Tess?" she woke with a start almost falling from her chair.

"Uhhh…. Oh sorry Harry I didn't sleep well"

"Well if you didn't sleep during the day you would've slept better" Sirius said pointedly laughing at her. He was stood at the far side of the room studying some rather worn spell books. Tess felt herself blush looking at him

**_It was only a dream, just a memory it doesn't mean anything !_**

She poked her tongue out at him leaning back in the chair, "well excuse me but it takes 15 hours to fly here from Brazil call it jet-lag"

"Wouldn't it be broom-lag?"

"Oh, shut up!"

She heard harry snigger next to her.

"Sirius was saying you used to be an Auror" Harry said to her "You used to spend a lot of time in the Wizengamot?"

"Ah" Tess thought for a moment rubbing her eyes with the bass of her palm "I used to be yeah, after I finished Hogwarts then, I ah … retired…. After the war was over" a quick glance at Sirius, he didn't seem to respond to that, she didn't know how much he knew about what happened, after he was arrested.

"She was great, best Auror the ministry had, except Mad-eye of course" Sirius winked at her, her face flushed some more.

"Was there something you wanted to ask Harry?" Tess inquired

"Um yeah" Harry moved to sit on the green chesterfield to Tess's right. It had been 2 days now since Alastor had been to Grimmauld place, Tess's and Sirius relationship and come a lot less tense, she had noticed he had started staring at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking, and If she left any room for too long he searched her out, asking if she'd like a cuppa or some other poor excuse to speak to her. She also noticed his behaviour hadn't been lost on Harry asking them both to help research something in the Black family library instead of Ron and Hermione.

"Do you know what's going to happen during the trial, nobody seems to want to tell me" Harry seemed bitter, running his hands though his messy black hair.

**_Can't say I blame him I'd be pissed to if my entire magical future lay in the hands of that idiot Fudge!_**

Tess looked to Sirius for guidance as to what to tell him, he was still by the fire, he was looking at Harry, worry on his face. He moved across the room to sit next to him, arms over the back of the sofa.

"I'm sure things will be fine Harry, Dumbledore will get you off" he said trying to comfort his godson

"The thing is though Harry," Tess said slowly "usually when people break the 'Restriction of Underage Sorcery' law there's usually nothing more than a small inquiry, in most cases the person is given a warning and then the parents are issued a fine" she explains "only a few cases have ever ended in expulsion and they had been extreme cases-"

"See what did I say!"

"But" Tess continued ignoring Sirius interruption "yours is being held in front of the entire Wizengamot, which I've never heard of, at least for something this minor. Fudge is trying to do everything in his power to discredit you. If you were anyone else you wouldn't have received anything but a warning letter. The spell you used was a protective charm, and the witness was your cousin, who already knew you was a wizard, this shouldn't have gotten this far but Fudge is determined not to go down as the worse minister of magic in history…"

"Well he's fucking up there then!" Sirius spat while Harry looked solemn playing with his hands.

"Yes well, how he's lasted this long I'll never know, but don't worry Harry, if anyone can make them see the truth its Dumbledore, he won't let them stop you from becoming a great wizard" she smiled reaching for his hand patting it softy. "We won't let fudge win" pulling her legs on to her chair placing the book on advance potions on her lap … there was some nasty stuff in it …

"Thanks Tess" Harry said "I think I'll go find Ron and Hermione we got some homework to finish off" Harry left the room swiftly, Tess had a feeling this had been a lie to go and collect his thought on the upcoming trial.

She continued reading a complex potion of dream less sleeping draughts if her dreams where going to start becoming this vivid she was going to need it. She could feel his eyes on her again

"what?" she asked impatiently

"Thank you"

That drew her attention "what for?" surprise tingeing her voice.

"Being honest with him, everyone else keeps on avoiding the questions he has, they keep telling him its nothing to worry about, and I'm no good at this I was never involved in any of the trials back then"

"Well, I did tell him not to worry…"

"But you explained it to him its more than anyone else as done so far" he argued leaning towards her.

Tess nodded "I'd do anything for Harry, same as you would "she stood from her chair replacing the book in the shelve behind her. Sirius was staring into the fireplace at the end of the room as Tess headed to the door.

"How come you retired you loved your job" Sirius asked still not looking at her.

"It…" she paused. She looked at him, a shell of his former self, nothing more than a fragile shadow compared to what he had been, but she wouldn't lie to him, "I wasn't given much of a choice" she admitted to him, opening the door.

"It was because of me" he said quietly with what sounded like guilt

"Yes Padfoot it was because of you" Tess left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

It was the day of Harry's trial and the tension in the house was just choking the life out of everyone. Sirius had been in a foul mood ever since Dumbledore had come to inform him he wasn't to accompany Harry as Padfoot to the ministry. Harry hadn't been in a much better mood either since he heard the news.

Sirius had disappeared, not long after Arthur and Harry had left, mumbling something about a headache nobody was fooled, he'd gone off to sulk. Tonks and Remus had their heads together chatting away in the kitchen again. Tess had noticed them both spending a lot of their free time together, when she had a chance Tess was going to have to ask Remus about that.

**_Maybe he's finally gotten over the "why would anyone love a werewolf" bullshit he'd been sprouting out with all these years_**

Molly had gone off with the rest of the children cleaning another room, trying to keep their minds off the trial, not that it was working.

Tess on the other hand felt restless; anxious and nervous as if hundreds of little bugs where running over her skin she needed to feel adrenaline coursing through her veins, get her endorphins buzzing, just try and do something, she was going crazy being stuck in this house!

She quickly left the kitchen to change in her room, throwing on a pair of jogging bottoms and trainers on she found at the bottom of her bag, she surveyed the state of the room Sirius had let hers stay in as she left.

**_I'm really going to have to clean up here soon_**

She jogged down the stairs stopping in front of the main door to unbolt it.

"What are you doing" she turned quickly to see Sirius at the kitchen entrance, his eye brows raised.

"I need to get out" she admitted "I feel like I'm suffocating here"

"I'm coming with you then" he said crossing the hallway in that second to stand next to her.

"You're not meant to leave the house" Tess sighed "you know that"

"If your suffocating how do you think I feel?" he said pointing to himself,

"Fine" she shrugged, "but you'd better transform" opening the door to the house, running out into the morning.

Tess didn't bother to see if he had followed her. She could already see his bear-like form bounding ahead tail wagging and tongue rolling out of his mouth. Tess suppressed a laugh.

She knew of a park a few miles away, her plan was to head there do a lap and come back. Tess was running full pelt know, trying to out run the thoughts that plagued her, Sirius keeping pace with her as they ran together towards the park, the wind rushing though her long brown hair

**_I shouldn't have worn it down it's just going to annoy me with this wind_**

They'd reached the park in about 15 minutes it had been closer than she remembered. They diverted from the path running between the trees towards a small pond in the middle of the city greenery. She slowed as they reached the water the ducks panicking as they noticed the huge dog racing towards the water's edge.

Tess pulled her wand out of her pocket "Protego totalum" she announced flicking her wand into the air "there you go" she said was breathing heavily

**_I must be getting old_**

"I want to rest for a bit" she said sitting on the bench as the wards formed around them, facing out over the water.

"Thanks" Sirius said gratefully making his way to the bench having already returned to his human state, sitting next to her.

They sat there in silence looking at the out across the park, Tess noticed a squirrel just outside of the wards burying its nuts for winter.

**_Poor thing's going to stave_**

There was a magpie following it, digging the nuts back up eating them along the way.

"What happened?" said Sirius seriously, breaking the silence, his arms crossed over his knee's "Remus refuses to tell me what happen to you" he said looking down at the floor "after I was arrested"

"It's not his place" Tess mumbled beside him

"I want to know," he said quietly "I want to know what the ministry did to you because of me" she could hear his sadness, his feeling of guilt. His eyes where closed now, imagining the worst "I want to know what I did"

Tess sighed "are you sure?"

"Yes"

She took a deep breath "I was still in France at the time, remember?" She saw him nod. "Dumbledore sent a letter telling me what had happened, I had been in such state not wanting to believe it, trashing my hotel room, cursing you" she told him remembering the smashed furniture all over the hotel room and the several smashed bottles of firewhiskey she had destroyed when they had failed to numb the pain "He told me the ministry needed to speak to me about you, clear a few things up, I hadn't wanted to go especially the state I was in, and I still hadn't heard back from Remus yet so I had been worried about him, thinking you might have done something to him as well" Tess admitted refusing to look at him, she had been petrified that he was dead when he hadn't returned any of her letters "but I thought the sooner the better" she shrugged "so I flew straight back, I had barely stepped foot into the ministry when they arrested me" she said quietly.

…

**_Ah! Who the fucked cursed me!_**

_Tess's eyes were swelling shut pain shooting down her spine. _

**_I don't need this. I need this over with, I need to find Remus make sure he's ok_**

_Tess felt the pain hit her in the back again as she collapsing to her knees, she felt someone grab her wand out of her hand and kneeing her in the back restraining her hands behind her back so tight the ropes where cutting into her skin. Someone grabbed her by her restraints dragging her across the floor "tell Crouch we have her walked right in here, like she didn't do anything, idiot!" The guard laughed_

**_What! This isn't right Dumbledore said they wanted to ask me a few questions not that I was a suspect! They were my friends!_**

_Tess knew the lay out of the ministry like the back of her hand after working here since graduation, she was being dragged into the elevator._

_**When I get out of this mess I'm going punch this damn guard! You didn't drag prisoners, you levitated them, dick head!**_

_They had made their way to the last floor, being dragged along the floor again, she felt herself being thrown into a cell, hearing the screaming of someone in the Wizengamot. She knew where she was, she had been her before, but never in the cells, she had always been the one throwing the Deatheaters in _here_. _

_That was what they thought; they thought she was a _Deatheater_! Her eyes began to open after that poor anti-sensory hex; she could still hear everything the guard must have been an idiot to mess that simple hex up._

_The cell was dark and damp designed to break down the prisoner's confidence. She flipped herself up her feet, hands still bound behind her, it hadn't been too difficult. She wasn't held for long, the door behind her opening and she heard her name being called. She walked out into the light blinding her slightly._

_She made her way to the centre of the circle room looking around her at the witches and wizards staring down at her, she looked up at Barty Crouch senior_

_"what's going on Barty? wh-"_

_"Silence Deatheater" he spat at her _

_"Deatheater! I'm an Auror Barty you approved my recruitment yourself! I have the highest convection rating in the department second only to Alastor!" She screamed at him she'd always been proud of that, she wasn't going to listen to this._

**_Where was Alastor? Wouldn't they have had to send for him?_**

_"Not anymore" he scowled at her "due to resent discoveries more than half of your so called suspected Deatheaters have been released" that was a slap in the face, Tess always had solid cases against those she'd arrested._

_"We are here today to shred light onto he-who-must-not-be-name's plan, then sentence you for the murder of Lilly and James potter"_

_"I had nothing to do with that I'm not a Deatheater" she screamed searching the faces in the crowd __**where was dumbledore? **__"They were my friends!"_

_"Are you denying your engagement to one Sirius black" he retorted_

_Tess looked at her feet, how could she deny that, it had been the biggest piece of gossip when he had asked her summer before last, saying quietly "no but -"_

_"Then you admit you was his accomplice in their murder"_

_"No!" she roared standing up straighter_

_"I'm tired of your lies! I will have the truth!" he screamed at her pulling out his wand_

**_What was Barty doing!_**

_"Mr Crouch you can't" said a small witch to the side of him_

_"Silence" Barty pointed his wand at Tess " Crucio!"_

_"Arrgh!" Tess screamed falling to the floor her knees collapsing again the face making contact with the ground beneath her, her skin felt like molten lava was coursing through her veins her bones felt like they were snapping, Tess screamed again _

_"tell me the truth!" screeched Crouch_

_"They were my friends" she forced out_

_"Lies! You were helping Black"_

_Tess screams grew louder as Crouch continued to torture her, Tess had lost all sense of time, not knowing how long this has lasted she needed it to stop._

_Tess slowly felt something contort in the depth of the stomach._

_**Oh please let this end please let him end it…**_

_She screamed again as she felt her insides ripping out of her_

…..

Sirius had moved off of the bench and had started pacing in front of her, his hands running though his short hair, it had been strange to see him without his look black mane. Tess looked at her feet , her arms wrapped around her crushing her as if trying to stop herself from falling apart, biting her upper lip to fight back the tears.

"If crouch was still alive I'd swear I'd-" Sirius screamed tearing at his hair kicking at the ground beneath him "what made him stop?" he asked stalking towards her. He looked so angry she could see the fire burning in his eyes, Tess was happy Crouch would never have to face him after he's heard this, he'd always did have a temper.

She looked up tears escaping her eyes falling down her cheeks "someone else started screaming" she told quietly trying to rub the tears away she hating letting him she her cry . If I tell him this, there's no going back he won't forgive himself, but I need to tell him he deserves to now

…..

_She screamed again, and again and again … and again._

**_no, that wasn't me, who was that?._**

_"Stop!"_

_ "Stop!"_

_"Get him to stop"_

_"Somebody stop him"_

_Tess could hear every person screaming around her flooding her senesces, it felt like a millennium until someone had finally gotten Barty to stop the curse, but it still hurt! It wasn't meant to still hurt was it? Tess curled into herself crying screaming into her body, she felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside._

_"Somebody help her"_

_"There's so much blood"_

_"Call a medi-witch"_

_"We need to get her to st mungos!"_

_Someone had released Tess from her restraints "its ok Tess, we'll get you to the hospital" see looked up to she Dumbledore picking her up from the floor_

_…._

Sirius had stopped pacing now, sitting down next to Tess his arm reached out supporting her. Had stopped fighting the tears now, they flowed freely like a river down her face

"But the Cruciatus Curse isn't meant to cause physical harm" he reasoned, he'd paled since their run "it's all in the persons head"

"I didn't know" she muttered not listening to him "we had always been so careful" she whispered "I never would have come back if I had known" she choked out though her tears looking up at Sirius tears of his own threatening to fall woke up in " I swear I didn't know!" she pleaded with him to understand ""

"You were pregnant" he said in a quite whisper realising what she was telling him, shock covering his face "we had always been so careful" he mirrored, small tears spilling over .

"The pain had caused the miscarriage" she confessed though a choke of tears "not till they told me at the hospital" she whispered "the nurses had been very nice about the whole thing". Tess couldn't breathe, pain welling up in her chest she hadn't never dealt with what had happened she had just buried the feeling hoping she'd never have to relive them. Sirius was trembling before her, looking pale and haunted. He pulled at her forcing her to lean in to him. She let herself go, the wave of grief, sadness, betrayal, years of suppressed emotion crashing into her crushing her beneath their weight.

Collapsing in to his shoulder burying her head into him, she felt his tears fall down her neck as he buried his head in to hers " I'm so sorry" he sobbed, "so sorry, sorry" repeating the last word over and over again tough choking breaths. They held each other together grieving for the child they never had. Tess lifted her head towards him pressing her lips against his.

**I want him, I miss him, it won't fix things, but at least it's a step forward.**

He pushed against her, pushing her lips apart to explore her mouth hands keeping her face close. They sat like this for what could've been days. Sirius eventually pulled away standing, pulling her up with him wrapping his arms around her wiping her tears away.

"Harry should be back soon" he told her kissing her lightly on her forehead "let's go home" Tess nodded not trusting her voice, she quickly wiped his tears from his face giving him a soft smile. They broke the wards and walked back hand in hand to Grimmauld place


	4. Confrontation

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belong to J.K Rowling! Except Tess and tea lots and lots of tea!_**

**_please remember to review !_**

* * *

Harry had come back from his trial a few hours after Tess and Sirius had gotten back to the house, Harry's mood had lifted considerably with the news that he wouldn't be expelled from Hogwarts. The cerebrations where only damped slightly with the news of Fudge's meeting with Malfoy. Sirius hadn't let that bother them for too long passing around the Butterbeers and Firewhiskeys (for the adults only). Sitting in the kitchen surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the Weasley family filling the room with warmth and laughter. The twins throwing around some of their new inventions for Remus and Sirius feeling slightly indebted to them for their continued success at Hogwarts. Ginny was helping Molly with the food declaring a small buffet was in need after such good news, instead of the usual sit down meal. Remus and Tonks where once again talking half way down the table, as was Ron and Hermione, Tess wondered how long it would take those two to realise.

Harry was sat in-between Tess and Sirius both of them recounting the horrendous first date James had asked Lilly on, while both slipping Harry firewhiskey when Molly wasn't looking. Tess had noticed Remus's infamous look of disapproval but he didn't report their behaviour to Molly, so they took it as permission to continue. Tess had just finished describing how James had managed to spill Jarvey urine over Lilly within 5 minutes of their night out together when Harry burst out laughing "why did he have Jarvey urine!?" a little too loudly, Molly span around

" what's going on ?" she demanded from the other end of the table

"Nothing Molly just some old family tales" Tess called back quickly, Sirius trying to shush harry, while trying to hold back his own laughter " I think he's had a little too much" Tess whispered to Sirius

"I think you're right" he laughed back as Harry whirled around in his chair

"Harry maybe you should go to bed" Tess said gentry to him

"Maybe I should" he said, well at least he wasn't a stubborn drunk "isn't Ginny pretty?" he whispered to Sirius who smiled widely at Harry words, "I think she's pretty" he said turning to Tess then standing up straight

Tess and Sirius looked at each other snorting out laughter as Harry stammered out of the room, both bursting out in laughter once he closed the door, the whole room turning to look at them, silencing them at once. As everyone return to what they were doing Sirius stood "I better go check on him, make sure he doesn't puke or anything"

"Want some help?"

"Nah, better not have both of us mothering him, he'll just be embarrassed" he smiled "you ok?"

"I'm fine" she said smiling at him they hadn't left each other's side since that morning "go check on your godson" and with that Sirius left….

* * *

The rest of the summer had passed without incident, with the residence of 12 Grimmauld place busying themselves with the renovation of the house. Tess and Sirius spent their morning with Harry telling him stories about James or Lilly most ending in laughter, a few in tears. Ron and Hermione would join them most mornings as had Remus, butting in every so often when he thought they had missed some important detail, it was the only excuse Molly had allowed for not helping with the house work. After lunch they would join the rest in cleaning until dinner time being entertained by Fred and George, Tess working on lesson plans, and catching up on made up world events provided by the _Daily Prophet_.

The holidays where coming to a close when Tess realised she only had one more night at Grimmauld place having to be at Hogwarts the day before the students, she was flooded with sadness with the thought. She had brought this up at breakfast saying the summer had gone to quickly and she couldn't believe she'd be back at Hogwarts tomorrow, after not stepping foot on the grounds for 17 years. To which Sirius slammed his mug on the table pushed his chair from underneath him and left the kitchen. Tess looked to Harry and Remus "what did I say" Harry shrugged looking just as confused as Tess felt.

"He doesn't want you to leave" said Remus taking a bite of his muesli looking non plus by the whole thing.

"But he's known I was leaving for weeks" Remus's reply with only a shrug of shoulders.

Harry and Tess had decided to help the others that morning, instead of their ritual of recounting tales about his parents, it had felt like a betrayal to Sirius. Lunch had been and gone and still no sign of Sirius returning. Harry and Tess had concluded he'd gone to hide in his room at the top of the house, Harry had wanted to check on him but Remus convinced him it was best to leave it till Sirius was ready to come out of hiding himself. By late afternoon Remus had retired admitting to not feeling his best with the full moon only a few days away, Tess had promised to bring him up his potion at dinner.

When Molly had finally called it to an end after a few more hours it had felt like the longest day Tess had spent in the house, with Sirius and Remus not there keeping the conversation going, and Harry to worried about Sirius reaction this morning to think about anything else. Tess left the kitchen with a goblet of smoking blue liquid; Severus had brought over the previous night as per Dumbledore's request. She made her way to Remus's room on the second floor next to hers, knocking the door and peeling the dark green paint off with her nails.

"It's open" called Remus's voice from within

"Evening!" she called merrily closing the door behind her "I missed you today" she admitted watching him sit up in the bed, his shirt was off and Tess watched as his muscles flexed with his movement, the curse had been a horrible thing inflicted upon her friends but the strength of the wolf was transferred to human form giving Remus almost perfect muscle definition.

She passed him the goblet then skipped to the over side of the bed sliding underneath the duvet next to him. He paused with the goblet to his lips eyebrow raised looking sideways at her "sometimes" he said into the goblet slowly "I think you are far too comfortable around me"

Tess laughed leaning against the head board "nothing you haven't seen before Moony" she winked, remembering the time he'd walked in on her in the shower ending in them both equally screaming like little girls.

He rolled his eyes "what do you think Sirius would do, if he came in now and saw us? Huh?"

"What? We aren't doing anything" she smiled

"He'd kill me, that's what he'd do"

"Don't be so dramatic Moony he loves you too much … properly just hex you"

"Ha! Thanks" he said mockingly placing the goblet on the side having finished it, placing an arm round Tess pulling her close "come on then, out with it" Remus always knew when Tess wanted to speak about something, being best friends for 21 years tended to give you that sixth sense.

"I told him" Tess replied leaning against his shoulder.

"Ah!"

"The day of Harry's trial"

"Is that why you guys have been getting along better?" he questioned

"Yeah, I think it cleared the air a bit"

"How did he react?"

"How I expected, hesitate, then angry, then guilty, then we cried made up and came back"

"By made up you mean…"

"Yes we kissed ok?" she said impatiently

"Ok ok! Just checking" holding his hands in mock defence "but that wasn't why you was mad at him though was it?"

"No, I'm still surprised you're not" she said bitterly facing away from him "he didn't trust us Remus, us! I was engaged to him! And he trusted that bastard over us" she spat.

"You know he had his reasons" he argued, placing his hand against her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

"No I don't! You told me his reason for not trusting you even if it was an idiotic reason, but I don't know why he didn't trust me"

"Well maybe you should ask him" he said pointedly

"I don't know Remus" Tess sighed "I still got to pack and I'm leaving first thing" Remus kissed the top of her head

"Well you better find some time, he's going to be a nightmare to live with if you leave without speaking to him"

"You're staying here?" she asked surprised

"Well we haven't got anywhere else to live, do we?" he said, Tess hadn't really thought about finding somewhere else to live, and it wasn't that much of a surprize to find that Remus would want to stay with Padfoot "Molly and Arthur will be going back to the burrow once the kids are back at Hogwarts. I can't leave Padfoot by himself. You didn't see what he was like after Azkaban" Remus told her painfully. He had Tried to explain it to her when him and Alastor had sat her down to tell her of Sirius's innocence, of the way Azkaban had left him but she had only caught snippets, her mind had blanked out nearly everything else of that conversation after words 'Peter was their secret keeper not Sirius' had left Remus's mouth.

"Ok I guess it's for the best," she agreed "at least we will have somewhere to stay for Christmas, and I suppose Tonks dropping by would be an added bonus" she said looking up at Remus grinning like mad woman.

"I don't know what you mean" he said flatly refusing to meet her eyes

"Yeah right" she said rolling her eyes at him

"Go away I need my sleep" he muttered pushing her out of his bed

"Fine but you're not unlovable you know" she bit back as she left the bed. Before walking through the door she said "you know I love you Moony"

Remus shimmied back down into his bed and smiled "I know…. I Love you too"

"As long as you know it's possible" she said and skipped though the door before he could argue.

* * *

By the time Tess had finished cleaning and packing up her bedroom it was past midnight, the only things left where her tooth brush and a change of clean clothes for the morning. She'd completely forgotten about dinner, and her stomach was now demanding something to eat.

She left her stuff by the bedroom door, creeping down though the house which silent everyone having gone to bed hours ago and in to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen noticing the lights still on she look around to see Harry sitting cross legged on the counter reading "He Flew Like a Madman".

"Evening Harry" Tess smiled making her away into the pantry

"Hiya Tess" he called back

"You're up late" she said with a mischievous smile "I bet Molly doesn't know" she continued, retreating back from the pantry with a rather large apple

"Huh, no she doesn't" he said "I wanted to finish this chapter but Ron can't sleep with the light on, so I came down here to finish it"

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" she assured him jumping up on to the counter next to him taking a bit out of her apple, swinging her legs out in front of her

"Have you been up with Sirius all night?" Harry asked sounding hopeful

**_Where had that come from?_**

"Uh… no" she said quietly "I went to check on Remus, then went and packed for school"

"Oh, is Remus ok?" he asked with concern

"Yeah he's fine, just tired is all, the moons pull wears him out this time of month"

"I'm glad you're coming to Hogwarts," Harry admitted sounding slightly embarrassed "it's been nice getting to know you"

Tess beamed at him smiling widely "thanks Harry that really means a lot"

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked closing his book and placing it on the counter between them.

"Anything" she told him smiling

"You and my mum were close?"

Tess nodded "Yeah, she was my best friend" she said remembering the first time they met "ever since we met on the train, first year at Hogwarts"

"Then why didn't she ask you to be my godmother?" he asked Tess slowly, swinging his own legs out in nervousness as Tess's legs stopped

Tess sighed heavily "she did" she admitted "I don't know if you know this Harry but back before he was arrested, me and Sirius was, uh supposed to get married"

"I know" Harry said sadly "Remus told me"

"Oh ok then" she said rubbing the back of her head pulling her up in a make shift bun and letting it fall again "umm well after you was born, Lilly and James asked me and Sirius to be your godparents and we both said yes, without hesitation, about six months later the papers had finally come through and we were finishing up the preparations for the party when Dumbledore needed me to go Albania, to talk to some vampires" she added quickly waving it off, that had been an interesting couple of weeks "me and Lilly agreed we'd post-pone till I was able to come back" she said starring at the cracked floor tiles Fred and George broke weeks earlier "Sirius didn't agree though, him and James got to the house just after I left. Sirius's argument was that it didn't matter he should still do the paper work and charm then, and I would just do it when I got back…. You see in his head because we were going to be Married anyway, really only one of us needed to do the charm and legal stuff, I was fuming when I found out" the argument her and Sirius had when she returned had resulted in him briefly moving out and sleeping at James and Lilly's for the over a week before they made up and both apologised to each other, him for being an idiotic and insensitive prick… and her for throwing a kettle at his head.

"What happened then?" Harry prompted

"By the time I got back Voldemort had gained even more power, the ministry was in a state of disrepair. I was being sent here, there and everywhere by the ministry. Sirius was busy doing numerous things for Dumbledore, time just slipped away from us" she sighed "me and Lilly finally got around to sorting out a date for me to become your godmother, it was going to be the day after I got back from france-"

"What were you doing there?"

"Umm…" she said thinking back "I was at Beauxbatons, helping them with their horses, me and Sirius lived together back then" she told him "and one week I'd spent the whole week hunting down Deatheaters with Mad-eye, which keeps you on edge at the best of times" she winked at Harry knowing that he understood what a paranoid old fool Alastor could be at times, not that he didn't have a right to be for what had happen over the past school year "I'd gotten back to the house expecting it to be empty… when I'd seen someone in the living room though the window, I sent a curse in without thinking, we ending up duelling each other for about half hour, till I realised it was Sirius. He'd been so upset by how anxious and nervous I was acting he'd written to Dumbledore the same night demanding I was to take a break, Well back in those times no-body could really take time off so he sent me to Beauxbatons to help settle the horses…. Anyway umm where was I?" looking at Harry to remind her after her ramblings

"The day after you was going to come back from france?"

"Yeah … which was November 5th…?" She trailed off

"5 days after they…." Harry couldn't finish the sentence

"Yeah …we was too late, I'm sorry Harry I really had wanted to be your godmother" she said sadly, she saw him wipe tears away before they could fall. She wrapped her arms around him holding close. " I really did try to look after you once I got back, but I didn't have any legal rights to you, I'm sorry" she told him, she really had tried after she had spoken to Dumbledore about Harry being left with petunia, she had tried hiring lawyers, wizard and Muggle ones but none of them could help, Lilly and James never made a will, the wizarding world not trusting her enough to hand 'the boy who lived' in to her care, and the only prove of Tess's existence in the Muggle world was her birth certificate and without more prove that she was capable of looking after an infant, no-body was willing to look into her case.

Harry smiled, sniffing, " thanks, for what it's worth I think you would've made a great mum" Tess felt tears well up in her as Harry jumped off " I'd better get to bed before Mrs Weasley finds me" Tess smiled, then a thought came to her "Harry hasn't Sirius been down all night?"

"No I haven't seen him since this morning" worry tinting his voice "do you think he's ok?" he asked

"Go to bed I'll go find him, he's properly still sulking" she tried to joke, Harry gave a forced smile and left the kitchen.

* * *

Tess knocked on Sirius's dark wooden door at the top of the house and waited, she knocked again and waited, no answer.

**_If he's left the house I'm going to kill him, Remus will kill so will Harry!_**

She placed her ear to the door hearing a small humming sound radiating from the room

**_Why is there a silencing charm on his room?_**

She tried the door and found it locked "Alohomora" she turned the handle opening the door, hearing a loud grunted scream coming from inside the room.

**_Sirius?_**

Tess panicked barging in to the room the screaming continuing, he was in pain she could hear it.

**_What the hell was happening?_**

She quickly closed the door behind her, before the sound could travel though the rest of the house, no need to scar Harry. She scanned the room not registering the Gryffindor flags and muggle posters plastered around the room, she couldn't see him, the four poster bed didn't look like anyone had been sleeping in it, the screaming continued, louder, pained and scared.

Tess started searching for him, her mind frantic with worry, her heart going nine to the dozen she felt sick to her stomach. She turned towards the noise running quickly across the room, on the floor next to the perfectly made up bed was Sirius, he was no longer the muscular man she had been with in the years after Hogwarts, his body had always been in good form from running around on all fours during the full moon at school a habit that stayed with him afterwards always doing his morning run as Padfoot whenever he had a chance. His body was so much smaller, weak looking his skin sticking to his ribs

**_Remus said he had been worse than this, how could anyone be worse than this?_**

A Lump rising in her throat he was in nothing but boxers, screaming in fear, clenching at his hair, his body lifting from the floor contorting in pain as tears rolled down his face, his eyes squeezed up shut.

**_Oh my god he's asleep!_**

Tess ran over to him, straddling his body to stop any more damage to his fragile form "Sirius!" she shouted at him "Sirius wake up!"

**_What was happening? Please let him wake up_**

Tears were forming in Tess's eyes "Sirius please!" she pleaded tears falling down her checks, she forced his hands above his head using all the strength she had as he tried to bunk her off and slapped him as hard as she could across his face but nothing happened, except the screaming got louder. She slapped him again.

His eyes shot open, his torso bolting off the floor throwing her off him as he sat up right. He'd stopped screaming, he was struggling to catch his breath, tears still coursing down his face "wha … what are you doing" he stammered hiding his face away from her.

"I… uh … Harry was worried" she stuttered, wiping her own tears away

"Harry's here!" He panicked, looking around the room.

"No! No! I told him I'd come to check on you" she hurried out trying to calm him, a sigh of relief escaping from him

"You shou-nd't uh- be he-he-he-re" Sirius forced out trembling. Tess pulled herself up crawling towards him, she straddled him again pressed her hands against his face, Sirius tried to pull away.

"Don't do that" she told him, her tears falling freely again, she placed her hands back cupping his face as he nodded his acceptance of her.

"What happen?" Tess whispered

"I…. I get night-nightmares sometimes" he stammered, diverting his eyes from her, looking ashamed, Sirius started to cry again. Tess's heart started to compress from seeing so much sadness and fear seeping out of every one of Sirius's pores, she had only seen him cry twice and both had been happy occasions, Lilly and James wedding and the day harry was born. Tess drew closer to him pulling him to her cradling his head in her hands

"Shhh its ok" she whispered holding him "I'm here, I'm sorry, I'm here" Sirius's arms tightened around her, she held him till his breathing calmed down and his sobs had stop. She pulled away slightly to look at him, her hands pulling his head up to face her their foreheads touching " are you ok?" she asked him softly

He shook his head but said "I'm better than I was"

Tess nodded "do you want to talk about it?"

"No" he said sharply

"Ok" she said quietly not wanting to push the subject, Tess stood pulling him with her both of them still holding on to the other.

"Sleep with me?" Sirius asked her bluntly.

**_What!_**

He winched, realising what he had just said "I mean stay, sleep, not ...not sex …. Not that you would want to after-"

"Be quiet Sirius, I'll stay" she moved towards the bed and he froze looking scared again holding her back away from the bed.

"I … I haven't slept in a bed for 14 years" he admitted looking away again, he sounded like a child admitting they were afraid of the monster under the bed "you only get the floor in Azkaban" he told her

"I'll only stay if you sleep in the bed" she told him, he looked down at her, she thought just for the smallest of moments that he might actually consider telling her to leave. Tess moved to face him reaching up pulling his lips to hers, holding his hands in hers and lead him to the bed, with him never leaving her lips she had to fumble with the covers behind her blindly, they were sat together in the middle of bed when Tess pulled away, Sirius looked around staring down at the bed a blend of disbelief and relive crossed over his face

"Ok?" Tess asked and Sirius nodded, she kissing him again pulling him down with her so they were both lying on the mattress, resting their heads on the puffed up pillows. Tess dragged the duvet over them, facing one another both their arms wrapped round the being.

"I don't want to go to sleep" he mumbled to her

"Nightmares?" she asked

"No"

"Why then?"

"In case you're not here when I wake up" he admitted his grey eyes meeting her brown ones.

"I'll be here" she told him

"Promise?" he asked quietly

"I promise" she said caressing the side of his cheek

Sirius nodded once slowly

"I'll stay awake till you fall back asleep ok?" she asked him inching closer to him as he tightened his grip around her

He nodded again, and she watched him close his eyes and slowly fall asleep in front of her, she watched his chest rise and fall gently. 2 years he'd been out of that place that hell and you could still see every detail of his ribs, Tess began crying again.

**_I'll kill him for this, for what he's done to him, for destroying the man I loved, I'll kill peter for ruining everything!_**


	5. The start of the new beginnings

A/N: this was meant to be apart of chap 4 but thought it would be to long.

Warning for SMUT! never written smut scene before so feel free to leave a review positive and negative comments welcome!

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tess had woken just after 8 am thinking about the previous night's events, what was it muggles called it post-traumatic stress?

She sat up up in Sirius's bed looked around his room, **_when had he last lived here? When he was 16? 20 years ago_**. Tess rolled her eyes as she caught sight of the bikini clad muggles stuck to the walls of his chilhood room. she smiled to herself **_I don't look anything like them_**.

She looked back at him remembering the day he had first told her he loved her….

* * *

_They had been on and off for years ever since Christmas of 7th year at Hogwarts, where he had finally convinced her to go on a date with him, (he had started asking her at the end of 6__th__ year), he'd taken her through one of the secret tunnels to Hogsmeade, which had ended in a very competitive snow ball fight. Their flings never lasted longer than a few weeks, with Sirius always being the one to end it. Their friendship had always stayed strong though so sharing the same social circle had never been awkward, Tess even giving him dating advice on occasion._

_One day Sirius and Tess had gone to the ministry just before Christmas, to meet with Mad-eye about an assignment, as they were leaving a slightly older man Tess had been acquainted with from the department of mystery's had asked her what she was doing for new-years, and would she like to go out for dinner with him, he knew a small muggle pub who's party's where meant to be legendary. Before Tess could even reply saying she already had plans, as Lilly and James had arranged a party, Sirius butted in, barking out a laugh telling the man (she had forgotten his name) that no Tess wouldn't be going out with him as she was spending it with him, smugly. The man had looked away slightly deflated, Tess had turned on Sirius the moment the man left screaming in his face that he had no right to dismiss a date for her, how she always had to listen about all his recent conquests while he would go so far as to try and convince Tess the wizard who had taken her out for Halloween was a Deatheater, and if he had such an issue with her love life maybe they shouldn't be friends anymore. As she had stormed out leaving him wide-eyed at her out-burst, she'd heard him grunt in pain, she had later discovered Alastor Moody had thrown a rather heavy paperweight at his head._

_Sirius had later come to her house on the out skirts of Gloucester with a takeaway and flowers to apologise … she had only let him in because he had never bought her flowers, so he must have truly felt guilty. Tess had plated up their dinner passing him his plate when he burst out saying he wanted a relationship_

_"Really? With who?" surprized, he hadn't been on a date for weeks she and Remus had started joking that he must have been sick. _

_"You"_

_"Be serious!"_

_"I am, I want us to have a proper a relationship, not a fling I really want to work at this Tess- "_

_"You know it won't work it'll be fine first few weeks then you'll see a witch who catches your eye you'll end it and we'll be back where we are now" she stated. _

_"That won't happen I promise I'll really try this time Tess" she had looked at him and noticed he was wearing the look of determination telling her he wasn't going to drop this. Tess gave in,_

_"Fine but when you fuck up, and you will ! I never wanna hear about this again we'll both move on and this won't ever be mentioned!" Sirius smiled and embraced her._

_Several weeks later and it was valentine's day Tess had been shocked their "relationship" had lasted this long, he had actually been treating it like an actual relationship to, spending a lot of his time at hers instead of at a bar, spending the night instead of leaving after they had sex, sending her small notes saying he missed her when they had gone a few days not being able to see each other due to work schedules. _

_Tess and Sirius had never spent a valentine's day together, Sirius always breaking it off a few days before usually leaving her dateless ( Remus had taken pity on her the previous year, and had taken her out to a small café, which had resulted in Sirius not speaking to him for a week till Lilly had shouted at him, telling him to grow up) she was particularly surprised too, when she had overheard 2 witches that had looked like super models, with their long legs and perfect hair, ask what Sirius was doing for valentine's day, with him replying to both that he would, of course, be spending it with his girlfriend. _

_Tess had spent the morning with Lilly going over paint samples for the nursery, James and Sirius had spent the previous night with Remus as it had been a full moon. _

_Just after lunch both Lilly and Tess had received notes telling them they would be spending a couple more hours with peter and Remus. James telling Lilly he'd be home round 5, and Sirius telling Tess he was really looking forward to tonight and he will pick her up at 8. Tess had left the potters some time later to get ready. _

_She pulled out a strapless dress in a deep plum, cutting off a few inches above her knees, Tess had never been a fan of dresses always preferring jeans. She had charmed her hair to give is a slight curl to the ends and a pair of ridiculously high black heels Lilly had bought her for her birthday last year. She imagined Sirius's face when he saw her and laughed his jaw will hit the floor. She'd finished getting ready at 7:50 she sat in her kitchen reading a report Mad-eye had wanted her to check and waited. _

_8.25: she had finished reading _

**_Where the hell is he?_**

_9:10: Tess had thrown her heels off moving to the fridge to open a bottle of wine_

_10:20: Tess had finished the bottle _

_she rummaged though her kitchen draws for a quill and started to write_

_Dear twat!_

_I should have known better to believe you had actually changed, I should've stuck to my instincts when you had said you wanted to give us a real try and told you no. I can't believe you've done this, not even bothering to send me a note! You should have acted like a man instead of just standing me up. You're a pathetic, egotistical, emotionally stunted blithering baboon! I feel sorry for any woman who ends up with you!_

_I hope this finds you in ill health_

_With much hatred _

_Tess_

_She strapped the letter to her tawny owl Matilda telling her to give him a good peck when she finds him._

_Tess headed to her room ripping her dress off on her way._

**_A weeks wage that dress had cost what a waste_**

_She had fallen asleep that night fighting back the tears._

**_I really thought he'd changed…_**

_She had woken the next morning to find a note on her kitchen table from Lilly telling her to come over once she's woken up._

**_Properly wants to ask me how my "date" went_**

_Tess had made her way to the Potters walking right into the living room calling out to Lilly when she saw him passed out on the sofa her letter in his hands still sealed but a rather satisfying peck wound on his left hand_

_"He turned up here late last night" said Lilly appearing behind her "I figured he never showed up?, as he was drunk?"_

_Tess didn't respond instead walking over to the sofa she could smell the alcohol coming from him, picking up a pillow and started beating Sirius's face with it. "Argh" he shouted waking up "what the hell?" pulling the pillow away from his attacker to see who it was "Tess?!" eyes wide in realisation._

_"Wow! I'm surprised you remember my name you bastard!" snatching the pillow back and continued whacking him with it, "so instead of going out with me you decided to go get piss arsed drunk!" she screamed at Sirius as he tried to protect his face " Tess –stop- please- let- me -explain!" he shouted back between hits. She ignored him_

_"Tess stop! You're going to ruin my pillow" Lilly pleaded, still stood in the door way. Tess threw the pillow at him, and stormed pass Lilly not saying a word out of the house. She stormed down the path leading to the main road in Godric's hollow biting her lip to stop her tears_

**_That twat! I bet he went to a bar with peter and ended up flirting all night with some slut!_**

**_"_**_Tess wait" Sirius shouted from the path, she ignored him, "Tess!" she heard him running towards her._

_"Leave me alone" she called over her shoulder_

_"No, listen to me" he twirled her around looking at her, noticing the tears in her eyes, Sirius had never seen her cry because of him " oh Tess" pulling her to him "I'm sorry!" Tess was punching at his chest trying to get away from him _

_"I thought you changed you said you wanted to try!" she shouted as he held on to her_

_"Tess stop! Listen to me, I meant what I said, I still mean it please stop hitting me it hurts!" raising his voice_

_"Fine! Explain!" she spat_

_"I love you" he shouted back_

_Tess's eyes went wide with shock _

**_What did he say?_**

_He cupped her face wiping away her tears "I was going to tell you last night" he told her "after dinner, I was nervous so I went to get a drink to calm my nerves before picking you up, I've never felt like this Tess, you know that, and one drink turned to half dozen " he admitted looking ashamed._

**_He loves me? He loves me!_**

_Tess flew herself at him kissing him hungrily, it took Sirius a few seconds to realise what was happening before he reacted, he kissed her back just as hungrily, picking her up before pulling away slowly still holding her._

_"You're not angry anymore?" he asked her_

_Tess laughed "yes, but not as much"_

_He smiled "I suppose I have some making up to do" he wink suggestively._

_Tess smiled "well you better take me back to my place then Black" kissing him, and he disapparated them both back to Tess's, landing in her front garden, before he could carry her to the house Tess kissed him lightly_

_"Sirius?"_

_"Yeah?" he asked kissing her neck_

_"I love you too" she told him, he looked at Tess with a wide smile_

_"I know" he winked kissing her before she could roll her eyes carrying her in to the house_

**_ Egotistical twat!_**

_Sirius had moved in 2 weeks later and proposed four months after that…._

* * *

Tess smiled pulling her knees up to her chin, she was really meant to have left for Hogwarts by now, but she couldn't leave him, not after she promised, not that she wanted to after seeing him like that, she wanted to stay with him, make everything better for him….

**_"_**Morning…"

Tess turned to look at Sirius rubbing sleep from his eyes, she quickly realised that sometime during the night she had lost her top and bra. she alway did have difficulty sleeping in clothes.

"Morning yourself "she smiled down at him.

"Um I'm sorry" he said quietly sitting up slightly on his elbows "sorry you had to see me like that" he looked awkward "Thank you for staying though" he said pushing his hand though his hair, he kept it shorter now than when he was younger, it was only a few centimetres off his scalp.

Tess rolled her eyes "don't apologise" leaning backwards she covered his body with hers, surprise covering his face as her half naked body was pressed against him, kissing him softy "I'm still here Sirius, I'm here because I want to be" she said stroking his face, he returned the kiss his hands kneading into her hair keeping her close. Sirius's moved his free hand, fingers tracing down her back sweeping down to her stomach he hesitated for a moment then slowly he reached up to caress her breast thumbing at her nipple, Tess moaned into his mouth deepening the kiss rubbing herself against him, feeling he was already hard for her, his other hand had left her hair grabbing at her ass rubbing her against himself keeping the pace painfully slow.

Sirius stopped suddenly forcing Tess's hips to stop and looked up at her "you don't have to do this Tess… if this is some kind of pity thing-"

"Shut up, Sirius, I'm doing this because I want you" Tess admitted, Sirius then kissed her eagerly pushing his tongue into her mouth, pushing Tess on to her back roughly, his hands working on her pants. she was still wearing the sweat pants she wore as pyjama bottoms, she lifted herself for him to pull them off quickly throwing them away he lay on top of her pushing against her making Tess moan his name. Sirius grew frustrated by his hard on being restricted by his boxers, he moved his mouth to her nipple kissing and sucking making her bite in to the pillow beneath her, her hands made their way to his boxers the only thing left between them, playing with the waist band pulling them down, Sirius pulled his legs quickly out of them, his hard on springing out of them. He meets Tess's eyes staring into them as he push in to her, both of them moaning in pleasure as he fills her completely, his eyes never leaving hers, he pulled out, Tess moaning her displeasure, then he rammed backed in, Tess screamed not expecting the sudden movement, Sirius smiled kissing Tess lightly on the lips his hand caressing her face as he put his full weight on the other.

"You're so beautiful" he moaned in to her ear, pushing into her more gently this time both of them moaning softy as he a kept a slow soft pace, his cock pulsating inside of her. Tess moving to meet him angling her hips moaning loudly as she felt herself reaching her peak, pushing her hands into his hair, dragging his face to hers kissing him urgently, his pace quickened with her need, knowing she was close, pushing harder he reached for the head board pushing harder still when Tess buried her mouth in to his shoulder to muffle her scream as her release came, she tightened around him. Sirius followed Tess moaning her name into her neck as he released himself into her.

Breathing heavily Sirius collapsed on top of Tess no longer able to support his own weight he kissed her cheek "I've missed you" he whispered, barely audible.

Tess turned to look at him smiling ear to ear "I missed you to" Sirius's smile widened….

* * *

Half hour later Tess and Sirius left his room heading to the second floor to pick up Tess's things which Sirius insisted he carry himself. They left her holdall and broom by the front door, Tess suggesting a late breakfast before she left. Sirius hadn't stopped smiling since they had finished this morning. She was surprized that his good mood had lasted so long especially when she mentioned she would leave straight after breakfast simply kissing her on the cheek saying "yeah, you'll need to get up there to set up before classes won't you ?"

They walked into the kitchen smiling, hand in hand, they stopped when several faces turned to look at them, Harry having noticed their hand holding smiled "afternoon!" he said merrily

Molly looked at them sternly "really? What time to you call this? What have you to been doing?"

Remus smirked, but it was the twins that answered

"Isn't it obvious mum?" smiled Fred, George continuing

"They've been sha-

"George Weasley don't you dare finish that sentence

"Shagging!" finished Fred, Tess felt her face go beetroot

"That's it both of you upstairs and finish packing for school" Molly shouted, Fred clapped Sirius on his back whispering "well done mate" and George telling Tess "he'd properly be in a better mood from now on" leaving the room Sirius laughed as Tess shook her head, feeling the heat in her face. Dropping Sirius's hand she moved to sit next to Tonks, she gave Tess a proud smile but soon left saying she was meant to be back at work hours ago, she had wanted to say goodbye to Tess before she left for Hogwarts and to wish her luck. Tess gave Tonks a quick embrace and she left waving goodbye to the others. Sirius sat next to Harry who was beaming at both of them, obviously pleased with the news that they had re-established some sort of relationship. Remus nudged Tess, smiling at her raising an eye brow, Tess smiled back and shrugged returning to her plate of eggs bacon and toast Molly and thrown in front of Tess and Sirius obviously unimpressed by their behaviour.

Tess finished up her breakfast standing up from the table, "think I better go now, I was meant to leave hours ago" to no one in particular

"Is there anything we need to read up on for your class on Wednesday Tess?" Asked Hermione

"Uh no I'm calling in a favour for that one" she said smiling "it's gonna be a surprise"

"It's not spiders is it" moaned Ron "I hate spiders"

"Ha! No, Aragog and his family will be staying safety in the forest, far away from us, don't worry Ron I'm not a fan of spiders either, I'll let Hagrid teach you about Acromantula" Smiled Tess

**_What I have planned is much cooler_**

As she left the table Harry, Remus and Sirius stood following her though the kitchen

"I don't need an honour guard you know, I can find the front door"

"We just want to say goodbye" said Remus

"Well don't I feel loved" she beamed, stopped at the front door she swung her holdall over her shoulder picking up her broom

"You're not flying that thing are you? It's ancient!" Sirius looked at Tess's broom sceptically, recognising it as the broom she had in school.

"It doesn't look in great shape" Harry confirmed, Tess looked at her beloved broom, the polish had chipped away years ago, it had 3 big gashes in the handle and half the bristles at the end had either snapped or fallen off completely, it looked a state.

"I'll have you both know this broom has been with me since Hogwarts it has survived 10 quidditch matches, a whopping willow attack, gone round the world twice! A troll attack and one war there is nothing wrong with my broom!" she told them Pointing the handle in both their faces.

"Except when it died when you flew over Portugal a few weeks ago from Brazil crashing you into the Praca de Comerico!" countered Remus

"It was tired!" reasoned Tess, Sirius snatched her broom off her "hey!"

"You're not flying with this, you'll get yourself killed"

"I wasn't going to fly! I was going to apparate as I was meant to be there by now" she told him

"Oh… well, it can still go in the bin, you'll properly try and fly it back at Christmas and crash over York or something"

"Fine!" Throwing her arms in the air looking at all 3 of them, "Harry I'd say good bye but I'll see you tomorrow" smiling at him

" I'm looking forward to you teaching us" hugging her taking Tess by surprise but hugged him back anyway "see you tomorrow Tess" Harry walked back to the kitchen.

"Any last words of wisdom Moony?" Remus had really loved being a Hogwarts teacher, she didn't understand why he decided to leave. "nah, you'll be fine, you'll only have 3rd years and up so most of them have common sense, but look out for Draco Malfoy, he can be a bit of a pain" Smiling down at her, Tess nodded "apart from that I guess I'll see you at Christmas" looking slightly sad the only time they had gone any length of time longer than 2 months without seeing each other was when Remus himself had been teaching at Hogwarts. "It'll fly by moony, I'll be back nagging you in no time" he rolled his eyes, hugged her and headed upstairs

**_And then there were two_**

Sirius was playing with his hair looking uncomfortable "well..." he looked miserable again " I suppose I'll see you at Christmas then?" still standing back from her

"What's wrong now Sirius, you were fine 5 minutes ago?" she sighed

"I don't want you to go, we've been getting on so well the last few day and then this morning….I' don't want you coming to your senses" he smiled sadly trying to make a joke about it, looking away from her. They really hadn't talked much about what happen this morning. Tess reached her hand up to his cheek pulling it to face her again "what I said this morning … about wanting you, I meant it Sirius it wasn't a spur of the moment thing or lust infused, I wanted you because I've missed you, I still care and think of you like I did when James and lily was alive" it was Tess's turn to look away "it nearly killed me when I had to live without you, I don't think I could do it again"

**_So much for strong and independent Tess!_**

"I'm sorry Tess, with what happen I always wondered how you handled it, after you visited me that one time I-"

"I don't want to talk about that" she had been ashamed of her actions then, she hated herself now for them. She pulled herself close to him being enveloped by his arms kissing him again, moving softy against him holding him close-

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks-" Sirius's mum woke up, he sighed in frustration " you'd better go, I'll see you at Christmas" he shouted over the noise, kissing her softy, opening the door for her and retreated back towards the screaming. "shut up you bloody woman!" was the last thing Tess heard, closing the door and just outside Hogsmeade, she felt sick to her stomach

**_I really do hate traveling that way_**

She walked through the town passed the shop fronts, gossip and music spilling from the three broomsticks, heading up the path towards Hogwarts, she looked up at the large metal gates opening for her and smiled.

**_And then there was one…_**

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVIEW please :D!


	6. Seeing old friends

Tess was shown to Professor Le Fay's old office on the second floor by Filch, he was muttering to Mrs Norris about students returning "filthy little beasts" he said Tess rolled her eyes in return.

**_He hasn't changed._**

She looked around her new office; it was a circular room with bare dark brick walls, a small desk by the window and an archway leading to the bedroom, it was a terribly grim room.

**_Never thought I'd miss the warmth of Grimmauld place, must've been years since someone's lived here. _**

By the time Tess had unpacked and made the place a bit homelier it had gone midnight, she charmed the walls white, brightening up the room, she summoned a house elf from the kitchens asking for some material to cover the arch way into the sleeping area, the energetic elf returned soon after with a Gryffindor patterned cloth and with a snap of his fingers it was hung on a golden rail above the archway and with that the house elf was gone again.

* * *

"Shit!" Tess woke springing from the bed throwing on some clothes "what's the time! What's the time?"

**_ How can I be so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Where's my damn watch don't let be past the deadline_**

9:15 she had just over an hour

Tess ran out of the door through the corridors pass Minerva's office down the ever moving stair cases. The layout had changed since last she'd been here it was taking much longer than it should have. She got to the main entrance and bolted to the dungeon staircase rushing though the hallway.

**_Where was it! Where is that damn room! Got it!_**

She barged into the storage cupboard scowling over the numerous assorted bottles and boxes trying to find it.

"Is there a reason you're going through my personal stores?" said a voice coolly from behind. Tess spun around to be greeted by a sallow, pale faced man with black and greasy, shoulder length hair.

"Severus! Thank god tell me you have Silphiumcordial here somewhere" spinning back to her search

"Why would you want- of course you've been staying with Black! I wondered how long it would be till he managed to worm his way back in to your bed"

"Severus!" Tess warned "this is not the time to discuss my love life now do u have the cordial or not!"

"Second shelve down 5th bottle to the right, the small red one, god forbid we end up with another Black!" he said coldly, Tess could envision the sneer on his face, finding the bottle she tore at the lid and downed it in one it was vile tasting like the cough medicine her mother had made her drink as a child _and_ it was lumpy!

"urgh" making a face she looked at him he was leaning against the door his usual sneer plastered on his face "Jesus Severus it wouldn't kill you to smile you know"

His mouth moved slightly it wasn't much better than his sneer "see! That didn't kill you!" he rolled his eyes left the storage room his robes flowing behind him

**_I wonder if I can find some bleach somewhere to wash out my mouth, well at least I'm not going to be pregnant…._**

Tess followed Severus down the hall "so... how was your summer?" she asked skipping up to him he glanced at her raising an eyebrow "apparently not as entertaining as yours"

"ha very funny, come on Sev, it'll just be like school all over again you'll pretend to hate me I'll pretend to despise you and then you help me study for potions all night before the exam so I don't fail great old times" he froze mid stride

"don't call me that"

"Sorry… habit" looking at the floor matching his long strides a feat for someone as small as Tess, a few minutes past till they reached the stair case Snape and Tess parted not saying a word…

* * *

Tess sat at the head table as the students filled in to great hall she watched Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in muttering to each other giving glances at the witch sat on the several chairs down from her.

**_Dorlores _**…. **_Half breed hating bitch!_**

The 3 of them caught Tess eye and smiled. The sorting hat sang its song, giving warning to stand together during these times. Dumbledore raised from his seat declaring the feast to start and appearing before her there was joints, pie, dishes of vegtables, breads and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice. she watched the three of them speaking to Nearly Headless Nick who soon raised in to air and descended down the table.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast," began Dumbledore "I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of the older students ought to know by now too. Mr Filch the care taker has asked me for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty second time to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. we are pleased to welcome Professor Faoil, who will be joining us up until Christmas taking over Care of magical creatures lessons" Tess gave a small nod at the mention of her last name and received a polite applause.

"We are also delighted to introduce professor Umbridge, our new Defence against the dark arts teacher. Try outs for the house Quidditch teams will take place in the – " he broke off Tess turned to look at the reason he had stop - well person - Umbridge had stood clearing her throat intent on making a speech,

**_Nobody ever interrupts Dumbledore…_**

Tess winched at her high pitched girly voice she'd never heard anything like it. Tess listened her patience (along with the student by their bored faces) was wearing thin

**How can anyone listen to this? ****_She hasn't got a clue what's going on, the ministry should not be interfering at Hogwarts why isn't Dumbledore shutting her up already_**

She eventually shut up and Dumbledore dismissed the students.

* * *

Tess's lessons didn't start until the Tuesday, she had the sixth years in the morning a mix of hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. They were dull and uninterested merely taking it has it seemed an easy grad. Tess walked them over to the great lake the students stopping by the waters edge, not daring to go further as Tess carried on into the lake going chest deep, she could hear the students confused muttering behind her. Tess finally stuck her head under the water and whistled as loud as she could feeling the vibrations in the water, she then retreated back to shore quickly charming her hair and robes dry, she quizzed her new students.

"why are we here?" no-body seemed to want to answer, Tess sighed turned her back to them gesturing dramatically towards the lake stating " this is why!" as 2 hippocampus's heads suddenly emerged from below the water, spraying water over the class the boys laughed and the girls screamed as their hair got soaked in the playful attack. The students had taken turns riding the two creatures around the lake (most students had to use bubble charms as the creatures ducked under the water) and learning how to tame such a beast, by the end of the class the sixth years were far more enthusiastic about the subject. Tess was already looking forward to her next class.

* * *

She had left the great hall, late having received a letter.

_Tess,_

_Matilda turned up here this morning I'd wondered where she had disappeared to, so I've sent her up to you she didn't seem best pleased to see me! started peaking at my damn hand again! I swear she has an agenda against me . Hope everything is good up at Hogwarts and Harrys putting the map to good use-_

**_Harry has the marauders map?! Great way to keep him out of trouble!_**

_-good luck with your lessons today hope none of the little toe rags give you a hard time, looking forward to you all being back here_

_Love_

_Snuffles_

**_Snuffles? Who the hell is snuffles.._**

Tess walked out of the castle into the grounds still confused by the letter. Tess marched towards the group of fifth years huddled together outside Hagrid's hut, they created a path for her as she walked though them striding purposefully into the forest.

"Follow!" she commanded over her shoulder hearing them rundown in to the forest to catch up with her, she was already a few meters in.

"But professor we're not allowed in here" she had expected it to be Hermione but found it to be a young blond girl …** Lavander wasn't it ?**

"Normally yes Miss Brown but todays lesson requires us to actually enter the forest"

Tess continued vaulting over fallen trees pushing tough brambles and hedges, when she found who she was looking for, next to a blacken dead tree stood a tall white blond haired man just past some on coming brambles.

"Firenze!" called Tess waving slightly, he turned and nodded his greeting.

As the students past the brambles she heard gasps behind her

"That's a Centaur!"

"wow"

"This is so cool"

"Thanks for doing this" Tess whispered so only Firenze could here

"You are very welcome" he replied politely

"This class, is Firenze, if you haven't figured it out yet you're properly in the wrong class, he's a centaur! Please take a seat" waving around at the general direction of the forest floor.

"On what?" Tess looked up at the tall, slender boy with sleek white-blond hair,

"well, Mr Malfoy I'm sure the ground won't bite" she sneered

"If you're ok to start Firenze?" He gave a curt nod

"A centaur is a magical creature whose head, torso and arms are human and are joined to a horse's body. However, they are their own species, and are not any kind of half-breed no matter what some people may have heard. Despite being highly intelligent, properly more so than most humans, centaurs are classified as Beasts by the Ministry of Magic. Anyone know why?"

"It was at their own request,answered Hermione from behind Ron sat on a rather uncomfortable looking rock. "they weren't pleased at having to share "Being" status with Hags and Vampires"

"That is correct" stated Firenze from beside Tess "we do not believe we should be categorized with such inferior beings"

"Very good Miss Granger 5 points to Gryffindor" half the class gave a small cheer with that.

"5 points! For a little pony knowledge that's rubbish" she heard the comment come from the back from a group of Slytherins .

"Mr Malfoy! Why don't you come to the front as you seem to have so much to say" tess watched drac malfoy slink down where he was sat on a fallen tree trying to make hmself smaller

"now, now no need to be shy, it's not as if Firenze here could kill you before you could even blink, or kick you so hard you'd have an agonizing death from bleeding internally" she sneered Firenze caught on and kicked the tree behind for added effect " so Mr Malfoy would you like to come up and share... what was it? A little pony knowledge ?" Draco didn't move "No? I thought not next time Mr Malfoy, you had better show some respect, or people far worse than me will be far less forgiving"

**_Ignorant little weed, he's worse than his father_**

The rest of the lesson continued without incident, "thank you for assisting today Firenze, I do appreciate it"

"It is my pleasure, you are one of the few humans to hold my kind in such high regards… even if some of us to not return the gesture"

"Yes, how is Bane?"

Firenze smiled "I believe he is still searching for your demise in the stars" Tess laughed loudly catching the students attention

"Well if he does find it, give me a heads up, thank you once again and give Bane my regards"

"I do not have a death wish" he replied turning to gallop deeper into the woods.

Tess lead the students out of the forest back towards the castle and dismissed them to their next lessons

"Mr Malfoy!" Tess called after the slytherins group "please give my regards to your father … I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear from me"

" Um- yes professor"

"Mr Potter Mr Weasley Miss Granger can you stay behind a minute please" she waited until the other students where nearly at the castle

"Is everything ok professor?"

"You don't need to call me that when It's just us four, anyway" she said pulling the letter out of her jeans pocket "whose Snuffles?" the 3 of them laughed

"That's Sirius, he uses it for security, as so many people know him as Padfoot, if anyone was to check the mail it would be easy to figure out who we are talking to" said Ron

"Nice of him to send you a letter " Harry smirked having caught a glimpse of what was written.

" um –yes- well -um, off you go then or Professor Sprout will be after my blood" she said shooing them away towards the green houses.

**_Love huh?_**

She watched the 3 of them disappear around the corner


	7. The meeting of the Toad

A/N: hey hey hey! this will more than likely be my last update for 2 weeks as my solcial life will be very busy has i'm getting married and going on my honeymoon **but **i will be hoping to do some writing inbetween and will hopefully get an update up here pretty much as soon as im back so as always plz review!

* * *

Tess was running, faster than she thought her legs could carry her, she couldn't breathe, her heart was in her throat, she had to get away, she had to outpace him.

"Come here!" he screamed reaching out to grab her.

"You'll have to catch me!" Tess jeered laughing as she ran along the lake; she glanced over her shoulder watching Sirius sprinting towards her. Lilly and the boys where near the shore behind them laughing. she saw him leap at her from the corner on her eye, trying to take her to the ground she leaped aside at the last second letting him land face first onto the hard ground he growled in pain.

"Oh that must've hurt !" she laughed, he didn't move

"Sirius? Hey Sirius you ok? Hey?!" She ran back to him, worried he may have hurt himself, what a great way to finish there last few days in Hogwarts. Looking down at him, his face was still buried in to the ground groaning she reached down to help him.

"ah!" she screamed he had reached up and grabbed her by the waist pulling her on top of him "let- me- go" she breathed through laughing fits, his arms around her tickling her waist she tried to escape grasping at his long fingers "oh no you don't!" he laughed in to her ear he was too strong for Tess to break his hold. He pulled them both off the floor Tess's legs now flaying in the air

"Put me down!"

He barked in laughter "not till you apologize" still holding her up in the air as she tried to struggle free

"I didn't do anything" she protested innocently trying to elbow him I the face and missing.

"Oh yeah? so you wasn't staring at me all the way though my N.E.W.T Charms exam? If I get anything below an E I'm blaming you!"

"Well you should stop" she shouted back at "Sally what's her name from ravenclaw looks like she's about to claw both our eyes out" Tess sniggered. Sirius stopped, dropping Tess to her feet, looking up to see a blond headed girl giving them both looks that could kill "properly thinks she's your new girlfriend after last that" he turned his head to hers her back still against his chest and his arms still wrapped round her, realisation appearing on his face "how do you know about that?" he sounded ever so slightly ashamed

"I went to the library to get some last minute studying in, and I was greeted by you and Sally snogging in the charms section, I had to leave before I threw up!" he had stopped trying to tickle her and she had stopped trying to break free Tess supposed if you where to look at them they would have looked rather cosy.

"Ah is that why you were giving me stink eye? Are you jealous Tess?" teasing her, his face moving closer to her.

"No! I just don't think it's fair to all those poor girls, who have been throwing themselves at you all year and yet it's me you ask to go on holiday with at the end of term, and we aren't even dating anymore!" she managed to wiggle out of his grip walking back towards their friends he followed her placing an arm round her shoulders (both of them now ignoring sally from ravenclaw) Tess didn't bother trying to shrug his arm off " it's not like it's a romantic getaway Tess," he reasoned "we are all going on one last trip before we actually have to become boring grow ups!"

"One: you will never grow up you will continue being an arrogant egotistical teenager till the day you die, Two: considering Remus and James are inviting Sara and Lilly it definitely has the feel of a "romantic get away". Don't you want to invite someone else? Someone you're more… I don't know interested in?" looking slightly awkward

"Peters not bringing anyone" looking slightly triumphant at this piece of information

"Yeah, I don't count peter as a member of the human race so he's invalid in this conversation" digging her hands into her jeans.

Sirius laughed "ok good point, but why would I want anyone else you are one of my closest friends, and unlike most of the girls I've dated I don't get bored after a few days" tightening his grip around her

Tess gave him a sceptical look "I don't know if that's a compliment"

"And a damn good kisser" he winked, Tess rolled her eyes.

"Nothing like that will be happening Sirius! I gave up on you last time you finished with me at Easter, when you wanted to take that 6th year Hufflepuff to Hogsmeade" Sirius let go of her as they reached their friends, Tess sat on the ground in-between Lilly and Sirius opposite Remus. James and Lilly where whispering again to each other, while Remus had his head buried in a book, Peter was busy scribbering down notes looking his usual miserable self.

"Where's Sara Remus?"

"Still in her ancient runes exam"

"Tess has decided she doesn't want to come away with us" Sirius said in a tone as if Tess had just kicked a puppy. She noticed Peter's head popping up at that delighted by the news

"What?!" groaned Lilly in despair "but you have to!"

"I never said I wasn't!"Tess said defensively to her best friends, elbowing Sirius in the side, she knew what he was doing, "I merely asked if he wouldn't have preferred inviting someone with looser morals" poking her tongue out at him he smiled knowing he had won and leaned back on to his palms. (Tess was thankfully still a virgin, not from lack of trying on Sirius's part, but she refused to let him get his grubby mitts on it.)

"You have to come" said Remus, finally taking his head out of his book "how else am I meant to understand any of Sara weird girl behaviour?" he really didn't have any clue about girls

"Hey! I'm right here Moony!" Pointed Lilly sounding slightly annoyed at being passed by as girl translator

"Fine I'll come, but I'm not sharing a tent with you" poking Sirius in the chest

"I can deal with that", he relied lying down his hands behind his head. Tess didn't miss Peter's face turning into a grimace in the shadows.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly. Tess was actually really enjoying teaching, most of the students soon warmed up to their interactive lessons with only a few Slytherins causing her an issue with snide remarks about her lessons being boring and obsolete Tess ignored them, knowing the others were enjoying the lessons was good enough. Tess's only problem was Umbridge she had been made "high inquisitor" and started inspecting classes giving all the professors a hard time, she was going to inspect her class today.

Tess had gotten two Pegasus's for the students to look after during their lessons today, in which they had to write care programmes if they were to ever raise one from a foul.

"Have you ever taught before?" Umbridge piped up behind her scribbering notes on a little note pad giving little looks of disgust at the paddocks which were just small fenced muddy fields.

Tess sighed already tired of her attitude,and persistent snide remarks "You are already aware I haven't, so why ask? Excellent wing clipping Miss Pavati, Mr Crabbe please pay attention to Miss Pavati you may _learn _something" Tess walked through too the other paddock towards the second Pegasus where a different group of gryffindors and slytherins were. Dolorous trotted behind in the mud wearing her pink little pumps

"Then why did Albus Dumbledore hire you?"

She rolled her eyes,"I don't know, you'd have to ask him"adding sarcastically "I'm sure it has nothing to do with my expertise in magizoology"

"I'm surprised that you would be able to teach after your mental break down-"

Tess whirled around nearly shouting "My what?!"

**_What the hell is she on about , I can't believe I'm hearing this !_**

"Did you or did you not end up in saint Mungos after being accused of being a Deatheater"

**_How does she know about that_**

Tess's blood was boiling "I did not have a mental-"

"So you are denying that your lover is Sirius black?"

"Excuse me!?"

"So you don't deny you are still in contact with him?"

Tess's breathing had grown heavy with hatred, Tess was starting to see red. Tess being short was still much taller than Dolores, she stalked over to the women who still had a disturbing smile across her face, she leaned over her "what exactly are you accusing me of Dolores?"

She stood there smiling up at Tess clip board still in hand "nothing professor Faoil, simply wondering where your loyalties lie"

"If you do not have any questions about my teaching then I suggest you had better leave" for the first time Tess had noticed the students had stopped doing their assignments to watch the commotion.

"if you wish to keep your job, I suggest you keep to the curriculum showing the dangers of half-breeds, like centaurs and … _werewolves" _Tess clenched her fist going in for a swing at the smug bitch when she felt someone reach out and stop her, she turned to see Harry gripping hold of her arm.

"Don't" he mouthed

"That'll do" squeaked Umbridge "for now" Tess watched as she walked off into the castle.

"You're all dismissed, essays are to be handed in during tomorrows class, where we will be discussing the seriously misunderstood creature the _werewo_lf…"

**_See how she like's that!_**

The students started filling out of the paddocks, not saying a word back up the path. Tess had started cleaning up the paddocks putting the equipment away, and wondering if the horses owner would be back soon when she noticed the crowd of students had stopped just outside the castle. She left the paddocks walking up to the group, over hearing the argument that had caused them to stop. She was still reeling from her anger toward Umbridge

"What did you say Malfoy?"

"I said that professor Faoil is nothing more than a talentless mud-" Tess watched has Harry's fist connected to Draco's nose knocking the boy to the ground.

"Mr Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Harry moved to face Tess realisation hitting him that he'd been caught by Professor Faoil and not Tess

"Professor I-"

"Detention Potter. Mr Malfoy I suggest you go visit madam Pomfey Mr Potter seems to have quite a right hook." She drawled out looking around the students stuck between watching one of the more calm teachers shout or watching Malfoy with his bloody nose "What are you all standing around for! Don't you have classes?" Tess snarled at them, they all left but one.

"Tess I'm-

"I know Harry" trying to compose herself "but you still have to have detention, I can't let you punching another student slide. Even if it is Draco Malfoy" Harry nodded and left towards the greenhouses. Tess took a deep breath before walking away.

* * *

_"__Did you really have to give him detention? It was only Draco"_

"I'm a teacher Sirius, and if I hadn't given him detention he won't be here in ten minutes to see you"

Sirius had appeared in the fire 5 minutes previously, scaring her half to death.

_"__S'pose" _his head was looking from the fire place around Tess's office_ "so apart from giving my godson detention how's the teaching going?"_

"Good actually, I understand why Remus loved it, the kids are great really enthusiastic only a few do you really have to force to pay attention" sat in to a big green suede chair in front of the fire, " but I'll be glad to be out from Umbridge's thumb in a few weeks, that woman is a nightmare"

"_So she is as bad as Harry says huh?" _Sirius asked looking disgruntled.

Tess made a face, Hugging herself "you have no Idea she inspected my class today…" she sighed "she uh made some comment's about me and _you_ let's just say it didn't go down very well with me"

"What?"Sirius said raising his voice raising his voice slightly "In front of the kids? What did she say?"

" I'd-" she was interrupted by someone knocking on her door "that must be Harry, don't say anything till I lock the door" she lifted herself from the chair moving to the door unlocking it to see a tall black haired boy in front of her "Harry come on in" he walked through the door with Tess locking it behind him.

"Tess I'm really sorry about early, but Malfoy-"

"Harry in the fire" Tess interrupted happily, she heards harrytake in of breath of shock as he looked into the fireplace.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? If Umbridge catches you-"

"Luckily Umbridge isn't keeping a close eye on the teachers fireplaces" Tess butted in again "you was actually meant to have detention" shaking her head grinning to herself "but as Sirius decided to "pop in" I thought it be nice for him to stick around to see you"

"_So what was that scumbag Malfoy saying about Tess_?" his tone had turned serious Tess hadn't heard exactly what Malfoy had said but she knew Sirius would blow his lid if he found out.

"It doesn't matter" insisted Tess calmly shrugging slightly to show him she really didn't care "Draco made the mistake of repeating his comment in front of Severus he has detention for the next fortnight" she finished smugly pulling her legs up beneath her on to the suede chair burying herself back into it, Harry sat on afghan rug opposite her in front of the fire.

"Snape?" Harry asked shocked "Why would he do that?" looking confused

She felt more, than saw, Sirius roll his eyes, "_for some reason Tess seems to have formed a friendship with him_" he scoffed,

"me and Severus have our reasons for being friends, and I have _reasons_ for not expressing those _reasons_ to you" she expressed herself very slowly to the fire place, that didn't seem to calm him, just more agitated, his mouth pulled in to a ugly grimace.

"What's going on in the order?" asked Harry changing the subject feeling the tension

"_Don't know, I haven't seen anyone from the order since Thursday_" he said bitterly, being stuck in that house alone was slowly eating away at him, his words struck warning into Tess.

"That's nearly a week, where's Remus he said he was staying with you?" she could hear the worry in her own voice

He shrugged, stating coldly "_Tonks sent for him last week, asking for his help, I don't know what they are doing, he left before he could tell me_." he paused starring out of the fireplace at harry "_how was Quidditch Saturday Harry? Nobodies given me the scores_" Tess saw the smile appear on his face, she knew it wouldn't last, he loved the fact followed after James in Quidditch

"We won-"

"_That's great! Your dad would be so proud_" he was ecstatic, he really didn't need to hear the rest, harry looked to her pleading with her silently for her help, she gave a sad smile and nodded once at him "Sirius um something happen …." Tess froze wondering how to tell him

**He'll fall out with harry over this I'm sure of it**

_"What?"_

Very carefully Harry tried to explain "I punched Malfoy -"

_"Again?" _Sirius sounded more annoyed than angry

**Wait for it…**

"On Saturday…." Tess started before being cut off by Harry

"I got banned from Quidditch"

_"You __**what**__?" _Sirius bellowed making Tess very happy she decided to put a silencing charm on her room

_"S_irius, Draco said something's-" Tess tried to explain

_"I can't believe you got banned harry! That's just-"_

"Sirius don't be like that he was –" Tess stopped realising he was laughing

**Oh god he's lost it**

"You hit Malfoy, twice, in 1 week you really are like James, he never could control his temper!"

"Umm yeah?" Harry didn't seem to know if this outburst was good or bad.

Tess started laughing along with him, he was right Harry did have James's temper, "I can't believe - that your proud of him - for punching Malfoy - twice!" Tess and Sirius kept laughing she was clenching on to her stomach, Harry looked _really_ confused.

_"hang on, I think someone's at the door, better go, if its Remus I'll tell him to write to you Tess, I'll write to you both soon" _he looked back at harry and laughed_ "twice in one week ha" _and left the fire.

Harry twisted away from the fire place to Tess his face twisted in confusion, "what just happened?"

Tess smiled her laughter calming down, sitting up straight in the chair

**I wonder if Dumbledore will let me keep this chair. **

**"**Sirius _should_ be mad at you but," Tess sighed wondering how she should word this "in the simplest terms Sirius never grew up, I mean yes he got older grieved for his friends but emotionally he's still the same 22 year old who wasn't practically mature even back then" Tess paused, taking a big breath looking to Harry hoping he didn't think she meant this with malice ,"when he looks at you he sees James, it's hard not to, but the way you act most of the time, your more like Lilly you think things though you don't go looking for danger, you think about others not just yourself, it throws him a bit then when you do something, like punching Malfoy for example, which is exactly the type of thing your dad would've done … I think it makes him feel like he has his best friend back" Tess pulled her knees up to her chin.

Harry still sat crossed legged on the floor deep in thought before saying "So he forgetS sometimes that he's meant to be my parent not my friend?" slowly looking up at her

"Yep"

"Do you think he'll chance?"

"I hope so but being stuck in that house is just going to slow his progress, far as he's concerned it's just another prison…." Harry looked saddened by this small revelation. Tess couldn't help but mirror his mood

"I never should have told them to spare Wormtail" he spat bitterly

Tess warned him Sharply "don't you dare blame yourself Harry, you did the right thing, we'll find him. I swear we will…." She was biting the inside of her cheek, hoping she'd be able to keep her promise, not just for Harry and Sirius, but for her too.

"so …. Did the ministry really accuse you of being a Deatheater?" Haary looked uncomfortable asking the question, but curiosity obviously got the better of him,

"Yes" she said slowly not looking at him

"Why? I thought you were an Auror?"

"I was, but because of my relationship with Sirius, and him reportingly being your parent's secret keeper …. I was ultimately implicated along with him" this isn't something she wanted to discuss with him, that time was full of loss for everyone, Harry didn't need more added to it "it wasn't a mental breakdown, no matter what Umbridge likes to think, I was- uh- injured -they dropped the charges soon after, but by then the whole thing had been in the paper and my reputation was in tatters, Mad-eye did his best to send me contract work every so often, but it's been hard to find someone who'll hire me for very long" she finished her words nodding slowly to herself

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Tess asked genuinely confused what Harry was referring to

"That he wasn't the secret keeper. That Wormtail was"

"….i don't know I haven't asked" **I'm not sure I want to know** "You can go now harry I'll see you tomorrow" Harry realised the conversation was over, said his good byes and left….


	8. Matilda's Bane

**A/N: yay im back! i had a lovely 2 weeks off :D im afraid i had a few problems writting this chapter and i would say it needs a lot of improvement but as its more of a filler chapter im not stressing to much over it.**

**any hows plz enjoy and as always review!**

* * *

Tess was still at Hogwarts as December started, Hagrid had returned barely 3 days ago, battered and bruised. She had expected with his arrival to be sent back to Grimmauld place, but Hagrid had asked her to stay on till the end of term explaining he really wanted to recover before he started lessons again. Hagrid was one of the strongest people she knew and Tess had a feeling something other than a few bruises was making him step back from his teaching duties, but Tess happily excepted.

She was enjoying teaching, and spending time with Harry plus the extra money would be great with Christmas only 3 weeks away, for the past 14 years she had only had to buy a present for Remus (along with some special owl treats for Matilda) this year her gift list had multiplied 10 fold, and she knew her Gringotts account was going to take a bashing!

Tess had barely heard from Sirius or Remus in the last few weeks. The owl "inspection" seemed to have extended to the Professors own owls. Four days after Sirius had appeared in her fireplace Matilda had come tumbling into the great hall at full speed crashing into Tess's head knocking her flat on her back, off her chair

"what the hell? you getting senile already?" she asked the bloody owl, shaking her head as she picked herself off the floor. McGongall had rushed over to check she was unharmed, Tess waved her off looking for her little tawny owl who had skidded right past her in to the back wall of the great hall. Tess eyes widen in horror as she looked at her beloved pet, her feathers were matted in blood. Tess moved like lightening towards her picking her up gently, cursing under her breath that one scrap of evidence that Umbridge was behind this and that damn witch would never see the light of day again.

"It's ok, sweetie you'll be fine" she cooed softly, Matilda eyes were shut tight her chest heaving. Tess checked her wings and body for wounds but failed to find anything that would explain the blood "what's wrong with you sweetheart" she muttered panic setting in.

Tess pulled her close for warmth hoping she wouldn't go into shock, Speeding out of the great hall everyone's eyes on her. she bolted up the stairs towards her office she slammed the door behind her setting herself down into the suede chair in front of the distinguished fireplace. She pulled her wand out of her robes and started cleaning Matilda up removing the blood and rearranging her ruffled feathers. Her breathing had calmed when Tess finally noticed the letter gripped between her talons, she eased it out, still holding her close Tess open the letter.

_Tess_

_Matilda still doing her usual job then? Finding me in the middle of nowhere when your secretly worried but don't want to say anything? I've never heard of an owl being so attuned to its owner. I also heard she attacked snuffles, again! Sometimes I really do love Matilda. I have never meet an animal that prefers me over other humans. Wish I could tell you what's going on but as I've been informed Hogwarts post isn't to be trusted anymore I'll explain all when I see you next_

_Miss you too_

_Moony_

She smiled into the note it had been months since she had heard off him, she had been so worried when no one had heard from him or Tonks over the past few weeks. She peered down at Matilda, how did this little owl always know what was going on in her head, she stroked her beak affectionately**_. _**

**_If only I knew what was wrong with you_**

Matilda's eyes shot open and pecked the finger that had just been stroking her beak breaking the skin causing it to bleed. Tess gave a small scream in pain while the owl jumped up, shuffled her feathers, and flew out of the nearest window. Tess stared into the empty space where Matilda had just been

**What the hell!**

"Seriously" she shouted running towards the window "you get covered in your attacker's blood and you trick me to clean you up!" Tess screamed out the window after her "stupid owl, nothing wrong with her, scared me half to death" she muttered as she turned away from the window back towards the chair, as she sat Tess smiled.

**She always was a strong owl**.

* * *

Three days, three more days and Tess will be back at Grimmauld place. Tess sighed, she wasn't sure she wanted to go back, sure she wanted to see Sirius and Remus, but they still had a feeling Tess was being targeted by Deatheaters after they destroyed the cottage back in august. she really didn't want to be trapped in that house all the time "cleaning" up until march, when she would have to travel to Ireland. she wanted the freedom the used to have, flying away too far off places doing freelance work, seeing the world, she may not have done that In a few years but she always had the choice, now she was properly going to be locked in that house for over 3 months for her "protection". If she ever found out who blew up her home it sure wouldn't be her that needed protection.

Tess was walking quickly from the castle past the huge doors down the muddy path leading to the forest, she had been "summoned" during dinner by one of the schools owls (Matilda was still avoiding her after her little stunt) for a confrontation in the forest. She hadn't a clue what about or with who, but had left quickly all the same after receiving the request.

She had made her way deep into the forest, vaulting over several fallen trees, some of which Tess thought look as if it had been pulled out of the ground completely and tossed aside, but that wasn't possible. She had jogged a good distance in to the forest heading for the clearing she had been instructed towards. The clearing itself was not huge barely the size of a her own office, rocks had been moved to the edge with brambles sneaking over the invisible borders, the trees had grown in such an unnatural way that when you looked up you saw nothing but stars… it was beautiful. What surprized Tess the most where the 2 creatures awaiting her at the opposite side of the clearing.

"Bane?!" Tess spoke in awe. Bane hated Humans and he detested Tess, whatever was happening must be bad if he was willing to speak to her.

"Evening Tess, I hope we have not taken you from more pressing matters" said the second centaur. Bane huffed n such a way that he couldn't possibly believe a human could have anything pressing

"nothing to worry about Firenze" she stated calmly looking only at the lighter centaur choosing to ignore Banes indignation towards her "what is it you need from me ?" she tried to make it sound has diplomatic as possible , but Bane took a step forward and snorted

"we don't _need_ anything from you!"

Firenze placed his hand upon Bane's shoulder pulling him gently back away from Tess, even though there was a good 10 foot between them Bane still made the hair on the back of Tess's neck stand on end. Firenze let go of his companion giving Tess a reassuring smile before commencing

"Bane be calm, Tess will do her best to help us", Bane turned his face away from her but remained silent "there is something in the forest that does not belong here" Firenze stated calmly

"We want it gone it is a monster and you shouldn't have placed it" Bane spat hissed her, taking Tess my surprize

"I haven't placed anything here!" she retorted taking her own step forward "I'm not the groundskeeper speak with Hagrid he knows everything living in this forest" waving Bane off

"We have tried but he seems to be ignoring us" replied a tired sounding Firenze, Tess took a breath she didn't need to fall out with Firenze over this

"Well do you know what this creature is? Maybe I can get rid of it for you"

"If it was that simple human we would not need your help" said Bane

"It's a giant…" Firenze breathed out.

"What?!" Her eyes widening in shock she wasn't expecting that.

Bane took one more step towards her pointing violently towards Tess "Do not raise your voice at us!"

"You can't be serious?" she ignored him,

"It arrived the same time Hagrid came back"

"Of course it did" she muttered under her breath "I'll go and speak with Hagrid intimately and have him speak with you, I'll be leaving in a few days so I'm afraid I won't be much help after this"

"Thank the stars!" bane said with a sigh of relief.

"Of course Tess and thank you for your assistance"

"She hasn't done anything" Bane appalled at Firenze obvious ease with Tess

"Always a pleasure Bane" turning away from them giving him a small wave in mock friendship "goodbye Firenze I'll make sure Hagrid understands the problem" he gave the smallest bow turning with Bane and they both galloped out of the clearing.

Tess walked from the clearing wrapping her cloak tighter around herself she really should have flown here the temperature had dropped a good few degrees already making her hands and feet numb. Tess was tamping how could he be so irresponsible? A giant! She knew about fluffy she heard about Norbert but a giant! she stormed though the little garden in front of his cabin a small flicker of light showing though the window showing he was home. Tess hammered her fist against the wooden door. she was greeted by the great booming barks of fang but no one opened the door, she hammered her fist against the door again, still no answer Tess folding her arms leaning back on her left foot and shouted "Hagrid! Open up! Hagrid I know you're in there!"

"I nwo't feelin' to good come back later" she heard him bellow

"Open up Hagrid I know" there was silence except for fangs consist barking "I know what's in the forest!"

The door swag open " don' yer go yellin' bout it" he ushered her in to the small cabin taking a seat beside the window Tess watched him silently as he pottered about making tea,"Well?"

"It's complicated"

"Complicated? I'll tell you what's complicated I just had to have a conversation with _Bane _about…" she lowered the voice "a giant in the damn forest!"

"Bane? But he hates yer!"

"I know! Jesus Hagrid a giant? I understand fluffy I understand Norbert dragons are cute as infants, I understand a lot of the crazy things you've ended up having but a giant? There unpredictable and violent they can't be keeps as pets hag-

"he's me brother !" he exploded finally slamming the kettle on to the counter Fang scurrying off under a table that was far too small for him to fit under. Tess actually stopped breathing she looked at him for what felt like hours then slowly leaned forward in the chair her elbows on her knees looking over at him.

"shit" she whispered slowly "that is complicated"

"Yeah"

"What are you gonna do? The centaurs aren't happy Hagrid if you don't do something soon they could contact the ministry"

"I can't take him back they were picking on him bulling him 'cause of his height you see he was miserable" handing her a large bowl full of tea that she cradled in her arms taking a sip extra sugar just the way she liked it.

"His height he's a giant!" .She stared into warm milky brown substance he still knew how to make her tea from when she was a student at Hogwarts,

" he's a bit on the runty side fer a giant, on'y sixteen feet"

Tess looked at him in disbelief "You'll have to have a parley with the centaurs or something then… I've told them I'll speak with you maybe you could arrange guidelines for him staying in the forest Firenze will properly support you-"

"And bane will properly try and kill 'im"

"The centaurs will honour a truce once it's made you just need to … actually …make one" she said awkwardly it would be harder done than said.

"Maybe yer right"

"Of course I'm right I'm always right" smiling at him "speak with Firenze see if you can't find some sort of honour bound agreement the centaurs have to protect family or something I'm sure they must have something like that" she reasoned

"I s'pose, I'll speak with Firenze before morning try and sort something out"

"Good, it's getting late I'll see you at breakfast let me know if you need anything"

"Thanks Tess"

"Hey don't thank me I came here shouting at you" she finished her bowl moving towards the door " everything will be ok I'm sure of it" giving him a reassuring smile. Tess left the cabin making her way back though the grounds into the castle when she reached the second stair case McGonagall came rushing down the corridor towards Tess he usual tight bun had been worked loose wearing a dressing gown,

"Tess there you are the headmaster needs you in his office at once"

"Professor what's wrong?"

"It's Potter something happened-" before she even took a breath Tess was already bolting up the next flight of stairs towards Dumbledore's office ….


	9. Return to the Grim old place

"fizzing whizzbees" the gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside: the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone stair case that was moving continuously upwards Tess jumped on still running up the moving stairs coming to a halt in front of the polished oak doors not bothering to knock Tess barged in to the office seeing all the Weasley children still in their night wear looking very pale and scared, Harry a few feet away looking just as white she sprang over to him holding him by the shoulders her voice trembling " Harry are you ok? what's happen?"

"Tess, I'm glad you could join us before it was too late. Arthur's been injured I'm sending the Harry and the Weasley's back to Grimmauld place, but we must hurry Professor Umbridge is on her way"

"Attacked? Headmaster what's happened? What's this got to do with Harry?"

"No time to explain" handing Tess a blackened old kettle "this will send you and the children to the house, Sirius is waiting, come here then" Dumbledore said to Harry and the Weasley's "on the count of three , then…one… two…_three_"

Tess felt the jerk behind her navel, the ground vanishing beneath her, she was banging into the others as they all sped forwards in a swirl of colours and wind , the kettle pulling them onwards, Tess's feet hit the ground only muscle memory had stopped her knees from bucklering .

"Back again, the blood traitor brat's is it true their fathers dying" came a voice,

"OUT!" roared Sirius from the other side of the kitchen Tess had straightened herself up and was helping Ginny off the floor, Kreacher had disappeared though the door way as Sirius hurried towards them looking anxious. He was unshaven and had a slightly Mundungus like whiff of stale drink about him. Tess felt something pull at her stomach she should've come back sooner.

"What's going on?" he said looking at Tess and harry "Phineas said Arthur's been badly injured-"

"Ask harry" said Fred

"Yeah I want to hear this for myself" said George

The twins and Ginny were staring at harry and Tess couldn't help but stare as well, her brain was working double time trying to figure out what was going on. what was wrong with Arthur wasn't he meant to be on patrol tonight what could've hurt him and how was harry tied in to all this ? . Harry seemed to take a deep breath then told them about his … vision? It was the only word Tess could think of that really explained what was happening. Tess didn't like the looks the twins where giving harry as if somehow he had caused Arthurs injuries. When he finished Tess decided she really needed to sit down, well be honest she really needed a drink but sitting down would have to do, and pulled out a chair from under the table.

"Is mum here?" asked Fred turning to Sirius

"She properly doesn't even know what's happened yet, the important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore letting molly know now" Sirius said

"We've got to go to St Mungos" Ginny piped in, looking around at her brothers "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or something ?"

"Whoa, hang one you're not going anywhere" said Tess said before Sirius could open his mouth

"Course we are if we want to he's our dad!" Said Fred

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before your mother knew?" asked Sirius

"What does it matter" said George hotly

"it matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away" said Sirius angrily "have you any idea what the ministry would make of that information" the twins didn't look as if they really cared what the ministry thought, and Ron looked as if he was about to be ill.

"Somebody else could have told us… we could have heard it somewhere other than Harry" Ginny said

"Like who?" Sirius said " your dad's been hurt while on duty for the order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the orders-"

"We don't care about the dumb order" shouted Fred

"It's our dad dying we're talking about" yelled George

"Your farther knew what he was getting into and he won't thank you for messing things up for the order!" said Sirius equally angry " this is how it is, this is why you're not in the order – you don't understand – there are things worth dying for"

"Easy for you to say, stuck here! Don't see you risking your neck" bellowed Fred

The little colour remaining in Sirius face drained, Tess was sure that if Fred was a little bit older he would've punched him

"FRED!" Snarled Tess "your dads hurt your mum has enough to worry about without half her children storming in to St Mungos. it won't be long till she either turns up here or sends word to you so all of you calm down and stop arguing!" they all froze staring at Tess. Ginny seemed to be the only one with her head screwed on and decided to take a seat, the twins still looked mutinous but soon took seats next to Ginny while Ron and Harry sat closer to Tess's and Sirius side of the table.

"That's right" said Sirius encouragingly "come on let's all… let's all have a drink while we wait, _Accio butterbeer!" _Raising his wand as he spoke, 7 bottles came whizzing out of the pantry skidding along the table scattering the debris of a meal that Tess seriously hoped hadn't been what Sirius had been eating.

They remained silent as they waited for some kind of news, Sirius had come to sit between Tess and Harry giving them both reassuring looks, he opened his mouth several time as if about to say something but seemed to think better of it. Tess was unsure the amount of time that past when a burst of fire in mid-air illuminated the dirty plates in front of them as they gave cries of shock a scroll of parchment fell on to the table, accompanied by a single golden feather

"Fawkes" said Sirius at once as Tess picked up the parchment looking at the writing "this is for you" Tess said calmly passing it to George who opened it reading out loud : " _dad is still alive. I am setting out for st mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum"_

"Still alive…."he said slowly, "but that makes it sound…"

Tess knew very well what it sounded like, it was lucky Arthur was found when he was. Nobody said anything just continued foddering with their butterbeer bottles. Hours past in silence Tess really wanted a cup of tea she was still cold from meeting the centaurs earlier, she also wanted to check on harry and speak with `Sirius but now would not be the best time to leave the Weasley twins in charge. It had just gone 5 in the morning when the kitchen door swung opened and molly entered the kitchen, she was so very pale.

"He's going to be alright," she said, her voice weak "he's sleeping; we can all go and see him later. Bills sitting with him now , he's going to take the morning off" Tess watched the twins physically relaxed in their chairs Ron downed the last of his drink as Ginny moved to hug her mother. Sirius Tess and harry started making breakfast for everyone Sirius started placing bacon in to a pan when Tess snatched it off him "no-body likes burnt bacon Padfoot"

"I don't burn it I make it crispy" he pointed out matter of factly,

"Black bacon is not crispy its poison" Tess replied flipping the bacon over Sirius pecked her quickly on the cheek, making her blush, before cracking some eggs in another pan. Molly choice this time to come over to thank Harry, he looked truly uncomfortable; she soon released him turning to Sirius thanking him and Tess for looking after kids. Sirius said he was happy to help and hoped they would all stay with him for long as Arthur was in hospital " oh Sirius, I'm so grateful… they think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer… of course that might mean we're here for Christmas" said molly looking at Tess,

"The more the merrier !" said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Molly beamed at him and started to give them a hand dishing up breakfast Harry and Sirius had disappeared in to the pantry Harry's mood did not seem to have improved with the good news that molly had brought.

"Are you sure its ok for us to stay here Tess I would not want to be a burden to you and Sirius" Tess placed a hand on molly's shoulder giving it a small squeeze "don't be so daft molly you and your family are always welcome here, no matter what" she reassured her, with molly's mall smile returning. Tess turned to butter the toast contemplating when she became the joint host with Sirius when this wasn't even her home. Harry and Sirius soon returned and the children soon retired back to the rooms they occupied during the summer.

"Tea?" Tess asked stretching out of her chair.

"No thank you, I think I better get a few hours rest before we go to st mungos" molly said standing from her chair.

"Of course Molly just let us know if you need anything" Molly nodded leaving Tess and Sirius alone.

"I think I'll need the caffeine" he smiled at her. Tess brought two large mugs over to the table moving a chair next to him so she could face him

"It was nice of you to invite Molly to stay while Arthur's in hospital" said tess taking a sip from her mug cupping it between her hands.

"Ah, being selfish really, I like hustle and bustle of a full house" he admitted.

"Mmm … when was the last time Remus was here?" she asked sounding slightly concerned

He replied lightly "Few weeks ago he's busy with the order and helping Tonks but he did say he'll be here for Christmas" giving a shrug.

"Good, I have missed him it's been strange, not living with him" Tess noticed the look of sadness of sirus face

"you two gotten close other the years" Playing with imaginary dirt in his fingernails.

"We've always been close you know that I was good friends him before we were remember…I've missed you too you know"

"Really?" he squinted his eyes as if he didn't belief her

"Yes! Also happy birthday!" Tess said with a wide smile.

"Oh yeah!" he said sarcastically "great! 37 stuck in this house alone, was a great birthday"

Tess gave him a coy smile "I remember …the birthday cerebrations you and James would have every year just before Christmas, they were crazy parties"

Sirius laughed "they were even better after we finished at Hogwarts"

"That was because you were allowed to have fire whiskey instead of sneaking it though one of your hidden passageways!"

"That was half the fun!" a playful glint in his eyes "get me a present?"

"No" Tess said bluntly, circling the ring marks on the kitchen table trying not to laugh at Sirius playful pout "I've gotten you an AMAZING Christmas present instead!" beaming at him she remembered how childish he could be at Christmas one year even breaking in to her house to snoop round trying to find what she had bought him she hadn't been impressed. She saw his face light up "what is it?" he asked excitedly

"I'm not telling it's to amazing!" She teased

"I'll just ask Remus he always used to end up telling me" a triumphant look on his face, as Tess's face drop

"He used to tell you what I got you for Christmas?" in disbelief

"and birthday…Well I couldn't get you a shitty present when you got an "amazing" present wouldn't be fair "he tried to rationalised

"I'm gonna kill Remus!" Tess snarled

After the Weasley's and Harry went to see Arthur escorted by Tonks and Mad-eye the mood in house lifted considerably the twins joking and playing pranks Ginny far more chatty trying to badger Tess into what the order was up to and what and truly happen to her dad and Ron just no longer looked ill the only person in the house who's wasn't in a good mood was Harry, ever since he returned from the hospital he had mopped around the house avoiding everyone hiding upstairs in the many rooms of Grimmauld place. Tess asked Sirius to try and speak to him but he past it off as a puberty issue and would pass with time, Tess wasn't so sure. When Hermione had finally arrived on Friday Tess quickly explained Harry had been upstairs since the previous night and was avoiding everyone, within the hour Harry was in the kitchen chatting with the twins while Sirius and Ginny sang Christmas carols.

Tess yawned wishing for bed a full stomach of beef chili made by Molly and Hermione plus no sleep for 56 hours was sure to tire anyone out. "Well I think I'd better get some sleep" she said though a yawn again

"Bit earlier aint it?" asked Fred

"well when you've been up since Wednesday morning, half nine really doesn't seem that earlier" she muttered behind her hearing the chorus of goodnights as she left the kitchen. Tess made it to her room on the second floor pulling herself all the way with the banisters forcing her eyes open with every step. Tess opened the door quickly taking in her surroundings the room had not changed since the summer still the silver double bed with dark green sheets. Tess all but flew on to the bed not bothering to get under the sheets as her head hit her pillow she noticed her hold all with all the possessions in placed neatly on a large green suede chair, Tess smiled as her eyes finally gave in and she fell asleep.

"What do you think you're doing here" said a cold voice behind her. Tess nearly jumped out of her skin dropping the book she had just spent the past 3 hours searching for.

"For Merlin's sake Sev you could've given me a heart attack!" looking at him as she picked the library book back up "you're not meant to be in the restricted section" he pointed out crossing his arms

"Lilly gave me permission" she said innocently

"she may be a prefect but she can _not_ give you permission to be in here"

"come on Sev, I need to do some research for … um my O.W.L.'s and the restricted section the only place I can find the book you really going to put me in detention" she pouted, he was silent for what felt like a millennia

"I suppose not" he sat down on the table next to Tess " what are you looking up?" looking over her shoulder at pile of books piled in front of her. Tess quickly fiddled round with her collection " umm potions" she smiled at him " you know how bad I am"

"You are dreadful"

Tess looked at saying softly "She's not coming back you know"

"Who?" he replied plainly

"Lilly, you don't have to tolerant me just cause she's friends with the both of us?" she retorted with slight irritation

"pass me your notes ill correct your mistakes" he ignored her, as Tess ignored the fact he assumed her notes would have mistakes…. Well they would it was potions. They sat in the library in silence while Severus Snape checked Tess's notes when Tess couldn't handle it any more " why don't you just tell her?" she rushed out. Severus stopped the correction he was making, then after a split second continued saying " I don't know what you are referring to" blankly

"Lilly! I don't understand why you just don't tell her you're in love with her I mean you've been friends longer than I've known you both" she said irritated, boys where such hard work.

"Why are you looking up moon charts and lycanthropy text books?" he countered dryly pointing at the books she thought she had hidden

"For Merlin's sake! We are not talking about me! " Tess nearly shouted

"Tess? Everything ok" came a voice from the end of the book shelve. Tess and Severus froze as Remus Lupin came round the corner carrying several books. Remus smiled at Tess but it dropped when he noticed Snape "is severus bothering you tess?"

"No it ok Remus nothing to worry about" Tess said calmly

"I was just leaving" said seveus and though Tess's note book at her "there are mistakes in there a first year could've spotted" he sneered and swept away out of sight.

"Sorry" said Remus giving Tess an apologetic look "did I interrupt something?"

Tess shrugged her shoulder "nah, Severus was just checking over my notes, I'd managed to catch him in a good mood" she explain to her fellow Gryffindor

" a Slythein in a good mood ?that makes a change" he laughed and Tess join him picking up her notes, careful to hide her research better this time, she didn't want him suspecting she knew Lilly already thought she was bonkers.

"Walk me back to the common room?" she asked picking up her book bag.

"Yeah sure" he responded "I was heading back anyway" smiling across to her. They left the library together making their way upwards towards Gryffindor tower, Remus kept making small talk asking Tess about her lessons and asking how Quidditch practice was going since she made the team as chaser in September, they turn the corner heading down the corridor towards the fat lady when Tess said "you're not like the others are you Remus?"

"What do you mean?" freezing mid-step looking fearful.

**_Shit don't freak him out!_**

"Well… to put it simply… you're not a prat" Tess said flatly stopping ahead of him.

Remus snorted seeming to relax and continued towards the portrait "no, I suppose I'm not as much of an animal as James and Sirius" letting out a laugh

" I suppose you have to balance them out" Tess counted wondering if he would register the second meaning of her words. Walking though the portrait together they split saying goodbye as Remus returned to the Marauders by the fire as Tess climbed the stairs to her dorm…

Tess woke slowly hearing the noise before she was fully awake someone had opened her bedroom door slowly hoping to not cause a noise. Tess's eyes flickered open to see a silhouette of a man on the floor next to the bed. "Whoever you are" Tess muttered into her pillow sleep threating to take over again "I'm far too tired to jinx you so if you're going to kill me make it quick" Tess heard his bark of a laugh

"I thought you were meant to be all about positive thinking?" Tess mumbled something back into her pillow that even she couldn't understand "sorry I woke you go back to sleep" he said softly. Tess didn't reply simply pulled the covers over herself wrapping her arms around her pillow. She had expected sleep to overwhelm her again but a few minutes had past and she could still feel the cool breeze of the open door, she flipped herself over sitting herself up leaning back on her arms seeing Sirius still stood in the door way staring at the floor "what's amatter?"

"I thought you went back to sleep" he said looking up at her

Tess shrugged "So did I, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing"

"Sirius…What is it?" Tess said impatiently

"I was … I was just wondering why you want sleeping upstairs?" Tess looked around her room she was in half expecting it to be different but it was still the same room she had fallen asleep in "I am upstairs" she muttered

"I mean … I thought you'd be sleeping in my …room" he said replying awkwardly. Tess paused before answering, looking at the man she once loved, she didn't love him anymore, she knew that, but she wanted to, she so desperately wanted to love him again, but fourteen years had changed them both. The old Sirius would never have been so awkward, he had been full of confidence, arrogantly so and would've just joined her in bed invited or not. But she wanted those feeling back, she wanted him back. "Sirius I'm very comfortable with my body but I'm not sleeping in a room covered in half naked women, even my self-esteem can't handle that" Tess said collapsing back on to the bed hearing him snort in amusement behind her "now if you're not coming to bed please shut the door your letting a draft in" Tess heard the door close and within seconds she felt the left side of the bed sink as Sirius slipped in beside her his arms pulling her close as they both slipped in to dreamless sleep.


	10. Spiorad

_**A/N: so sorry for the late update i meant to but this up Tuesday but got distracted by harry potter studios in London for anyone who hasn't been go it was amazing!**_

_**i hope everyone enjoys this chapter and i hope I've explained everything clearly here to :)**_

_**as always R&R PLZ! thanks!**_

* * *

Tess stretched out along the bed, flexing her limbs that hung out over it, her head drooping off the one side, Tess yawned loudly. that had been the best night sleep Tess had in months. She felt refreshed, wide awake, and energised, and her back felt relaxed, no pain at all which was a rarity since the accident. Tess smiled up at the ceiling wiggling her toes off the other side of the double bed wondering what the day would bring, hoping the house would receive some good news. she thought she may pop to Diagon ally for the last of her Christmas shopping with only a few day to go hoping maybe Tonks or Remus ( if he was back) would be able to come with her.

Tess froze as she remembers last night and Sirius joining her in bed, she lifted her head looking around the room. she was spread out on the bed the blanket hanging off with the pillows flung everywhere he was nowhere in sight. She flipped round looking behind her. She saw him sleeping soundlessly on the bare floor next to the bed, his chest bare, a pillow beneath his head. Tess noticing his ribs weren't as visible as they had been in the summer. Tess leaned off the bed poking Sirius in the chest

"what?" he muttered still keeping his eyes closed.

"Why you down there?" she whispered

"I _was_ sleeping"

Tess tilted her head at him "Don't tell me you've still been sleeping on the floor all this time?" she groan.

"No, ever since you uh, _ coaxed _ me in to bed in the summer" he smiled, with his eyes still closed "I've been sleeping like a good boy in my bed, but _you" _opening his eyes to look at her, "kept kicking me last night" pointing to the side of his chest.

Tess grimaced noticing the bruise that had grown there "sorry" she whispered

"It's OK" he said, smiling as he leaned up to kiss her "oh, Moony sent a message last night, he said he should be back sometime today" trying to pull Tess into a deeper kiss.

"Really?!" Tess asked excitedly springing out of bed away from him "come on, maybe he's here already" picking up the nearest clothes she could find and running out of the room. Sirius dropped back to the floor, he wondered why he had said anything, and this wasn't how he had wanted this morning to go.

Tess ran down the stairs into the kitchen hoping to see Remus drinking his morning tea with his head buried into a book like norma,l but was only greeted with disappointment when all that was in the kitchen was Mad- Eye and the twins.

"He's not here yet" growled Mad-eye, Tess sighed and collapsing in to the chair next to him.

"Good old Mad-eye was showing us how to fix our blood blisters, for the skiving snackboxes" grinned Fred

"We can finally stop the bleeding!" smiled George

"You're encouraging this?" asked Tess slightly awe struck and impressed.

"The little nightmares could give Peeves a run for his money, they can give that Umbridge woman I few things to worry about" Mad-eye smirked…

* * *

It had gone 4 in the afternoon by the time Remus had arrived at Grimmauld place, he looked tired and beaten, his robes were in a worst state than Tess had seen them in years and he looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. Tess had been too excited though to really notice how worn he looked, ushering him into the house hugging him tightly telling him how worried she had finally forced her to stop, gripping her tightly, his face stern "we need to talk" he said seriously. Tess nodded, dread filling her and led him into the library which was empty except for Sirius and Harry chatting merrily to each other.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed happily getting up from the sofa to embrace his friend before registering the look on his face, "what is it?" he asked, seeing the grim expression on Remus's face.

"I'm afraid I don't bring good news" looking at his two best friends "you may want to sit down", Tess and Sirius both moved to sit next to Harry on the sofa who hadn't moved since her and Remus entered. Tess had no intention of making him leave. Remus moved to lean against the far wall crossing his arms across his chest looking deep in thought, he took a deep breath "for the past few days since I left Tonks, I've been tracking Deatheaters near Gloucester" he paused meeting Tess's eyes for the first time since he entered the room "they've been looking for _you_"

"Me!?" Tess questioned "why?"

"I overheard them talking one night. They know Tess" Remus took a deep breath "they now what you are!" he told her, his voice strained. Tess's heart stopped.

"That's not possible" Sirius stated "the only people who know about Tess is us two" Sirius said gesturing to Remus and himself "plus mad-eye and Dumbledore" Tess rubbed her face with her base of her palms, pushing her head in to the back of the sofa looking up at the ceiling. "I don't understand, how did they find out?" Tess breathed looking down at the floor her head in her hands

"Apparently Peter told Voldemort in the summer, that's why the house was destroyed they were after you, apparently his orders are to take you alive-"

"But peter never knew!" Tess nearly shouted angrily,"I never told _him_!" she stressed "I didn't trust the little creep!" Tess's blood was pumping she was so angry, she wanted to tear something apart than just be sitting here, useless. Tess stood and started to pace the room ferociously, pulling at her hair in frustration, all three sets of eyes were on her "Tess its OK" said Sirius trying to calm her "me and Remus will protect you"

" Protect _me?" _she shouted "You think I'm worried about me!" she continued looking at him disbelief.

**_how could he think i was worried about myself_**

"I don't care about me, it's everyone else I care about I'm afraid for! If he gets his hands on me- how did peter find out?" she screeched frustrated, Tess kicked the side table across the room smashing it against the wall.

"Nobody else knows?" asked Sirius her calmly, ignoring that Tess had been screaming at him "what about Snape?"

"No" Tess exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, she took a deep breath "I've never told him"

"Wormtail's been at Hogwarts for twelve years" said a voice to Tess's right, she had forgotten Harry was in the room, "he's had all that time to think and hear things maybe he figured out whatever it is while there?" he said staring at Tess. She froze where she was pacing giving him a small smile.

"Harry's right, he's had plenty of time to figure it out, we all know he's not as stupid as he looks" said Remus who was now shaking slightly against the door

"you ok Moony?" asked Sirius who was still sat on the sofa noticing his friend's discomfort

"yeah I'm fine Tess is just making my hair stand on edge" he muttered.

Taking a deep breath Tess forced her heart rate down "better?" she asked

"Much, thanks" Remus said with a sigh of relieve.

Tess watched Harry for a second seeing the mixture of confusion and curiosity on his face, Tess took another breath "when I was young, I could see all these creatures" Tess explained dreamily "my best friends where Gnomes, I used to play with Pixies, climb trees with Bowtruckles" she said with a slight smile at the memories "I'm muggle born so my parents thought it was just my imagination running wild, that was until McGonagall came. She told my parents that I was a witch, so they figured out those creatures I'd been seeing for years were actually real. It wasn't until third year I found out though. Dumbledore called me to his office and explained it to me. Being the brilliant man that he is he figured it out, he'd been hearing about my performance in care of magical creatures, I didn't have to bow to hippogriffs they just accepted me, mermaids would swim to the top of the lake to try and speak with me, I had a pride of kneazels follow me on the grounds for a full week" Tess explained "so just before Easter, in my third year Dumbledore called me to his office and explained what I was, he told me I'm a Spiorad" she said slowly looking at Harry who was still looking confused.

"it's a very rare gift, very few have been recorded since Druid times, I think the last living one was something like 3 hundred years ago" she said thoughtfully "what it means is, I have an affinity with magical creatures, they tend to trust me without question and if I truly wanted to… I could control them and my emotions tend to affect them, like you've just seen with Remus, but of course its limited" Tess explained, "a creature can trust me but not like me which means they don't have to listen to me, like bane, not unless I tried to control him which I can do, I just choose not to, I would never take away a creature free will-"

"So that's why Voldemort want's you, because you could build him an army?" asked Harry in awe understanding the severity of the situation.

"Yeah… an army of dragons… the order wouldn't last a week" Tess muttered pushing her back against the wall leaning against her left leg

"Dragons, Banshees, Manticores, Chimaera, Werewolves" listed Remus from behind her,

"If Remus ever let me with him during a full moon I could properly make him do back flips, and jump though a ring of fire" Tess half joked,

"And we will never test that little theory of yours" said Remus with a tang of bitterness

"Could you really do that?" asked Harry "Control all those creatures I mean?"

"Probably" Tess said slowly thinking about it "I've never tried in such large numbers, I've only taken a creature's free-will in self-defence or by accident as a child, but that kind of magic is exhausting, in theory I could, but I'd probably die soon after"

"Well that won't happen"said Sirius crossing his legs relaxing into the sofa "we'll make sure they never get the chance"

"And how are you going to do that, when I'm in Ireland?" asked Tess, folding her arms looking across at Sirius "you're not allowed out of the house"

"Simple!" he replied simply with a smile "you're not going!" he finished sternly

"I have to go! I'm the only person that has any chance of convincing them to join us!" Tess replied shortly

"Fine! Moony can go with you" said Sirius irritated

"Are you mad?" Tess said raising her voice again, "they will kill him as soon as he steps foot on their land, you know how much Banshees hate werewolves"

"Well someone is going to have to help you!" he yelled back at her

"I avoided capture from Deatheaters when I was an Auror Sirius, I can look after myself!"

"But you was usually teamed up with someone, usually me! You can't do it by yourself we can't risk it!" Sirius shouted angrily

"You don't think I've thought about this before?" she questioned "You don't think this kind of thing hasn't ran though my mind a million times? I know what to do if I get cornered! I know the spell; I know how to take care of myself so I'm no longer a risk"

"Tess!" Remus yelled in horror

"You can't be serious that's your plan?!"Sirius shouted jumping up from the sofa stalking towards Tess "Kill yourself? That's stupid and reckless"

"So you're the only one allowed to be reckless now" Tess screamed in his face

"I'm not listening to this" he spat turning to Remus "Moony tell her!" he demanded, butt was greeted with silence from his best friend "Moony?!" Remus said nothing looking down at the floor "I can't believe this!" Sirius shouted breathlessly and stormed from the room slamming the door behind him. Nobody looked at anyone.

"Harry can you…" Remus said after a few minutes breaking the silence.

"I got him" Harry said, lifting himself off the sofa he had been sat on with Sirius just a moments ago, and went off to find his godfather.

"That went well!" Tess said once the door had closed, giving a tired sigh collapsing on the sofa Sirius had just been sat on.

"Don't you _dare_" Remus sneered, his face dark "don't you dare try and make light of the situation" pointing at her in anger "he has every right to be angry, and so do I after what you just said! Is that honestly what you'd do?" he asked

"It's not like anything will happen I've been in far worse situation?" she sighed

"That's not the point do you honestly think he could live though loosing you? Do you think I could!?" he spat.

A distant memory appeared in Tess's mind, a disgusting image that had once haunted her dreams night after night, Remus passed out on the floor, his naked body covered copletly in his own blood, his chest ripped open. Tess pushed the memory back just as quick as it had appeared.

"I'll be careful" she said trying to soothe him

"would you really do that?" he repeated

Tess sighed "It's a last resort…" she muttered quietly "I'd disapparate before it would get to that"

Remus didn't say anything barely looking at her he spoke "go speak to him" he muttered, and he left the room silently leaving Tess alone.

* * *

Tess stood in the open doorway where Buckbeak now lived. Sirius was pacing the floor throwing dead rats to the hippogriff. On the bed Harry was sat next to the Buckbeak nodding intently to whatever Sirius was shouting about.

"Who does she think she is? Calling me reckless! I'm not bloody reckless!" he complained while Buckbeak caught each rat Sirius flew at him. Harry saw Tess over Sirius shoulder giving her an apologetic look, "what she going to do in Ireland anyway? Just get herself she killed that's what, she can't do this alone!"

"I do love the confidence you have in my abilities" Tess said very calmly to Sirius's back, he whirled around to face her, his face covered in anger.

"I think I just heard Hermione calling me" said Harry quickly running out of the room.

"Look what you've done know, scaring Harry off like that" Sirius spat at her once he thought Harry was out of ear shot

"O yeah cause I was the one shouting just know was I?" Tess replied calmly, she refused to turn this in to a shouting match

"You come to tell me how reckless I am then?" he asked accusingly

"No… but I can list them for you if you want?" Tess said sweetly "but I'm not sure i have enough fingers for it"

"You'll be risking your life for nothing, what can the banshees do anyway?"

"if they side with him they could breed, and take over Ireland by the summer. The only reason they don't is that they don't have a reason to… _yet_"

"I still think that you risking your life-"

"Did you know" Tess interrupted calmly, walking over to the bed lying down next to the hippogriff " that all prisoners of Azkaban next of kin, gets contacted when anything happens to said prisoner?" Sirius looked at her blankly "_wel__l,_ as your dear dragon of a mother blasted you off the family tree, your brother was dead along with James whatever device it is they use to figure out next of kin, the damn thing picked _me!_ When you broke out two years ago I was sent an owl straight away telling me, I think I even found out before the Daily Prophet. when Fudge went and visited earlier that year I was informed that he would be going past your cell, two years before that" Tess took a small breath looking up at Sirius for a second, wondering if he knew what she would say next "I was sent a letter" she continued slowly "telling me that you had somehow managed to retain a sharp jagged object, with which you cut your writs all the way up your forearm" trailing her middle figure up her own as she spoke "and was in a coma for 3 weeks due to blood loss" Tess noticed his face pale, she realised he didn't think anyone knew about these incidents "the year before that I was told how you had managed to drown yourself and was dead for 5 minutes before they were able to bring you back, and the year before that –"

"Alright" he snapped rubbing at his arms subconsciously "what's your point?"

"the point is, is I received those letters at _least_ once a year … and it was _nothing" _she said sressing the word "nothing compared to the _horror_ I had to endure during the first few years with Remus …_nothing" _she continued_ "_I would do anything to have gone through what you had to. Instead of having to look after Remus every full moon" she told him bitterly "Did you know for the first year, he didn't say anything to me! Nothing just ignored me because just like everyone else he thought I was in on it, that I was somehow accepted by Voldemort because you was 'his right hand man' that I was a blood traitor to my own kind"

"I don't understand what-"

"I'm not done!" said Tess raising her voice she took a calming breath and continued "During each full moon he would slink off to that damn shed and transform. I would sit outside it trying to talk to him, it was the only time I could get near him, without him trying to hex me. I would hear his bones snap, his skin tearing apart, how he howled in pain when the wolf would tear bits of flesh off him, I would sit outside all night listening, trying not to run away in fear, listening to the wolf try and kill him because it couldn't handle all the emotions running though its system" Tess paused for a second trying to get the howling that had started in her head to stop "

"I would watch as blood would pool from under the door of the shed, and the next morning I would have to break into it to see him torn to shreds, his skin hanging off him" her words were trembling uncontrollably "his bones broken. Once, his chest was torn open, and I could see his _heart_ beating" she told him slowly, her hand clenching over her own chest "another time.. The wolf tried scratching out his eyes, half torn out of skull. He's still partially blind in his left eye," she paused, Tess played with a group of black feather on the back on Buckbeaks head swallowing hard to keep the tears away "but I couldn't help him" Tess chocked out "because I was so upset so distraught from what had happened, what _was_ happening, from losing everyone. I couldn't do anything" she whispered painfully "I _couldn't_ use magic, I couldn't heal him. I had to _stitch _him back together every month. Three times I had to start his heart again, Three times the wolf succeeded in killing him Sirius. Three times he died in front of me as I tried beating his heart back to life" Tess was shacking violently now from the memories, trying her hardest not to cry, Sirius hadn't moved, frozen in place "to be fair, I properly made it worse being there" she said slowly thinking how her emotions affected Remus "but I couldn't loose him to, I couldn't loose the only friend I had left" Tess felt her tears escaping from her eyes "I would carry him back to the house after each full moon once I had the bleeding under control, and I would nurse him back to health, and then when he was strong enough…he would throw me out of the house, physically pick me up and sling me out of the house. once, he broke my arm" she told him meeting his eyes which where full of shock that calm caring Remus who had loved Tess like a sister could hurt her in anyway "another time he ripped a good chunk of my hair out, I still have the scar" Tess pointed to the back of her head where she had a sizable bald patch from when Remus had dragged her across the floor out of his home, all the while Tess had kicked and screamed grabbing hold of anything she could find to try and anchor herself inside the building, trying to get him to listen to her "that repeated for 12 full moons, until he finally realised I was telling him the truth, that I didn't betray my friends" Tess stopped fussing with Buckbeak leaving the bed and stood right in front of Sirius putting her arms around his neck kissing him gently on the cheek, his body relaxed against her with the her gentleness.

"I am telling you this not to upset you" she told him looking in to his grey eyes "but so you understand how important it is that I go, because I would not risk putting him through that again, unless I had no choice and that I would not risk my life or his, if it wasn't necessary because I know if anything happened to me, he wouldn't get though the next full moon if he somehow went without wolfsbane potion, so, are you still mad?"

Sirius looked up from the floor he had found so very interesting during Tess's speech, a little bit of colour returning to his cheeks and nodded slightly, "I'm not happy, but I understand wy you have to. come on lets go find Remus, I think I owe you both a drink"

"Firewhiskey?" Tess asked with a meek smile

He smiled back "you read my mind" he said weakly, taking Tess by the hand leading her out of the room when Tess forced him stop, "what is it?" he asked searching for what had made her stop

"Can you promise me something?" Tess asked

Sirius looked at her sceptically "sure…."

"Can we not argue again? At least until after Christmas?" she asked tiredly,

Sirius laughed "yeah I think we can do that"

"Good" smiled Tess, "also, go shave!" rubbing her hand across his rough beard pushing his face away, walking down the stairs listening to him joke that his beard was sauve…

PLZ R &R!


	11. Insecurities

**A/N: Woo! Second chap up in just over 24 hours! I hope everyone's enjoying so far! This one I think is a lot more upbeat than some of the other chapters and there's more Moony in this one which is always good :D**

**Also I would like to thank everyone whose reviewed so far as I've noticed I haven't thanked you yet, they really do make my day when I read them, and people following I always do a little jig when I get the email through :D**

**Any who, here's chap 11 let me know what you think!**

**much love**

** Lika**

* * *

Sirius bounced into the kitchen late that morning, grinning ear to ear, to find it empty. He shrugged it off assuming Molly had already gotten the kids to start cleaning again, he flicked the radio on, the new weird sisters single blasting from it, picking up the frying pan from beside the stove when red sparks went zooming past his face, and the frying pan went flailing across the room, destroying the radio in the process.

"Argh" Sirius screeched, turning around to see his attacker, Remus Lupin was sat with his head on the table and his arms shielding his ears.

"Too …loud…." Sirius heard him mumble, trying despertely to hold back a snort of laughter.

"You never could hold your drink"

"Three, _three _bottles of firewhiskey" he moaned, lifting his head and Sirius saw just how rough his friend was, unshaven with black tired bags under his eyes "How do you not have a hangover?" he asked, flopping his head back on the table,

"I'm just talented like that" Sirius smirked

"Shut up and make a brew" Remus grunted

"Why to you and Tess seem to think tea will make everything better?" Sirius asked, he had always been a coffee man personally, tes had never seemed to do a lot except taste like earth.

"It doesn't chocolate does. Tea just helps, but if you was a real friend you'd get me a chocolate frog from the pantry" Remus remarked with his head still on the table

"Get it yourself!" Sirius retorted smiling at the state his friend was in.

"I may throw up if I move" Remus told him, Sirius rolled his eyes but moved to the pantry never the less, grabbing a chocolate frog and throwing it down in front of Remus, who opened up the box asking "Where is Tess? She's usually up making breakfast by now" as Sirius poured them a tea and coffee respectively.

"I left her in bed, she- huh-" Sirius coughed lightly "didn't get much sleep last night" giving Remus a smug look.

"Urgh" Remus made a gagging noise "I think my stomach just turned!"

Sirius laughed sitting down opposite his friend, thinking silently. He had wanted to ask Tess, but he also wasn't sure how he would react if he didn't like the answer, he did not want to cause an argument after he had promised.

"Do you think I'm being selfish, with Tess?"

"That's gross!" Remus lifted his head in disgust "me and Tess are close but she doesn't tell me stuff about her sex life, eww why would you ask me something like that!"

"What?!" spitting out his coffee in shock "That wasn't what I meant!"

"Oh" flopping his head back down with a disgruntled look "good"

"I meant with me and her … I'm not keeping her back from someone else am I?" he asked sheepishly

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just that when you told me she was living you I was shocked was all. I thought… well I thought she'd be married with kids by now was all. I don't really understand how she isn't"

"Is the great Sirius doubting his mad skills?" he asked mockingly

"Well I'm not as devilishly handsome as I once was" Sirius joked playing with his now non-existent beard hair

"Mmm, well if there is she hasn't told me …well she's never told me about anyone come to think of it" Remus said thoughtfully well as thoughtfully as someone hung-over could

"Really?"

"Really"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!" Remus repeated in irritation

Sirius was quiet for a minute then very begrudgingly asked, "What about you?" barely moving his lips

"What about me?"

"Well, have you and Tess ever …?" he really didn't want to know the answer but if something had happened... Tess and Remus had always had a soft spot for each other, but twelve years were a long time for something to blossom from platonic friendship.

Remus bolted upright in his seat, shock on his face "that's disgusting, Tess is like my sister, it would be like incest, that's -Eh!" he rabbled out quickly, then regretting his sudden movement immediately, and collapsed back on the table.

"Alright, just thought something may have happened, 12 years is a long time" he said defensively,

"Well you're an idiot, and I think my stomachs turned again, why are you asking this?"

"I was just wondering why she isn't with anyone, like I said 12 years is a long time, there's no reason why she shouldn't be married to some who deserves her, she's smart and sexy as hell "

"Well, I don't think she ever got over you" Remus admitted "I haven't told you this, but I know she still has the engagement ring you gave her, she don't know I know mind!" He warned

"She does?"

"I know she packed it when she went to Brazil because I saw it, I'd guess it's still in her holdall"

Tess walked through the door looking just as rough as Remus but luckily without the facial hair "what are you two talking about?

"Nothing" they both answered

"Tesssss? Make me a bacon buttie? Please?" Moony pleaded

She slouched in to the chair next to him "I'm too hung-over, Sirius make Remus and me a bacon buttie, extra greasy"

"No!" he said forcibly "do I have house elf plastered on my fore-head" he retorted

"Moony I do believe Padfoot owes us 14 years' worth of bacon butties and cups of tea's" Tess revealed

"I was in Azkaban!" Sirius interjected

"I concur Faoil" ignoring Padfoot

"Bacon!" they both grunted at him from across the table.

Sirius knew he was defeated. Picking up the frying pan he'd left on the floo,r he went off to find the bacon in the pantry.

"Oh I almost forgot" said Remus digging in to the pockets of his robes pulling out a crinkled piece of parchment "this is yours" handing it over to Tess whose eyes widened to the size of galleons when she saw what it was.

"I can't take this" she protested

"Can't take what?" asked Sirius returning from the pantry with the bacon already placed in the pan,

"The insurance payment come though, it's a cheque for Tess's share of the cottage"

Sirius looked over Tess's shoulder and gave a low whistle when he saw the amount.

"I can't take this, it was your house not mine I don't deserve this"

"Tess you've paid for the last few years Wolfsbane potion, I know that's why you sold yours and Sirius's old house, I know how much that stuff costs, so now I can pay you back, both of you!" he argued

"Hey I'm not taking your money" said Sirius defensively, placing the pan on the heat.

"Remus this seems like a lot, have you given me all of the insurance money?"

"My house wasn't worth anywhere near what yours was-"

"I am _not_ taking this" she exclaimed, Tess couldn't believe he was trying to give her this money, it was his house! "I didn't even pay for my old place, Sirius paid off the mortgage, you don't owe me anything and I've seen the inside of his vault"she jabbed her thumb at Sirius "he definitely doesn't need this" pushing the cheque in to Remus's hands

"No, but you forget I've seen the inside of yours and you definitely do!" he countered

"No she don't, Tess has access to mine" Sirius interjected

"Uhhh I don't" Tess replied uncomfortably

"Yes you do, I informed all my accounts to include you when I moved in remember?" he said calmly

"Yeah, but I kind of transferred them back after everything that happen" she said guiltily

"Oh" he said his voice mixed with surprise and disappointment

"Sorry?" Tess said uncomfortably, Sirius shrugged turning back to the hobs flipping the bacon before it burnt

"Just take the money Tess"

"Is this already in your account "

"Well yeah-" she ripped the cheque in several pieces Remus sighed

"Why did you do that for?"

"I'm not taking money off you, so stop fighting me , thanks!" she said to Sirius as he placed the sandwiches in front of them, sitting opposite Tess giving her a smile and a cheeky wink she smiled back. Remus let out a sigh "This isn't over you know" Tess just smiled biting into her sandwich.

* * *

Turned out everyone had been in the drawing room that morning, putting up the last of the Christmas decorations. Tess, Sirius and Remus had appeared near the end, just in time for them to bewitch fairies to glow in the tree, and put up some mistletoe, which Sirius kept trying to make appear whenever Harry was near Ginny "stop that" Tess hissed swatting at Sirius's wand

"Why?"

"Ginny's already got a boyfriend, and I heard some sixth years saying Harry's dating a girl called Cho!" she whispered

"But I thought him and Ginny where-"

Tess shrugged "Just don't go messing anything up…"

* * *

"Hey Gwenfrewi Morgans is now coaching the Holyhead Harpies" said Tess that night reading the daily prophet, the Quidditch pages were now the only thing that was not full of crap in the _Prophet_.

"Wasn't she the year above us in Hogwarts?" asked Sirius leaning over to her to look at the article.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she's gone over to the harpies"

"Proper kick to the balls for the Puddlemere fans"

"Language Ron" said Molly

"Traitor" Tess heard Ron mutter under his breath, she smiled. she heard someone yell in irritation down the far end of the table.

"Everything ok Remus?" Tess asked in amusement

"He can't get the radio to work" replied Tonks who was sat next to him trying to help in his attempt to fix the radio .

"Still?" asked Sirius.

He'd been trying to fix it for 2 hours.

"It's got power just no sound" Remus snapped slamming the device on to the table

"Well you shouldn't have broken it in the first place" scolded Molly

"I wasn't aiming for the radio, I was aiming for _his_ head" nodding at Sirius, who let out a bark of laughter pouring wine in to the glass of the adults around the table.

"Try tweaking those two wires by there" said Tonks pointing at the radio.

"There?" he questioned

"Yes there!" Remus pointed his wand in to the radio and it came to life with an eye piercing shriek!

"Ah turn it down!" Everyone shouted over the noise Tonks snatched the radio from Remus turning it down changing the station to one that was playing old Christmas records "finally something good to listen to" said Sirius before he froze realising what he said "oh merlin I sound old" shaking his head leaving the others to laugh at him as he went to get another bottle.

"Tess?" Tonks had moved up the table to sit in Sirius vacant seat "can I ask you something?" she whispered, Tess saw Sirius notice his cousin had taken his place and moved begrudgingly down the table.

"Of course" Tess smiled she really liked Tonks she hoped Remus would stop so stubborn "what is it?"

"It's Remus's Christmas present I've gotten him a first edition of a book he mentioned once do you think he'll like it?" Tonks asked timidly which seem so out of character for someone with bubble-gum pink hair .

"I'm sure no matter what you get him he'll love it Tonks, what book?"

"Well it's a collection if I'm honest, author is a Muggle, someone called Charles Dickens?"

Tess nearly choked on her wine "first editions! They must have cost a fortune"

"No not really there from my dad's side of the family I inherited them a few years ago and forgot all about them until I heard Remus mention him do you think he'll like them?"

"Like them? He'll love them Tonks that's properly the best think you could've gotten him" said Tess recollecting Remus's love for Muggle authors, it was Lilly's fault she was always lending him her copies.

"Really?!" She asked excited "aw that's great" she squeaked pulling Tess in to a tight hug

"Everything ok up there?" asked Remus

"Yeah we're fine" Tess said laughing with Tonks, realising they had properly had a few too much to drink. A fast up beat one had started to play Tess recognised it as the weird sisters newest Christmas song.

"Oh I love this song!" Sang Tonks pulling Tess up from the chair,

"O no you don't" Tess laughed trying to forcing herself back down

"Come on Tess this song is great!" Tess gave in and resigned to making a fool of herself. She giggling with Tonks who were both now dancing on the kitchen floor, the other laugh at them from the table as they made complete tits off themselves Tess grinned at Sirius as he laughed at her from across the room she felt herself stumble slightly from the alcohol when Tonks flew her arms up in the air spinning around when she lost her footing landing in Remus's lap. Tonks cheeks turned bright pink but Remus laughed helping her back up as Sirius waved his wand at the radio turning the music up "come on then" he encouraged pulling Remus from his seat "oh I don't dance" warned Remus

"Go on Remus have some fun" cooed Molly, Tess laughed at the quick death glare he gave Molly

"And you!" said Sirius pulling Molly by the arms,

"Oh I really don't think-" She started trying to escape the madness but Sirius had already pulled her out of the chair and was already making Molly embrace the music. With all the adults now up dancing (however begrudgingly in some respects) the twins soon joined in pulling Ginny with them doing a funny looking Irish jig around her as Ginny tried not the collapse in a heap of laughter on the floor, while Harry Ron and Hermione sat drinking their butterbeers laughing at everyone making a fool of themselves in the kitchen. It had turned in to one of the best nights at Grimmauld place … for everyone.

* * *

PLZ R&R! XX


	12. Christmas!

**A/N: sorry for the long wait i no i'm usually better than this :( but i wanted to get Christmas day done all in one chapter which means * drum roll* this chapter is more than 10k words! woo! its easily 3x longer than any other chap i've done but i think its a very good chap even if i say so myself :)**

**so enjoy an early CHRISTMAS and leave me a review as a present !**

**much love Lika**

Christmas morning had arrived Tess loved Christmas she loved the atmosphere the warmth it brought into the house the fun and excitement the presents and food brought it always reminded Tess of Hogwarts and then celebrating it at James and Lilly's house after, back then it had been her second favourite holiday after Halloween which with Tess's parents had always been ignored, but she saw the true magic of it once at Hogwarts, but after James and Lilly's death Tess soon tried to forget Halloween altogether. Tess opened a draw picking out some clean clothes padding quietly towards her bedroom door looking forward to start the day with a hot shower. she heard something shuffle behind her, she twisted her head to see Sirius had shifted on to her side of the bed she smiled to herself and stalked back towards the him, leaning over his face and whispered into his ear "wanna join me in the shower?" smiling to herself as she saw his eyes shoot open he turned his face towards her in a flash raising an eyebrow coyly "really?" Tess nodded

Sirius jumped out of bed leaving Tess giggling as he pulled her with him out of the room sprinting into the bathroom two doors down, dragging her behind him locking the door after them.

Sirius plunged his tongue into Tess's mouth forcing her into the shower, Tess happily complied pulling her bra and shorts off with Sirius soon following, flinging his boxes away. Tess flicked her hand over the showerhead water came blasting out water covering there naked bodies. Tess wasn't fussed on 12 Grimmauld place even after all the cleaning it still felt like a depressing desolate house but Tess had to admit the plumbing was fantastic every time she washed the pressure was so high her skins felt like it was torn off – she loved it .

Sirius pulled her closer to him pushing his hips against hers, his hands knotting in her long hair pushing her mouth closer. Tess wrapped her arms around him feeling him angling himself to try and slip into her when Tess froze "what is it?" he breathed against her lips, Tess could hear his need for her, his need for release, she gave him a wicked grin "not yet" she whispered to him. He watched Tess move her way down his body kissing lightly over his skin licking him down his stomach she could feel the muscles beneath the skin. Tess heard him sigh in pleasure as her mouth covered his cock her tongue licking around it as she sucked him slowly feeling him pulse inside her mouth, Sirius hand pulled though her hair, moaning her name, she moved faster her lips on him as she moved him in and out of her mouth sucking on him harder feeling him reaching the back of her mouth, when she felt her hair being yanked pulling her head away from him,

"if you carry on I won't be able to stop and I don't want to finish like that" he gasped at her .

she smiled as he let go of her hair helping her up he lifted her , wrapping her legs around him as he pushed himself into her filling her deeper than normal, his hands underneath her his fingers kneading her ass, Tess grinded against him hearing his breath catch in his throat as he rammed her against the wall circling inside her making Tess bite her lip to keep from screaming he slams into her again but this time Tess lets out an intense cry her mind swarming in ecstasy she feels him wrap his hand round her mouth "shhh, someone might hear", but right now Tess didn't care the whole world could hear and she wouldn't care, he never slowed the intensity of it though, fucking her harder pushing his tongue against hers so hard Tess thought her lips might bruise. Tess feels him pushing with such ferocity she knows he's close and lets herself go, feeling herself release around him warmth scorching though her body her pulsing around him was the final push for Sirius to let himself go has he released into her slamming her harder against the wall he groaned into her mouth biting her lip and with both of them sated they slid to the floor.

…

"I think I'll just leave his present here" said Hermione, laying a package in the cupboard opposite the pantry "he'll find it later, that'll be fine"

"It's not clothes is it ?" asked Tess reproachfully from the table, she had heard all about Hermione's SPEW from Fred and George, she had to admit she agreed with Hermione but knew the dangers of it if Kreacher was set free.

"Come to think of it" said Sirius emerging from the pantry carrying a large turkey " has anyone actually seen Kreacher lately?"

"I haven't seen him since the night we came back here," said Harry "you were ordering him out of the kitchen"

"Yeah..." said Sirius frowning "you know I think that's the last time I saw him, too … he must be hiding upstairs somewhere."

"He couldn't have left, could he?" said Harry I mean when you said "out" maybe he thought you meant get out of the house?"

"No, no, house elves can't leave unless they're given clothes. They're tied to their family house" said Sirius.

"They can leave the house if they really want to" harry contradicted him. "Dobby did, he left the Malfoy's to give me warnings two years ago. He had to punish himself afterwards but he still managed it"

Tess gave Sirius a worried look he looked slightly disconcerted for a moment then said "I'll look for him later; I expect I'll find him upstairs crying his eyes out over my mother's old bloomers or something. Of course, he might have crawled into the airing cupboard and died… but I mustn't get my hopes up"

Fred, George and Ron laughed: Hermione and Tess however looked reproachful

"Mum I think you've forgotten something" whine Ron after he stopped laughing at Sirius's comment

"What now Ron?"

"Me and harry didn't have any presents"

"Yeah us either come on mum don't thinks it's that bad" added fred

Tess grimaced giving them a guilty smile sinking into the chair "Sorry guys it's my fault" all of them looked at her as if she had stolen Christmas, well she hadn't …not really

"Tess gave us a great idea" Molly said firmly

"Muggles tend to open their presents together, family bonding and all that, so you've gotta wait till everyone's up" Tess told them sheepishly

"Well I think it's a great idea"

"Do your parents do this Hermione" Ron asked

"Oh yes, it's only a wizard tradition which if you read Hogwarts: a history, you would know opening presents at the end of the bed originated at Hogwarts, to help stop people opening the wrong gifts."

"Yeah, Lilly always used to make us do it, me and your dad hated it" said Sirius to Harry

"That's because your spoilt" Tess pointed out and Sirius poked his tongue out at her make her smile.

"Well I think it's a great idea, doing it as a family" said molly defensively

"Well when are we going to go open them then?" grumbled Ron

"We've been up two hours already waiting for you lot" Tess stood from the table making her away to the door "come on then up in the drawing room" hurrying them all out of the kitchen one by one creeping past Sirius's mother in to the drawing room, Tonks and Remus where both already sat on the floor talking drinking what looked like hot chocolate they both returned the smiles Tess gave them . she sat on a large sofa facing the tree pulling her legs underneath her, Sirius sat next to her his left arm wrapped round her hodling her close to his side

" I can't wait to have this" Sirius whispered quietly in to Tess's ear

"What?" tilting her head back slightly to listen to him.

"A house full of kids"

Tess was not expecting that, _shit maybe he was trying to get her pregnant_, her cheeks going bright red thankful that Sirius was too busy watching Harry open his present to notice, although she had noticed Remus raise an eyebrow at them with a knowing look. _damn his wolf hearing! _

"Thanks guys!" cheered harry at them holding up his new defensive magic books

"pass Tess the big one Harry" said Sirius eagerly. Harry rummaged through the pile of presents picking up a large thin present, wrapped in shinny blue paper showing several owls flying wearing Santa hats passin it to tess

"What is it?" she asked

Sirius rolled his eyes "Open it and find out". Tess looked at the tag

To Tess

Merry Christmas

Love Remus Sirius, and Harry.

"Come on, tell me" she teased. She knew how impatient he could be

"No!" shouted her three present givers

Tess pressed her ear to the present and shook it "don't do that" shouted harry. Tess grinned at him giving him a gleeful wink

"Just open it!" Pleaded the twins

"Fine fine" Tess pushed the fingers into the wrapping and tore it off in one full swop, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was beautiful perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail, it was a Firebolt. She knew exactly what to say "what did you do with my shooting star?" everyone in the room groan

"Really?" sighed Sirius "that thing was a death-trap!"

"If you don't like the Firebolt Tess, I'll take it back for a refund" stated Remus plainly

"No" she nearly shouted quickly "I like it!" Tess holding her new broom purposively everyone sniggered and continued opening their own present "thank you" she said kissing Sirius on the cheek.

He blushed slightly "well, can't have you dying in a flying accident that's just embarrassing" tightening his hold on her.

"Tonks you didn't have to get me a present" Tess heard Remus tell her a few feet away, she nudged Sirius slightly to watch the exchange. Remus was sat on the floor with Tonks kneeling next to him, her face was flushed from embarrassment getting him such a large gift, while Remus looked awkward at receiving anything at all "he did get her a present didn't?" asked Sirius in her ear.

"Merlin I hope so"

"I can't take these Tonks this is too much"

"Don't be daft they didn't cost me a thing, and I don't know who the guy even is please tell me you like them?" Tonks smiled at Remus guiltily

"I love it Tonks, thank you" Tonks nearly screamed the house down crushing him into a hug "oh I'm so glad you like it I wasn't sure…"

"It's great" He reassured her "I umm…got something to" he learned to a small pile of presents beside him pulling out an envelope passing it to her

"Don't tell me all he got my cousin is a card" whispered Sirius to Tess not nearly as quite has he needed for Remus not to hear who was now throwing daggers with his eyes at the both of them, warning them to shut up. They watch as she opened it to reveal a Christmas card showing a snow covered village.

"Its just a card!" said Sirius drawing attention to the scene unfolding in front of him Tess elbowed him in the stomach

"It is not just card" Remus spat back at him "open it to shut Sirius up will you" he said slightly nicer to Tonks

Tonks giggled opening the card watching two pieces of paper fall out, she picked them up and screeched "weird sister tickets" she yelled "but they've been sold out for months how did you get these!"

"Oh it was nothing I pulled a few strings" said Remus trying to brush it off

"Here's another one for you Tess" said Hermione passing Tess a plain wrapped parcel.

Tess opened it, finding a green and silver stripped jumper with a number 4 on the back … her Quidditch number. She bust out in a fit of laughter as Sirius snatched it off her "whose this from? You're a Gryffindor not a stinking Slytherin"

"It's from Severus his idea of a joke" snatching the jumper back of Sirius

"I'm surprised your still friends with him that after what he did to Remus" said Ron sounding slightly begrudging

"What do you mean?" asked Tess confused at Ron's words

"Don't" She saw Remus mouth to Ron

"What did he do?" Snapped Tess straightening up on the sofa

"It was nothing" said Remus quietly

"What was it!" she repeated

"Nothing" he said defensively, Tess turned to the rest of the room faces hidden away

"Hermione tell me what Snape did" she had turned on Hermione hoping that her sense of justice would favour Tess

"Well um…" she obviously torn between Remus and Tess

"Do you know?" turning to Sirius who had backed away from her his eyes widen at her accusal.

"I'm staying out of this" he said firmly

"So you do know" Tess confirmed her eyes narrowed in to angry slights making Sirius highly uncomfortable

"Ummmm… Remus I'm not being dragged into this tell her!" he said sternly to his best friend who head fell in submission

"He's your friends I don't want to cause a rift" Remus muttered quietly

"But you are my best friends tell me what he did!" Tess told him how he could ever think his friendship wasn't more important to her

"He told the school he was a werewolf that was why Remus left Hogwarts" said a voice from the other side of the room Tess swivelled her head other to see Harry looking as if a weight had been lifted

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tess said softly back at Remus who simply shrugged

"Because he's your friend" he tried to reason "and I knew you would be upset and angry, and you had enough on your plate back then with the ministry sniffing about," he give the slightest of glances to Sirius then back again, when Sirius had managed to escape Hogwarts the ministry had once again stormed her and Remus's house taking her back in for questioning, "now can we change the subject it is Christmas after all!"

After that everyone returned to opening presents after several minutes Sirius whispered in her ear even quieter than before "you know this morning?" she gave a slight nod "was that my present?" Tess grinned

"No" she stated

"Is it anything along those lines?" He asked

"No"

"Then where's my present?!" he said loudly sounding like a spoilt child. Everyone looked at them; most of the presents had been opened now with wrapping paper spread across the room. Tess laughed inwardly "Does everyone want to come and see?" everyone bounded on to their feet following tess out of the door she lead them out of the room up to the next floor stopping in front of one of the unused spare rooms before opening the door to sirius present she stood in front of him mirroring his large grin

"Close your eyes" she said happily

"what?" he laughed out

"I said close your eyes" bouncing on the balls of her feet. **_he was going to love what was behind the door_**!

"Fine" he agreed smiling, Tess held his hand leading him in to the room she opened behind everyone flowing in behind them Tess heard everyone gasp when they saw it, Tess could feel butterflies forming in her stomach. except remus who was the only one that groaned "Why, did you get this?"

Tess sniggered "What is it? Come on Tess if Moony's complaining it's bound to be fun!" Sirius laughed

"Ok! Ok! open your eyes" he opened his eyes to see in front of him a black 1959 Triumph Bonneville T120 motorcycle, his face was blank standing stock still not making a sound Tess gulped "umm" Tess shuffled her feet this wasn't the reaction she had expected "the suspension is bust" she stated slowly "paint works faded the back is covered in rust, I think the gear box needs replacing, front wheels been kicked in so it needs replacing the engine-"

"Where did you find this?" Sirius interrupted his face contorted.

Tess looked around awkwardly feeling embarrassed he hated it! "It was in one of the sheds on the grounds I found it a few weeks ago asked if I could take it …if you don't like it-" before she could finish she was being thrown in to the air by Sirius pressing her to him kissing her passionately, Tess heard wolf whistles and cat calls from beside them, Molly giving a small cough as he let her go "uh- huh- yeah-Well, you like it then?" Tess said blushing, it wasn't a secret her and Sirius were together but they didn't really go around kissing like that!

"Harry you know anything about motorcycles?" Sirius asked over his shoulder his eyes not leaving his baby (the bike)

"Uh no, not really"

"Well you're about to learn come on" sirius said walking over to the bike with Harry

"I think I'll go and start lunch" said molly

"We'll come with" said Ginny and Hermione, being followed by Tonks

The twins Ron and Bill followed Harry now surrounding the bike listening to Sirius list off the parts he'd need to fix it up

"Why did you get him that?" moaned Remus sounding tired, moving to stand next to her in the door way

"It's his" she argued looking up at his he gave her a small smile wrapping his arm around her she leaned in happily

"You could've left it at Hogwarts" he pointed out he groaned again with realisation "he's gonna make me test drive it"

Tess choked on the laugh she tried and failed to hold back "You fly a broom" she tried to reason

" it took me years to get used to Brooms, and they are meant to fly ,_that" _he said pointing at the bike that was now being poked and prodded by the various Weasley's over her shoulder _" _isn't!"

"It'll take him the best part of 3 weeks to fix it with magic and he always preferred doing it the muggle way," Tess smiled smugly "so will take him nearly 3 months to get it working"

"You did it to keep him distracted when harry goes back to Hogwarts"

She tilted her head to look at him her smile widening

"Did I tell you the time me and your dad got chased by muggle police on this?" they heard Sirius say to harry

"No!" said harry excitedly, waiting for Sirius to recount the infamous story

"So kids?" said Remus quietly raising an eye brow

"Don't!" she warned, she was really going have to sort this out,

He held his hand up in defence then dropping them to ask "coming downstairs none of them are going to leave that _thing_ till lunch"

"Yeah I'll help Molly with the turkey before Tonks trips over it or something"

…...

They journeyed to ST Mungos after Christmas lunch the trip was quite quick as there was very little traffic on the roads. Mundungus turned just before dessert having "borrowed" a car from someone, had been enlarged with a spell on the inside making it able to carry the Weasleys Harry Hermione Remus , Mad-Eye and Tess comfortably with Dung driving.

The reception area looked quite pleasantly festive thought Tess with large glowing Christmas bubbles and holly over ever door way, they found Arthur propped up in bed with the remains of his turkey dinner on a tray on his lap wearing a sheepish smile.

"Everything all right Arthur?" asked molly after they had all greeted him handing him their presents

"Fine, fine" he said, a little two heartily "you-er- haven't seen healer Smethwyck, have you?"

"no" said Molly suspiciously, "why?"

"Nothing, nothing" said Arthur airily starting to unwrap his pile of gifts. "Well everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh harry- this is absolutely wonderful!" Tess looked at the present harry had given him of fuse-wire and screwdrivers, Tess sniggered.

"Arthur" molly snapped "you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? they told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow"

"What?" said Arthur, looking rather frightening and pulling the bed covers higher up his chest, Tess suppressed a laugh "no, no-it's nothing – its- I-"

He seemed to deflate under molly's piercing glare. "well – don't get upset, molly but Augustus Pye had an idea… he's the trainee healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in …um …complementary medicine… I mean, some of these old muggle remedies…well, they're called stitches, molly, and they work very well on- on muggle wounds-"

Tess knew more than enough about stitches to know molly was not going to like this, Molly let out a shriek as she watched Remus walk over to who she assumed was the new werewolf who Molly had told them about, he was looking wistfully at the group round Arthur's bed. Bill like Tess soon realised where this conversation was headed suggesting some tea the twins quickly left with him.

"Do you mean to tell me," said molly, her voice growing louder with every word "that you have bed messing about with muggle remedies?"

Tess got up from her chair turning to the remaining four "I think tea and cake is in order" gesturing to the door taking a leaf from Bills book "wait for me outside" she told them

She walked over to Remus who was sat down next to the man in an uncomfortable looking metal chair, listening to the young man in the bed "moony" Tess said placing her hand on Moony's shoulder "we'll be upstairs in the café ok?" she gave a the man a warm smile who seemed to be trying to get away from her without actually leaving the bed

"Hello" Tess said quietly to the man

"She's not like us" he muttered to Remus

"No she's not" he confirmed looking up at Tess "Alright ill come find you when I'm ready" Tess nodded and kissed the top of his head before walking away to find the kids

"Does she know what you are?"

"She knows"

"She's your friend?"

"I'm very lucky" she could hear the sincerity in his voice

"Typical dad stitches I ask you" she heard Ginny say to the others

"Well you know they do work well on non- magical wounds" sad Hermione

"Must be something in the snake venom stiches work fine on cursed wounds" said Tess

"Where's the tea room then " aske Ron

Harry answer "Fifth floor"

They walked along the corridor though a set of double doors up a rickety staircase lined with brutal looking portraits of healers. They passed one medieval wizard who believed Ron was suffering from a bad case of spattergroit… he wasn't impressed shouting angrily that the healer was referring to his freckles

"What floors this?"

"I think it's fifth" replied Hermione to Ron

Nah it's fourth" said harry "one more-"

But as he stepped on to the landing he came to an abrupt halt, staring at the small window set into the double doors that marked the start of corridor signposted spell damage. A man was peering out at them all with his nose pressed against the glass. He had wavy blond hair bright blue eyes and broad vacant smile that revealed dazzlingly white teeth

" blimey" said Ron

"oh, my goodness" said Hermione sounding breathless " Professor Lockhart!"

"Who?!" asked Tess, she couldn't remember a teacher with that

"He was a defence teacher in second year" harry whispered

"Really?" he looked more like a hair dresser than a defence expert

"Well hello there!" he said "I expect you'd like my autograph would you?

"Why?"

"Hasn't changed much, has he? Harry muttered to Ginny who grinned

"Er – how are you, professor?" Said Ron, Tess thought he sounded slightly guilty

"I'm very well indeed, thank you!" said Lockhart exuberantly, pulling a rather battered looking peacock feather quill from his pocket.

"Now how many autographs would you like? I can do joined – up writing now, you know?"

"How exciting" said Tess sarcastically

"It is!" Lockhart agreed with her

"Er we don't want any at the moment thanks" said Ron, raising his eyebrows at harry who asked " professor should you be wandering around the corridors? Shouldn't you be in a ward?"

The smile faded slowly from Lockhart's face. For a few moments he gazed intently at harry then he said "haven't we met?"

"Er… yeah we have" said Harry "you used to teach us at Hogwarts remember?"

"Teach? Repeated Lockhart, looking faintly unsettled "me? Did I?"

"I'm just as surprized as you!" Tess muttered to harry who laughed under his breath

And then the smile reappeared upon his face so suddenly it was rather alarming.

"Taught you everything you know I expect, did I?"

Just then a head poked out of a door at the floor at the far end of the corridor and a voice called "Gilderoy, you naughty boy, where have you wandered off to?" A motherly-looking healer wearing a tinsel wreath in her hair came bustling up the corridor, smiling warmly at Harry and the others.

"Oh, Gilderoy, you've got visitors! How lovely, and on Christmas day too! Do you know, he never gets visitors, poor lamb, and I can't think why he's such a sweetie aren't you?"

"- it is nice of you to have come to see him"

"Err" said Ron, gesturing at the floor above "actually, we were just –er-"

But the healer was smiling expectantly making Tess feel about two inches tall for wanting to leave. They looked at each other helplessly, then followed Lockhart and his healer along the corridor

" let's not stay long" Ron said quietly

The healer pointed her wand at the door of the _Janus Thickly_ ward and muttered " alohomora"

Tess froze under the sign looking at the black letters a chill running down her spin why did this ward ring a bell she knew she recognised the name but how, she had never been in this part of the hospital before.

"Come along dear" called the healer and Tess hurried in the ward

"This is our long-term residents ward" the healer informed them in a low voice "for permanent spell damage, you know. Of course, with intensive remedial potions and charms and a bit of luck, we can produce some improvement-"

**_Permanent spell damage- remedial charms- janus thickely . shit shit!_**

"Um actually" said Tess trying to retreat from the ward "I'm not feeling so well, umm I'll meet you lot back up in the tearoom"

Tess turned quickly, trying to exist the room when an old witch in a green dress caught her eye, before she could control herself Tess turned to see Augusta Longbottom striding down the ward with her grandson Neville when Tess saw her… Her face was thin and worn now her eyes seemed overlarge and her hair was no longer think and black but grey ,whispy and dead looking …Alice

Tess grimaced in despair, her feet froze to the floor, she tried breathing but her lungs felt they may explode, she clenched her muscles together to stop from shaking, her body went cold .

"Tessabell?

"Augusta"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nevillle!" She heard Ron called out, Neville jumped and cowered as though a bullet ha narrowly missed him "It's us Neville have you seen-? Lockhart's here who've you been visiting?"

"you haven't answered my question!" commanded Mrs Longbottom shooting venom from her eyes at Tess.

**_Deep breath. d-e-e-p breath, its only Augusta if you can have a full blown shouting match with Alastor in the middle of the Auror office you can handle her._**

"Arthur's down stairs as you very well know, we were on our way to the tea room when we bumped in to Mr Lockhart who used to teach at Hogwarts" Said Tess to the floor. **_Ok maybe she couldn't stand up to her_**.

"Of course" she looked over the four teenagers beside Tess "and why have you been left in charge of them" pointedly

"So who are you visiting Neville?" Repeated Ron feeling the tension

"What's this?" said Mrs Longbottom sharply "haven't you told your friends about your parents, Neville?"

Neville took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and shook his head

"Well, is nothing to be ashamed of!" said Mrs Longbottom angrily. "You should be proud, Neville, proud! They didn't give their health and their sanity so their only son would be ashamed of them, you know!"

"I'm not ashamed "said Neville, very faintly.

"Of course he's proud" Tess snapped "anyone would"

"Well he's got a funny way of showing it!" said Mrs Longbottom. "My son and his wife," she said turning haughtily to harry Ron Hermione and Ginny ignoring Tess "were tortured into insanity by you-know-whos followers"

Tess closed the eyes as she heard Hermione and Ginny both clapped their hands over their mouths

"They were Aurors you know and very well respected within the wizarding community" Mrs Longbottom went on " highly gifted, the pair of them. I-yes Alice dear what is it"

Alice came edging down the ward in the night-dress, there was nothing left of Alice that Tess could recognise. Alice made timid motions towards Neville, holding something in her outstretched hand

"Again?" said Mrs. Longbottom, sounding slightly weary. "Very well, Alice dear, very well – Neville, take it, whatever it is…" But Neville had already stretched out his hand, into which his mother dropped an empty Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper. "Very nice, dear," said Neville's grandmother in a falsely cheery voice, patting his mother on the shoulder. But Neville said quietly, "Thanks, Mum."

Alice looked up at Tess tilting her head at her and wobbled over to her she stared at her for a few seconds before reaching her hand out taking hold of Tess's hair and she started pulling and tugging at it rhythmically everyone watched in shock,

"Alice stop that!" Mrs Longbottom sharply, but Tess just stood there waiting for Alice, she had done it numerous times in the common room complaining that she never looked after it.

"I know Alice I should take better care of it" Alice finished the tugging then stroked it lightly she tottered away back up the ward humming to herself. Tess ran her fingers over the plait Alice had given her. "I'll meet you in the foyer" Tess muttered leaving the ward quickly without running. As soon as the ward door closed with a click behind her Tess ran as fast as she could down the rickety stairs taking three at a time she needed air, she needed to get out of here, she slipped at the bottom of the stirs falling forward she scraped her palms on the floor launching herself back of the floor running into the foyer heading for the exit

"where are you going?" Tess heard him question behind her

Tess froze. Her face was inches from the exit she closed her eyes standing up straight taking a deep breath she wiped the tears away from her cheeks he didn't need to see her upset

"Sit!" he grumbled Tess turned to see Moody, leaning heavily on his wooden leg his vivid, electric blue magical eye moving rabidly round its socket. She walked over to the sitting area and sat into one of the ugly plastic hospital chairs taking a deep breath. Mad eye pulled out his flask tossing it to her. Pulling out the stopper giving Tess it a quick stiff, it burned the back of throat pulling away in disgust

"Should you really be drinking this?" she asked

"It's medicinal" he growled, Tess didn't believe him,

She took a deep gulp trying not to cough as it went down "you don't have to look after me anymore Alastor" throwing the flask back at him, he pocketed it, his normal eye meeting hers

"I don't" he tried telling her. Tess smiled weakly at his lie. Tears threating to spill over

_Tess's day was not going well, she was sure she had just failed potions, again. Professor Slughorn was already telling her she'll fail her OWLS, and she hadn't even finished her fourth year yet, she had plenty of time to improve, She'll just try harder next year she thought. Lilly was off in the library, revising for charms tomorrow, so Tess hadn't seen her since the morning. Making matters worse was the fact her parents had ignored her last letter … again. It was the fifth one they had ignored just year along with forgetting her birthday in April. She was sat on the common room floor once again, with Alice behind her in the dusty red arm chair in across from of the fire with Alice plaiting Tess's hair. Alice was 3 years older than Tess and head girl. Alice with round-face and short black hair, was always telling Tess to look after her hair, which was waist length and curly but Tess usually couldn't be bothered to keep it tidy usually just throwing it in a wild pony tail._

_"I got my letter today" said Alice quietly behind her, _

_Tess tilted her head back and excitedly asked "really? What it say?"_

_"I got in! Start training end of august!" Alice told her proudly_

_"What about frank?"_

_"He got accepted to"_

_"That so cool!" Tess turned to face Alice making her stop half finished "you're going to be an Auror!"_

_Alice smiled down at Tess saying "Gotta get through training first" looking resigned_

_"You'll be great," Tess reassured her, watching as four boys came bounding though the entrance to the common room laughing loudly, "aw, I can't wait to apply"_

_"You better get sort out potions then" Alice said sternly "you need an 'Exceeds Expectations' for Auror training"_

_"I'll do better next year" Tess said lightly with a shrug _

_"You've been saying that since I've known you"_

_"Oh Faoil where's evens?" said one of the boys with messy black hair _

_ Tess sighed, rolling her eyes, when was he going to realise Lilly wasn't interested, "None of your business Potter". _

_One of Potters friends looked at Tess with such disgust she had to force herself not to run from the room he darkly handsome with fair skin and black hair, he turned on her instantly, "Don't be such a bitch Faoil!" he spat at her. Sirius black was a Twat, sure he was handsome but he knew it, he thought he was so much better than everyone else arrogant and immature she couldn't understand why all the girls though themselves at him. She wasn't about to bullied by him_

_"Why don't you claw back in to the pit you came from black"_

_"Fouil" said a sharp voice coming from the the common room entrance. __**oh crap! **__ She turned to see a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there_

_Tess gulped loudly "Professor?"_

_"Follow me" said professor McGonagall turning from Tess saw Black and potter laughing into their hands at Tess being caught._

_"Detention Black Potter!" they looked at professor McGonagall wildly framing innocence_

_Saying in unison "But-"_

_"I'm sure you've done something wrong" McGonagall said tiredly sweeping out of the room Tess following closely behind with a small smirk on her face_

_ Several stair cases and corridors later Tess piped up the courage to ask "Professor where are we going?"_

_"The Headmaster wishes to speak to you"_

_"But why?" she hadn't done anything to warrant a visit to Dumbledore that she knew of and he hadn't spoken to her about the particular talents since Easter before last._

_"You'll find out" McGonagall said sternly "sherbet pits" she said the ugly gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside: the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone stair case that was moving continuously upwards Tess followed McGonagall up halting in front of the polished oak doors her head of house knocking_

_"enter" came a voice, and they walked into the headmasters office. _

_"Ah thank you Minerva"_ said _Professor Dumbledore, he was tall and thin, with long silver hair and beard. Professor McGonagall swept out of the room leaving Tess alone with the headmaster._

_"Miss Faoil please sit down" he said kindly, pointing to the golden chair opposite his desk Tess did as she was told looking around the large circular room: it had many windows and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. "A lemon ball?"_

_"Um, sorry professor?" Dumbledore Pointed to the glass bowl on his desk filled with round yellow sickly looking sweets _

_"No thank you" said Tess. Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacle his blue eyes twinkled with kindness "I have received" Dumbledore said lightly "a letter from your parents"_

_"My parents?" Tess said confused, why they had written to Dumbledore when they had ignored her all year._

_"Yes-"_

_"How? They don't have an owl"_

_"They sent it by muggle post we intercepted it just north of Leeds…they have expressed their wish that you do not return this summer" he told her _

_Tess was quiet for a minute staring at the portrait of Phineas Black how could that idiot have a headmaster as a relative even if he was the least popular headmaster the school ever had "What about next summer" tess asked suddenly looking at Dumbledore _

_"I believe they wish for you to live somewhere else"_

_Tess nodded slowly and very sadly said "They hate me" biting back tears she knew her parents weren't happy when she received her letter from Hogwarts but she never thought they'd disown her_

_"They don't hate you, they simply can't accept someone they don't understand"_

_Tess took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "So will I be staying here for the summer headmaster?"_

_"I'm afraid staying during the summer holidays are forbidden… normally in theses rare circumstances you would be placed in an orphanage till you 17__th__ birthday" Tess eyes widen in horror at that she had heard plenty of horror stories about those places "but I do not believe those places do not give proper nurturing, so I have arranged for you to stay with a friend of mine each summer till you are old enough to live by yourself you will continue spending Christmas and Easter here at the school"_

_"Yes professor, Thank you" _

_"Good you may go know" Dumbledore said waving Tess out of the room_

_"Uh professor" Tess said stopping in the door way, turning back to look at Dumbledore "who is it exactly I'll be staying with?"_

_Dumbledore looked up from his desk smiling "Alastor moody"_

_Tess felt her stomach drop "The Auror?" She said in awe_

_"Yes go along now you have charms in the morning" _

_"Yes professor thank you" said Tess as she closed the door behind._

_…_

_They train journey back to London had been an awkward one Tess and Lilly had found an empty compartment at the end of train, there Sara from Ravenclaw had joined them after they left Scotland Tess and Lilly liked Sara but Tess always got the impression that Sara thought she was better than everyone else. Lilly was telling them both the plans she had for the summer visiting relatives in Australia when James Potter and Sirius Black entered "I'll never understand muggles going in a big metal machine to travel how does that think stay in the air without magic" joked Sirius standing by the door. James was laughing at his friend as he sat down next to Lilly "alright evens?" _

_"What do you want potter?" _

_ As Lilly and James continued with their end of year banter, Tess noticed Sirius staring at her, as she turned to her attention on to him, he quickly looked away Tess raised her one eyebrow "what is it Black?" he looked at her again looking embrace being caught looking at her they hadn't spoken for several weeks since he had called her "bitch", they weren't exactly friends but they didn't exactly hate each other either, Tess just thought he was arrogant but found him rather funny when he wasn't being a twat._

_"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch " he said finally blushing slighty_

_Did Sirius Black just apologize AND he blushed! "Um thanks Sirius" he grinned at her wickedly_

_"So I'm forgiven?" _

_"Yes" Tess laughed as Sirius flung himself on seat next to her._

_…_

_Tess hopped of the train Sirius following her with her trunk for some reason he had insisted on carrying it for her _

_"You really didn't have to do that" she told him he replied with a shrug placing her trunk at her feet he looked over her shoulder "great my mother's here" he grimaced Tess turned quickly to see Mrs black, a tall stern looking woman with long black hair wearing blood red robes she looked a lot like a feminine looking Sirius but with a slighter build she could see Regulas, Sirius younger brother was already standing next to her._

_"Where are your parents?" Sirius asked straining his neck over crowd trying to find someone he though Tess could be related to, he couldn't find anyone. Tess felt the cheeks flush she hadn't told anyone she wasn't going home "um they aren't here I'm staying with a friend this summer" she said leaning down to pick up her trunk_

_"oh where to– hey isn't that Moody!" he said excitedly, Tess looked up to see a wizard standing a few feet from Mrs Black looking as though his face was roughly carved from wood dark beady eyes a long grizzled mane of grey hair arms folded wrapped in a black travelling cloak_

_"Well that's my ride" Tess said airily carrying her trunk_

_"I didn't know you was related to moody?" whispered Sirius in awe_

_"I'm not" she whispered back " muggle born remember, see you in September" walking away from him towards Alastor Moody_

_"You Tess girl?" he growled at her , Tess wasn't very tall for her age but this man had the ability to make even the tallest of men feel about 3 feet tall._

_"Yes sir" she said quietly, thinking that maybe an orphanage wouldn't have been such a bad idea_

_"Dumbledore didn't say you was a rut"_

_"I'm not a rut" Tess said loudly_

_"What are your grades like?" _

_"Umm ok?" wondering why her schooling was any of his business_

_"Rubbish you mean " he spat "we'll see about that, Come along then" taking Tess's trunk from her walking towards the barrier to kings cross station_

_"Alastor" said Mrs Black who had arrived at the barrier with her two sons _

_"Walburga" he said irritably_

_"Wasn't aware you had any family left" Mrs Black goaded giving Tess a look of utter horror_

_"I wasn't aware you had a Gryffindor in the family, guess you're not all rotten apples" he countered giving Sirius a wink _

_"Soooo cool" Sirius mouthed to Tess just as his mother clipped him round the ear_

….

_"Come on girl it's not that hard, happy thoughts" growled Moody, Tess had been living with the famous Auror now for three weeks in a shabby looking house in the south end of London, he spent a lot of time away going on what Tess had assumed must be missions, chasing down Deatheaters and dark wizards, but when he was home he had Tess constantly training. It was like being at a military school up at six, train, eat, train, break, train, dinner, study, sleep. He had been home for four straight days the longest time since she had been here, after finally producing a very impressive shield charm that had thrown moody across the house he had started trying to teach her the Patronus charm but Tess was exhausted added by the fact she couldn't pin point a happy memory that worked she couldn't seem to get a lot out of her wand just a little white mist that would fall to the ground after travelling a few inches _

_"This is newt level" Tess complained "I haven't even done my owls yet!"_

_"Patronus' are a basic charm for Aurors you won't be accepted if you are not able to produce one!" he snapped "Pick another memory". Tess closed her eyes sighing she went through the catalogue of memories that stuck out to her for her to use. She thought about the day her parents had taken her to the zoo on her sixth birthday so happy that their little girl hadn't done any funny business but that reminded her why her parents hated her, she thought about when she got the Hogwarts letter and her father destroyed it in the fire until McGonagall turned up to explain everything but that wasn't really happy she thought about going on the Hogwarts express the first time meeting Lilly, Alice and their friends but thinking about the Hogwarts express made her think of Sirius apologizing to her at the beginning of summer sitting next to her for most of the journey home making her laugh so hard her muscles ached the next day being kind enough to buy everyone food from the trolley ad then carrying both hers and his trunks off the train even though Tess secretly thought it was an excuse to so off. Tess could feel the smile on her face raising her wand at the target moody ha set up " expect patronum" she said opening her eyes to see a large white shadow bust from her wand smashing into the target_

_"I did it I did it!" Tess yelled excitedly, jumping for joy, she had done it!_

_"Mmm" he grumbled sounding non- plus making Tess stop her celebration "you'll have to start exercising to, get rid of that puppy fat" he said scrutinising her._

_"I'm not fat!" she told him firmly looking down at her stomach, ok so it wouldn't hurt to lose a couple of pounds but it wasn't like she was huge, she thought_

_"You better get some rest I'm busy tomorrow but I expect you to practice while I'm gone" moody said ignoring her walking in to the little galley _

_"But it's still light out" Tess argued_

_"It's summer it's always light! Now go to bed!"_

_…_

_Tess looked at her watch, it was late, little past midnight, Moody had been away for a few days again Tess got out of her small bed in the cramped guest bedroom opening her door the voices that had woken her where louder now creeping down the stairs she stopped four steps from the bottom having a perfect view of the people speaking in what was now she supposed was her living room. Moody was back where ever he had been sat on a hard looking chair speaking in to the fire where Albus Dumbledore face was,_

_"Well what do you think Alastor?"_

_"She shows potential, she's lazy though, if she can get over that she'll be good Auror"_

_"Good if anyone on the wrong side finds out what she truly is it could make all the difference in this war, she'll need to be well trained" Tess was listening intently so that was why she was here not because anyone care about her but so she could be trained in to a fighter_

_"You didn't half get a mixed bunch in this year Albus a Sproiad, and a werewolf" Tess heard herself gasp at that quickly covering her mouth, there was a werewolf in her year? Tess wondered who it was when an image of Remus Lupin appeared in her head, she had always felt funny around him but Tess had always assumed it was cause she thought he was cute, not that she could tell he was a werewolf!_

_"I'll be in touch Alastor try not to be too hard on the girl" and with that Dumbledore vanished from the fire, Tess was about to creep back up to her room when moody suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking at her, Tess gulped this wasn't good. _

_"Tess" he grumbled _

_"Yes sir?" _

_"How much did you hear?" Tess thought about what she had just heard she now knew why she was here, to be trained in to a fighter, but wasn't that what she wanted? The skills moody could teach her were guaranteed to make sure she was accepted into Auror training plus with her particular skills see need to be able to defend herself if anyone found out. "…enough" Tess said finally expecting to be angry by this an punish her in some way but was surprised when he gave her what she expect was a smile "Clever girl now back to bed"_

_"Yes Alastor" Tess said waiting to be challenged for addressing him with his first name but he simply nodded and walked back off into the living room_

Sirius was levitating the Bonnevillie over his head to see the full extent of the damage, he didn't have a clue how Hagrid had ruined his bike this badly, damn thing was falling apart. He still couldn't believe Tess had found it let alone thought to give it back to him, she always hated bonnie, hadn't help when the muggle police had caught him and James once, and James don't wanting to piss off Lilly they had resorted to Tess paying their bail, saying she wasn't impressed was an understatement … she left him in there for another 2 hours after getting James out.

He heard the front door open rubbing his grease covered hands on to his robes he left room quickly taking the stairs 2 at a time reaching the last few steps, he could see everyone congregating in the entranceway the twins moving towards the kitchen Ron whispering something to Hermione and Remus seemed to be trying to talk to Tess who kept pulling away she looked different from this morning "you done something to your hair?" he asked stopping a few steps up. He watched as everyone turned to watch Tess she stroked her plait running over her chest. Sirius watch as her eyes welled up

"What is it?" he asked moving towards her but she quickly barged past him running up the stairs up out of sight, he turned to follow,

"Leave it boy, she needs sometime" he heard mad-eye tell him, he looked towards Remus who nodded towards the kitchen, he walked slowly down the last few steps following Remus into the kitchen

…

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently foot against his chair, it had been 3 hours since everyone returned from the hospital and no one and seen Tess since she barged past him on the stairs. Harry looked at him questioningly again, he nodded subtly to him and watched as Ron reacted to Harry's kick under the table, he excused himself from the table. Molly dished up some more Christmas pudding, Ron returned 15 minutes later shaking his head_ damn __**he cant find her either**_ . Ron, Harry Ginny and Hermione had taken turns for the past 2 hours looking for her, none of them could find her. He signed loudly pushing the pudding away. Sirius pulled a scrap of parchment out of his robes

_Go sniff Tess out_he wrote and tapped his wand quietly, he watched as an identical piece of parchment appeared in front of Remus on the table he looked up at him shaking his head but took his wand out and scribbled something down.

She wants to be left alone if those 4 can't find her she's hidden well for a reason

I'm worried it's not like her to hide, what happen? Sirius had been scared that when she came back from the hospital so upset that maybe all the memories of her miscarriage had come back he mentally kicked himself for not following her.

She saw Alice

Shit

Yeah…

So you going to sniff her out ?

Why don't you do it?

Moody keeps looking at me. Ever since they had sat down at the table moody had kept his non magical eye on him

So! You're not 20 anymore trying to get his approval it's your house!

Sirius looked up to Remus who gave him an encouraging look he was right it was his house! Sirius stood quickly everyone turn to face him and he walked towards to kitchen door

"Where do you think you're going boy?" said moody

"Going to check on Tess"

"She don't want to be found" he told Sirius firmly

"How to you know?"

"Well the piece of paper she has stuck to the floor saying 'I don't want to see anyone' is a huge hint" moody said irritably

Sirius took a deep breath ignoring the old Auror and left the basement kitchen. He made his way up the stairs past the murky old elf heads on the wall to what had become his and Tess's room. He knocked gently on the old guest bedroom door and waited. There was no response, when none came he pushed the door open he looked around the empty overly bland room, it had been one of the few rooms that wasn't plastered in Syltherin inspired decoration. The room however was a mess the bed covers thrown on the floor from where he had dragged Tess in to the shower this morning. Both had clothes covering nearly every surface, Tess's holdall sat upon a suede green chair that he was sure his mother wouldn't had bought (it looked far too comfortable), books of every size spilling out of various compartments, he smiled at how much Remus had rubbed off on her turning her into a bookworm, she usually spent most of her free time now in the library reading, though he doubted any books in his parents' house would be of any good. He closed the door behind abandoning it for now and barged in o Remus's room opposite although the rooms where very similar in the design the room was immaculate, bed made curtains drawn, clothes and books put away in their proper places, but there was no sign of her in there either. He closed the door and started searching the other rooms in the house, but couldn't find any sign of her. He finished searching the master bedroom where Buckbeak and was about to make is way back down the stairs to try again in one of the other rooms, when he froze in front of the one door he hadn't opened since being back here, she wouldn't be in there would she? But then again it was the last place anyone would look. He pulled out his wand wordlessly unlocking it and the door quietly swung open. He stepped in to his younger brothers' bedroom the Slytherin colours of emerald and silver were everywhere, draping the bed, the walls and the windows. The Black family crest was painstakingly painted over the bed. Beneath this was a collection of yellow newspaper cuttings, all stuck together to make a ragged collage, he didn't need to read them to know who they were about, his brother the Deatheater. He shook his head in disgust looking at the floor he saw a scrap of parchment face down in front of the huge black wardrobe on the far side of the room.

"Tess? You in here?" the large black wardrobe door creaked open and he watched as one of Tess' walking boots emerge from inside the wardrobe. He walked over and opened both doors wide she was sat in the bottom of the wardrobe knees pulled up to her chest wearing the same jeans he was sure were the only pair she owned as she had been living them all throughout the summer and Christmas holidays, and a red tartan shirt he thought may have been one of Remus's old shirts from his younger days, that Tess had simply shrunk to fit her, her hair which was always a long wild wave of curls, was pulled tightly in to what he had been educated by Lilly was called a fish bone plait. He hadn't seen her hair like that since Hogwarts when Alice used to do it. He kneeled down in front of her pushing his hand out reaching for her jaw to pull her face up, he nearly flinched away when he touched her skin, she was so cold, his fingers pulled her head to face him she was always beautiful, with her high cheek bones chocolate coloured eyes and full lips but now her eyes were red and swollen tear marks down her cheeks.

"Hey" Sirius said

"Hey" Tess choked back

"Want to talk about it?"

"No"

Sirius nodded, picked up some shoes lying next to Tess and threw them across the room sitting down next to her in the wardrobe, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm cold" Tess finally said after several minutes, Sirius moved his arm around her body trying to warm her, he could feel her cold skin though the clothes

"It's cold in this part of the house" he informed her

"I'm sorry…" she told him sadly

"What for?"

"Being in Reg's room" she said so quietly Sirius had to strain to hear her

"It's ok" he reassured her "I understand you didn't want to be found"

"Alastor give me up?" she said with a little more energy, Sirius shook his head

"Who told you?"

"Remus but the kids where worried, they've been taking turns looking for you" they were both silent for a minute when Tess finally said "I never went to see her I kept meaning to go but… I was afraid… I didn't want to think of her like that…"

"It's ok Tess" he tried telling her

"No its not" she told him with an edge to her voice "it was my patrol, the one Alice and frank was attacked on" tears where falling from her eyes again "it was meant to be me!"

"You can't blame yourself Tess" Sirius said trying to wipe the tears away

"I don't I blame peter" she spat, then after taking a deep breath she said calmly "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" asked Sirius not sure to what she was referring

"That you and peter swapped … why didn't you trust me?"

Sirius looked at the in shock was that what she thought? "It was never that, I always trusted you" he told her pulling her closer "I didn't tell you because" he stopped suddenly wondering how to tell her

"Because?" Tess asked looking up at him she looked so pale.

"You remember our plan?" he asked slowly looking in to her eyes he had always love her eyes like molten chocolate "for when you came back from France?"

"Yeah we were going to stay hidden" she said "till we figured out a way to win the war then we… we was going to get married after, I wanted to wait" Sirius remembered he had wanted to get married right away after he proposed but Tess kept saying she wanted to wait till it was over, he was thankful now that she had insisted.

"Yeah" Sirius said slowly "don't be angry but that wasn't the actual plan…"

Tess looked him in defiance "Yes it was that was our plan we was-"

"You wasn't meant to come back… from France" Tess eyes widened in shock "don't look at me like that, I didn't think he'd betray us, I knew no one would think we'd give him that information, the Deatheaters and Voldemort would come looking for me, let's be honest I wasn't going to make it till new year-

"Yes you would've we had a plan!"

"And I meant what I said, that I'd die rather than give up Lilly and James, rather die than tell them it was Peter, unless they got to you." Sirius looked away from Tess not wanting to see the disappointment in her face "if they got to you I wouldn't have been able to bare it" he was so ashamed of himself to admit it but he knew it was true "I would've given them up, it kills me to admit it. So we came up with a plan, you went to France and then Moody was meant to meet you there after a couple of day, take you somewhere safe then when or if, I went missing James was going to send Lilly and Harry after you Moody would've been the only person who knew where you would've been so you would've been safe, but it was all pointless because he _did_ betray us all that time" Sirius said bitterly

"So what?" Tess questioned "you thought I'd just go in to hiding? When you was risking your life, I wouldn't' have been able to do that!"

"That's why Moody was going to meet you, We thought he had the best chance of convincing you to stay hidden… I wouldn't have been able to stand it if something happened to you"

"But if you had told me-"

"But I didn't"

"But if you had you never would've gone to Azkaban and-"

"Please don't do the 'if' and 'buts' Tess I didn't, and nothing is going to change that" Sirius said sounding exhausted

"I don't understand why Alastor never told me about the plan" Tess said quietly

"Maybe he thought it was twisted Deatheater joke, me pretending to care … that was what you thought wasn't? Our relationship?" He was looking at her now he had expected a look of disgust from telling her the truth but her face was full of concern her eyes still red from crying then her lips moved very slowly "Yeah" she answered him, telling him she thought their whole past relationship was a lie and a piece of Sirius's heart cracked with the hurt he had caused her and his friends.

"I loved you Tess, more than anything, I would've done anything for you" he told her "I still would"

"I would to" Sirius kissed her slowly pulling her on top of him, he had loved her so much, he still loved her, though he wouldn't tell her ,not until she felt the same, not until he fixed everything, this was the woman he still wanted to marry, have children with, he would get peter and clear his name then him and Tess could have the live they were always meant to have, his hands where resting on her waist working her top off when she stopped pushing his hands away,

"Is Alastor still down stairs?" she asked him sheepishly

Sirius his eyebrows "He wouldn't be-?"

"No" Tess said in horror "but if his eye is swirling around he may catch a glimpse and I'd rather he didn't die of a heart attack" she laughed

"Or come up here and jinx my arse for corrupting his prefect little girl" he teased, him and James was always calling her Moody's prefect little girl when they started their Auror training.

Tess scoffed "biggest disappointment more like" standing up out of the wardrobe Sirius looked at her sternly "don't say that you know he thinks of you as family, he's threatened me enough times to prove that" Tess smiled meekly helping Sirius up "come on let's get out of here Molly's got treacle tart you"

They left the bedroom, locking Regulus Arcturus Black room behind them.

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	13. Nightmares

A/N: just wanted to give a big THANK YOU to Beauty422 if i could give you a chocolate frog i would!

July 1976

Alastor was going to be so mad if he found out. She needed to get out of the house though, it had only been a few days since she had left Hogwarts for the summer to spend it with Alastor for the second time but waiting around for her O.W.L results was driving her crazy! She thought she had done well, even found most of the question easy but wasn't that what people said? If you found it easy you had failed, that was what Tess had heard one Hufflepuff say to her friends all of them nodding in agreement . Alastor was currently at the Auror office at the ministry of magic so Tess had taken the opportunity to go for a run in London. He very rarely let Tess out alone with the war going on except when he accompanied her to Diagon alley for school supplies. The stress of waiting was getting to her though so she had left the house, pocketing her wand just in case, a few hours earlier walking towards inner London going past rows of mix matched house, grand looking double fronted homes with large Gravel drive ways and designer gardens, then you'd have a simple 2 up 2 down house barely wide enough for two people to stand side by side.

Tess jogged by London town she was surprised she had gone so far. She had done a lot of training with encouragement from Alastor over her fifth year at Hogwarts, she had made time every morning to go running around the grounds, her body had transformed from a dumpy sweet loving teen to a lean athletic sweet loving teen. Alastor had been impressed when she met him at kings cross with the weight she had lost, but not as much as the boys in school who had started taking an interest in her asking her out on Hogsmeade weekends.

Tess just ran past an empty looking coffee shop, she had picked up the pace after leaving central London after taking in the sights. she had wondered how close she had gotten to the ministry, she had several hours till Alastor was meant to be back home, he said he wouldn't be back till late so she continued running, thinking she wouldn't head back till mid-afternoon. she had some Muggle money on her and she would get the tube back if she lost track of time Tess could feel the sweat dripping down her face a she ran through a park stopping for a family of mallards crossing her path towards a large pond on her left. She ran past a few blocks of houses when she heard shouting coming from one of the house,

"Get back here" a woman screamed from inside on of the house followed by a mans voice yelling eqully as angrily "Go to hell!"

"You will do as you are told!"

"Merlin's shaggy balls I will". Tess watched frozen to the pavement a few doors down from the yelling, she recognized the voices, how in all of London had she ended up outside his house! she watched red sparks blast out of number 12 Grimmauld place watching as a tall boy come flying out backwards landing heavily on his back in the middle of the road outside cringing on to a large rucksack and a broom, Tess recognised him instantly.

"Sirius?" Tess yelled running towards him with concern, why was he just blasted out of his home!

"You!" Tess looked up just in time to see Mrs Black her hair billowing behind her looking murderous. Pointing her wand at Tess sending out green sparks towards Tess, but she had already pulled her wand out shielding herself from the curse

Sirius had already managed to get to his feet running towards "time to go!" he shout at her, grapping her wrist nearly, pulling her off balancing, away from his street, Mrs Black sending curse at them screaming "you filthy little Mudblood ! Stay away from my son!" with Tess shooting counter curses behind them as they ran. _Crap I'm using underage magic Alastor is going to kill me!_

They didn't stop until they reached the park Tess had ran though not 30 minutes previously they both stopped at the bench in front of the pond, Sirius collapsing on top of it as Tess leaned on her knees trying to catch her breath she had spent her past 5 hours jogging but the last 10 minutes where full on run for your life running and she now felt exhausted. she was defiantly getting the tube home.

"What were you doing on my street?" Sirius spat at her angrily

Tess looked at him in disbelief "It wasn't like I knew you lived there! I went for a run and I ended up here!" she said equally as angry

Sirius paused looking Tess up and down after a few deep breathes he apologised "Sorry, I forgot you lived in London" leaning back on his hand, she was taller than the last time she had seen him, it must have been one hell of a growth sprout he must be over 6 feet tall now, "it's just … that was impeccable timing for you to turn up outside my house" he said with a grimace

"What do you mean?" asked Tess looking perplexed

"Umm we best not talk here" he told her looking around as if his entire family might turn up and attack them at any moment , knowing what she knew about Sirius's family that wouldn't surprise her "can we go back to yours?"

"That may not be best" she told him "Alastor isn't a fan of strangers knowing where we live"

Sirius 's creased his eyebrows together "I'm not exactly a stranger"

"You know what I mean" she said irritably "but there's a coffee bar not too far from here"

Sirius nodded getting off the bench and they walk through the streets toward the empty coffee bar in silence.

Tess walked up to the tired looking casher who was reading a magazine on the counter asking "two teas please" pushing her hand in her pocket pulling out a

"Actually make that a coffee and one tea" said Sirius standing next to Tess holding a twenty "I got this" he told her giving the cashier the money before Tess could argue

"What you doing with Muggle money?" Tess whispered

"I always keep a few notes handy, coffee black two sugars, tea strong dash of milk 3 sugars please" he said to the waitress holding up a milk jug at them, Tess's eyes where wide with shock her mouth dropped "How do you know how I take my tea?"

"I just do" he shrugged "I also know you prefer carrot cake to chocolate cake slice of each please" he said, the cashier plating up one of each. Tess was in shock nobody knew she preferred carrot cake Lilly still ordered her chocolate fudge cake whenever they went to Madam Puddifoots, Lilly was still struggling with getting her tea order right. She was going to have to have a serious talk with her best friend. They sat down opposite each other in a small booth in the corner

"So do you wanna talk about it?" she asked finally when she was halfway through her tea and neither of them had said anything.

"Just me and my family having another argument about our 'believes' "

"Another argument?"

"Come on Tess, everyone knows my family are pure blood maniacs" he spat bitterly playing with the chocolate frosting on his cake.

"Ok yeah, but when your mother saw me…" Tess said slowly think she may have been reading too much into it but then recalling Mrs Black face she had looked murderous.

"I found out today I'm betrothed" he mumbled pushing the plate of mushed up cake away from him

Tess chocked on her tea "what?!" she asked in shock she knew wizards could be quite old fashioned but arranged marriages?

"To Lucinda Roiser" he growled

"But she's your cousin!" Tess shrieked in horror

"Not by blood luckily" he sneered then looking at Tess's horrified expression explained "the pure-blood families are all interrelated,' said Sirius. 'If you're only going to let your sons and daughters marry pure-bloods your choice is very limited; there are hardly any of us left that why us blacks never live longer than our early 80s" he said not looking at Tess "being inbred brings a lot of medical problems"

"What did you say when you found out?"

"Well I went ballistic didn't I? started screaming that they couldn't control my life I wouldn't marry Rosier if she was the last witch alive, my mother starting going on about family honour and that was when my brother butted in…." looking up at Tess slowly

Tess tilted her head sighing "Why do I have a feeling it involved me?" she complained

"My brother seems to think we are involved…" Sirius said slowly, then seeing the look of surprise on Tess face continued "I think, he's assumed,because James has a crush on Lilly and your Evans's best friend, then James's best friend must have a crush on you. Well my mother hearing this lost it started demanding I never see you again. I failed to tell her there was nothing going on between us" he smirked "went to my room packed as much as I could and legged it. That was when you turned up"

"Which I'm sure confirmed your mothers feeling that we are running away together and set up home" Tess joked making Sirius smiled "yeah, I'm sure you gave her heart failure when she saw you, I'm surprised she Didn't send the killing curse at you"

"I'm not sure she didn't" Tess replied, rubbing her wand arm "that bloody hurt, what are you going to do now though? You can't go back there"

"Don't know" he said finishing his coffee "didn't really think about it at the time just had to get out of there you know, I guess I could go to James his parents are really relaxed about this kinda thing"

Tess nodded

"So what about you?" he asked suddenly

"What about me?" Tess asked though a mouthful of cake.

He smiled at her saying "I've told you my family issues" he leaned closer to her across the table "how come you live with Mood, you don't have to tell me" he added when he saw the look of reluctance on Tess's face

"No, no , its just so few people know only Lilly and the professors know is all"

"I won't tell if you don't tell I admitted I'm inbreed" he laughed

"Deal" she said smiling back at him "umm well you don't like your family because of what they are," she watched him nod "well my family didn't like me. Don't know when I realised it but I was different early on, there was never a pin point moment when I realised I was different like some wizards do, I've always been able to do stuff" she shrugged "freaked my parents out completely kept grounding me when anything funny happened, don't get me wrong my parents loved me I was their little girl they always gave me little treats taking me out places they just didn't like the other stuff, so when I got my Hogwarts letter my dad went mental my mother started crying, I had already read it. I was running around the house screaming " I'm a witch, I'm a witch" I remember being so happy it was clear to me why I was so different but my parents refused to pay attention. I was sent to my room and it wasn't spoken about again for a week when McGonagall turned up at my door. she explained everything to my parents my dad start yelling in her face" Tess watched as Sirius jaw dropped at hearing that "yeah you can imagine how that went down, but my parents told her I wasn't going, they didn't want a _witch_ in the family, so she took me to one side and asked if I understood and would I like to go to Hogwarts. well it was easy I said yes she made all the arrangements but ever since" Tess took a final bite from her cake she hadn't told Lilly this, not really, just that she didn't get along with her parents Sirius would be the first person who would actually know the truth "they wouldn't speak to me, my parents , I could see it, I could see the fear in their faces whenever I was near them. I tried so hard to explain things to them tell them it wasn't a bad thing but I could tell they were afraid of me my own parents afraid of their daughter, then in fourth year they sent a letter to Dumbledore telling him they didn't want me anymore .. So he sent me to live with Alastor"

"I'm sorry Tess" Sirius said quietly reaching for her hand giving it a small squeeze

"Not your fault is it" she smiled squeezing his hand back.

"Hey are you Tessabell Faoil?" shouted the cashier from the counter, Tess winched at her full name "someone's left you a letter"

Tess shuffled out of the booth walked other to the counter taking the letter and sat back down beside Sirius.

"Who knows we're here?" he asked her

Tess looked at the front of the Envelope

Miss Tessabell Faoil

The Coffee Bar

Booth in the corner

10 Kingsway,

London,

" Alastor, it's his writing"

Get home now

_Yep'_ Tess thought _he's most definitely going to kill me_

"Come on, I'll take you back" Sirius said after reading the letter over her shoulder

"I've already told you that won't be a good idea-"

"I'll come with you till we are a few blocks from your house, there is a war on you shouldn't be travelling by yourself" he assured her

"And what about you?" Tess asked worried, "How are you gonna get to the Potters they live on the other side of the country"

"I'll get the train should be at theirs by the time it gets dark"

"So you can travel alone and I can't?" she said testily

"There's less chance anyone will attack a pure blood especially with my family history" he countered pushing her out of the booth.

They left the coffee bar getting on the tube at Holburn underground heading towards south end.

Sometime between leaving the train and getting above ground Sirius had slipped his fingers between Tess's they had started walking down the main high street leading to her home knowing she would be leaving him soon she stopping walking .

"So how did you know how I take my tea?" she asked looking up at him

Sirius smirked saying "girls like that , when you know the little details I tend to take note of things like that, why did I impress you?" he said with a smug grin

"Slightly…" she replied coyly

"How far are we now?" he asked looking around the streets that surrounded them, Tess felt ackward about how much smaller the houses here where compared to where he had grown up.

"Not far you should properly head back"

"TESS!" They heard someone roar at them in the distance they both looked down the road to see Alastor moody stood several rows down

"well wish me luck" she sighed

"Can I kiss you?" Sirius blurted out, looking awkward himself not his usual arrogantly confidence self

"Are you serious?" Tess laughed

"That is my name yes" he smirked

"No" Tess said laughing. _No? Why did I say no?!_

"Why?" He asked looking just as surprised as Tess felt

"Tess!"

"Alright! Alright! don't get your knickers in a twist!" she screamed back at him as Sirius laughed at her reply to the dangerous Auror. "because you don't just …ask" she explained " write to me when you get to the Potters" she said " you now so I know your safe" turning away to him towards Alastor her fingers slipping away from his when his grip tightened pulling her back, his lips suddenly on hers his arms wrapping around her waist. Tess's hands meeting the back of his neck, he held her close pushing her mouth open, for their tongues to meet. _Damn he tasted good, like sweet coffee and chocolate_, she felt him slowly pull away "I'll write, I promise" he whispered, Tess simply nodded escaping from his grip.

"See you in September" she told him walking down the street towards Alastor she looked back only once to see him turning the corner at the top of the street. _Sirius black kissed me! O this ain't good I cannot have a thing for Black, Lilly would go mental let alone Sev after what happened during exams in the summer, not to mention that I think he's an idiot and full of himself_.

…

"Oh would you calm down" Tess told Alastor standing in the kitchen opening the fridge door

"Don't talk to me like that" he growled "not only did I receive an owl in the middle of the meeting with the minister about my ward using underage magic –"

"When did you care what the minister thought?" she asked snidely

"That is not the point" he snapped "I then received a howler from Walburga Black informing me I should have more control over you as you had bewitched her eldest son to run away with you!"

Tess rolled her eyes "really is that what she told you"

"You shouldn't even be out of the house! And then I find you canoodling with him at the top of the road!"

"Canoodling really? It's called kissing Alastor and I was going insane, I can't stand waiting around for my results" she told him placing the juice carton back in the fridge slamming it shut, she knew she was pushing her luck talking to him with such cheek but right know she didn't care " I went for a run ,I ended up running in to Sirius, and then defended myself against his mother who attacked me!" she explained slowly the Auror who looked like steam was going to come out of his ears. His paled slightly that that news though and for the first time since coming back In the house he asked calmly "She attacked you?"

"yes! Why else did you think to I used magic?"

He looked at her for moment as if reading something only he could see then said quietly "Go to your room"

"Hang on you" Tess said without making any inclination she was leaving the kitchen his mood had never shifted so quickly "are you proud of me?"

"Walburga Black is a very good duellist" he told her flatly

"So you are proud of me!" she yelled happily _he was proud of her!_

"I said go to your room" he mumbled looking slightly defeated Tess couldn't believe t

"Not till you say it!"

"Go to your room!" He shouted

"Ha!" Tess laughed skipping out of the kitchen "you're proud of me!" she sang up the stairs

"Shut up" he shouted back slamming the kitchen door.

Tess stayed in her room for the rest of the night not bothering to go down stairs to make dinner for the both of them like she usually did. After the first few weeks of living on his cooking last summer she had refused it anymore and started cooking instead he hadn't argued with her about it but never acknowledged her food was a lot better although he did always clear his plate. Sometime after midnight just as Tess was drifting off to sleep, she heard a hoot from her window informing her she had mail. Tess sat up knowing Matilda was out hunting and wouldn't be back till morning so she opened the curtains to see a long –eared owl she recognised as Sirius's. She quickly opened up the window letting the large bird in taking the letter from it as she chucked him some owl treats. She sat on her bed reading the letter

Tess!

Got to the potters few hours ago, I had to explain what happened when I turned up on their door step asking to stay, don't worry I didn't tell them anything private. I think Mrs Potter is going to ask you over for dinner though to thank you from saving me from the belly of the beast! She's going to send Moody a letter in the morning to ask if it's ok. Speaking of which how did he react when you got back I hope I didn't make matters worse being there. James is happy I'm here though he said he needed a decent quidditch partner to play with I know you're a chaser but I thought we could practice hitting James with bludgers if you come over what you think?

Write back by return owl as soon as you can, I won't be getting much sleep tonight anyway, too much to think about hope you can make dinner

Sirius

X

Tess quickly found some parchment

Sirius,

Glad you got there ok I'm sure you and potter will be causing mayhem in no time I'm happy the Potters are ok with you staying there but I'm sure they don't know what they are in for! Alastor is ok, he was angry but I think he calmed down once I told him your mother attacked me apparently she sent him a howler at the ministry telling him I'd bewitched you to run away with me! Tell Mrs Potter I'd love to come for dinner and quidditch practice sounds great feels forever since I've been on a broom. I don't know if Alastor will let me though I'm meant to be grounded from now until infinity he can be pretty protective I don't think I'll be allowed out till I have to go to kings cross but I'll try and convince him

Tess

X

She quickly attached it to his owl who flew off quickly she tried going back to sleep but couldn't, thinking every noise she heard was it returning with a letter she knew she was being stupid it would take the owl at least 3 hours to get back to James parents.

The next thing Tess knew it was light she must have fallen asleep a few hours ago. Tess quickly got dress and ran towards the stairs into the living room she had barely stepped foot in to the room when Moody said "no"

"No to what?"

"You are not going to the Potters you cannot be rewarded when you are grounded"

"But it's only the Potters house" she had never sounded so spoilt in her life!

"The answer is no and that's the end of it!" he shouted finally loosing his temper with her

"Ahhh" she screamed storming from the room running back up the stairs. Tess slammed her door, she rushed towards Matilda waking her up "I'm sorry but I need you to do this as quick as you can"

Sirius

Alastor has said no, I'm sorry

Tess

X

That was all Tess could write within a few hours Matilda came back with a small scrap of paper clutched between her talons she quickly unravelled it quickly

I know moody sent a letter back to Mrs Potter I guess I'll see you on the train

Tess was sat in library alone it had been a few days since Christmas. she was reading a book she had borrowed from Lilly years ago the book was worn and falling apart but she still loved to read it. It was about a young couple who meet at school but was separated then reconnecting years later declaring their love for each other, Tess laughed at the irony. Her plan was working though instead of going into fits of sullenness as Molly had put it, Sirius had instead spent whatever time he had with Harry fixing the bike, teaching him everything he could about that bike. There was a quick knock at the door as harry came in " Wotcha Harry" Tess smiled with the look of surprise on his face from Tess's welcome she laughed " sorry harry I think Tonks is rubbing off on me"

Harry laughed "yeah I think she does that a lot, I'm going get Sirius a drink you want anything "

"No I'm ok thanks harry" she said returning to her book, she felt him hoover at the door for a second before he said "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course harry, you can ask me anything, I hope you know that"

"I do, I just I don't know how really to ask this?"

"well just fire away I promise I won't get offended or anything" she told him lightly

"Before everything that happened, why is it you didn't like peter? It's just that I get the feeling you didn't trust him even back then"

"I didn't" she told him patting the seat next to her "come and sit down"

Harry walked in to the room closing the door behind sitting on the sofa next to her "I bet nobody tells you this" she started quietly, he seemed like he already knew what was coming " but your just like your mum" Harry seemed surprised so used to being compared to James "you are the spit of your dad specially when I see you with Sirius or Remus its scary almost, but you are a lot like Lilly you don't go rushing in to things like your dad did, I know in some cases you don't have a lot of choice but to rush in, but usually your carful you plan things you don't think of things as an adventure or something fun to do but the one thing you do have is your dads temper" she told him smiling

"My dad had a temper?" he asked soundly surprised

"Oh yeah, it would take a lot but once you hit that point you knew it!"

"So what happened?"

"Peter did something that made him lose his temper"

….

December 1977

It was the last day of term Tess and Sirius had officially been together for just under a week after he had taken her to Hogsmeade the previous weekend. They sat at their house table in-between their friends, Lilly was sat opposite Tess with James on her left, Remus was sat on the other side of Tess eating the last of his cherry pie talking to Sara who had moved from her Ravenclaw table to sit next to him and Peter was sat furthest away from her next to James, they had been discussing plans for tomorrow trip they were all going to be spending the majority of Christmas break at James parents when he asked innocently "How do you feel about a tail Tess?" she felt both Sirius and Remus stiffen on either side of her

"A tail?"

"A big black fluffy tail!" he asked again excitingly smiling at Sirius

"Why would I want a tail?" she asked pointedly

"Padfoot, what do you think of Tess having a tail?" he asked him teasingly

"You're so funny prongs" Sirius said sarcastically

"I don't understand what's happening" Tess said looking at Lilly for support who merely shrugged saying "I don't think we are meant to understand, it's one of the marauders little inside joke"

"don't worry Tess" said Remus from beside her "Prongs is just winding Padfoot up" winking at Sirius over her head

"Why is James trying to wind you up?" She pouted looking up at his stern face wrapping her right leg tighter around his left. Sirius face relaxed when he saw her over the top pout relaxing around her "it's nothing to worry about" he told her pulling her closer to him kissing her lightly.

"I think Tess would be good as a bitch" came a voice down the table

"Peter"" Lilly scolded

"Don't be such a dick Wormtail" spat Sirius throwing a clementine at Peters head

"It's what a female dog is called!" called Peter from behind his arms trying to defend himself from anymore fruit based attacks. After a few minutes of awkward silence James piped up again "one tiny tail" he pleaded pointing his wand at Tess

"No!" laughing at his determination as he shot sparks at her over the table "James don't" she laughed dodging the spells quickly as everyone tried ducking for cover Tess threw 2 large plums at James's head laughing, Tess felt herself get pulled to the side by Remus stopping her being hit by one of James spells "James stop- argh" Tess screamed as she watched him shoot a spell under the table hitting Tess in the knee, a tickling sensation shot through the base of her spine as a huge black tail popped out from under her skirt

"Potter!" she shouted pulling her wand out pointing it at James who was bent other double in laughter she sent a spell hitting him straight on top of his head giving him large black bat like ears.

Sirius and Remus burst out laughing as Lilly tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. "You'll regret that Faoil" shouted Peter standing from the table throwing his wand up at tess, her eyes widen in horror as the curse hit her square in the chest feet lifting of the ground as she was thrown backwards across the great hall.

…

"He attacked you!" Harry interrupted "In the middle of the great hall?"

"Yeah" said Tess calmly, "peter being peter didn't see that me and your dad was just messing about. He got angry and cursed me into the Slytherin table ... I nearly broke the thing in half. Nearly broke me in half if I'm honest had to have my back put back together along with my pelvic and both thigh bones being completely regrown I was in the hospital wing for over a week missed Christmas and our trip to your granddad parents was cancelled "

"you said my dad lost his temper, What did he do ?"

"Well, I only found out after, I blacked out once I hit the table, but while all the students and teachers where distracted trying to help me your Dad had Peter pinned up against the wall by the neck and was punching him, Remus had to drag him off. Your dad broke Peter's nose and jaw"

"So peter's curse nearly killed you and everyone just forgave him?"

"Well not exactly he got detention for a month and nobody spoke to him all throughout Christmas I think that was the only reason he apologised to me in the end because he thought we'd all start talking to him, which worked of course. He told everyone he didn't realise what he was doing ,thought the spell he cast was going to reverse my knees apparently, stupid little boy we thought he was, we believed him." Tess sighed she couldn't believe how stupid they had been to believe him "After time the marauders went back to doing what they did best but, mine and peters friendship never recovered he hit me with such force I knew it wasn't an accident, he never did like me very much"

"Why though you didn't do anything to him!" said Harry with such anger, really did have James temper

" I think he was jealous, he had his three best friends which was his life then suddenly it all changed in seventh year, your mum and dad started dating, Remus started seeing Sara – that was his girlfriend back then- but I think when me and Sirius started dating just before Christmas I think that was the last straw for him, I got along with everyone I was already good friends with Remus, me and your dad where always teasing each other and then when me and Sirius got together I think he thought he was being replaced he was pretty hostile to me after that to, never saw him so gleeful when me and Sirius broke up a few weeks later..." Tess stopped as she noticed the door open

"Hey what you doing?" said Sirius from the entrance way

"Oh nothing" Tess said airily "I was telling Harry about all the times you broke up with me"

"I thought you two where engaged though" harry asked

"Oh yeah, but Sirius broke up with me several times before he realised he couldn't live without me" She joked

"Yes I know! I was an idiot" said Sirius with mock irritation "how about some lunch ?" he asked smiling at them both

September 1st 1976.

Tess left Alastor at the front of kings cross when she saw Lilly; her fair skin was now tanned after being away in Australia for most of the holidays. Tess ran up to her, each embracing the other in a tight hug

"How was your summer?" Tess asked letting go of her

"It was great! You would love Australia" Lilly said excitedly as she ran though the barrier to platform 9 and three quarters "we went to the outback" Lilly continued as Tess ran though behind her "we saw Uluru and met some aborigine's and they knew what I was and taught me how to translate most languages with a charm, I'll show you it when we get back to Hogwarts" she told her as they waved good bye to Lilly's parents getting on to the Hogwarts express.

"How was petunia during all this?" Tess asked as they found an empty compartment, her friends face fell into sadness.

"She kept making snide remarks about me being a freak" Lilly told her sadly "saying she couldn't wait to be rid of me. she hates me Tess and my parents won't say anything to her because 'she jealous' and she's got this new boyfriend, some guy called Vernon and he's horrible Tess I don't know what she see in him, he's absolutely horrid!" complained Lilly as she flubbed down on the seat. Tess curled up in the corner next to the window, "I'm sure petunia will come around with time" Tess lied

"You've been saying that since first year she's never going to feel differently towards me" Lilly said giving her a small smile she knew her friend was just trying to help, they both knew there was no recovering her relationship with her sister. "Any way" Lilly continued waving off the unpleasant topic of her sister "how was your summer? What was your OWL'S like after?"

Tess pulled out her results letter handing it to Lilly

ORDINARY WIZADNG LEVEL RESULTS

PASS GRADES: Outstanding (O) FAIL GRADES: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

Tessabell Faoil has achieved

Astronomy-A

Care of Magical Creatures –O

Charms-O

Defence Against the Dark Arts -O

Divination-D

Herbology-E

History of Magic - P

Potions- E

Transfiguration-E

"You got 7 owls!" Lilly grinned at her "3 Outstanding's Tess that's great I bet Alastor was really proud!"

"Well you know what he's like" she shrugged "he didn't actually say the words but he did give me 20 galleons to buy anything I wanted in Diagon ally"

"20 Galleon!" said Lilly in a stunned voice "I don't even think I've seen 20 galleons"

"I hadn't either before then" Tess laughed "how were your results?" Tess watched as Lilly pulled out the neatly folded piece of parchment from her bag and passed it to her.

ORDINARY WIZADNG LEVEL RESULTS

PASS GRADES: Outstanding (O) FAIL GRADES: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Accecptable (A) Troll (T)

Lilly Evens has achieved

Ancient Runes – E

Astronomy - E

Care of Magical Creatures - E

Charms - O

Defence Against the Dark Arts - O

Divination - D

Herbology - E

History of Magic - E

Transfiguration - E

Potions – O

Tess looked at Lilly's results, she knew Lilly would do better than her in owls as she took an extra subject but she was chuffed that she had the same number of Outstanding's as her, she didn't think that would ever happen but she was surprised by two of the results, "How did you pass History of magic? it's so boring!"

"You slept though most of it" Lilly laughed "that's why you failed"

"I also love how you made me take divination," Tess smiled "when you got a Dreadful"

"Well, it wasn't as good as I thought it would be-" Lilly stopped what she was saying as the compartment door slide open, a tall boy with black hair stood looking at her, for a split second she thought Sirius had come to find her they hadn't spoken since his last letter in July.

"Have you seen my brother?" he spat at her

"Why would Tess know where he is?" replied Lilly sounding angry, she couldn't abide people thinking they were better than others

"Hello Reg, I had a wonderful summer thanks for asking and you?" Tess joked

"Just answer the question?" He sneered

"No I haven't" she told him impatiently rolling her eyes at him "you should go find James Potter he should be with him" trying to wave him out the door but he didn't budge.

Then very slowly he said "They won't speak to me"

Tess looked at the smaller Black brother, he looked shorter than she remembered, sad and tired looking, with bags under his eyes, his robes hanging off unhealthy. Tess felt truly sorry for him he must be missing Sirius she thought. Lilly wasn't even her really sister and she always missed her during the holidays she dreaded what he must be feeling, "Fine" she told him "I'll be back soon Lil's" she told Lilly sliding the compartment door behind her "come on then follow me" she ordered walking down the carriage way towards the ends of the train "don't tell me what to do, Mudblood"

Tess whirled around to face him pushing him against the wall Regulas was only a few inches taller than Tess but she was able to make Regulas pale slightly in fear "now listen here!" she sneered though tightened teeth "I may be friends with your brother, that does not mean I will let you call me that _word_ so shut up until we find him, ok?" Regulas stared at her for a moment then nodded slightly.

"Good" Tess said walking away in to the next carriage pushing past a group of first years. She stopped as she saw James Potter sat in a compartment laughing at his friends sat opposite him. She noticed Regulas stop just out of sight of the compartment occupants. She slide the door open poking her head in with no sign of Sirius she turned quickly to James.

"Potter have you-"

"Hey Tess how was your results?" asked Remus who was sat across from James, he was looking more tired than normal and Tess saw that he had a new scar over this left cheek, Tess still hadn't told him she knew about his condition, she wanted him to come to her trust her enough the able to tell her the truth .

"Good thanks" she smiled "passed everything I needed to, you?"

"Yeah got Outstanding in all my exams, except potions which I failed but I don't mind that"

"Good I'm glad" Tess said genuinely pleased for him, turning her attention back to James "anyway have you seen Sirius?"

James looked at her awkwardly and said slowly "Umm …he's gone off somewhere he shouldn't be too long so if you want to wait?" that was strange Potter never invited her to do anything unless it was to do with Quidditch maybe Sirius had told him he kissed her and he was just trying to be friendly

"No its ok" she told him smiling "I've got his brother with me trying to find him so, if you can just tell me where he is"

James seemed surprised by this "Reg is with you?" He sneered

"Yeah I think he's scared of you guys, so he's hiding outside the door" she said gesturing behind her "Well where is he?" nobody answered all avoiding looking at her making Tess feel tense and awkward what had he said to them to make them act like this?

"He's Three compartments down" peter said finally his watery eyes looking at her as James hissed at him confusing Tess even more why didn't James want Tess to find Sirius.

"Thanks peter" she said weakly turning away from them

"Uh Tess" James called from his seat now looking Tess in the face "he's with Florence mind"

Tess realised quickly why they had been reluctant to tell her where he was, because he was off doing whatever with Florence in an empty compartment and they didn't want their friend to be caught out. She forced a smile on her face and lightly replied "Why would that bother me?" slamming the door behind her with a little more force than needed. She felt something coil up inside her she should've known better than to think Black liked her like that, she was being stupid she barely even liked him herself just a silly crush like last summer. she would go find Michael Faraway later and see if he wanted to go on the first Hogsmeade trip with her, he had already asked her out twice and he was pretty handsome too.

"I know where he is" she told Reg airily walking down the three compartments knowing she had the right one as the curtains where drawn over the windows inserted in the door.

"You'd better knock" said Reg "It's locked" pointing to the engaged switch in the door.

"Now why would I knock" she told him with a wicked grin on her face, and just as Regulas opened his mouth for a retort Tess lifted her leg and kicked forward with such force the door bust opened breaking the lock to reveal a scene Tess couldn't get out of her head for months, no matter how hard she tried. Sirius was sat down on the seat with Florence legs on either side of his thighs pushing herself against him her one hand hidden from view beneath her , Florence top had been discarded giving Tess an eye full of the baby pink bra she was wearing.

Tess backed away quickly from the scene in front of her giving a sharp shriek of surprise, she didn't know why she seemed so surprised she knew he was down here- in a locked compartment- with Florence, she really didn't have any reason to be shocked … she heard Sirius shouting at Florence to get off him and Regulas tried to rush forward to see what was happening Tess grabbed I'm by the scruff of his neck telling him quickly " for your own sanity you don't want to look in there" she watched as confusion covered his face then realisation as they both watched Sirius exit the compartment zipping his fly up looking incredibly guilty and ashamed.

"Stay here" Tess heard Sirius to Florence, who was still hiding inside the compartment,

"Where is she going to go she seems to be missing vital bits of clothing!" Tess nearly screamed but kept quiet instead grinding her teeth

"Uh Tess I uh-" He started, trying to close the door behind him but only managing to leave it ajar

"Shut up Sirius" Tess snapped making him stop before he could wiggle his way out of the situation "your brother wants a word" nodding her head at Regulas, who for the first time Sirius seemed to notice.

"I'll leave you to it then" she told the Black brothers bitterly

"No stay" Sirius told her trying to reach for her arm to stop her but she moved out of reach

"Fine" she told him coldly and leaned up against the wall behind Reg, hoping that there, she wouldn't seem imposing. Sirius turned to face his younger brother "Reg" he greeted him

"Sirius, I thought you may want this" said Regulas passing his older brother a small rectangular mirror

"Thanks I didn't think I'd get this back" Sirius said looking at the mirror, she didn't understand why it mattered he could buy one anywhere "look Reg, I shouldn't have left you there. When I'm of age I'll use the money Alphard gave me and get some place to live, you won't have to go back there next summer-"

"What?" asked Reg in what Tess thought was disgust "I'm not going to leave, why would you think that!"

Sirius seemed to stand straighter, looking at his brother in disbelief "Come on Reg, you can't… you can't honesty agree with whole pure blood supremacy thing!"

"Of course I do!" he spat with such a ferocity Tess wondered why he had backed down from her early "we are better than them! I wouldn't want to pretend that I'm not better than your Mudblood girlfriend-"

All Tess's mind thought was 'isn't Florence a half-blood' when she heard the unmistakable sound of Regulas's nose breaking under Sirius fist.

Regulas growled in pain wiping the blood off his nose retreating from the carriage away from Tess and Sirius "Mother was right to blast you off the tapestry!" he sneered at he left

"Good! You're no family of mine anyway!" Sirius shouted angrily at him. Tess watched as Sirius hung his head, his fingers doodling imaginary lines over the mirror

"Sirius are you ok?" she asked softly walking over to him, Tess had never seen the usually happy carefree Sirius look sad before, bitter, angry yes, sad no. Tess felt her heart sink.

"I'll be fine" he told her forcing a smile for a second before it turned sorrowful again "I just thought- look about Florence-"

Tess held her hands up in front of herself making him stop "I really don't need to know" she told him, and she was right she didn't need to know whatever was going on between him and Florence was his business, they hadn't been dating it was only a kiss he was free to do whatever ever he pleased.

"No" he said pushing his hand though his hair "after what happened in the summer I owe you an explanation" he told her

"No you don't" she told him with a smile "it was just a kiss Sirius, that's all. Wasn't like it was my first or anything" _ok, well that was a lie_ "I'm always off kissing boys" _now why are you trying to make yourself sound like a slut!_ Tess mentally scolded herself

"Oh umm ok" he replied awkwardly, Tess thought he looked a little disappointed but that didn't make sense "we're good then?"

"We're good, see you later" Tess said leaving the carriage back to her and Lilly's compartment

When the door first went Tess was standing in the basement kitchen preparing dinner for the evening with Molly who was showing her the 'correct' way to core an apple. Tess didn't see the need to tell Molly she could make apple crumble with her eyes closed having been able to make it since her childhood.

Sirius and Harry had spent the morning upstairs going over the bike with new parts Dung had brought over the previous day. Harry was now upstairs with Ron packing while Sirius was sat at the kitchen table doing todays crossword in the _prophet _she smiled watching him slip in to the old habit he had never let her throw out the paper in the old days until he had finished the crossword.

"I'll get the door then shall I?" said Molly wiping her hands clean

"Uh" said Sirius looking up from the paper "oh sorry Molly I'll get it" standing from his chair out of the kitchen.

"I am glad you two are making another go of things" Molly told her turning back to the sink to cut the onions

"What do you mean?" asked Tess, tipping the apple peels and cores into the bin.

"You and Sirius it is like a fairy story, we just have to find Pettigrew then you two can make finally make it official!" said Molly happerily

"I don't think we are quite there yet" Tess told her smiling, she knew Molly meant well. Tess heard the door open behind her turning to see who Sirius had greeted, upon seeing his face Tess reached for her wand, his face was clouded with darkness and anger he wavered Tess down and she pocketed her wand again as she watched the person who had caused Sirius change in mood appear in the kitchen, Severus. As Sirius walked past her she felt him push a letter between her hands

"Can you go get Harry please Molly" Sirius said sitting down on the opposite side of the kitchen to Severus

"Please sit down Professor Snape" said molly as she left. Severus sat in the nearest seat, Sirius glaring at him.

Tess opened the parchment

Dear Sirius,

I have sent Severus to discuss a matter with Harry in private. I do hope you and Miss Faoil will corporate.

Yours most sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Tess sat on the counter behind Sirius's chair leaning forward over the gap between them, he tilted his head back in the smallest movement to let Tess know he was listening "I'm assuming we are not cooperating?" she whispered to him

"No" he said back blankly

5 minutes later Tess watched Harry push open the kitchen door to find Sirius and Snape both seated at the long kitchen table glaring in opposite directions. The silence between them was heavy with mutual dislike. Tess was still simply sat on the counter fiddling with her hands she couldn't remember a more awkward situation

"Er" said Harry to announce his presence to the rest of the room

Snape looked around at him, his face framed between curtains of greasy black hair "Sit down potter"

"You know" said Sirius loudly leaning back on his rear chair legs and speaking to the ceiling, Tess had the over whelming urge to kick his chair back to the ground but controlled herself "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here Snape. It's my house you see" An ugly flush suffused Snapes pallid face Harry sat down in a chair beside Sirius facing Snape across the table

"I was supposed to see you alone Potter" said Snape, "but Black-"

"I'm his godfather" said Sirius louder than ever. Severus eyes rose to Tess "Tess is his guardian she stays" Sirius continued. Tess was thankful Severus didn't see the need to contradict him, knowing full well Tess wasn't Harry's legal guardian.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders" said Snape whose voice by contrast was becoming more and more quietly waspish " but by all means stay," Severus's eyes moved from Tess back to Sirius "black I know you like to feel … involved'

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Sirius letting his chair fall back on to all four legs with a bang.

"Don't raise to it Sirius" Tess muttered behind him

"Merely that I am sure you must feel-ah-frustrated, by the fact that you can do nothing useful" Snape laid a delicate stress on the word "for the order"

It was Sirius turn to flush. Snape lip curled in triumph as he turned to Harry "the Headmaster has sent me to tell you, potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumeny this term"

"Study what?" Said harry blankly.

Snape's sneer became more pronounced. "Occumency, Potter. The magical defence of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic but highly useful one.

"Why do I have to study occlu- thing?" Harry blurted out

"Because the headmaster thinks it a good idea' said Snape smoothly. 'you will receive private lessons once a week but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"

"Yes" said harry 'who's going to be teaching me?'

Snape raised an eyebrow 'I am'

Tess felt her stomach jolt at this it was common knowledge that Snape hated Harry even among the teachers at Hogwarts. She watched as he looked quickly round at Sirius and Tess for support.

'Why can't Dumbledore teach harry?' asked Sirius aggressively. 'Why you?'

"I suppose because it is the headmasters privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks,' said Snape silkily. 'I assure you I did not beg for the job.' He got to his feet 'I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening Potter my office. If anybody asks you are taking remedial potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them'. He turned to leave his black travelling cloak billowing behind him.

"Wait a moment" said Sirius sitting up straighter in his chair.

Snape turned to face them sneering.

"I am in rather a hurry Black unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time,'

"I'll get to the point then' said Sirius standing up.

"Don't" Tess growled at him. He was taller than Snape who Tess watched as he balled his fist in the pocket of his cloak over the handle of this wand. Tess purposely made a show of dragging her wand out of jeans swinging it gentry between her hands, she watched as Severus eyes flickered to her wand but his hand stayed balled in his pocket 'if I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to.'

"How touching, ' Snape sneered "but surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?'

"Yes I have,' said Sirius proudly.

"Well then you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him,' Snape said sleekly.

Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table towards Snape, pulling out his wand as he went. Snape whipped his own out. They were squaring up to each other, Sirius looking livid, Snape calculating, his eyes darting from Sirius wand tip to his face.

"Sirius!' said harry loudly but Sirius appeared not to hear him.

"I think you should leave _now_ Severus" Tess said loudly jumping of the counter edging her away slowly around the table

"I've warned you _Snivellus_,' said Sirius his face barely a foot from Snapes "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed I know better-

"Oh but why don't you tell him so?" Whispered Snape 'or are you afraid he might not take very seriously the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months?'

'Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts isn't he?'

"Speaking of dogs' Said Snape softly, 'did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognised you last time you risked a little jaunt outside?" Tess froze behind Severus looking over his shoulder at Sirius in disbelief, when the_ hell_ did he leave the house, "Clever idea Black getting yourself seen on a safe platform… gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?' Sirius raised his wand "No!" yelled harry, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between then "Sirius, don't!" Tess rushed forward pushing herself in front of Severus forcing him back; he luckily didn't give up much of a fight

"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius behind her, trying to push Harry out of the way but Harry would not budge. "Why yes I suppose I am" said Snape

"Harry-get-out-of-it!' snarled Sirius pushing him aside with his free hand.

"It's sweet" Severus sneered over Tess shoulder as she tried to push him out of the kitchen "that after everything you have done to her, Tess is still willing to tolerate you… nightmares and all" Tess blood ran cold _what did he say?!_. Tess turned quickly to face Sirius who had stopped struggling against Harry the colour from his face draining with Severus words looking at Tess with betrayal in his eyes

"I didn't-" she said panicked how did Severus know, she didn't say anything about it anyone "I-" her heart filled with complete hatred her blood rushing to her head. Tess reacted without even realising she had made a decision putting all her weight in to it so quickly that Severus didn't have time to defend himself as Tess's fist made contact with Severus's jaw. His face went spinning backwards spitting blood out over the kitchen floor Tess felt an agonising pain shoot though her hand "get out!" she spat at him as Severus wiped blood from his mouth straightening himself back up. The kitchen door opened and the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione came inside all looking Very happy, with Mr Weasley walking proudly in their midst dressed in a pair of striped pyjamas covered by a mackintosh. "Cured!" he announced brightly to the kitchen at large "completely cured!"

Arther and all the Weasleys froze on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, Sirius, Snape and Tess all looking towards the door, Harrys stood in front of Sirius from where he had been forcing him back and Tess stood in front of Severus clenching her broken hand, as he spat more blood on to the floor.

"Merlin's beards" said Arthur, the smile sliding off his face, "what's going on here?"

All three adults pocketed their wand which they had lowered when Tess had punched Snape

"Nothing Arthur, I was just showing _Snape_ out" Tess sneered making use of his surname. What was ever left of there once fragile friendship was now shattered "six o'clock, Monday evening potter" Snape said at the door as Tess followed him out.

Tess moved past him in the hallway quietly unbolting the front door as she went "Get out!" She whispered angrily as she held the door open wide for him, the last thing she needed was Mrs Black to wake up again

"Your hand appears to be broken" Snape said coldly, looking down at Tess's broken hand that was now red and swollen throbbing in pain from using magic with it to unbolt the door.

"That doesn't mean I won't kick your ass to high heaven if you don't get out of my house this instant" she said though bared teeth

"Wasn't aware it was yours" he sneered walking out of the open door Tess using all her will power not to slam it behind him.

Tess was going ballistic she wanted to destroy something, scream and shout till her lungs bust she thought about going back in to the kitchen but knew tensions would be running high between her and Sirius and she didn't want to dampen the celebration with her darkened mood. Tess took a deep breath before walking upstairs to her room holding her hand tight to her chest

…

A few hours had past when someone knocked on the door "it's open" Tess called she was sat in the middle of the bed reading a new research journal on the dragon breeding project in south Korea, she wondered if Charlie Weasley had read it yet, it contradicted most of his research.

"Heard you've been fighting" came Remus's voice from the door; Tess looked up as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Not much of fight" she muttered waving her broken hand up at him. It was a deep red now swollen up and she could see where the bones where trying to poke out of her skin. _what was Severus head made out of rock?_

Remus winched slightly looking at her mangled hand "That looks painful"

"Ha! You should see the other guy!" Tess joked pulling her hand back to her chest

"Come here" Remus said reaching for Tess's hand, she let him take it .He pulled his wand out pointing at her hand muttering "Ferula" ,Tess watched as wooden rods and bandages wrapped themselves around her hand, she winched in pain as she the felt the wooden rods force the bones back into their proper place. "Better?" Remus asked with a smile

Tess felt the pain ease away "Much thanks" she told him returning his smile.

"Just try not to use it for a couple of day I've only reset the bones, you know I can't heal them you should really get molly-"

"She's busy having her husband back" Tess butted in "if it still hurts tomorrow I'll ask her before they go back to the burrow" she reassured him when he looked about to argue

"It _will_" he said with a stern look then pulling his legs up on the bed to sit more comfortably in front of Tess he asked "so what happened"

"Snape" she spat "he said something he shouldn't have, now Sirius thinks I've been talking behind his back, which I haven't!"

"How does Severus know about whatever it is then?" Remus asked carefully not wanting to upset her any more than she already was. Tess sighed in resignation "I took some stores from the potion lab fiddled about with a few, he must have put 2 and 2 together and figured it out" she breathed

Remus nodded his understanding then stood up suddenly "I'll go speak with padfoot-"

"No, don't" she pleaded with him quickly she didn't want Sirius thinking she and Remus where taking behind his back as well "he'll come to bed later ill speak to him then"

Remus looked at her doubtful for a minute then nodded "Ok then" he said finally "I'm gonna get whatever's left for dinner you want anything?"

"No thanks moony" she smiled "I'll see you in the morning" she told him as he turned his back on her to exit the room

"You going to come with me and Tonks to drop them off at Hogwarts tomorrow?" Remus asked as he opened the door

"Don't know" Tess said quietly she honestly hadn't thought about going but it would be nice to get out of the house even for a few hours "I'll see how the rest of the night plays out"

…

It was past midnight when Tess woke she had barely had an hours sleep, she turned over to see if Sirius was still asleep but realised upon seeing the empty half of the bed that he still hadn't come to up to sleep yet. Tess had enough of this, they hadn't spoken since mid- afternoon in the kitchen and knew he wasn't coming to bed. She jumped quickly out of bed throwing on whatever clothes she could manage to get on one handed and in the dark, she stormed out of the room down the first flight of stairs throwing open the door of the spare bedroom Sirius was keeping the bike since Tess gave it to him at Christmas. She saw Sirius kneeling down next to the bike with a wrench undoing some bolts; he didn't bother to look around to see who had entered the room.

"Hey?" Tess said loudly, but he simply continued untightening the bolts.

Tess huffed "You coming to bed?" Sirius put down the wench pulling apart a section of the breaks,

"Sirius speak to me!" he started wiping away grease from whatever he had pulled off the bike.

"Look at me!" Tess nearly screamed angrily he carried on cleaning whatever it was in his hand. "for merlin's sake I'll curse you if you don't stop this" Sirius stopped what he was doing turned his head round, he looked tired and hollow more than ever since Tess had known him. His eyes looked at her with darkened hoods, he saw that Tess didn't have her wand and went back to fixing his bike knowing she couldn't do any wand less magic without coursing more damage to her already broken hand.

"I didn't tell Snape anything! You know that don't you?" Tess pleaded with the back of his head "Fine!" she gave up finally a lump raising in her throat he had never treated her like this, he had never ignored her, they used to have huge flaming fights, had even thrown thing at each other once but he had never acted like she didn't exist. "Be a damn sulky teenager!" she shouted choking back tears "I'm going back to bed!" retreating from the room once the door closed behind her she dragged her feet back up the stairs to her room trying not to trip over her own feet in the dark, Tess balled her good hand in to a fist feeling the pain of the nails cutting though her skin to keep the tears at bay she collapsed under the sheets of the bed trying to cocoon herself in to a sanctuary falling back asleep quickly.

…

He left the spare room locking the door behind him walking up to the next floor he felt physically and emotionally exhausted. He had been up early with Harry, and then after the events of the day with _Snivellus, _he couldn't get over how he knew. The only person who knew about his… nightmares … was Tess and if he could've gotten away without her finding out he would've. He hadn't even spoken to Remus about it because he knew he'd worry. Why would she tell Snape that, why would she betray him to Snape of all people she knew how much they hated each other. She had come down earlier to try and get him to go to bed he had done his best to ignore her but when he turned she had looked so upset he had nearly gotten up to comfort her tell her he knew she couldn't have done that to him, but he kept his form and continued fixing and cleaning his bike for another hour. He opened the door to the dark room he could see the top of Tess head poking out over the sheets he stalked over his bed trying to control himself to stop the emotions escaping trying to bottle it up behind the door in is mind he crawled under the sheets keeping his body away from her. As he fell asleep the door in his mind creaked open, he slipped in to unconsciousness before he could close it again …

…

She remembered this night… Tess smiled looking up at the night sky they had camped so far from the nearest town that the stars above, even without the moon, lit up the ground around them reflecting beautifully off the ocean. The waves were lapping up at Tess's bare toes she remembered she had been surprised by how warm the water had been at night compared to the coolness of it in the day. She buried her toes into the wet sand siting on the damp sand next to Remus who was staring out to sea deep in thought. They had come here, her the marauders Lilly and Sara for a 3 week holiday after their final year at Hogwarts before they had to become 'grown-ups' as James and Sirius put it. They were a week in and a few hours before had been the big reveal, when the marauders had revealed their big secrets to the 3 girls.

She turned her head leaning on her knees pulled up to her chest looking at Remus pulling Sirius shirts tighter around her in the cool breeze she loved how young he look here, he had aged terribly in the last few years.

She watched as Remus moved his mouth talking to her, she couldn't remember what he had been saying so she all she heard was the waves hitting the beach. She looked out over ocean seeing the stars twinkling in the water, they had managed to get hold of a boat for tomorrow her and Lilly were hoping to spot some dolphins as the boys tried their hand at open sea fishing.

Tess could hear someone talking, that wasn't right it had only been her and Remus on the beach that night why could she hear someone else. She turned back to Remus to try and ask him but he wasn't, there he'd gone. Instead was a small fat boy laughing at her, Tess tried to scream but nothing came out he kept on laughing she tried again but silence.

"Rat got your tongue Faoil?" Peter laughed, Tess tried running this wasn't what happen she had never been alone with peter on the holiday she had always made sure someone else was with them, but she couldn't move her feet where glued to into the sand "never did like being alone with me did you, always thought I would do something I shouldn't, nearly got the chance once remember" he sneered at her, she was panicking it's only a dream, only a dream! why can't I wake up! "He was a good little scapegoat wasn't he Sirius? Everyone blamed him for _everything _even you blamed him didn't even think twice did you? Poor little Peter didn't stand a chance against the great Sirius Black" he mocked "did you cry at my funeral? I bet you did" he laughed, Tess was still trying to get away trying to scream, if only she could get to the tent Sirius would be their he had gone back to bed. He was still laughing at her his face pointing up at the sky with a high pitched laugh, then it turned in to a deeper laugh bringing his face back down she watched Sirius laughing at her, but it wasn't the Sirius she had known back then not the youthful care free teenager she had loved nor the man she had shared her bed with in the last few weeks getting to know again, it was the prisoner, he had a gaunt, sunken face, and long, matted hair laughing manically at her. Tess reached out to try to shack him, tell him this wasn't him, that everything was ok she opened her mouth again begging pleading for something to come out but she couldn't breathe she was choking gasping for air clawing at the hand around her throat …

Tess eyes shot open seeing for the first time the calm figure of Sirius leaning over her his hands pressing down on her throat Tess could feel her windpipe crushing beneath his weight. She tried to hit out at him but was greeted by overwhelming pain as her already broken hand hit his chest but he didn't budge she was thrashing and turning underneath him trying to get away trying to loosen his grip just for a moment, so she could scream for help, for somebody to wake him but she felt herself grow weaker her arms growing heavy collapsing beside her, her vision began to grow dim everything was unfocused her eyes lids finally flickered shut as the weight was pulled off her.

"Tess!" came a pleading voice "Tess please wake up you can't leave me-" Remus voice broke, holding her up shaking her slightly. Tess took a deep breath of sweet air filling her lungs _damn that hurt. _ She opened her eyes seeing Remus's panicked face looking down at her, eyes full of fear surveying her wildly. "Tess you're ok?" he whispered sounding relieved Tess found his hand squeezing it gently she dare not speak. She knew it would hurt she pointed at the empty glass beside, Remus raised his wand over the glass and Tess watched as it filled with water, Remus lifted the glass pressing it to Tess's lips as he supported her head "slowly" he told her "slowly" Tess took several small sips and with every sallow felt like something was dragging glass around her throat .

"What – happened?" she croaked out, her voice sounded harsh and rough like she has had a bad chest cold.

" I don't know" Remus said his voice still thick with emotion placing the glass back, helping Tess sit up "I woke up a few minutes ago feeling panicked so got up to go get myself a drink and when I got in to the hall way it got worse without thinking I ran in here and saw _him _with his hands round your neck" he finished bitterly pointing his head to the farthest wall from Tess. On the other side of the bed she could see Sirius limp body slumped on the floor Tess's breathing almost stopping again until she saw his chest rise and fall evenly.

"He was asleep" Tess coughed out

"Asleep?" Remus said in disbelief "was this, what you guys where fighting about? Has this happened before!?" he said panicked

"Uhhh" came a sound and they both stared at Sirius has he roused opening his eyes sitting up properly "what's going on?" looking confused as to why Remus seemed to be basically in bed with Tess while he was passed out on the floor. He pushed himself off the floor then froze when he saw Remus's wand pointing at him"moony what are you-"but he stopped has his eyes landed on Tess's her face pale as if a ghost had walked though her, her eyes red and watery but what scared him was the large bruises covering her throat…. palm prints… _his_ palm prints.

Tess watched as horror flooded in to Sirius's face and then tried to shout after him as he ran from their room but was greeted with pain as she tried to push her vocal cords too far.

"Go after him" she chocked out to Remus

"I'm more worried about you" he told her sternly "you've busted your hand again and you nearly _died"_

"But I didn't," She hissed back "and if Sirius leaves this house in a panic he very well could be, go find him!" closing her eyes she felt Remus push himself off the bed slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you" she muttered to herself

…

Today was most definitely going to be in Remus's top 5 worst days of his life. Bursting in to see your best friends leaning over the unconscious body of his other best friend, with his hands wrapped around her neck and her lips turning blue was not an image Remus was going to get out of his head anytime soon. He had ran into room after the strange feeling of panic had left him gasping for breath and after his mind had finally registered what was happening he had whipped his wand out sending Sirius flying heavy into the wall furthest from Tess running to her trying to wake her.

He searched house quickly eventually finding him up on the top floor in his old room pacing the room angrily his head in his hands muttering to himself

Remus stood in the threshold breathing heavily then said as calmly as he could "you ok?"

Sirius looked at Remus surprised "how is she" he asked panicked

"In shock I think" Remus said slowly "she'll have trouble eating and drinking anything for a few days, it's going to hurts to talk… oh and she re-broke her hand again from what I assume was her trying to punch you off her"

"I didn't know what I was doing …" Sirius told him in a whisper

"Yeah Tess said something about you being asleep?" he said carefully watching Sirius's reaction

"It's never been that bad before…"

"Why didn't you say something to me?!" Remus asked him with a mixture of concern and anger.

"I didn't want to worry you" Sirius whispered

"No!" Remus yelled "instead I find you murdering Tess in the room next to me!" he flinched at his own words. Sirius finally stopped pacing looking at Remus

"How come you came in?"

"She's a Sporiad…"

"But I thought her powers only worked that strongly on you at a full moon?"

"Apparently she's stronger than she thought" Remus said taking a deep breath and then more calmly said "you should have told me"

"I didn't wanted to come off as weak" he said miserably

"Weak?" Remus repeated in disbelief "Sirius you survived Azkaban for 12 years with your sanity intact if that not proving you're not weak I don't know what is"

"My sanity intact?" Sirius said angrily "I nearly killed Tess and I didn't even know what was happening! How can you say I'm not crazy?"

"whatever" said Remus waving him off "I'm going back to check on her, the only reason I came up to find you was because she was worried, you know the person you nearly killed was worried about you, cause you had ran off in one of your sulks, so when you're finished feeling sorry for yourself come find her you owe her an apology!" Remus said turning from the room leaving Sirius alone

…

Tess had wrapped a thick scarf around her neck to hide the bruising, Molly had come down to the kitchen to fix her hand properly the next morning, Remus had asked her to get Molly to heal her bruises on her neck to, but she refused saying molly would fuss and question her about how she had gotten them and that wasn't a conversation she wanted to have.

Breakfast was hurried down quickly by everyone except Tess who barely managed to slurp down her tea without winching Remus kept giving her a worried expression while Sirius had sat as far away from her as he could manage not looking at her pushing his food on his plate around with his fork.

Everyone was heading upstairs, stopping before the heavily chained and bolted door surrounded by the Weasely's, she saw Tonks surround by the crowd of people today heavily disguised as a tall tweedy woman with iron grey hair. "wotcha Tess! You coming with us?"

"Not today" she croaked out, Tonks raised a grey eyebrow at her strained voice "bad cold" Tess told her

"Ah, my mum makes a great chicken soup I'll bring some over later"

"That sounds great"

"Are you sure?" asked Remus his eyes flickering to Sirius who was giving Harry a quick one armed hug

"It'll be fine" she told him, she turned to Harry wrapping him up in a hug "be careful ok, and try to listen to Snape about the Occumency lessons" she whispered

"I will," he whispered back "how's your hand?"

"Better, Molly fixed it, I'll be in touch as soon as I can ok?" she told him smiling both them silently understanding that time will either be the summer holidays or until Dolores Umbridge was gone from Hogwarts. Harry smiled at her as he was ushered out of the house leaving just Arthur Molly Sirius and her self

"well, that's them off till summer" said Molly "we'll finish packing and be out of your hair before the evening" she told Tess

"There's no need to rush Molly we don't mind do we Sirius?" she said merrily, happy for an excuse for him to speak to her, turning to look at him but he wasn't there, she saw the soles of his feet disappear at the top of the stairs, she turned back to Molly "no need to rush at all" She said with false happiness walking back in to the kitchen.


	14. 1978 The Holiday

Sunday 23rd July 1978

Tess swooped down seeing the group of 6 friends huddled together in the potters Quidditch pitch all holding onto on to the mangy old clock, she landed on the earth with a thud whipping her broom up from under her, running toward her friends craning their necks to glare at her.

"5!" Remus shouted in panic

"Come on!" screamed Lilly reaching her hand out to Tess

"4!"

"Hang on!" Tess screamed back at them, swinging her broom over the shoulder

"It's a port key it doesn't wait!" Sirius roared standing next to James

"3!"

"Move it!" yelled James

"2!"

"Ahhhhhhhh" Tess panicked throwing herself at her group of friends her hand quickly landing on the old clock

"1!"

Tess felt the hook latch on behind her navel dragging her along with the group, the ground vanishing beneath her slamming into Lilly and head butting Remus as they travelled, she was banging into the others as they all sped forwards in a swirl of colours and wind, the clock pulling them onwards, Tess's feet hit the beach her knees bucklering beneath her. She heard several grumbles of pain as the humidity and smell of the Mediterranean Sea hitting her senses. Someone finally asked "everyone alright?"

Tess didn't know if she was alright she'd never travelled by port key before and right now she still felt like something sharp was behind her navel she rubbed it gently to try and ease the pain. She sat up opening her eyes seeing her 6 friends sprawled out on the white sandy beach; Remus was already up on his feet helping his girlfriend Sara up who had landed on all fours beside him.

"Sara get your arse out of my face" grumbled James trying to pull away from Sara's behind

"Oh sorry James" she apologised standing up straight pushing her way into Remus's arms

"Argh"

"You ok lils?" asked Tess pushing herself up from the floor

"Hit my head on a rock" her friend complained rubbing the back of the head. James leaned down helping her to stand

"Is it meant to be that rough" asked peter who was still flat on his back

"Well it was an international portkey-" argued Remus

"Well if Tess didn't run into us-" moaned Padfoot dusting sand of his jeans looking agitated

"I was late I didn't want to fly here" Tess pointed out. Where exactly was here? Tess looked past her group of friends to see the soft gentle waves of the blue Aegean sea hitting the white sand, the beach must have been about half a mile long raising into high cliffs at both ends and about 50 yards wide from the sea leading in to sand dunes with a thick forest of trees and undergrowth behind them.

"Why were you late?" came Sara voice sounding incredibly pissed off.

"Alastor!" Tess told them rolling her eyes "he started lecturing me on group safety and so on"

"Padfoot help me with the tent" said James who had started pulling out a canvass tent from his rucksack

"Where's our tent?" Tess asked Lilly walking over to her as Sirius and James started unfolding the tent

"It's here" said James holding a fist full of metal polls looking confused

"That's your tent" she told him pointedly

"It's all of our tent" growled Sirius frustrated at trying to put it up without magic

"There's 7 of us" she said sharply looking at the small 2 man tent

"Oh stuff this" said Sirius suddenly "Erecto!" he said waving his wand over the tent and the tent was magically set up instantly ,James looking at Sirius annoyed who simply shrugged off his friends annoyance and turned back to the conversation

"It's bigger on the inside" Remus told her calmly his arms still wrapped around Sara "and you owe me 10 galleons" he said to Sirius who muttered something under his breath digging his hands into his pockets and passing Remus the money "told you it was harder than it looked" he gloated

"Well don't I feel like an idiot" Tess looked at the canvass tent "is this the tent we'll be using for the world cup next summer?"

"if we go you mean" spat Sara, this was the first time they had seen each other since Sara had accused Tess of being jealous of her and Remus at the end of term, which Tess had simply walked away from laughing "we don't know what's going to happen over the next year they may even cancel the world cup" she continued

Sirius, James and Tess all looked at her in disgust "its Quidditch!" snarled James

"They will never cancel it" Tess pointed out

"Even the Deatheaters will stop for Quidditch!" Sirius said angrily

"What's for dinner?!" came a meek voice suddenly behind them

"Peter! Really we just got here" complained Lilly at the pudgy little man who was still sat on the sand

"Well did anyone bring any food?" he asked, everyone looked around at their companions each one shaking their heads in turn

"I brought sandwiches…" said Sara quietly; Tess stifled a laugh as she saw Sirius and James exchange grim looks. Sara was a vegetarian and anything she had packed would not meet their high carnivorous appetites

"Come on, let's have a look inside this tent then" said Remus quickly, ducking down under the tent flap followed closely by the others

"Wow" said Tess looking around. Three large worn leather sofas placed around a chimera fireplace the floor was covered in mix matched Persian rugs and the far corner was an old farm house kitchen.

"This is the living room and kitchen, bedrooms and bathroom are down there" said James pointing down the hall way on their left

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Lilly

"Let's go find a room" said Sara excitedly pulling Remus by the arm down the hallway

"Umm ok" said Remus his face turning white turning back to mouth 'help' to Tess who laughed

"Poor guy, don't think he knows what he's in for" said Sirius smiling standing next to Tess

"The second one on the left is mine and Lil's!" James shouted at them

"So your sharing a room with potter?" asked Tess raising an eyebrow at her best friend who's cheeks flushed red

"You know if you get lonely Tess you can always share my room" Sirius said winking suggestively at Tess

"I'd rather eat dragon balls!" she said with a smirk

"Hey prongs your mum left biscuits!" shouted peter from the kitchen. _how had he gotten over their so quick?_

**_…_**

"So you four disappear all day leaving us here so you can go be manly and go fishing, and you come back with this?" said Lilly with disgust as Tess held a foot long green scaled fish away from her face. Tess looked Lilly "is this even edible?" she whispered to her not wanting to hurt the boys feeling they had been gone about 6 hours, _trying_ to fish.

"Hey I'm really impressed with that, we didn't use magic either that was all raw talent!" said James sitting on the log next to the fire on the beach Tess and Sara had built (Sara had now apologised for her behaviour at the end of term).

"Yes me man, me hunt ,come back with puny fish!" mocked Lilly sitting down next to James the flames licking up at her face "We are all going stave if we leave you four in charge of food"

"I was up for blasting a few fish out of the water, but no one would let me" peter argued sitting down next to lily opposite Tess

"It wouldn't have been fair on the fish" said Remus disapprovingly

"Well if you 3 think you can do better you can get dinner tomorrow" said Sirius wrapping his arms around Tess who shoved him away, giving Tess a mocked hurt look she laughed and pulled up back up on to the log away from the sand

"So what have you been doing then since we left?" asked James kissing Lilly on the cheek tenderly

"We went swimming Tess made friends with some sirens"

"Yeah they said there should be a pod of dolphins coming by in a couple of days, we should try and find a boat and go have a look" she told them

"Why are you doing Auror training?" asked Sara from beside Remus "you should've applied for the apprenticeship at Department of Control of Magical Creatures"

"Don't like their policies" Tess said simply, her eyes flickering to Remus then back at the fire "with this war on I want to fight, maybe I'll retrain in a couple of years after we win"

"_If _we win" Sara corrected

"Well where do you see yourself in 10 years' time?"

"Working at the ministry hopefully heading up Department of International Magical Cooperation," Sara said stiffly sitting up straighter "everyone else?"

"Hopefully I'll be a head healer at st mungos" said Lilly hopefully from across the campfire

"I didn't know you applied for training?" said peter

"I haven't yet" Lilly explain "I'm taking a year out with James and hopefully apply next summer instead"

"I will be living the life of luxury" James bust out shouting making them laugh at his enthusiasm "a famous Quidditch captain with my super successful healer wife and a bunch of kids to make my own Quiddittch team"

"What about you moony?" asked Sirius who was bent over leaning on his knees craning his head around Tess to look at Remus

"I don't know" he shrugged taking a swig from his bottle of pumpkin juice "I haven't really thought about it"

"What about me?" asked Sara indignantly beside him

"I know we'll still be together" he said lightly, kissing her quickly Remus wasn't a fan of public displays of affection

"Wormy where do you hope you'll be in ten years?"

"To still be alive!" he said brightly making the group bust out in uncontrollable laughter Tess and Sirius supporting each from falling off their log

"How about you two then?" asked peter, with what sounded like spite in his voice

"Super famous Auror!" said Sirius still trying to control his laughter pointing to himself "then after taking down Voldemort in a death defying stunt! I'll live off the royalties from action figures. They'll even rename Diagon ally after me!

"You'll have to beat me first, I'll be the one to take him down" Tess said loudly

"Naw" he said shaking his head "you'll just be my sidekick"

"Sidekick?" she smirked punching him in the arm "I don't think so, we'll take him down together"

"Aww," came the girls voices Tess rolled her eyes as Sirius grinned

"And then you two will live happily ever after together!" said Sara happily

"Doubtful! I will not be spending the rest of my life with this git!" Tess stated poking Sirius in the stomach

"I'll be a bachelor till the day I die!" he said proudly

"Different girl every night?" James asked

"Exactly!"

"Sorry I don't see that" said Sara "I think you two are destined to be together"

"Wasn't aware you was a seerer" said Tess

"I'm not!" Sara said defensively "but you two have always had a thing for each other"

"Not true" tess argued

"Really who was your first crush?"

"Remus" Tess answered proudly, Remus spat out his pumpkin juice

"Really?" asked Lilly in shock "I never knew"

"Well it doesn't really matter now does it" spat Sara

"Wish you didn't ask now don't you!" Tess spat back at her the group turned silent the atmosphere turning awkward. After a few minutes and the conversation turned to more pleasant less personal matters Sirius whispered to Tess "You really fancied Remus before me?"

Tess shifted in her seat to face him and was surprised; his usual cheerful mischievous expression was replaced by one of disappointment "Does that really surprise you so much?" she asked

"Yeah.."

Tess shock her head turning back away from him "It was years ago Sirius"

**…**

"δύο πόδια του αρνιού παρακαλώ" Tess said to the Greek butcher behind the counter who nodded and started untying two large meaty legs hanging on hooks behind him

"I need your advice" Sara spat out quietly to Tess and Lilly

"Yes I think you should go with the law department instead of trading standards" Tess said quickly as the butcher passed Tess the two large lamb legs.

"But I've already said yes to trading standards!" said Sara, horrified that she may have chosen the wrong careers. Tess laughed as they left shopped "I was messing" she told her

"What do you need help with?" Lilly asked smoothly ignoring Tess's teasing

"Remus" Sara said slowly looking at the dusty path they had to follow back to the beach "it's just that things have been a bit awkward"

"They have?" asked Tess trying to figure out when either of them was awkward around the other.

"How so?" asked Lilly

"Well when he invited me I thought we would … you know" Sara paused looking at both of them uncomfortably

"Have sex?" Tess offered, Lilly shot her a look._ what!_

"Yeah, but nothings really happened and I don't know why"

"But you two are sleeping together?" said Tess

"Just because their sharing a bed doesn't mean they have to have sex Tess!" said Lilly

"You and James are though aren't you!" Sara pointed out to her

"Umm yeah we are" it was Lilly's turn to look at the dusty path

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" suggested Tess

"No, not really, but I've been trying to… you know initiate it but he just rolls over and falls asleep" she told them sadly both Lilly and Tess exchanged looks, boys their age didn't turn down sex but then Remus wasn't just a boy and Tess somehow doubted he had told Sara about his condition. Both girls wrapped an arm each around their friend as they entered the small forest that hid the beach from the Muggles

"Maybe he isn't ready?" Tess told her sympathetically "just ask him, it's only Remus"

"Do you think so?" Sara said looking down at Tess with watery eyes. Tess really hated the fact that Sara had grown taller than her over the past year but right now she didn't have the heart to dislike the girl over something as pity as height

"it's got nothing to do with you Sara," Lilly said as they came out of the small forest on to the sand dunes seeing the boys playing with a Frisbee "we all know Remus loves you, maybe he wants to wait till you get married"

"That wouldn't surprize me" agreed Tess "he does seem like that is something he would believe in"

"Maybe" Sara said quietly "thanks" she pulled away from the two girls and walked in to the tent

"Poor Sara" said Lilly once she was gone, sitting down on a log next to the now extinguished camp fire "do you really think it's the marriage thing?"

"No I thinks it's because he doesn't wasn't to have sex with her before she finds out he's a werewolf" she told Lilly pointedly

Lilly looked at her in disbelieve "Would you give it a rest he's not a werewolf" she said angrily getting up from the log "he's just been ill a lot" she told her storming off towards the boys

"I look forward to the day I tell you told you so" Tess shouted after her

**…**

Tess was lying on her back wearing her purple bikini lying on top of the warm sand, her arms stretching up behind her head as the hot sun bared down on her body, she knew it was burning her skin but she didn't care she was determined not to come back from this holiday with milk bottle skin. She was enjoying the blistering heat when coolness blocked out the sun's rays, Tess opened her eyes squinting up to see a dark silhouette stood over her.

"I need to talk to you" came the voice

"What about?" Tess asked sitting up on her elbows

"Just-" he breathed heavily "Come on we'll go for a walk" he said reaching his hand down to help her up. Tess looked around and saw Lilly and James walking into the undergrowth together further down the beach. She reached her hand up to clasp his and he pulled her to her feet effortlessly. Tess leaned down to pick up the t-shirt she had been using as pillow and pulled it quickly over her head. Sirius was already heading up on of the sand dunes and Tess jogged to catch up with him. She slowed to a walk keeping pace behind him. she watched as he walked with purpose diverting from the path hold braches back for her.

"Where are we going?" Tess asked talking to his back

"I just want some privacy is all"

"Everything ok? You look … well serious" she teased waiting for the terrible pun he always came out with. He stopped in front of her turning around to look at her he was looking very serious indeed.

"we had a different reason for inviting you, to come with us on this holiday –that is- it wasn't just a final blow out after Hogwarts, it was to tell the 3 of you something" he said awkwardly his hand buried deep in the pockets of his shorts rocking back on his feet

"What is it?" stepping closer to him. Did they know about Remus, was he afraid she'd panic about him, or was there something else they wanted to tell them? _What if their Deatheaters!_ Her mind babbled _what no! I'm spending for too much time with Alastor!_

"This is big ok? And I don't want you to freak out, and we are kind of worried how you are all going to handle it so we thought it best to split you up" he explained quickly "help make it a bit easier, Lilly is with James now, and Remus is telling Sara. We're tired of lying to you all the time, and well even if we never do get back together" he said blankly gesturing his hand between them "we'll always be in each other's lives so we thought we all owed you the truth. Just I need you to understand we did this to help Remus and I need you to remember I can run faster than you!" he said with a smirk

"What?" she said angrily, about to point out she had outpaced him when running away from him during exams by the lake

"Please don't freak out" he pleaded when suddenly; he was replaced with a huge shaggy black dog. Tess blinked _yep the dogs still there_. She scooped down slightly (yep the dog wasn't that much shorter than her) she reached her hand out and stroked the top of the dog's head feeling the course dry fur beneath her fingers _yep that's really._

"wow" she said finally taking a step back from him and just as suddenly as the dog had arrived Sirius was back in front of her

"You're not freaking out?" he asked excitedly

"You're an animagus ?" she asked in a breathless whisper

"Yeah me James and Peter but-"

"Sirius black the Third you absolute wanker!" she screeched at him punching him in the chest

"Oi"! He shouted back

"How come I'm only finding out about this now!" she shouted "I can't believe you've been keeping this from me how long have you been able to do this for!"

"Since fifth year, will you calm down, I haven't even gotten to the hard bit yet!" He shouted back at her

"Fine!" spat Tess folding her arms, she knew she was in the wrong, she couldn't really be pissed at him, after all he didn't know what she really was.

"Bloody women" he muttered, Tess scowled at him "like I said we did this to help Remus, because- well he's a were-" the rest of sentence was drowned out by an ear piercing scream

"Come on" Sirius yelled at her grapping her by the hand as he yanked his wand out of his shorts both of them running though the under growth. Tess ducked and dodged the branches sticking out as Sirius blasted them out of his way_. What was happening? Where they under attack maybe the deatheaters where this far south! She would have to get word to Alastor if they wer,e the Aurors would need to know. _ Tess and Sirius bounded over the last sand dune, she scooped down picking up her wand where she had left _stupid girl!_ She scolded herself for leaving it

"Lilly!" Tess screamed running towards the tent Sirius letting go of her hand as they both reached the camp looking franticly for any sign of their friends.

"James!" Sirius roared

"We're here! Who screamed?!" came James voice both Sirius and Tess whirled around to see James and Lilly stumble out of the under growth both their wand drawn. They all froze as they saw movement come from the tent a sigh of relief as Peters head popped out from beneath the tent flap.

"Peter what happened?" James demanded running up to them

"Don't know" he told them sounding scared "I was in the kitchen eating"

"Of course you was" Tess grumbled turning around to look down the beach to see a familiar figure fall to her knees outside the tree line some hundred metres down the beach.

"Sara!" Tess screamed her feet already carrying her towards their friend. Sara looked up as she heard her name, her face was much paler than it had been, she looked terrified with tears streaking down her cheeks, and she stumbled to her feet running towards Tess. Tess was already half way down the beach by the time Sara got to her feet she could hear the others running behind her. She reached Sara grapping hold of her as she collapsed in her arms "Sara, what's wrong? What's happened? Where's Remus!"

"We have to go" she cried to Tess "He's a monster he- he told me he-he" Tess looked up as she heard someone run out of forest barely ten feet from them. Remus stopped in mid-motion his feet separated stopping where they had landed mid run, he look pale, and ill, his bottom lip quivering as he saw his friends comforting the women he loved … the woman who had just ran away screaming from him when he told her his biggest secret.

"He told you he was a werewolf?" Tess said not taking her eyes of him, he took a step back. Tess eyes flew back to Sara hoping the lack of eye contact wouldn't make him run

"You- you know?" asked Sara though sobs pulling herself up on Tess

"Yeah I know" she said slowly "what I don't know is why you're running away from him screaming?" she continued angrily backing away from Sara positioning herself between her and Remus

"He's a monster" she screamed pointing at him "we have to get away from him you can fly Tess get your broom we can-

Tess heard Sirius move behind her "Why you little-" Tess whirled around holding her hand up to him stopping him from moving closer. She knew Sirius could have a temper and thought it best he tried to keep his distance. She saw Remus stood over Sirius shoulder, he looked like he was about to collapse tears already falling down his face.

"You are a monster!" Tess snarled under her breath, she felt Sirius tense beside her, she was sure she heard him growl at her, Remus eyes shot to hers taking another step behind him _shit they think I mean him._

"We shouldn't be here" Sara continued behind her "what if he infects- oh merlin I shared a bed with him we'll all have to go to St Mungo's and-" Tess span back around slapping Sara so hard she fell to the floor looking up at Tess in shock

"I wasn't talking about Remus you stupid little bitch" she spat at her "I've known for years, he's my best friend! And you don't contract it like that anyway!"

"But- but-" Sara started trying to back away from the group

"Just leave Sara" came Lilly's voice to Tess's left

"You're the only monster here" spat Sirius who had stepped closer again behind Tess

"We'll send your crap after you" said Peter. Tess was nearly impressed with him for that. Sara stumbled to her feet running away from them all back in to the forest, she would have to come out the over side before she could disapparate outside the wards

"Remus, are you alright sweetheart?" Tess asked facing him again he had taken several more steps backwards nearly back in the undergrowth

"You knew?" he asked barely loud enough to hear

"Since fifth year" she told him softy taking a step forward, he looked around at them frantic taking another step back Tess thought he looked like a scared caged animal backed in to a corner.

She reached her hand out to him he looked like he thought she was about to strike him like she had done to Sara, "Remus its ok-" she began, but she was to late he was already bounding back into the trees behind him, Sirius rushed past her "Moony don't-" he shouted "shit" turning back to Tess "We'll go get him" he told her "you and Lil's going to be ok ?"

"We're fine" she told them watching as James came up to Sirius

"just bring him back, make sure he knows we don't think he's a monster" said Lilly who had moved up next to Tess, Sirius nodded then turned quickly back in to a dog, Tess heard Lilly gasp beside her, she wondered how far James had gotten n his explanation

"Wormtail let's go!" James shouted as Sirius bounded in to the forest without them Tess watched as a brown rat crawled its way up to James shoulder then was left open mouthed as James turned in to a huge stag in front of her and Lilly, jumping in after Sirius.

She turned to face her friend; Lilly looked just as shocked as Tess felt. Tess slipped her hand in to Lilly's and walked back to the camp quietly they sat on the logs outside the tent silently .

"You alright?" Tess finally asked

"A bit in shock" Lilly said slowly

"How far had James gotten before Sara screamed?"

"He told me everything basically, just spat it all out in one big breath. I think it's been eating him up inside, not being able to tell me. What about Sirius?"

"He was half way through the word werewolf, I'm sure it was a surprise when I told them I already knew" Tess twilled her wand still in her hand "told you so though" she said with a small smirk

"This is don't the time to show off that you was right" Lilly scolded

"Sorry" Tess whimpered

"Poor Remus though I can't believe she reacted like that!"

"I know she irritated me but, I _did_ think she loved him. That was why I encouraged him to ask her out" Tess felt awful this was all her fault she shouldn't have told Remus to ask Sara out "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"We'll make sure he is" said Lilly more determined than ever "we should go get rid of Sara things before the boys come back"

"Good idea" said Tess, getting up off the log helping Lilly up "last thing Remus needs is a reminder of her" they both entered the tent picking up a pair of Sara sandals and a book Tess wasn't sure was Sara's or Remus's but she wasn't about to risk it and took it anyway, going down the hallway in to Remus room both girls flicked their wand and several pieces of clothing disappeared along with a large pink suit case Tess knew to be Sara's

"We should change the bedding to don't you think? werewolves have heighted senses?" Lilly asked her.

"Yeah we should properly spray something to mask her smell around the tent" Tess concluded

"I have some really strong perfume in my bag do you think that'll do?"

"The stuff James got you? Yeah that'll be perfect that stuff could mask a rubbish tip! Accio Lilly's perfume" Tess said hearing the bottle whiz in to the room as Lilly changed the beding with a flick of the hand (she was getting really good at those house hold spells).

Both girls heads shot up as they heard a howling in the distance coming closer, both running out of the room Tess spritzing the perfume as she went, ducking out back on to the beach her and Lilly watched as a black dog came running towards them.

"Padfoot" Tess said, finally realising the meaning behind his damn nick name. He quickly turned back in to his human form slowing to a jog stopping just in front of them.

"Your still here!?" he said sounding awe -struck

"Of course we are!" Tess shouted at him, where did he think they would go.

"He's our friend Sirius," Lilly said impatiently "where is he?"

"Not too far I wanted to make sure you two where still here and to get rid of that bitches stuff"

"We've already done it" Tess told him "how is he?" Sirius never got to answer her question. Remus came out of the trees supported by both James and peter, both girls ran quickly to him wrapping their arms tightly around feeling his knees buckle beneath them they fell to the ground with him never letting go as his heart broke between.

…

Tess couldn't believe what she was about to do. This was so unlike her but she couldn't stop thinking about him since she finally left Remus and had come to her room. she stood in front of the long mirror looking at her lean body her stomach muscles flexing as she turned and twisted to make sure the underwear she had just put on fitted properly. They weren't really her, she was used to wearing sports bras and just plan black underwear but when Lilly had coaxed her to go shopping at the beginning of summer to look for something 'special' for James for their first night together they had found a matching set of dark red silk bra and French knickers covered in gold lace. Lilly thought it would be perfect matching their house colours. Tess had encouraged her to buy it joking James may just collapse when he saw her in It, but then Lilly insisted Tess should by her own se,t laughing at her friends persistence she had bought it thinking she would never even take the tags off, Tess was now stood in the mirror wondering how this set of underwear had managed to get in to her travel case at all.

"This really isn't me" Tess said to the mirror slumping her shoulders down. _maybe if I go naked_? _But what if he rejects me and I'm stood their naked, at least in this it's not showing that much more flesh than my bikini_

"You look beautiful darling no man would turn you down" replied the camp sounding mirror

"Do you really think so?" Asked Tess not sounding convinced

"Maybe cover yourself in a robe you don't want someone else to see you"

"Good idea!" Tess ran to the other side of her little room in the tent (she had been to last one to pick a room so had ended up in the smallest) picking up the only pair of robes she had brought with her and wrapped the black material around her body. _Now or never_ she told herself taking a deep breath and pushed though the linen curtain that covered the doorway to her room.

She padded quietly down the little hallway to his room moving slowly, to not make any noise, she didn't want anyone to hear her and come looking she would lose all nerve and go back. She stopped two curtains down pressing her ear against the door away. There was still the sound of Remus's snoring coming from within, he had taken several hours to calm down finally she had shooed everyone away and used her own powers to calm him and he had eventually fallen asleep she would have to explain herself to him tomorrow it wasn't fair to him not to tell him about her, she would explain to Sirius too.

She tipped toed past Peters room crossing the hallway to stand next to Sirius curtain. She stood staring at the plain material. What was she meant to do now? Just walk in? What if he wasn't there? What if he was asleep? Should she just drop the robe the moment he saw her and say 'take me!' or was that to forward, but then again they had dated before and she wasn't exactly a blushing wallflower. Tess sighed in damnation and hissed "Sirius? Sirius, you there?" into the curtain. Tess heard the sound of a mattress moan with relief as a weight lifted off it. Tess's heart started banging against her chest in anticipation. She heard him knock in to something behind the curtain "bollocks!" he cursed a little louder than she would have liked. Sirius face appeared beside the pulled back curtain, the rest of it hiding his body from view.

"Tess?" he mumbled sleepily "Everything ok?" his voice full of concern properly worried about Remus she told herself

"Sorry didn't think you would be asleep"

"I was just drifting off do you need something?"

"Um, can I come in?"

"Sure!" he told her brightly stepping back pulling the curtain away for her to duck under into his bigger bedroom, the room was a mess dirty clothes spread about across the place Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration lay open on the floor next to the bed, she had a feeling he had started falling sleep reading it she knew his favourite subject was transfiguration.

"How's Remus?" he asked behind her

"He'll be fine, he'd fallen asleep when I left him" she told him as she turned around to face him, she suddenly forgot what she was going to say next, and became _very_ aware that there was really only a thin robe separating them. He was stood before her wearing just plain black boxer his hair pushed off his face just reaching his broad shoulders she quickly realised that his tight chest and toned stomach wasn't from hours' worth of Quidditch practice like she thought, but from fighting with a werewolf every month, and his large arms hadn't gotten that powerful looking from hitting bludgers with a beaters bat but running on all fours with Remus trying to help him every full moon. For the first time in knowing him she realised Sirius black could actually be considered dangerous. She remembered why see was here

"You know the Animagus thing?" she said swallowing hard

"Yes I am aware of it" he smiled

Tess licked her lips and very quietly said "it's impressed me"

Crossing his arms he smirked opening his mouth to speak just as Tess dropped her robe to the floor revealing her nearly naked body and the red and gold lingerie Lilly had made her buy. Sirius mouth was still open, staring at her. Tess stared back at him for several moment _crap _Sirius still hadn't said anything or even moved "I'll just go" she said quickly and quietly ignoring the room and made to move past him to the curtain.

"No!" he said quickly grapping hold of her by the arms "sorry it's that I've thought about you stood in front of me like this a thousand times I just never thought it would actually happen" he said quickly "I can't believe I just told you that!" he said embarrassed Tess felt her smile reached her eyes noticing as Sirius had told her this his face was level with hers, he was hunched over awkwardly. Tess feet her cheeks go red "have you uh –you know?"

"Yep –yeah most defiantly!" he said hoarsely his cheeks turning red Tess didn't think she'd ever seen him blush before ,she took a step closer to him making him stand slightly straighter "so you do want me?"

"You know I do" he took a pained breath "it's just I don't want you to regret this I – I care about you Tess, but I'm a _dick _I don't want you to hate me"

"I want this" she told him and before he could argue any further she forced herself up against him kissing him passionately. Sirius reacted instantly kissing her back his hands moving from her arms that he had still been holding to her hips pulling her against him. His arms encompassing around her lifting her off the floor, Tess locked her legs round him, her hands holding on to his back feeling the contours of his muscles beneath his skin trying to commit them to memory. Sirius moved his hand to the back of Tess's bra quickly undoing the strap slipping it off her arms throwing it over both their heads he moaned in pleasures as she pushed her bare naked breast against him. His hand trailed around her body to cup her bare breast pinching her nipple gently between his thumb and fore finger she gasps into his mouth, her fingers buried themselves into his hair scratching her nails in to the back of head pushing his mouth deeper into hers. He moved them both quickly and carefully across the room avoiding the mess of clothes on the floor holding her close Tess could feel him beneath her straining between her legs to be closer to her.

He placed her gently down on the mattress standing in front of her taking in her entire body. Her long slender legs the small sweeping curves of her hips leading to her small perfectly formed waist and then there was her tits, Merlin the things he would like to do with them. He quickly pulled his boxes off revealing himself to her he crawled over her pushing her down on to his bed pushing himself between her legs feeling her beneath those silk knickers his cock straining against the small thin fabric he could nearly feel her envelope him he wanted to rip it aside and plough into her burry himself deep inside her warm inviting body. _Where the hell had she gotten that underwear from anyway? Did she usually wear sexy lingerie? Oh merlin that's all I'm going to see when I look at her from now on. In hot sexy underwear fuck! _Kissing her hard on the mouth he trailed down her jaw licking her down her neck leaving long Luscious kisses down her chest as he reached her nipple taking it in his mouth sucking gently hearing her moan his name _damn_ . He pushed himself harder against her reaching for her hand twinning their fingers together pulling her hand down to meet his cock he felt her pull back as she touched him. He froze pulling his head up to look at her _shit I've fucked I've pushed her to far fuck!_

Tess quickly composed herself giving him a lop sided smile as she reached back to wrap her hand round his cock pulling softly his head collapsing heavily on to her breast Tess couldn't believe she was doing this she was nearly naked in Sirius Black's bed! She moved her hand faster around him as he bucked into her grip, his fingers tracing under the seams of the knickers "can I take these off? He whispered looking up at her meeting her eyes he looked breathless, intense, carnal in his need. Tess gave the slightest of nods as he shifted slightly off her pulling the soft silky underwear down her legs bunching them up in his hand throwing them across the room. He leaned down against her pushing his cock against her stomach keeping her down forcing his tongue in to her mouth moaning in to her mouth "I wanna be in you" Tess feels herself quake as she hears this, responding without thought

"There's nothing stopping you"

Sirius pulls back slowly lifting his body mere inches above hers "if you want to stop you have to tell me ok?" he tells her softly

Tess gives him another lopsided smile "I will" she says breathlessly. Sirius moves quickly down to the side of the bed reaching into the back pocket of his jeans pulling out a foil wrapper

"Is that a condom?" Tess's voice full of surprise

"You don't mind do you?" he asks awkwardly looking at her "I left my wand in the kitchen" he says pointing his thumb in the direction of the kitchen

"No" Tess tells him softly "I'm just surprised you have them is all"

"I actually prefer them is that weird?"

Tess laughed "A little"

Sirius fondles with the foil wrapper pulling the condom over his length leaning over her supporting himself on his elbows he leans down to kiss her pushing his way between her legs. As he pushes into her entrance, Tess feels him full her pushing her apart intruding her body she whimpers in pain at the pure size of him a pinching pain deep inside her as he takes her virginity ,and regrets her weakness at revealing her pain immediately as Sirius froze above her "do you want me to stop" his voice full of concern.

"No I'm fine, please don't stop" she tells him through clenched teeth, he moves deeper inside, then pulls out slowly "Keep your eyes open" he whispers to her cupping her face in his hand. Tess opens her eyes slowly to see his light grey eyes staring down at her breathing heavily, he leans forwards pressing his head to hers moving his hips slowly against hers his eyes never leaving hers . He continued to slowly thrust into her, hearing as much as feeling her high-pitched mewls against his mouth. She finally broke away with a gasp of breath. "Sirius"

His heart clenched and he picked up the rhythm, feeling her return his movements with her gyrations. "Tilt your hips up towards me" Tess did as she was told, he moved inside her again and she gasped loudly at the change of angle feeling him trust in to her deeper harder feeling herself come undone at the seams feeling the overwhelming sensation pool inside her she needed more she needed to feel release, she felt like she was going to explode if something didn't happen "harder" she mouthed to him

She felt his hand slap down painfully onto her thigh swing her leg up around him grasping her butt cheek hard as he picked up rhythm pounding hard into her. She felt the pool explode inside her with her orgasm pushing her mouth to his screaming her pleasure inside his mouth. As the sensation started to ease away she felt Sirius start to buck against her uncontrollably the force and pressure of his hard cock pushing its way back into her hard brought back the unbelievable pleasure of release as they both consumed the others moans of pleasure into themselves.

Sirius pulled out of her slowly kissing her softly as he rolled off her "That was .."

"Earth shatteringly good?" She offered smiling across to him.

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh "yeah that, I'll be back now" kissing her on the cheek getting out of the bed pulling on a pair of his jeans

"Where you going?"

"Bathroom, need to get rid of this" holding the used condom in his hand with a sly smirk looking down a her naked body sprawled across his bed "you want anything while I'm up, I'm going to get my wand anyway"

"Glass of water?"

"Won't be long" Tess smiled at him as he ducked under the curtain, pulling the sheets up over her body burying her head into the pillow smiling ear to ear Tess closed her eyes slipping into sleep.

**_…_**

Tess woke up a while later looking around the room, wondering where Sirius was. Tess got up seeing the glass of water on the floor next to her on the floor, she smiled picking up the glass and downing it in one. Tess quickly found her underwear grapping her bra putting it back on she looked around for her robe she was sure it was near the doorway maybe Sirius had taken it, but she thought it was bit feminine for him to wear. She picked up a thin white shirt Sirius had been wearing the previous day giving it a quick sniff to check it was clean, she wrapped it around her buttoning it up quickly, it coming down to just above her knee. Ducking out of the room walking down the corridor entering the living room she looked around but it was empty, and no sign of his wand in the kitchen. She heard voices coming from outside. She walked out of the tent looking to see Remus sat down in the sand his feet dipped into the sea the bottom of his trousers damp around the hems, Sirius was sat beside him still shirtless and his jeans rolled up to his knees stopping them from getting damp like Remus's

"You'll be fine pal you deserve better than that bitch"

"Don't call her that" Remus moaned scrunching up his face "she had every right to act like that"

"But-"

"How's Tess?" Remus asked quickly "I can sme-

"Smell her on me yeah I know" Sirius continued for his friend "she's good I think" he said awkwardly playing with the back of his head "haven't really spoken to her she was asleep when I went back in"

"Didn't think you'd ever let a girl fall asleep in your bed! Just don't be a wanker Padfoot" Remus warned "you break her heart I may have to kill you"

"Look at you being all protective of her; am I going to have competition?" Sirius teased

"She's my friend, and the fact she's stood behind us" Sirius quickly turned around where he was sat, to see Tess stood just outside the tent smiling guiltily at them.

"You going to be ok?" Sirius asked Remus

"I'll be fine go back to bed" he assured him, Tess could hear the smile on Remus's face, Sirius nodded. He didn't move then very slowly and awkwardly punched Remus in the arm saying "love you mate" Tess stifled a laugh as Remus countered

"Don't be so gay Padfoot!"

"Fuck off you wanker!" Sirius told him standing up as Remus let out a brilliant laugh. Sirius walked over to Tess shaking his head at his embarrassment

"You coming?" he asked her gently

"I want to speak to Remus first" she told him trying to hide her smile he nodded, slightly bending down to kiss then disappeared back into the tent

Tess walked to the edge of the waves sitting down beside Remus. Tess smiled looking up at the night sky they had camped so far from the nearest town that the stars above, even without the moon, lit up the ground around them reflecting beautifully off the ocean. The waves were lapping up at Tess's bare toes. She buried them into the wet sand sitting next to Remus who was staring out to sea deep in thought. "He's right you know" she told him "Sara is a bitch"

"Why did you tell her you already knew?" he asked her

"I figured it out in fifth year"

"Why haven't you ever said anything to me?"

"Wanted you to be able to tell me yourself" she shrugged

"I didn't think those 3 would still be my best friends when they found out, let alone you or Lilly"

"You underestimate us then" she said leaning her head on to her knees "How did it happen?" she asked him slowly

"When I was about five," he told "my dad insulted a werewolf, I don't remember a lot, just running in the meadow behind our house at night then just a world of pain" Remus paused and then said "I want to show you…" he reached down to the hem of his t-shirt lifting it up over his head

"No Remus You don't -oh merlin!" Tess gasped seeing his bare torso for the first time, tess's eyes searched over his skin small fine white lines covered the better part of his chest and abdomen a big chunk of skin just over his right hip looked like it had been ripped out and skin just stretched back over it. On the left side of Remus's chest where huge puncture marks ripping in to his skin the ruminates of his nipple was barely there and it looked like what had ever caused the puncture marks had tried to rip his chest open the marks pulling across his body, it was horrendous.

"Holy shit!" Tess breathed "Is that where-?"

"yeah", Remus nodded "The marauders tend to ignore them…" Tess scooted closer to him wrapping her arms carefully around his chest leaning her head on his shoulder, he stifled for a brief moment then relaxed as he put his arms around her shoulder

"I love you" she told him quietly

"I love you too" he sighed

"No matter what Remus" she told him "we'll always be there for each other, nothing will ever come between us, ok?" she asked looking up at him her head still leaning against his body

"I can't make you promise that" he whispered to her sadly

"That's the thing about friendship" she said smiling "you don't have to. One day you'll find someone to spend the rest of your life with that isn't prejudice bitch!" she smirked hearing him chuckle **_that's better_**

"Thanks Tess" he said pulling her closer before releasing her from his grip "Anyway shouldn't you be getting back to Padfoot?"

"I think I'll go back to my bed tonight, make him sweat" she laughed

"Ha" he smiled "that's the way" Tess stood up dusting the sand of her skin walking back to the tent calling over her shoulder "Night Remus"

"Night Tess" he called back

* * *

**A/N: ****I've come to the conclusion i really like this parcticular chapter and have been thinkng about expanding it as a different Fic. What do you guys think? would you be interested in seeing more of The Marauders, Tess, and Lily's summer Holiday before they become responible grown ups?**

**let me know **

**much love **

**Lika xx**


	15. New beginnings

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Tess asked angrily across the dark kitchen from where she had been attempting to make lunch.

It had been three weeks since the kids left, along with Molly and Arthur returning to the Burrow, the atmosphere in Grimmauld place had been abnormally grim with their removal. There had only been two meetings since the beginning of term. The first was to discuss the new security schedule over the object in the department of mystery. Since the attack on Arthur, Dumbledore and Alastor insisted on everyone pairing up and staying invisible as much as they could while on duty to avoid any more attacks. Tess had tried to volunteer to accompany Remus instead of Tonks as it would've been her 4th night on duty, but both Remus and Alastor refused her help. It hadn't escaped Tess's notice that Sirius had given a swift kick to the former and a thunderous stare at the latter.

The second meeting had only taken a brief moment with only Tess, Remus, Tonks and Alastor attending in the basement kitchen, Sirius had been invited to attend by Remus, but refused on the grounds that Tess would be there and anything he had to contribute about her safety to Ireland would be ignored.

After the 'nightmare incident' Sirius had avoided Tess all together, remaining in the spare bedroom that was quickly being turned in to a garage, what with Mundungus continually bring parts of different Muggle vehicles around to the house. He was slowly withdrawing in to himself only allowing Mundungus and Remus up to the makeshift garage. After several days and nights of silence between the two marauders Tess had given up on them reconciling themselves, so she had forced a bottle of fire whiskey into Remus's hands one night and told him not to come back in to the kitchen till him and Sirius had resumed their friendship. It had, of course, worked. Remus now split his free time between working with Tess and Tonks to help Tess prepare for Ireland studying as many books as he could find and spending his time, usually in the evening, with Sirius talking at him while he tried to fix his motorcycle, in which Tess would spend talking to Tonks over a bottle of red wine, when on the few occasions Tonks wasn't needed for order business.

"It's only for the one night" Remus told her stirring sugar into his tea "it's too dangerous for me to stay during the full moon"

"Since when?" she said exasperated "You've spent the last 7 full mo-"

"Severus isn't going to be sending anymore wolfsbane…" Remus said in a barely audible whisper, staring darkly in to his tea. Not including the incident at Hogwarts Remus hadn't spent a night without the help of the wolfsbane potion for 7 years. Both Tess and Remus had done everything they could, to be able to afford the potion once its creation had become public. Selling anything of value they could spare, Tess taking on any work that was offered to her, instead of just applying for contracts she was intrigued by. They had only managed to get by the past couple of years thanks to the sale of Tess's house in Gloucester, it had been the final push they needed for Tess to move in with Remus full time.

"He can't do that" Tess told him outraged, slumping back down at the kitchen table opposite Remus giving up on preparing lunch, "Dumbledore told him-"

"He said he doesn't have time to make it along with giving Harry extra lessons," Remus interrupted, his tone shifting slightly from its usual calm demeanour, "it's fine I've dealt without it before "

"No its not" Tess told him letting out a loud sigh, "I'll talk to Tonks, see if she can't get some for you-"

"What? No!" Remus said quickly with panic, his face paling slightly "you can't do that it's,-it's fine, she's too busy doing stuff for the order to worry about this anyway" he continued gesturing to himself. Tess looked at him sceptically,

"One: stop cutting me off mid-sentence its really irritating, two: of course Tonks will want to get your potion, she knows how important wolfsbane is for you she won't mind" Tess told him sweetly. Looking at her best friend what little colour he had returned slowly but he still hadn't touched his tea it was very un-moony like.

"I don't want to ask her for any favours," he pushed away the cooling mug "it's not fair on her"

"Tonks is your friend -"Tess froze seeing the sad look on his face "hang on what have _you_ done?"

His eyes popped up to meet hers his face full of defiance "I haven't done anything!" Tess stared at him heavily, tapping her left index finger on the kitchen table, he was lying. "She asked me out on a date…." He said finally giving in.

"You said no didn't you?" she breathed out shaking her head "You twat!"

"Of course I said no" he bit back "I can't go on a date with her"

"Why?"

"You know why I'm too dangerous … and old… and poor!"

"You know I don't appreciate the old comment there's only 5 weeks between us" she informed him pointing her finger at him aggressively, "plus, do you really think Tonks cares about how rich or poor you are? She's not like that, and on an Aurors salary she doesn't have to"

"And the dangerous comment?" he asked pointedly, so sure was he that he could win_ this_ argument.

"She knows about your furry little problem, and she obviously isn't stupid enough to think it's an issue, for fuck sake Remus anyone that's seen you two together knows your mad for each other, just get over it and go on the date! You may actually enjoy yourself!"

"This isn't like those other girls Tess, I know Tonks, and she's your friend this can either end bad or terribly. You know I'm right saying no to her, I can't give her anything you know" he said sadly fiddling with his hands, resting on the table "if she started a relationship with me her career would be ruined, most people would shun her, and merlin knows what Andromeda would say, I'm doing the right thing!"

"Argh!" Tess screamed pulling at her hair in annoyance "I'm fed up of you being so bloody self-righteous you deserve to be happy!"

"I am happy!" he shouted back at her, his eyes narrowing as he sunk down in his chair

"Really? When was the last time you produced a corporal Patronus?"She snarled at him.

It had been one of James, a tool to deal with moony whenever they felt like Remus was withdrawing in to himself or hiding something from the group. James would ask Moony to produce a Patronus, after Harry was born he had tried pretending it was to entertain the newest Potter, but it didn't fool anyone, but Remus being the good natured soul that he was, always played along, and whenever he couldn't produce a corporal form Padfoot and Prongs would sit him down, usually over a drink, and talk out all their problems, till they solved whatever had caused them in the first place. Remus hadn't been able to form a corporal Patronus since Lilly and James died.

"When was the last time you did?!" he retorted angrily though bared teeth, gripping on to the table, his knuckles turning white, times like these where the only ones where she caught a glimpse of the wolf underneath.

The last time Tess had managed to form a corporal Patronus was also the first time she had done so since her best friends' deaths. She had been high off some local drug at a beach party in Thailand three year after their death, she hadn't known whether to jump for joy or drown herself in the ocean when she saw the form it had taken. She never told Moony about the party, he would have disapproved of the recreational drug taking.

"Exactly" Remus said after a minute of silence his calm mask returning "so don't go lecturing me on Tonks when you haven't even spoken to Padfoot in 3 weeks!"

Remus temper may have returned to calm, but Tess's hadn't she snapped her head back up raising her voice to a near shout across the table "You know very well that he's ignoring me, and if you didn't go sneaking him off food every night like I've asked you not to, he may actually come to the kitchen and be forced to speak to me!"

"What do you expect me to do let him starve!?"

"Stop trying to turn the tables on me! Bloody hell Remus she's not Sara, she's not going to run off screaming!" Tess watched as the colour drained from her friends face for the second time in ten minutes his face turning in to a grimaced as he squeezed his eyes shut turning away from her

_Shit_

Just as Tess was about to open her big mouth to apologise the kitchen door swung open both occupants whipped their heads around to see the girl with bubble-gum pink hair emerging from the entrance

"Wotcha," she said reluctantly, her usual contagious positive energy was nowhere to be seen "Uh sorry, the door was off the latch" she continued quietly looking between Tess and Remus. Noting the tension she quickly faced Tess giving her the best smile she could manage.

"Hiya Tonks" Tess said with a slight sigh of relief ending the conversation between her and Remus.

"I'll just go you guys are busy" Tonks told her, Tonks eyes shifted towards Remus "I'll pop back later" Tess figured this was her way of warning Remus she'll be back if he wanted to avoid her. He hadn't so much as acknowledged her since the door opened just staring at some copper pots hanging on the wall opposite him.

"How do you fancy lunch at Fortescue's?" Tess asked quickly before Tonks could back out of the kitchen, she noticed Remus sit a little straighter "On me"

Tonk's gave her a thankful smile and nodded slowly "That sounds great"

Tess was thankful for the distraction getting up from her seat she picked up her cloak from behind her chair swinging it over her shoulder, as she walked past Remus he roughly caught hold of her elbow growling under his breath "You can't go you're meant to be laying low" not looking up at her, his eyes neatly staring at the kitchen tiles.

"Who's going to attack me in the middle of Diagon ally?" Tess reasoned calmly she hated fighting with Remus they may have gotten ratty with each other over the years but full blown shouting was unheard of between the friends "Besides I'll have my very own Auror body guard"

"Don't worry Lupin," Tonks said from behind them, Tess felt Remus flinch at the sound of his last name coming from Tonks's lips she had never referred to him by his surname in the time they had known each other, she had always called him by his given name even on the first day they met, she had even started calling him moony, it was a huge blow to their friendship and an obvious show of her hurt "I'll look after her"

Tess moved past him, Tonks exiting the kitchen ahead of her, she heard Remus say behind her "You know he won't be happy about this"

Tess stopped at the door looking back at Moony whose back was to her "Then you better make sure he doesn't find out… and if he does…well I guess he'll start talking to me again" she said coldly walking out leaving Remus to his thoughts

….

After about an hour of wondering around the various shops and stores of Diagon ally, Tess and Tonks both finally made their windswept way in to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour carrying a large quantity of shopping. Tess quickly placed her bags down beside a table for two next to a window, quickly ordering two large warm chocolate Sundays, a hot chocolate with marshmallows for Tonks and an earl grey tea for herself.

"Thanks for agreeing to this Tonks" Tess told her gratefully as the waitress walked away with their order.

Tonks smiled widely leaning comfortably into her seat "I'm surprised you haven't suggested this sooner" she said with a hint if humour "I can't imagine having to be locked up in that house. I don't know how Padfoot has done it for so long"

Tess nodded her agreement "it's only because Dumbledore has ordered him to," she informed Tonks lightly "otherwise he'd be trying to help the order, or up at Hogsmeade keeping an eye on Harry like he was last year".

During one of the many nights together during Christmas Tess and Sirius had discussed how he had survived 2 years on the run, staying hidden as Padfoot, staying in the shrieking shack, flying away on Buckbeak, living off rats the previous year during the tri-wizard tournament. The latter had suitably disgusted Tess scolding him for not taking better care of himself, informing him he should've apparated to her and Remus's house and stolen some food, which he quietly reminded her if he got caught she would've happily have killed him on the spot this time last year.

"How are you two doing anyway?" Tonks asked as their food and drinks arrived breaking Tess out of her train of thought.

Tess stabbed at her Sunday violently, accidently flicking the cherry from the ice cream into the mouth of a stuffed ferret atop an elderly lady's green hat, "He moved his stuff back upstairs a few days ago" Tess said bitterly avoiding Tonks sympathetic expression.

"Aw, I'm sorry that must be hard"

"I haven't really seen him since what happened "she shrugged biting into the side of her cheek. A couple of days after the 'nightmare situation' it had become apparently obvious to Tonks that her cousin was avoiding Tess, she had eventually cornered Tess in the study and she had finally confided in Tonks about what had happened, the two had ended the night with an empty wine bottle.

"I don't know if we'll get past this if I'm honest" Tess quickly took a bite of cold ice cream feeling it soothing the inside of her mouth, washing away the taste of blood as she swallowed "anyway, I heard you asked Remus out?" she said with a mischievous smirk as Tonks cheeks flushed red.

"Argh," she grimaced obviously embarrassed "he told you, did he?"

"Not really, but he never could keep anything from me"

"I feel like such an idiot" she told Tess quietly slumping down in her chair "I asked him to the weird sister's concert. You know the tickets he got me are for Valentine's Day, I thought it was his way of saying he was interested!" Tonks spooned a melting marshmallow into her mouth, "guess I read the signs wrong"

"You didn't" Tess told her with a smile "Remus is just being a wanker; his furry little problem makes him thinks he's not worth being loved. He likes you Tonks don't worry about that, he thinks he's doing the right thing. He's convinced himself anyone he cares about will be in danger, if it wasn't for the fact me and Sirius are so bloody stubborn he would have kept himself in solitude for the rest of his life"

"So what do you think I should do?" asked Tonks

"Don't take no for answer!" said Tess fiercely banging her fist on the table dramatically drawing the attention of the elderly lady with the stuff ferret who gave them a scolding look, this resulted in the cherry Tess had lost to fall from its place in the ferrets mouth, and plop into the lady's tea. Tonks snorted in laughter as Tess tried to force away her grin. "Tell him he's going with you and its final" Tess finally continued once the elderly lady returned to her tea.

"Really?" Tonks sounded sceptical at Tess's plan

"Trust me" Tess smiled "Remus won't be able to say no"

"Thanks" Tonks said gratefully giving Tess a grin "if it doesn't work you can always come with me"

"Nah you're alright I prefer Pixies Freedom anyway"

"Really?!" asked Tonks in shock, no-body preferred Pixies Freedom to Weird Sisters!

"I guess its cause I grew up listening to them" Tess said scooping her spoon into the bottom of the glass trying to get the last drags of warm chocolate fudge "you know I'm never coming shopping with you again, I only bloody came to get some wolfbane and I'm going back home with 3 carrier bags from Madam Malkin's!"

"Yeah but you couldn't really have not bought those boots" Tonks said in complete seriousness.

"Very true and they were on sale, I'm just happy Hogwarts pays well" said Tess knowing that there was a very good chance she may have nearly emptied her Gringotts account in just over an hour

"So who's Sara?" Tonks asked suddenly her eyes looking up nervously at Tess

"Ah," she said slowly "You heard that did you?"

"Not all of it, only from when you two started shouting at each other" she said pointedly. Tess had to admit her and Remus weren't being quiet, it wouldn't had surprised her if Sirius had heard them she couldn't really blame Tonks for over hearing.

"Sara is Moonys ex. They dated all though 7th year at Hogwarts" said Tess flatly

"What happened?" asked Tonks knowing there was more to the story

Tess looked up from her Earl Grey, meeting Tonks cat like eyes, she wondered when she had morphed them, and said "He made the adult, and correct decision, to tell her about his furry little problem, before they uh-" Tess gave a meaningful look to Tonks "took the next step" Tonks stared at her blankly, not seeming to understand, Tess gave a heavy sigh "sex" she said finally

"Oh right" Tonks said her eyes widening slightly "but I thought you said she ran off screaming?"

"And she did" she told her plainly "soon as he told her, she freaked, started calling him a monster! Wasn't exactly the reaction he was hoping for, he was a mess for weeks after"

Tonks looked mortified at the news that anyone could react like that, let alone to Remus with his calm and caring nature "But he's not dangerous, especially with the Wolfbane potion" she tried to reason

"Wolfbane wasn't around then" Tess reminded her "and Sara grew up like most wizards in thinking Werewolves are ravenous beasts" Tonks looked away quickly from Tess, remembering all the horror stories and warnings she had been told about werewolves growing up, she knew now though that it was all nonsense

"Do you know the Hannigan case?" Tess asked her "From the first war? I'm pretty sure they use it now for case studies in year 2 of Auror training"

"Yeah I remember" Tonks told her, not sure where this was going "Hannigan was an Anti-Werewolf activist pushed through bunch of legislation, including werewolf registration. I know Umbridge based a lot of her legislation on Hannigans work. She was found ripped to pieces in the Sherwood Forest a couple of days after she was reported missing. Turned out the Deatheaters kidnapped her and trapped her in Sherwood using anti-disapparation wards to stop her from escaping and left her to a pack of Werewolves to hunt, kill and eat her nasty way to go" Tonks finished off with a shiver

"Hannigans first name was Sara" Tess said flatly remembering when her and Sirius had been part of the search party to find someone they had once considered their friend. Luckily, she had only found a part of Sara's arm … neither her or Sirius had been the ones to find her head. Remus hadn't been informed about her death till they had given up finding the rest of her body. The Auror office had managed to keep Sara's disappearance quiet for several weeks, even with that damn Reporter sniffing about, Alastor hexed her at least a half dozen times, and yet she had still managed to find information to print in the _Prophet. _

Tess watched as Tonks paled slightly her jaw dropping "Oh bloody hell" she breathed out

"Remus blames himself, he's _convinced _that if he never dated her she never would've become so anti-werewolf and would still be alive" Tess explained

"Merlin" Tonks said quietly shaking her head "I can't even imagine what he must have gone through"

"It was a hard few months" Tess said grimily. It had hit them all hard, no-body had spoken to her for months and the work she had been doing feeding off people fears resulting in Remus's life even harder than it already was, destroyed any hope of reconciliation between Sara and the group of friends, but she had still been the first one they had all known personally to be taken by the war.

"Has he never dated anyone since then?" Tonks asked carefully

"Dated? No" Tess said with a small smile, even after hearing what had happened to Sara Tonks was still interested in Remus. Tess was going do have to kick some sense in to him. "But" she continued "he is still a man. Him and Sirius would go out and be each other's wing men after James got married, he had a few-" that was being kind Tess told herself, he had a lot more than a few. She could remember Sirius being in awe when Moony had pulled seven women in one night and then slept with all of them consecutively, but she wasn't about to tell Tonks that! "-one night stands, luckily he's matured and hasn't done that in a couple of years" Tess smiled knowing it was another lie, it wasn't that he had matured, like she said he was a _man,_ but more along the lines that Tess had gotten fed up of being the welcoming committee to the numerous girls he had brought back over the years. Half of them screaming at her that they didn't think he had been married, to which she had usually laughed then asked them to leave. The other half usually asked if she wanted to join in! She had wondered where he had picked those ones up from. Once she had even had to return from a job in Spain pretending to be his _wife _because some stupid bimbo thought he was the 'one' and hadn't left him alone for 3 days.

"Bit of a change in topic" Tonks said suddenly looking over Tess's shoulder "but isn't that Malfoy?"

Tess twisted in her seat, a pale man with pale blond hair and an air of self-importance walked down the opposite side of Diagon ally "Yeah that's rat face alright, get your cloak lets go" she said, quickly shrinking both her and Tonks shopping, stuffing them in to the inside pocket of her cloak.

"We're following him?" Tonks asked, standing from her chair throwing her own cloak over her shoulders

"He's a Deatheater, we're Aurors" she reminded Tonks with a wicked grin

"Correction I'm an Auror" Tonks laughed "you're between jobs!"

"I like to consider myself a freelancer if you don't mind" Tess scolded her mockingly "come on he's heading down Knockturn ally"

The two women hurried out of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour quickly becoming windswept once again and quietly followed Lucius Malfoy down in to Knockturn ally.

….

Sirius was staring into the corner of the room; he had stopped working on bonnie about ten minutes ago. Still sat on the floor he was watching Moony pretending to read one of the books Tonks had given him for Christmas, sat on the chair tucked in the corner his legs swung over the one arm and his head leaning against the wall. He could tell he was pretending , his eyes weren't following the words on the page, he hadn't said "hey you'll like this bit-" and then repeated a bunch of boring stuff that Sirius had no interest in since he had come back upstairs, and the fact that the book was actually upside down. He had heard raised voices from downstairs a little while before he had come back up to the room and wondered what had happened, Tess and Moony had never argued from what he could remember.

"Remus?" he said to the man across the room, but Remus continued to stare at the upside down book.

"Remus?" he repeated a second time a little bit more agitated, he hated it when he as being ignored, him and James had loved being the centre of attention back at Hogwarts girls throwing themselves at his handsome looks and easy charm, the envy of all the boys with his Quidditch skills, being one of the most popular boys thanks to the marauders legendary pranks, and the common room parties, there hadn't been a day gone by in Hogwarts when him and James weren't being talked about or flirted with.

Remus hadn't so much as blinked when he called him. Sirius looked around the floor and smiled to himself, "Moony!" he yelled throwing a bolt Knut he had found at his friends head. Remus yelled out in pain as the large heavy piece of metal collided with the side of his head. Remus rubbed the side of his head tenderly; he turned sharply to face Sirius his legs falling off the arm of the chair.

"The fuck?" he shouted, Sirius grinned, Remus barely ever swore, "what!?" Remus asked still shouting angrily still trying to soothe his wound.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked him concerned

Remus face scrunched up in thought, swinging his legs back over the arm of the chair "just thinking" he muttered more to himself than Sirius

"About Tonks again?" Sirius asked, they were so bloody obvious. Remus could barely stop talking about the girl and when Sirius had made a joke about how clumsy she always was, tripping over that damn troll foot umbrella stand Remus had responded by basting him with a Bat-Bogey Hex.

"Shut up!" Remus snapped, leaning down towards the floor scooping up the bolt Knut and chucking it back at Sirius. He chuckled in responds catching the Knut between his palms.

"Knew it!" he grinned "why don't you just go out with her? You're both mad for each other!"

"You sound like Tess" said Remus irritably rolling his eyes.

Sirius sat up a little straighter hearing Tess's name, the two friends had not spoken about their best friend for over 2 weeks ever since Remus had come up with a bottle of firewhiskey which had continued_ their_ friendship which Sirius had been grateful for. Remus had tried speaking to him about what had happened after a few glasses, but Sirius had lost his temper and told him to get out if all he was going to do was bully him into being in someone's life that was better off without him.

"If you won't listen to me at least listen to her, she's always had your best interests at heart" Sirius told him truthfully

"I know, it's just-

"It's just nothing" Sirius butted in angrily "your free do to whatever you want, be happy! Get married! Have kids! look at me" he shouted gesturing at himself "I'm stuck in this damn nightmare of a house, half crazed, unable to speak to my godson because I'm a wanted man, and the only women that I've ever cared for was amazingly enough able to forgive me for wrecking her life, and_ I_ repay her by trying to kill her! Just nothing Remus, stop wrapping yourself up in your own little prison" he all but screamed. Both men stared at each other for several seconds in awkward silence; Remus looked away first, muttering "Sorry"

Sirius gave a tired sigh, he really wasn't sleeping well back in his childhood room, "You know me and Tess just want to see you happy," he told Remus, "hell, everyone wants to see you happy" Sirius thought of all the people now that knew of Remus's condition and didn't care.

"Why does everyone keep saying that" Remus muttered again his face in his hands.

"Because we love you" he said calmly, he watched Remus lift his head with his mischievous wicked grin spread across his face his bottom jaw open to speak "don't call me gay" Sirius said quickly as Remus laughed loudly at the old banter, he picked his book back flipping it the right way up and continued reading

"Do me a favour moony" Sirius asked him before he could get engrossed in the book, "can you get me something to eat from the kitchen?" he really had needed something to eat for a while, but he really did hate asking Remus to do stuff for him, he could've asked kreacher but didn't no where the little shit was. He could, of course, go down himself but if he ran in to Tess he knew she wouldn't let him leave till he spoke to her again. He had already decided that when she goes away in a few weeks he would speak to Dumbledore or Mad-eye about finding her a new safe house, it wasn't fair on anyone them being stuck together.

Remus shook his head "You can go down yourself she's not there"

Sirius stood from his place on the floor "She in the library?" he asked, happy he could finally get into the kitchen; he could bring up a supply of food instead of the bits Remus usually brought him.

"…. No" Remus said taking a little too long to answer

"Remus?" Sirius questioned, something wasn't right.

"She's not in the library" he said confidently

"Where is she?" Sirius asked impatiently

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, he reluctantly told Sirius "She left with Tonks about an hour ago"

Sirius face turned red in anger "She what!?"

….

Tess and Tonks where crouched down hidden behind a pile of wooden crates down the side lane of Borgin and Burkes, they had followed Malfoy down Knockturn ally into the side lane where he had approached a tall hooded figure. Tess had felt the hair on the back of her neck stand as they had drawn closer to Malfoy's destination, it had felt familiar, like a distance memory but something wasn't quite right

"Can you see who he's talking who?" Tonks whispered from beside her.

"No, I can't hear much either" Tess whispered back, Malfoy and the hooded figure where only a few feet away from them but Tess had only heard a few muffled word

"doubt you got any of Fred and George's extendable ears do you?" she asked with a sudden epiphany there were still dozens of the things around Grimmauld place. She watched as Tonks quickly patted herself down stuffing her hands into her back jeans pocket pulling out an ear grinning.

"Ministry should think about taking a contract out with those two" Tonks whispered threading the ear though the crate, the twins were coming up with some great espionage products. They pressed their heads together so they could both hear the private conversation going on in front of them

They heard a rasping bark of a voice come from the tall hooded figure "I want what I was promised before" he demanded, Tess didn't recognise the voice she raised an eye brow at Tonks who shook her head, she didn't recognise the stranger either.

"That can be arranged" came Lucius aristocratic drawl

"And I want recognition for my loyalty"

"Recognition?" Lucius questioned

"My_ pack_ is twice the size it was"

"Pack?" Tess mouthed to Tonks who was looking just as confused as Tess felt -the hair on her neck!

**_Greyback! Shit_****!**

"We need to get hell out of here. Now!" she whispered quickly to Tonks who was already pulling the ear back though the crates.

"I want the mark!" they heard the werewolf shout, Tess gripped on to Tonks hand pulling her back away from the creates as quickly and quietly as they could, Tess knew from Remus that werewolves had heightened hearing there was no way that Greyback hadn't heard them whispering only a few feet away, they needed to get as far away from here as they could without being noticed.

"The mark on a half-breed, the dark lord will not hear of such nonsense" Malfoy told his companion Tess could hear the sliver of nervousness in his voice from being too close to someone as monstrous as Fenir Greyback

There was a moment from silence form the Death eater and werewolf when she heard Fenir growl "Even if I can get that little _witch_ you've been searching for?"

Tess made a split second decision pushing Tonks in to the shadows away from her into safety, she quickly turned on her heels standing to face Fenrir , a large, vicious-looking man with whisker Tess watched as he bared his pointed teeth at her licking his lips. Malfoy was frozen in shock.

Tess throw her wand arm out quickly yelling "Petrificus Totalus!" hitting Greyback in the face freezing him in a half crouched running position, Malfoy had re-established his composure and pulling his wand out of his cane firing an un-known spell at her.

"Protago!" Tess called waving her wand, a large shield burst out of her wand rebounding the spell away in to the crates Tonks and Tess had been hiding behind the spell hit the supporting boxes at the bottom of the pile destroying them comp lately, forcing the several boxes piled on top to tumble to the floor towards Malfoy "Dora change now!?"the last thing the order needed was for Lucius to recognise Tonks, he had enough pull with the ministry to make her life hell in the Auror office

"Impedimenta!" she heard Malfoy yell in the distance blowing the boxes away from him crashing them into the brick work

Tess pulled Tonks out of the shadows, Tess didn't have time to voice her opinion on Tonks newest appearance Tonks hair had sprouted quickly out of her head giving her long black hair, her head had morphed giving her a narrow face with high cheek bones, she had reminded Tess terribly of the Mrs Black Tess from her school days.

They legged it quickly turning back on to the main route out of Knockturn ally, Tess guiding Tonks across the cobbled path assuring that she wouldn't trip and slow their progress of escape.

Tess and Tonks pushed in to the light of Diagon ally, Tess started towards the safety of the leaky cauldron they could disapparate from their without drawing to much attention, when she felt herself being pulled in the opposite direction by Tonks.

"Mad-eye!" Tonks yelled over the crowd of shoppers Tess turned her attention to the direction Tonks pulled her towards too she the grizzled old man turn to look at them, he looked _pissed_

"Where in Merlin's balls have you been?!" he yelled at them as they stop in front of him "Been looking everywhere for you two" Tonks and Tess where leaning heavily on to each other trying to catch their breath and control the adrenaline coursing through their veins "I've had that damn boy shouting at me because you've ran off" he continued Tess barely taking in anything he was saying as she stared at the cobbled floor leaning on Tonks shoulder her still long black hair tickling her nose "and you should both know better, trained you myself!" Moody shouted at them, slapping both his best protégées across the back of the head, both yelling back in protest "being bloody reckless could ruined months of planning and for what?" his magical eye stopping where the inside pocket of her cloak was "shoes?!" he yelled in disbelief

"Well actually" Tonks started quietly, they had started drawing quite a crowd "Moody we came to-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking!"

"Well you're yelling really Alastor" Tess told him calmly

"Moody!" came an angered voice behind them

"Oh crap" Tess grumbled, this properly wasn't going to end well.

Both women still had their wands drawn mirroring each other, they flanked Alastor automatically entering in to the formation he had trained them in, Tess saw a flicker of a smile on his scared face at their movement. Lucius Malfoy was marching towards him with wand replaced in his cane dusting debris off his robes from the destroyed crates

"Malfoy" replied Alastor sounded irritated

"I suggest" Malfoy snapped at moody "you keep a tighter leash on your ward and her-" Lucius looked Tonks up and down not seeming to recognise his niece "_friend, _or do I need to summon the DLE to remind you both that Faoil is to keep a 200 feet distance from me at all times "

"Its Diagon ally Malfoy, Tess and her friend can't help it if they came shopping when you … What was you doing?" he sneered

"Business" Malfoy sneered back, Tonks snorted beside them.

"I very much doubt that" Tess said viciously,

"What would you know?" Malfoy spat at her "You're no better than that half breed you associate with, both shunned from society. I'm surprised you haven't turn feral" he laughed

"Watch your tongue Lucius, before I curse it off" Tonks threated before either Tess or Alastor could reply, lifting her wand slightly from where it had been resting against her side. Malfoy sneered at her looking at her as if trying to commit her image to memory "pleasure" he muttered to Moody before turning tail and walking away. The three stared after him; Tess looked across at Alastor for the first time noticing his staff was radiating a green force around it.

Before she could ask Moody grumbled "It's like having my own bloody set of Weasley twins" shaking his head, Tonks started laughing loudly breaking the tension "come on Moody that's not fair where much better looking!" Tonks joked, making Tess burst out in her own side aching laughter. Alastor muttered something under his breath

"Come along then you two, we'll side along" he told them grapping hold of each of them by the arm.

Tess was greeted by a very unpleasant squeezing sensation as Alastor pulled her along towards Grimmauld place the three of them landing roughly on a small patch of grass opposite number 12. Tess collapsed on to the floor from the sudden movement, Tonks was bent over double trying to stop herself laughing and retching at the same time making Tess roll on to her back in a giggling fit, Moody walked across the street ignoring them, towards headquarters.

"Wow you and Malfoy hate each other don't you" Tonks finally coughed out reaching down to pull Tess form the ground

"I arrested him back during the first war" she told her getting to her feet "once I was arrested Malfoy's lawyers started arguing reasonable doubt and the Imperius Curse, he was released without charge." She said with a shrug trying to pretend it hadn't bothered her "Nice look by the way" Tess said to the Mrs Black look alike, as they hurried across the street towards Alastor who was opening the front door.

"Uh I know" Tonks said with a pained expression shaking her head quickly Tess watched as Tonks's hair shrunk back into her head, changing instantly back in to her signature bubble-gum style, her face shaping itself back to the heart shape Tess was used to "it's what I actually look like" Tonks told her sounding embarrassed bolting the front door behind them

"You're joking! I thought it was Mrs Black back to try and kill me" Tess whispered giving a suspicious look to the covered portrait they were walking past.

"Unfortunate family resemblance, I prefer this look" she said framing her face with her hands as they walking down the steps to the kitchen

"Suits your personality better anyway" she told Tonks with a grin as she followed her through the kitchen which was lit brightly ,Tess looked around to see Alastor just off to her rights arms folded, Remus sat at the table looking pale quickly mouthing "sorry" at her and then there was Sirius who was pacing the length of the kitchen an air of anger and distress surrounded him, he turned to pace back up towards Tess oblivious to the three who had just walked in, he looked up from the floor to meet Tess's face, he give out a quiet sigh of relief, the tension in his shoulders seemed to disappear, then his face tightened standing straighter he marched over towards her.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking" he shouted at her angrily "I've contacted half the fucking order trying to find you, how can you be so bloody-"

"Reckless?" she jumped in happily, it may not have been how she wanted it to happen but this was the first time he had spoken to her in three weeks. "Stupid? Idiotic? Daring? Adventurous? Magnificent?" she listed off as she walked towards him, meeting him in the middle of the room "beautiful" she said seductively pressing herself against him, she really shouldn't be doing this with an audience let alone Alastor being here, but like hell was she going to let him push her out of his life.

Sirius tried to force a blank expression and not one of relief and happiness that she was with him again, he gulped loudly as Tess rolled her eyes at him placing both of her hands cupping his face, pressing her lips against his he had tried to fight it keeping his mouth still like stone, but as she forced his mouth open with her tongue he quickly gave in to his feelings, needing to taste her, kissing her back passionately, any thoughts of living without her quickly squashed and chucked away, his hands moving to her hips pulling her closer. Tess quickly pulled away far too soon for Sirius's liking and smiled up at him which he returned happily "Well" she said reminding Sirius of the others in the room and a small step back from her as she turned her back to him "at least he's talking to me again" Tess continued turning to face Tonks who was struggling to stifle a giggle from behind her hand.

"They bumped in to Malfoy" Moody said taking a seat at the end of table, Tess sat down beside Tonks who was opposite Remus who's nose was wiggling bout snuffing the air around him, Tess pulled her left leg up beneath her as Sirius vaulted effortlessly over the table to sit next to Moony smiling across at Tess who mouthed "show off" to him to which he replied with a cheeky wink.

"That wasn't all they bumped into" Remus said through gritted teeth looking furiously at the two women, Sirius and Moody looked at Remus with confused expressions neither had noticed him smelling her and Tonks

"We may have had a _little_ run in with Greyback" she said as calmly as she could at least two of the three men in the room was about to over react.

"What?!" Sirius yelled again his short lived playful demeanour disappearing to Tess's disappointment

"There is no such thing as a little run in with Greyback" Remus barked, pushing his chair from beneath him pacing down the kitchen as Sirius had been doing previously, running his hands thought his un-kept hair

"The Business meeting I guess?" Moody asked drawing everyone's attention back in the impromptu meeting

"Yeah," Tonks continued for Tess who was still looking worryingly at Remus "Voldemort wants Greyback and his pack back in to his ranks"

"Fuck!" said Sirius

"Exactly, he told Malfoy his pack is twice the size it was during the first war"

"Well that's not news we wanted to here," said Alastor, but it was the noise behind Sirius that had caught everyone's attention, Remus had put his fist though the kitchen wall and in to the foundation of the house.

"Remus please, calm down" Tess said soothingly

"Calm down!" he shouted "that fucking monster was with in arms reach of two people I love, and he's attacking people, I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

Tess closed her eyes taking several deep calming breaths bringing her to centre, those 2 weeks in Tibet had been a great excuse to learn meditation. When she opened her eyes Remus was sat back down besides Sirius who was looking at him with concern, his breathing was slow and deep his face slowly returning to its calming demeanour.

"Thanks" he said quietly to Tess, she smiled back at him meekly.

"Luckily," Tess continued to moody "Greyback seem to be holding back for the time being"

"Why?" asked Moody

"He wants the dark mark" said Tonks darkly

"Voldemort will never allow a half breed be marked it'll make a mockery of everything he stands for" Remus sneered

"Precisely, so long as Greyback keeps to his guns the werewolves maybe staying out of it"

"Doubtful-"

"I'll go speak with Albus, he'll need to know what's happened," said Alastor standing form his seat looking over at Tess "and next time you want to go shoe shopping get them by owl order and you should be more careful".

"constant vigilance! I know I'm Sorry Alastor" Tess muttered as he walked out of the kitchen

"Shoes?" Sirius asked looking confused at the lack of bags

"Boots" she corrected pulling the miniature shopping bags out of the cloak and enlarging them to their original size "and Tonks made me"

"I never!"

"And that wasn't all," Tess continued, ignoring Tonks protests, she dug out a large purple vial out of one of the bags and placed it in front of Sirius, who looked at the vial befuddled "I got that for you," she told him his head snapping up to look at her "you will drink it and be happy about it and move your stuff back to _our_ room, I am far too old to be sleeping alone!" Sirius didn't say a word just looked back at the vial scrutinising it "And this" she said pulling out another vial this time of blue liquid and placing it in front of Remus "is your wolfbane, don't worry about cost" she added quickly as she saw him about to open his mouth to protest "you know Hogwarts pays well, and Tonks needs to tell you something"

"I do?" Tonks asked panicked, looking at Tess confused. Tess open her eyes wide looking at Tonks pointedly then moving them over to Remus trying to communicate with her silently "I do!" she said brightly looking at Remus who had an amused smile watching the two. Tonks quickly turned serious and told Remus sternly "next Saturday you will come with me to the weird sister concert … on a date … I'll meet you here at six"

"Tonks I uh – ouch would you two not kick me!" He snapped at Tess and Sirius who shared smiles of approval "I would love to Tonks" he finished taking all of them a little by surprize

"Brilliant!" said Tonks brightly

"Tea?" Tess asked everyone

"Love one!" replied Tonks as Tess walked towards the kettle happy that balance in the house had been restored.

...

A/N: sorry about the wait! had a hectic month would just like to thank everyone who is following and favorite this story so far and for stayiing wth me hopefully wont have such a long wait next time as im working on the next two chapters and between now and xmas im also going to go back over the previous chapters and fix mistakes and any consistencies i find.

now for recommendation time!:

one hundred and sixty nine by Mrs J's soup - loving this story i'm usually not a fan of Hermione and Sirius flicks buts this is just mind blowingly good

A Marauders Plan by CatsAreCool- i am really enjoying how the author is portraying Dumbledore in this Fic and finding the wizarding politics fascinating!

hope you all enjoyed so far and please give the stories ive recommended a try

remember to review please!

much love as always

Lika

x


	16. Black Valentines

Tess crept quietly and carefully, trying to not make a sound as she entered back into their bedroom. She could hear Sirius snoring gently in their bed across from the door, she tip toed delicately over the floorboards, the breakfast tray floating in front of her.

She crawled back under the warmth of the covers curling her cool body up around Sirius's radiating heat, meticulously trailing kisses down his neck

"Mmm" Sirius murmured from between his lips leaning his body in to Tess's kisses

"Happy valentine's day" she whispered to him joyfully

"Happy valentine's day to you to" he echoed pushing himself up off the mattress to lean against the head board behind them, pulling Tess into his shoulder his left arm wrapping around her as his right arm picked her legs up flinging them up and over his lap, as Tess brought the breakfast tray down to balance on her knees "I thought I was meant to be making breakfast?" he questioned staring at the two perfectly cooked breakfasts and hot drinks.

"You needed your sleep" she reminded him. Sirius was still taking the potion Tess had bought him the previous week, neither wanting a repeat of what had happen in January.

Thanks to the potion he wasn't dreaming at all, meaning he was finally getting the sleep he had been deprived of for year, sleeping for at least 12 hours at a time "and I'm a better cook than you" she smirked dipping her toast in to the soft yellow yolk of her eggs

"I can't burn cereal you know" he told her pointedly cutting up a sausage and spooning baked beans on it before stuffing the forkful into his mouth chewing blissfully

Tess lifted her mug cupping the dark contents in between her hands taking a small sip of the fragrant substance

"What's that?" Sirius asked sounding suitably disgusted as he wiggled his nose at the smell diffusing out of her mug

"Tea!" Tess said happily

"Doesn't smell like tea" he said dubiously

"Jasmine tea" Tess said explaining the fragrant smell "I bought some when I was in diagon ally"

"It smells disgusting" he informed her anyway

"Well I'm not a huge fan of the small of your coffee" she complained, poking her tongue out towards him, Sirius smiled slightly shaking his head at her playfulness kissing her quietly on the head and returned his attention to his breakfast.

After several minutes of comfortable silence huddled together under the warmth of the blankets Sirius removed the now finished breakfast from Tess's knees on to the floor beside them, his fingers running carefully though Tess's messy mound of hair

"If we weren't stuck here" Sirius asked indicating to the house around them "what would you do today?"

Tess thought for a moment, they never really went on that many dates before, not having a huge amount of time between work and the order for romance, but she knew what she would have done if they had lead a normal life, and not one of fighting dark wizards and defending the innocent, going on reconnaissance mission and trying to save the lives of those they held most dear.

She would've been able to find the time to be a girl and dress up and pamper herself like she had for their failed valentines date that had inadvertently sealed their relationship.

"I'd really like to get my hair cut" she told him thinking about the curls and waves that where becoming grossly unmanageable "and have a long hot soak in a bath "she always did love a bath but as with so many things you needed a specifically large amount of time to truly enjoy one and appreciate such a luxury indulging in numerous lotions and potions.

"well" Sirius said thoughtfully pulling Tess over his lap to place her between his legs hold her from behind receiving a small shrike of surprise from Tess from the sudden movement "I don't think I can help with your hair, unless you want me shave it off?"

Tess didn't let the thought of her with a shaven head linger, she would rather deal with the mess than be stripped of it altogether quickly dismissing it "No you're alright" she laughed

"But" he continued pulling her hair away from her face, kissing her just behind her eye "you are welcome to have a bath"

"How? There isn't a tub in the bathroom" she reminded him "and you know I'm crap at plumbing spells, remember when I flooded your flat?"

During one of the worst reported winters in history. with hurricane force winds hitting the British isles an entire years' worth of rain hitting the country within just a few hours. Tess and Sirius had spent the majority of those miserable hours in Suffolk keeping watch on Wilkes outside his home hoping to find some evidence of his Deatheaters loyalties to bring him in for questioning, when Kingsley and Dawlish came to relive them Sirius had invited her back to his to warm up, it had been one of the rare occasions Tess been invited to Sirius's flat in London, he had bought it soon after leaving Hogwarts. It had been the place they were meant to meet Remus and Peter in just a few hours anyway. They arrived back at his, Tess disappearing off in to the bathroom to shower as he ordered enough pizza over the telephone (something he was very proud that he knew how to use) to feed a small army. She quickly decided that the small powerless cubicle shower would not be enough to warm her as the cold had seeped through her skin in to the depths of her bones, so she transfigured the shower cubicle in to a bath tub, and that was when everything went to pot

It wasn't the fact that Tess wasn't good at transfiguration in fact the only people who had beat her in her N.E.W.T's were the Marauders Lilly and two Ravenclaws. It was the fact that the plumbing for the water was in such an obscure place she hadn't expected what had come next to happen.

The water had come shooting out of the far wall hitting Tess in the face forcing her backwards out of the bathroom and quickly flooding Sirius's flat. It had taken the combined forces of Tess, Sirius Remus and Peter to fix the problem and to clean up the wet flat/

Sirius groaned dramatically behind her "Yes unfortunately, took 3 weeks for the damp smell to disappear" he complained "and there is a bath in the house" he informed her

"Where?" she asked surprised, she had scoured the house up and down for the past few months trying to find one

"In the devils room" he warned

No wonder she hadn't found it, she had only appeared near Mrs Black quarters when she went to see Buckbeak "Your mother's bathroom?! I think I'll pass" she told him leaning against his chest resigning to the fact she may never have a bath again

"Well just think about it" he told her softly nibbling on her ear "it's the only bath in the house" he finished flipping her over on to her front to face him.

They were almost nose to nose and the corner of his mouth curled up in to a lop sided smile kissing her hungrily she straddled him eagerly, his hands moved down to her hips tracing small circles under her t-shirt her mouth demanding and hands searching. His mouth moved away from hers, his tongue flicking at her neck, as his hand slid higher, and the lovely swirling warmth of his hand reaching her breasts. Her fingers running across his bare shoulders, her hips gyrating above him feeling him grow beneath her body. He started kissing a path down her neck his hands working her top up and over her head and then tugging her breasts out of her bra, his mouth leaving a hot trail down her body as he found her nipple sucking them gently causing her to shift uncontrollably above him. He groaned blissfully below her but at that moment the warmth inside her disappeared as she was flipped off him on to her back, and Sirius rolled off the opposite of bed dressing quickly.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" she snapped, frustrated at the sudden lack of physical contact

"I have things to do" he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the door

"Like what!?" she demanded sitting up in the overly empty bed

"That's for me to know" he teased

"If you spend more time with that damn bike today than me, you and I will have a problem" she told him sternly

"Well…"

"Are you honestly spending your day fixing the bike instead of all day in bed with me?" she asked leaning back on her hand trying to give him the most advantage view of her body

"Only for about hour or so" he admitted quickly ducking though the door as a pillow hurtled towards where he had been a second before

"Twat"

* * *

Tess had finally given up fighting it, about mid -afternoon she left the Black family library abandoning the collection of books she had accumulated on the chesterfield through the past few hours, marching upstairs into the dark musty master bedroom ignoring Buckbeaks agitated squawks as she intruded on his sleep.

She had never met Mr Black, Sirius's father Orion, but upon seeing the great grand master en-suite bathroom she began to have the most over whelming sensation that this had been designed and developed by him, and not his dark depressive wife Mrs Black, his own little palace away from his demanding wife, troublesome children, and the over powering political position in the ministry that he had before he had become too ill in 1978 and had become bedridden.

Inside, the bathroom's walls, floor, where covered in bright shining white tiles, the single sunken bathtub made of white marble, the room lit softly by a candle-filled chandelier. The circular tub was as deep as a swimming pool, and just like the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts that Lilly had once allowed Tess to visit for her sixteenth birthday, the tub was lined with about a dozen taps, each with a differently coloured jewel set into the handle. Each taps releasing not only water, but different types of bubble bath.

Tess fiddled with the tap letting a stream of boiling water escape from the piping, filling the tub quickly she examined the different coloured jewels wondering if they would correspond to the same pattern as the Hogwarts taps, she selected the ruby stoned tap releasing, as she had hoped, rose infused bubbles falling laying on of the water like the icing on a cake. Tess undressed placing her clothes atop a small empty laundry hamper and slowly tipped her toe though the fragrant foamy bubbles in to the scolding water below, her skin stinging painfully at the sudden temperature change, but Tess forced the rest of her body in, sliding slowly down the marble until just her head bounced above bubbles her hair becoming damp as it lingered on top of the bubbles trying to sink though to meet the water. Tess body relaxed as the hot water surrounding her massaged her muscles releasing all tension, Tess slipped in to a hot blissful haven.

"Hey, you decent?" Tess wasn't sure how long she had been in the master bath for when the call from behind the door came, but she knew she had already re –heated the water twice so she assumed it must have been a good few hours, she didn't know what Sirius had install for them today but she hoped she hadn't ruined it by spending all day in the bath, she quickly checked that her modesty was covered by the still foaming bubbles

"Yeah, come on in" she called, the door opened quickly Remus stepping in without looking around the room and suddenly taking a step back adverting his eyes

"For Merlin's- your bloody naked aren't you?" he asked irritated

"I'm in a bath!" Tess reasoned "The bubbles are covering everything anyway" she said as she lifted her head slightly to check the bubbles where indeed covering all they needed to

"Not the point" he muttered as he slumped on to a metal stool across from her, looking tense.

"Are you alright?" she asked as her knees lifted out of the water as she dunked her head under the water only allowing her face to stay above the surface of the water

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he questioned as Tess lifted back out of the water just enough so her shoulders rested on surface of the water

"You've been a bit out of it since last Monday" she told him taking a breath before adding "since Greyback"

Tess watched as Remus breathing became deep and rapid his hands balling up in to un-welding fists "I can't believe how close he got to you and Tonks!" he spat out

"He honestly didn't get that close Moony" she informed him calmly "and I stunned him before he could"

"Still, I should've stopped him before" he muttered

"Remus it wasn't your fault" she reminded him "you tracked him, took him down, it was the Aurors who messed up and lost him, they underestimated his strength"

Six months before Lilly and James untimely deaths Remus had gone missing for several weeks, to Tess's great distress. Nobody knew where he was, she had tried searching for him in all the likely places checking his parents cottage in Cornwall, Hogwarts, the shrieking shack, the forest of dean that Sirius had informed her they had used for the first few months after Hogwarts for his transformations, before he had restricted himself back to his parents shed. When Sirius and James, the main caretakers of the wolf found it harder and harder to go to their friends aid due to the pressures of the war.

As the weeks past and no word had come from him she had finally given in and begged Alastor to help her look for him. To her utter horror at the time Alastor had simply brushed the issue away grumbled that the boy had probably gone off to find himself and he had the worst timing in wizarding history to choose now to go and do it. That comment had resulted in a catastrophic argument in the middle of the Auror office.

It soon turned out that Alastor had known far too well where Remus had been over the previous few weeks, undercover with a werewolf pack, most importantly Greyback's pack. He had come stumbling, bloody and bruised in to the Auror office carrying a bound and unconscious Greyback over his shoulders dumping the unconscious body in front of Alastor desk saying simply "done" and leaving without another word or a glance at Tess, or Sirius who was stood over Frank Longbottom desk looking gobsmacked. It had soon transpired that Alastor had enlisted Remus help in taking down the most dangerous werewolf in history; Alastor just hadn't exactly expected Remus to take him down alone.

Two senior Aurors that Alastor had called, along with someone from the department of Control of Magical Creatures was to escort Greyback to Azkaban, but during the journey to the wizard prison he had regained consciousness over powering the three ministry officials killing them before he escaped .

"But if I'd-"

"If you had killed him, what? Do you think it really could've changed anything? He's not the only werewolf out there who shares the same views as him, better the enemy we know" she muttered bitterly, not believing her owns words. Personally she thought they should've killed the monster the moment Remus and delivered him in to the Auror office

"Do you remember your first?" Remus asked her slowly staring down at the edge of the marble bath.

Tess gave him an uncomfortable sideways glance before biting her lip.

She did, she remember the first time she had killed someone 'in the line of duty' as her report had said. She wasn't even meant to be in the field, still being a first year trainee, Proudfoot had dragged her along, much to Alastor annoyance.

Due to the lack of qualified personnel in the office he had picked her knowing of her extra training from growing up in the care of Alastor Moody. They had heard rumours of Deatheater activity inside the muggle city Bromwich, they had dis-apparated outside the main city centre around the back of a loading bay in a small abandoned industrial park, within seconds of arriving several Deatheaters had swooped down on them sending in a wave of curses towards the 6 Aurors.

Tess had shot out her shield charm, sending curses off at a Deatheater who was duelling with Williamson bringing him to his knees, as Williamson restrained him; Tess had twirled around to see Frank and Alice back to back fighting two masked enemies. She ducked as stray hex came hurtling towards her direction skimming past the top of her head, jumping up to the tips of her feet running across the complex skidding across the floor as she joined Proudfoot duelling 3 different Deatheaters viciously. She saw Williamson in the corner of her eye running over to help the Longbottoms, she sent a freezing charm aiming straight through the eye slit of mask freezing her opponent.

When her and Proudfoot finally over powered their assailants restraining and pinning them to the floor Tess finally registered the battle going on behind her of Evan Rosier and Alastor. Tess had rushed in to help catching Alastor off guard he missed the blasting spell hitting him in the face sending him backwards though a glass wall his face a bloody mess. Tess's heart quickly took control of her body, yelling in rage her wand flicking out, green sparks shooting out of the tip hitting Rosier in the chest. Tess knew he was dead before body hit the ground

"I don't think anyone ever forgets" she told him carefully, it had been a hard few weeks after the battle in Bromwich she had barely spoken to anyone except Alastor who had ordered her to take a week off. Locking herself away in her house for the week until Lilly and James had barged their way in holding an impromptu birthday party for her nineteenth

"How many now?" Remus asked her quietly

"I stopped counting when it passed into double figures" she said heavily avoiding his gaze

"When did that happen!?" he asked startled by the sudden revelation. They never really discussed Tess's jobs but she never alluded that some were less than savoury, not that she had ever been hired to kill anyone but, sometimes things had needed to be done.

"Few years ago now" she stated as if it was a simple fact from a textbook.

Tess crossed her legs under the water, taking a deep breath quickly sliding her head under the water completely surrounding her drowning out the memories and guilt, the water crushing down on her holding herself down under the water till her lungs started to burn.

Shooting back out the water asking Remus "You nervous for tonight?" before he could speak

"It's been so long since I've been on a date" Remus said uneasily

"You'll be fine"

"What do you even do on a first date anyway?" he questioned looking worried

"Don't ask me" she told him "last time I went on an actual date was when I was 17" Tess's eyes widened in disbelief "Merlin that's half my life time ago"

"Feeling old yet?" Remus asked with a smirk

"Definitely"

"What am I meant to do Tess?" Remus pleaded "things are different now, am I meant to buy her flowers and open doors for her or is that old fashioned now?"

"Old fashioned? I don't remember a lot of door holding from James and Sirius"

Remus laughed loudly before saying "No, if I remember right Sirius actually _slammed_ a door in your face!"

"Broke my nose to!" she laughed out. They had had a fight before potions about him being arrogant git and how only Michael Faraday would date her because she was just as boring as he was. Sirius had slammed the potions door in to her face breaking her nose, by accident. She'd gotten revenge a week later

"You got him back a week later though, when you accidently broke his arm during quidditch practice"

"When you say it like that you make it sound like we have a very abusive relationship" she laughed

"Nah, everyone knew they were accidents"

Tess tried to hide her guilty smile, it had been an accident, true she had hit a bludger towards him when he wasn't looking, but she didn't think he'd break his arm!

"Anyway" she muttered pulling her fingers though her wet hair "flowers no, if you was going to a restaurant or somewhere calm I would've said yes but you're going to a concert so they'll get ruined and properly get in the way"

"Fair enough" Remus said staring at his hands

"Opening doors?" she questioned "just be yourself Remus, if you think you should open the door for her open it, Tonks knows you she'll properly find it endearing"

"Just what I wanted" he said sarcastically standing up and shaking his head

"You're not wearing that are you?" Tess asked looking at Remus's plain white shirt

"Yes, why?" he asked her slowly looking down at his clothes

Tess lifted her hand slightly out of the water and pointed to his shoulder "There's a hole in it"

"What where?" Remus exclaimed searching for the hole poking his finger though it "Bollocks this is the only decent shirt I got"

Tess shimmied down the bath closing her eyes "In my room there's a bag with a black shirt in it, I bought it for you last week" she said plainly

"This is why you're my best friend" he laughed, she felt him lean over the bath kissing her on the cheek and heard the door close behind him as he left.

* * *

Tess's new long sleeved mulberry purple wrap dress was clinging to her thighs. Tess floated bare foot down the stairs, she had thought about wearing shoes but it felt silly to wear shoes inside, well it felt silly to dress up when she wasn't really going anywhere except the kitchen.

As the front door came into view, she spotted Tonks waiting patiently for her date to start. She looked stunning not that Tonks wasn't already attractive, she still had her signature bubble gum pink hair but instead of short and spiky it was curly and waist length, wearing black skin tight drain pipe jeans, dark knee high boots, a long burgundy corduroy coat and her usual weird sister t-shirt not unusual considering where the date was.

"Wotcha Tess!" Tonks said brightly looking Tess up and down "looking hot!"

"Thanks Tonks! You too! Remus knows you're here?" she countered as he got to the bottom of stairs

"Yeah he's just gone to check on Sirius in the kitchen"

"In the kitchen?" Tess asked surprised, what were they doing in the kitchen.

"I can't believe your letting him cook" Tonks said in disbelief

Tess froze a few steps from Tonks her face dropping "Remus was meant to pick us up a takeaway" she said sourly

Tonks face dropped with hers "Oh" she said as the kitchen door opened behind them seeing Remus appear

"Sorry about that" he said smiling at Tonks "ready?"

"So you're letting Sirius poison me" she asked him flatly

Remus grimaced at her words "he's following the instructions very well so far" he informed her

"This is the same person who burnt Instant mash!" She reminded him sternly

"How!?" Tonks asked

"I still have no idea" she sighed. Remus shook his head rubbing his face in his hands before turning to Tonks"Come on, over wise we'll be late" he told her walking towards the door unbolting it for them

"Good luck" Tonks called as she walked out of the door into the night

"I'm sorry" Remus told her before he followed Tonks "I did try to talk him out of it "

"It's fine" she told him "have a good time" she said smiling at him, he smiled back before closing the door behind him.

Tess stared into the place where her friends had just been stood, thinking she really would've loved a takeaway tonight but, she should probably go and face her fate, turning on her heels she marched over to the basement entrance

* * *

"Bollocks fuck shit fuck" Tess heard Sirius shouting as she walked into the kitchen, a wall of smoke hitting her in the face trying to escape making her cough violently. Tess flicked out her wand "Evanesco!" she coughed out and the smoke vanished revealing Sirius stood by the smoking stove coughing himself and trying to recover the flaming meat from within the oven, trying (unsuccessfully) not to burn himself.

"What the hell happened" she shouted as she ran over to him taking the smoking roasting tin off him and throwing it down in to the sink running the tap over it

"I burnt the fucking thing!" he shouted back angrily still standing by the stove Tess looked back at the roasting tin to see what she assumed were two pieces of rack of lamb which defiantly weren't burnt, but very cremated, blackened and crumbling under the weight of the water, that now was only trickling down on to it. How had everything been fine when Remus had checked not 2 minutes ago and now he had cremated the bloody thing?

Tess shock her head impatiently "What happened to you never cooking again after you nearly blew up James and Lilly's while cooking pasta?!"

"I was trying to be romantic!" he scoffed back

"Well that's no good if you're dead is it?" she shouted before mumbleing under breath "trying to set the bloody house on fire"

Sirius walked slowly up behind her slipping his hands around her waist before saying "I'm sorry" carefully and kissing her cheek

Tess turned around in his grip and give him an encouraging smile "Just stop trying to cook, and let me do it" she said with a heavy sigh. She leaned up on to her toes, kissing him she felt his smile widen beneath her lips "I'm really hungry" she told sadly turning her head to loo longingly at spoiled diner. Tess started pulling away, looking around the kitchen to see if she could salvage anything.

Sirius tightened his grip smiling broadly "I have got one thing I didn't have to cook… dessert!" he said seductively

Tess laughed heartedly "As good as that is" still trying to pull away "I don't think that'll satisfy this need"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter leaning into her "Not that" he said smiling devilishly "Remus got us carrot cake!"

"Carrot cake?"

"Yep" he said happily loosening his grip slightly round her waist

"You get the dessert and I will get the wine" she told him slipping out of his hands and towards the wine

"Meet me in the drawing room" he said to her back as he went to retrieve the cake

Tess paused as she rummaged through the cupboard for glasses pulling her head out from behind the door "We're not eating in the kitchen?" she questioned looking at Sirius as his form disappeared into the pantry

"Not unless you like the smell of burnt lamb with your dessert" he called

"Drawing room it is" she conceded.

Walking out of the kitchen up the stairs past Mrs Black's portrait and emerging in to the Drawing room, Tess was enveloped by a scene she couldn't imagine Sirius could have ever dreamed up.

The once dark dank dusty room which had been much improved thanks to the ever determined Mrs Weasley to clean the order headquarters fit for Human habitation, but this couldn't be the same room, could it?

The log burning fire was alight warming the room from in front of the large worn leather sofa, the dark thread bare carpet had what seemed to be hundreds of tea light candles scattered around it lighting the room up in a romantic haze leaving a small path from the door to the sofa. Tess never would've believed Sirius Black could ever think up anything as sweet and romantic as this.

* * *

What Tess thought could've been hours later she was laid out over the sofa Sirius spooning her from behind tracing his fingers lazily across her waist they had spent their evening eating cake drinking wine and slowly peeling each other's clothing off, revelling in licking up cream cheese frosting from each other's bodies. Now feeling full, a little bit tipsy, and sexually satisfied after Sirius's teasing that morning she could feel herself drifting off to sleep under the throw Sirius had conjured

"When did you get this?" Sirius asked tracing a line across Tess long forgotten scar down the side of her back

"The scar? In Romania" she told him "I worked at a dragon reserve there. A Ukrainian Ironbelly got a little too feisty" she said remembering how the youngster had gotten aggressive when they had tried removing its mate from the enclosure. Tess had been too busy trying to calm down the distressed female to notice the male rearing up behind her shooting a tidal wave of flames towards her, escaping narrowly with nothing but the fine scar from when the flames had caught her side thanks to a young wizard with flaming red hair that had tackled her to the floor "I actually met Charlie Weasley there"

"Merlin! Where haven't you been?"

"Far east really" she answered trying to count the places she had visited in order to keep her and Remus in enough money to survive "been on every continent, and I think 28 different countries"

"You must have had some adventures over the years" he said with a hint of jealously

"Some I suppose" she said slowly hoping he wouldn't push the subject there really was a few jobs she wished she could erase from her memory

"Do you ever think about them?" he asked slowly after a while.

"Who?"

"James and Lilly"

"All the time" she told him quietly. When Lilly and James had gone in to hiding Tess would rip out articles of various magazines and newspapers that she thought Lilly would like, along with letters from her and Sirius, and then store them in one of Lilly's books until she couldn't close it anymore. Matilda would then deliver the book to Lilly then bring back a different book with its own letters from Lilly and James usually consisting of a new photo of Harry. Tess currently had Lilly's copy of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms stashed away in her hold all, but now once the pages became too full with magazine pages for her to close, she would scold herself for being silly and nostalgic and throw the pages away. Tess was still repeating this cycle every couple of months. "You?"

"I miss them" he told her slowly "I think about James and what he would be like now, with his thousand kids, being captain of Tutshill Tornados," Tess laughed heartedly, before James and Lilly became full time members of the order James had been in talks with the manager of Tornados to become their new chaser "and I have Lilly's voice in my head scolding me over my Motorcycle" he said finishing with a small laugh. Lily had tried to convince Sirius not to buy the motorcycle when he had first gone to look at it a few weeks after him and Tess had started Auror training.

Tess twisted her body around to face him so she could look up to in to Sirius's sad soulful face, she pushed away a strand of his hair which had grown since the summer when he had cut it short; now down just past his jawline, she kissed him softly on the mouth "where do you think we'd be now if they…" Sirius asked trailing off, unable to say the words

"If we had defeated Voldemort like we always said we would?" she suggested "Well um" she continued awkwardly, she had already thought about this a thousand times since she had discovered his innocence she placed a delicate kiss on his chest "I guess we would've found out I was pregnant, which I guess means we would've have a kid in third year now" she said slowly trying to mentally do the math "gotten married like we said we would finished Auror training we would still have had our house in Gloucester –"

"No we wouldn't" Sirius corrected "that place only had two bedrooms we would've needed some where bigger"

"For all those masses of kids you apparently want?" she said remembering his comment at Christmas.

"Yeah I would've needed my own Quidditch team to rival James" he joked

"Seven kids!" Tess snorted "good luck trying to find someone to pop those out for you,"

"I'd talk you round with my devilish charms" he said with a hint of a laugh, kissing her on the shoulder

"Sirius you're not …" she said slowly burying her head in to his chest feeling slightly embarrassed "you're not trying to get me pregnant, are you?" it had been bothering her ever since she had come back from Hogwarts, he had always been careful before when they were younger with contraception, even preferring to go without sex than to risk an unwanted pregnancy, but since her return the topic of birth control had been completely forsaken

"What?!" he asked taken aback "no! Why would you think that?"

"Considering you used to be so bloody religious about it, _you_ haven't really been practicing safe sex have you? "

"I just kind of assumed you was taking care it" he said with an apologetical tone, she gave him a small punch in the arm for his rather twat-ish assumption luckily she had taken the topic of birth control in to her own hands casting a rather new contraception charm on herself "and I don't what to be on the run when our kids are growing up, plus you always wanted to be married first" he continued covering her body with his

"Good at least we are on the same page with that" she said wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his head down to kiss him "Well" she said as sultry as she could "we can still practice!" Sirius gave an approving moan leaning heavily into her body, his hand fishing down the side of the sofa pulling back from her showing Tess the empty bottle of wine

"Let me get another bottle" he whispered to her kissing her again and quickly rolling off her

"Fine, but hurry up or i may fall asleep" she warned him sleepily

"Don't you dare!" Sirius threatened as he wrapped the throw around his waist, "I'll just be a minute" leaving Tess naked on the sofa feeling the heat of the flames lick against her skin, as she watched him pace towards the door, he froze as he opened it, to stare out through the gap.

"What is it?" Tess whispered

"Shush!" he mouthed, waving Tess over to him

Tess sighed, quickly rolling herself off of her comfortable positioning on the sofa and tip toed through the path of simmering candles, pushing slightly in front of Sirius keeping her nakedness behind the door, to nose though the small open gap of the doorway to be greeted by a scene that made her grin wildly. Remus and Tonks where stood in hallway in front of the stair case their hand over one another kissing passionately, Remus slowly and gently pushed Tonks up against the wall where she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist and he carried her quickly up the stairs.

"Moony seems to be showing me up" Sirius said softly brushing his lips against her ear sending shivers down her spine, he closed the door quickly pushing Tess up against it, lifting her up off the floor. Tess happily obliged, repeating the scene they had just witnessed wrapping her legs around him as Sirius carried Tess carefully through the fierily path back to the sofa.

* * *

When Remus crept in to the kitchen early the next morning he had expected to find it empty expecting Tess and Sirius to still be trapped in their valentine's euphoria upstairs. He felt terrible, him and Tonks had drank enough to empty a brewery, not that he was a large beer drinker, he had always preferred wine, while Sirius had a preference for firewhiskey, Tess usually preferred the stronger stuff like tequila or neat vodka something he was sure she'd copy subconsciously from Mad-eye, she was just missing the infamous hip flask, but she usually settled for something less liver destroying anyway, but it had been James that had been the beer drinker in their youth having come across it in a muggle pub in the summer of their fourth year, but the small hangover wasn't what was making Remus feel terrible.

The date with Tonks had gone brilliantly, food down the pub, then the concert enjoying the music by a band he always thought he was far too old to like, dancing with a woman far too young he thought to be attracted to him, but he really had enjoyed himself, immensely. At the end of the night he planned to escort Tonks back to her flat in central London, trying to be the gentleman his mother had brought him up to be, but Tonks had offered him a different idea, a night cap at Grimmauld place.

Then the moment they had returned, with the dim lighting, and the quiet atmosphere in the hallway, it happened. He had been trying to avoid kissing her all night, turning away every time he thought she would expect him to lean in, remembering all of her subtle movement that night, the gently hand holding, the soft graze of her body, the bush of her hips against his, and then the slightly less subtle movement of her dancing against him when the music had been exploding around them, it had been the most demanding test of his self-control he had ever endured, but right then in the dark quiet hallway of Grimmauld place staring in to Tonk's pink hair, all self-control flew away and he pounced on her, like an animal basically dragging her up the stairs to his bedroom, and then she had to go and do _that_! She probably hated him now, he had scared her away. It would be the last time he ever listens to Tess and Sirius

Remus gave a reproachful smile as he walked into the kitchen seeing a scene he had witnessed on occasions he had stayed at their home in Gloucester, when Sirius had finally admitted he loved Tess. Tess was stood in front of the stove wearing the grey shirt Sirius had been wearing the previous day when he had left Sirius in the kitchen cooking before he and Tonks had left, Tess' pale bare legs dancing around to non exsitant music frying a dozen sausages. Sirius sat at the table his bare chest on display, Remus knew that Sirius was doing his best trying to get his pre- Azkaban body back, Remus thought he didn't look as small and bony as he had been in the summer, but still not quite up to the muscular physique he had sported in the last few years of Hogwarts, he was wearing yesterday's jeans his legs flung up over the table, attempting to finishing yesterday's crossword

"Hey moony" muttered Padfoot without looking up from the paper as Remus sat down at the table

"Tonks coming down?" asked Tess as she placed a cup of tea in front of him "I made plenty for breakfast"

"Tonks?" he asked confused "Um, she's not here," Remus said quietly slumping lower in to his chair "I've just let mad-eye in though he's brought a new recruit" he continued trying to change the subject

"What do you mean she's not here?" demanded Tess sounding more perturbed by this than Remus thought she really had a right to, ignoring the new information about a recruit.

"Moony you're meant to let them stay the night," Admitted Sirius sarcastically taking a sip from his mug "women don't really like it if you chuck them straight after you sleep with them"

Remus looked uncomfortably between his two friends, then sighed heavily "You two saw us come back?"

"Yep" Sirius answered bluntly, quickly scribbling writing down fluxweed for eight across

"Nothing happened" he told them firmly "I sent her home" he revealed not meeting their eyes

"Why?" Tess snapped as she buttered the bread for the sausages

"It doesn't matter" Remus muttered in to his tea

"Those better be for me" came Alastor's gruff voice from behind Tess. She snorted quietly, quickly making the extra sandwich for him before asking "Tea Alastor?"

"Couldn't you put some clothes on?" Alastor growled behind her

Tess grinned looking down at her bare legs and wiggling her toes, she was aware of how uncomfortable Alastor would be in her state of semi- undress

"No" someone said with a deep husky voice behind her "I think she looks good like that, nice image to commit to memory"

Tess twirled around from the kitchen counter eyes wide, holding Alastor empty mug, to be confronted by a tall, dark blond headed man, with midnight blue eyes, a small bit of stubble over his face, large muscular arms, a roguish smile, wearing teal coloured robes, holding his hand out to Sirius. As if in slow motion the mug fell out of Tess's hand and disintegrated on the floor

**_Oh Fuck!_**

"I'm Colin Binx" said the man smiling down at Sirius his hand still extended out to him "Tess's husband"

* * *

**A/N: woah! I little bit cliffy there! Let me know what you think and leave a review please**

**I****'****d just like to say sorry for how long the wait was for this chapter I****'****ve had very little to no time to write and I did have a few flash backs planned for this chap but I may go back and write them in at a later date. Hopefully I****'****ll have the next chap up before xmas but as my schedule looks like it may get even worse than it already is before then its looking unlikely but I promise to do my best**

**also I am looking for a Beta for this story so i've anyone is interested or knows anyone feel free to PM me  
**

**Much love Lika**

**P.S Review please!**


	17. Thy jealous fits

**Disclaimer: thought I better do another one been awhile, I own nothing except for Tess and tea! Oh and Colin now :)**

* * *

**A/N: one: I still don****'****t have a beta so sorry for any grammar errors**

**Two: Forgot to mention in last chapter Binx is American :D**

**Three: Yay i got it up before Christmas! the next chap ****_will_**** take awhile as i need to do some research first but it will be in Ireland! :-D **

* * *

"I'm Colin Binx" said the man smiling down at Sirius, his hand still extended out to him "Tess's husband"

Sirius face paled dramatically, giving Colin a look at utter distaste. If looks could kill Colin would probably be cut up into tiny little pieces and set alight. Remus was sat next to Sirius his eyes wide in shock, mouth ajar the tea cup lifted in mid-air, the tea escaping down on to the saucer below. Alastor was just sat at the table quite happily munching away on his breakfast reaching over to take the paper out of Sirius numb fingers, apparently un perturbed that this man had just declared he was married to the closest living person he had to family.

"He is not my husband!" Tess shrieked breathlessly from anger. **_Why the bloody hell is he here_**

"He is not" she confirmed, her eyes pleading with Sirius's hollow, hurt filled eyes. Sirius closed his eyes, opening them again, quickly the hurt and pain vanishing from his eyes, the colour returning to his face giving Tess a curt nod.

**_Thank merlin!_**

Colin dropped his hand and collapsed in to a chair beside Alastor letting out a manic burst of laughter "In everything except the eyes of the law sweetheart" he said smugly with a wink

"You little piece of-" Tess threw herself across the table her hands outstretched aiming for his throat. She felt herself being dragged back as two arms wrapped themselves around her midriff, stopping her from reaching her target. "Let me go!" she shouted as Remus held her back her legs flaying out in front of her, stretching out to try and kick Colin in the face.

He let out another stomach bursting snort of laughter as he clenched on to his stomach, laughing at the scene before him "you always was a little fire cracker" he laughed turning back to face Sirius "I'm guessing you're the boyfriend?" he said with a sly grin "You the werewolf too?" Sirius face redden in anger his hands tightening into fists, but it was Remus still stood behind her who let out a deep feral growl

"No, that would be me" he said menacingly through gritted teeth, his anger being manipulated by Tess own

Colin's eyes widened in surprise, looking at Tess with confusing "Really?" he asked unsure "I always thought you'd end up with the werewolf!" He told her with conviction looking Remus up and down before turning back to Sirius "Who are you then?"

"Sirius Black, the boyfriend and the person who's house you are in" Sirius snarled, his hands still balled up on the table

"The mass murderer?" asked Colin sounding impressed "I heard something about you escaping prison! You always did keep interesting company babe!" he finished giving Tess another wink

"speaking of prisons" she started before Sirius could continue in what Tess was sure was about to become a very bloody fist fight in the kitchen with very sharp and pointy objects at his disposal, and ignoring the 'babe' comment Tess asked angrily "Why aren't you still in prison? I thought u still had another 10 years left!" she spat out

"You was in Azkaban?" Sirius interrupted with surprise, from what Tess could figure out from the few times she had managed to coax Sirius into talking about Azkaban, when he had been in his animagus form he had found out a lot of information over hearing cell mates, and Colin's name didn't sound familiar to him, for obvious reasons .

"Lord no" Colin told him with a sigh of relief "I wouldn't survive 5 minutes with those demons" he said crossing his arms "I was in Aaru, in Egypt guarded by sphinxes tricky bastards them"

"What are you doing here" Tess asked him tiredly rubbing her face in her hands as Remus finally released her from his grip but staying so close behind her she could feel his breath hitting the back of her neck

"Your old headmaster made a deal with the Egyptian ministry" he told them with a shrug "early realise if I promise never to step back in their country again" he tilted his head to the side giving Tess an annoyingly knowing smile "on the condition that I help with a little trip to Ireland"

"Hell no" Sirius snapped standing up from his chair "why was you even in Aaru?!" he demanded.

Colin waved his hand at him saying lightly "it was a simple misunderstanding"

"Misunderstanding ?" Tess shrieked. **_A fucking misunderstanding I_****_'_****_ll give him a misunderstanding _**"you betrayed me then left me to die!" she shouted, moving closer to the table Remus keeping in step behind her, she looked over at Alastor who was dipping his crusts in to HP sauce looking incredibly bored "Alastor would you say something instead of just eating that damn sandwich!" Moody simply shrugged and stuffed the remains of his sandwich into his mouth

"I would've come back for you" Colin continued defensively

"You were already 300 miles away when I came round, to not one but _three _Manticores discussing which one got to rip my legs off!" she yelled

"Double crossed you?" Alastor finally asked as he finished swallowing his breakfast

"Finally it speaks!" she complained, slumping down in the chair next to Sirius, getting tired of standing. Tess didn't miss the small flare of Colin's nostrils as Sirius took her hand in his, she saw the small hint of a smile inch its way across Sirius face as he noticed Colin's reaction. Remus moved to sit down protectively on Tess's other side "We were both hired to find an enchanted necklace in a labyrinth for some high standing family" she explained quickly hoping Colin wouldn't see a need to expand

"Necklace?" Remus asked not understanding the significance of a simple piece of jewellery

"It wasn't just a necklace it had the ability to control the weather" she explained to him

"And we found it!" Colin told them happily

Tess shook her head in disbelief before continuing "Then you knocked me out and tried selling it to the highest bidder" Colin flew his hand up in disbelief

"I _was _going to split the money with you" he countered "but you handed me over to the blasted cops didn't you" he argued in disgust, as if he didn't leave her there to die.

"You tried killing 3 people not including me! You let the damn money go to your head!" she scolded

"I always did like shiny things" he smiled dreamily "It was why you never let me near your stuff"

Tess growled warningly "and you can continue staying far away from my stuff and me for that matter"

"Fine by me, I don't want to stay in this retched house anyway" he snarled at her making to stand when Moody's staff came swinging out of nowhere hitting Colin in the head forcing him back into his seat, Remus and Sirius snorted in laughter.

"You aren't going anywhere sonny" Alastor growled from beside Colin "we had a deal"

"I don't need his help" Tess spat, she had been one of the best ranked duellists in Auror training she didn't need a chaperone.

"You heard her I isn't welcome" Colin confirmed trying to get back out of his seat

"You know I'm sure there are a few cold cases I could associate you with" Alastor said lightly "Azkaban is lovely and cold this time of year" Colin froze half risen from his seat, his face dropping at the threat glaring at the old Auror, he fell back down into his chair.

"Alastor he isn't joining me on this trip" Tess warned him across the table" or any trip for that matter!"

"Sirius and I think differently" Alastor said flatly.

Tess's eyes widen in disbelief at that statement, whipping her head around to glare at a very guilty looking Sirius whose eyes were trying to communicate silently to Alastor to shut up.

Sirius saw Tess's evil glare out of the corner of eye quickly trying to argue with Alastor"I meant speak to Scrimgeour" he said loudly to him "get Tonks a few days off to go with her" he said pointing at Tess as if she wasn't even there "not get one of her damn ex's to join her"

"I am here you know" she yelled at Sirius who backed his body away slightly

"I'd join her in as many ways as you like mate!" Colin said suggestively, his eyebrows wiggling mischievously with an evil grin

"Pads don't!" Remus yelled trying to move past Tess to reach Sirius as he launched himself across the table smashing into Colin knocking him out of his chair landing on top of him.

"Sirius, stop it!" Tess yelled as both her and Remus leaped over the table trying to pull back the roaring Sirius as his fist smashed forward to meet Colin's face who was desperately trying to push Sirius off him

"Stop this!" roared Alastor standing, a blasting ray of blue light from his staff freezing all of them. Tess and Remus arms wrapped round Sirius shoulder trying to drag him off, Sirius fist barely a millimetre from Colin's cheek whose hands where frozen to Sirius chest in an attempt to get him off

"Tonks is too busy doing her _job_, and all other order members already have assignments" Alastor said aiming his words at the frozen enraged Sirius who seemed to be growling in frustration though his bare teeth, "it's too dangerous to go by yourself especially after Greyback and Malfoy" he continued his non magical eye on Tess, which quickly turned to Colin's upturned face who rolled his eyes at the old Aurors lecture "and we had a deal, you are going to Ireland to protect Tess or you _will _find yourself in Azkaban" Alastor finished threateningly hitting his staff back on the floor, the counter spell hitting each of them, Remus Tess and Sirius collapsing heavily on top of Colin "Everyone clear!?" Alastor snapped, all four remaining adults grumbling their agreement as they scampered up off the floor

"Right, I'm off you lot better behave" Alastor told them as he headed out of the kitchen door, Tess hearing him mumble "kids!" disdainfully under his breath as the two marauders made their way across the kitchen, Sirius pulling Tess along with them his arm around her shoulders as she tried to straighten out her uphevelled shirt, Colin flipped up off his back landing gracefully onto his feet.

"Well where am I staying then?" Colin asked rather smugly for someone who had just been tackled to the floor by a man nearly half his body weight

Sirius turned to answer Colin a smile radiating across his face, a smile that Tess had learned quickly at Hogwarts to be the infamous marauder smile

"Master bedroom" Sirius told him with a straight face "right at the top of the stairs, doors unlocked you'll find ever thing you need up their"

Colin looked at the three of them his eyebrows raising sceptically, Tess and Sirius keeping their faces straight, Remus turning towards the kettle to hide his grin

"Master bedroom?" Colin questioned "Wouldn't that be your room?" his eyes shifting between the couple when Tess shrugged

"Used to be his mother's" she told him "I don't like sleeping up there, feels wrong" she finished giving a small shiver of her spine as she leaned into Sirius hold

"Fair enough" he said, still not sounding convinced "Uh thanks mate"

"I'm not your mate" Sirius growled turning his back to him and sitting down at the table forcing Tess down with him making her sit on his lap wrapping his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder still breathing heavily from his anger

"Catch you later Tess" Colin called as he left the room, Sirius tightened his grip

"Oh, you are cruel" she whispered lovingly kissing him on the temple.

"It's going to be hilarious" Sirius said flatly leaning towards the table to pick up his now cold mug.

"You really think Buckbeaks going to scare him off?" asked Remus bringing over a fresh pot tea for him and Tess

"Knowing Buckbeak he'll probably try and kill him" said Sirius

"Oh here's hoping!" Tess exclaimed with a smile

"What's Moody done with my paper?" asked Sirius looking around the table for the still unfinished crossword

"Think he took it with him didn't he" said Remus as he sat back at the table

"Balls!"

"So…" Remus started quietly looking over the rim of his cup at Tess still being held by Sirius possessively "Who was that?"

"And why did he Introduce himself as your husband?" snarled Sirius though gritted teeth beside Tess's face

"He's an old... colleague" Tess said carefully looking at Remus avoiding Sirius glare "we've worked on a few jobs together and-"

"And?" Remus urged

"We used to be involved ok?" she said uncomfortably wrapping her arms around herself

"No not really" Sirius complained slamming the mug back down moving his body away from Tess, a hard task considering she was still positioned on his lap

"I'm sorry Sirius" she told him irritably shifting her body weight to look at him "but what do you want me to say, that I've been celibate for the past decade, sorry to surprise the both of you" she said looking back and forth between the two men "but I haven't only had sex with one person my whole life!"

"I didn't need to hear that" moaned Moony

"Grow up"

"But Remus said –"

"Remus said what?"Tess interrupted trying to stare Remus down as he framed innocence, then with a heavy sigh running his fingers though hair he said "Uh, well Sirius asked if there had ever been anyone else, and u never mentioned anyone so …"

"Of course I never mentioned anyone" she told him "I've only ever had feeling for this git" she admitted gesturing to Sirius behind her shoulder

"So no emotions involved then?" Sirius asked sounding unsure

"You've just met him" she said sounding fed up "what do you think?"

Sirius looked down at the floor chewing his cheek before looking back up to her "Sorry for over reacting" he said sounding embarrassed. Tess gave him broad smile that he returned caressing his cheek with her lips

"You are very cute when you're jealous" she told him as he let out a heartily laugh kissing her back and wrapping his arms back around her holding her to him

"So why did you send Tonks home?" Sirius asked Remus past Tess

Remus looking very uncomfortable admitted quietly "She tried taking my shirt off"

"Huh mate, undressing is kind of part of the deal" Sirius told him receiving a raised eyebrow in response to his comment from Tess "You of all people should know you don't need to be naked to have sex" Tess pointed out to Sirius who just shrugged in reply, both then returning their attention to Remus who seemed to be trying to hide behind his tea cup.

"She hasn't seen the scars" he told Tess and Sirius, both understanding instantly, having both seen the scars that marked his body "I didn't want her to freak out"

"So you chucked her out instead?" asked Tess "I'm sure that didn't freak her out at all!" she said sarcastically

Remus open his mouth to defend himself when the angry grumbles coming from the staircase Colin barging into the kitchen red faced hair sticking on end his left sleeve missing and blood dripping from his shoulder yelling"There's a bloody hippogriff in that room" looking round at the three people sat the calmly at table, all three bursting into uncontrollable laughter at once "damn beast tried to kill me!"

"Well it's his room" Tess said happily though her bursts of laughter leaning her head on to Sirius shoulder who was chuckling beside her

"Told you it would be hilarious!" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

Tess waited that night, until she heard the gentle comforting snores of Sirius beside her, before she snuck out from under the covers and carefully pulled on some clothes. Moving silently across the creaky floorboards and in to the cold hallway closing the door soundlessly behind her Tess scaled up the flight of stairs on to the 3rd floor, and without a thought walked un-bashfully straight in to the second bedroom.

Colin was laying down under the covers of the single bed, his eyes open staring up at the ceiling rose above him, his arms up under head. Tess saw the smile creep its slimly way on to his face as he turned to face her supporting his head with his elbow "I wondered when you would come see me" he said happily pulling back the covers and gesturing for Tess to join him.

Tess recoiled "I'm not here for that!" she spat in disgust.

"Thought it was the only reason you ever saw me" he said teasingly "so I could find that little sweet spot above-"

"Why are you here?" Tess nearly shouted before he could finish his very inappropriate sentence.

"Come to see my wife" he told her joyfully with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"I'm not your bloody wife" she snarled at him pointing at him angrily "and why did u have to introduce yourself like that" she complained walking further in to the room. Looking around the room trying to find something to throw at the arrogant dickhead.

"Well according to the Chagga tribe in Tanzania -"

"That ceremony was not legally bidding" Tess hissed. She was trying to remember why they were even in the Tanzania. Was that the time they had been hired to track down that wizard who was releasing Antipodean Opaleye Dragons near Mount Kilimanjaro or the time they had to stop a dark witch from killing the local priestess daughter? It didn't really matter, the tribe had tried to honour them in a ceremony that neither Tess or Colin really understood until after "and neither of us knew what was going on till we sobered up the next day, now answer the question"

Colin sighed heavily at Tess's determined reluctance, sitting up in the bed "Me and the old guy have a deal, he got me out of prison with help from your headmaster, and I'm on protection detail"

"His name is Moody" Tess informed him bitterly "and this isn't a game Binx, this is going to be a war and I can't have you watching my back if I think you're going to stab me in it at any second"

"Since when was I Binx?" he asked with a playfully hurt look before realising that Tess really wasn't in the mood "Look I know I wasn't here for the first war" he explain "the states had our own problems back then to deal with" Tess remembered hearing about what had happened in America, three sisters had all married U.S muggle senators, they had plans to use their husbands as pawns to take over muggle America, somehow these plans had gotten leaked to the magical senate. It been one of the biggest scandal the M.S had had to deal with since their independence from M.O.M centuries before. All three women being in the public eye of muggle world couldn't just be removed, along with them receiving tremendous support from some of the more powerful pureblood families in the states. The M.S had missed an all-out civil war by a pin head from what she could remember. Their senate had nearly as a big of an overhaul as the M.O.M did after the fall of Voldemort in '81

"But I read enough in the papers to know how bad it was, I do understand the risks I'm not going to betray you this time Tess" he told her sincerely " I know this is bigger than my pay cheque"

"How can I believe that?" she asked "What if they offer you something that you can't turn down? I know you, one small priceless heirloom and you're anyone's" she argued

"I've never been so money hungry that I didn't fight for what was right" he spat back "I know I'm just a glorifiled gold thief in your eyes" he said angrily "but I've turned down plenty of jobs because I knew they were wrong. I do have my principals"

Tess stared at him for few second contemplating what he had just said, she knew he was right, he did have his principals he wasn't one to discriminate against anyone and she knew he had turned down some very well paying jobs that didn't sit right, but still…"Like leaving your friends to die?" she asked him

Colin grumbled something under his breath Tess didn't quite catch pinching the bridge of his nose "I thought you would've woken a lot sooner than you did" he admitted quietly "it wasn't until we were in court that I realised how close to death you actually was" he told her sounding ashamed of himself "if I had known that I never would've left you behind"

"Really?" she asked surprised she hadn't expected that, when they had been in court Colin hadn't said two words to her, or even looked at her for that matter, she assumed at the time it was to stop him from incriminating himself even further, but now she though it was guilt!

"You're the closest thing I had to a friend I wouldn't have left you to die Tess I swear"

"Fine I believe you but one toe out of line Binx and I'll curse you in to next year" she said turning on her toes, stretching out to open the door again

"So what happened to you?" he asked quickly before she could escape

"What do you mean?" she asked turning back to him

"I mean why are you playing house with a mass murderer and a wolf?" he asked confounded

"I'm not playing house" she told him flatly "they are my family, and Sirius is innocent, and we do not refer to Remus as wolf!" she scolded

"Oh yeah 'innocent' like he didn't try and kill me this morning" he scoffed

"You deserved it you were picking for a fight and you know it!"

"How much do you really know about the guy?" he debated "I know you've been friends with the wolf-sorry Remus- "he corrected with a roll of the eyes at Tess's glare "years but come on Black looks well dodgy"

Tess tried not to laugh at Colin, bless him she thought, he was picking at straws "I've known him since we were in Hogwarts together" she educated him

"Whoa" breathed out in disbelief a look of shock on his face "he's the same age as you? I thought he was about my age!"

"He is not nearly 50 and don't you dare say that to him!"

"Fine, you're the boss" he concurred

"I'm going back to bed" she said turning once again away from him turning the door handle

"With Black?" he asked from behind

"Yes with Sirius"

"Just checking" she heard him mumble as she closed the door.

* * *

Over the next 10 days Sirius patience with Binx's attitude towards Tess was wearing transparently thin. Remus had to drag Sirius away from Binx on several occasions to ensure another fight did not ensure. Tess did have to threaten Binx severely on numerous occasions to stop him making inappropriate comments and flirting incorrigibly with her, especially within hearing distance of Padfoot, but she wasn't overly impressed with it in private when she was going over her notes with him about Ireland.

Tess who had, previously privately wished she didn't have to leave Sirius and go to Ireland, was now counting down the days until she could leave, and get Colin as far away from her friends as she could manage .

The one good thing that had happened with Colin's arrival, had happened on the seventh day, they had been sat in the kitchen eating dinner when Tonks had finally made her first appearance since valentine's day. Colin being the superficial git that he is, shifted all us his annoying unrequited flirting over to Tonks. Much to the resentment of Remus. Things had been going rather calmly until Colin had suggested (rather loudly) to Tonks that she should join him upstairs for a night cap or two and some _dessert._ Before Tonks could recover from her speechlessness and give a retort, Remus was already on his feet, flushed with rage, growling violently and dragging Colin by the hair out of the kitchen. This Sirius enjoyed greatly, already laughing before Remus had dragged Colin out of the kitcen, realising what his friend was going to do. Tess and Tonks rushed out after them (leaving Sirius in his laughing hysteria) Tonks quickly calling after Remus to let him go, and Tess jumping on his back trying to tear him off Binx. Then to top things off Mrs Black chose that moment to wake up screaming bloody murder at them (Tess chose not to listen to what the old hag was saying and continued to try and ply Remus off Colin before he did something he would regret). When Remus finally acknowledged the presence of the two women, he dropped Binx to the floor Tess jumping off him, and Remus huffed off upstairs with Tonks at his tail. She had dragged Colin back to the kitchen, who couldn't understand what he had done, to a still hysterical Sirius. Two hours later Remus and Tonks returned to the kitchen hand in hand (Colin finally understanding what he had done). Remus later informed her that he and Tonks had discussed what had happened on Valentine's Day and that they were going to take thing _very _slowly.

Now three days later and Tess's last hour at Grimmauld place before she left for Ireland with Colin, she was waist deep inside her hold all looking for something she had long hoped to have forgotten.

Tess was looking everywhere for it, she knew she had packed it, so why couldn't she find the damn thing! She always put it in same place, in the small little red velvet jewellery box hidden inside the rusted old sneak-o-scope, placed carefully upon the pile of ancient worn scrolls in the corner beside her collection of druid research papers. She unscrewed the top of the sneak-o-scope for what seemed like the hundredth time to see if it had magically reappeared, but it hadn't. It wasn't all that important she told herself, she wasn't going to put it on she just wanted to look at it a little. Why the hell wasn't it here?! She remembered it rattling away inside the sneak-o-scope when she left for Hogwarts, and she hadn't touched it since she packed for Brazil back in the summer, so why couldn't she find it?

Just as Tess had had enough and contemplated climbing in and having a good old rummage someone gave a small interruptive cough behind her. She lifted her waist deep self out from her bag to look at Sirius standing in the door way his head cocked to one side giving her a questionable look.

"Undetectable extension charm" she explained, looking back at her bag, he didn't really think she fitted everything she had in that bag without a charm. "You haven't been in my bag at all have you?" she asked him chewing her bottom lip trying to think if she could've removed it at all. Maybe she had taken it the library? Drawing room? Kitchen? No. she hadn't removed it from her bag she was sure.

"No" he said to her back walking into the room "you are missing something?"

"Yeah I could've sworn I packed it" she told him as she pushed her hair out of her face

"What was it?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her bag.

"Nothing important" she said lightly "just sentimental"

"Something of Lily's?" Sirius asked, looking up at her standing form from the bed. It had surprised Sirius how many of Lily's things Tess had, several pieces of her jewellery, a dozen books, and a handful of photos he knew had previously been on Lily and James's mantelpiece in their living room.

"Um no actually" she said has she sealed the bag up silently and putting it on the floor

"You know if you are living here, you could just un-pack your stuff" he suggested as she sat down beside him

"I have unpacked!" she told him, Sirius lifted an eyebrow looking past her, Tess followed his gaze to the empty shelves at the far side of the bedroom "Ok I'll unpack properly, when I come back home" she conceded, realizing that she really did keep too much of her life inside her bag, it was so handy to have everything in one place "also remind me next time we see Hermione I have to teach her that charm, she carries this ridiculously large backpack around" she informed him holding her arms out in front of her gesturing to the size of the thing

"It was worse in their third year" he said laughing at the memory of a small bushy haired Hermione carrying a boulder of a bag on her back, it did look as if it was going to crush her "she was taking twelve different classes then"

"Twelve?! How did she manage that?"

"Time turner" he said

"Of course" how could she forget the incredible tale that Remus had told her back in the summer, of how Sirius really escaped Hogwarts "also top draw" she continued pointing to the large mahogany chest of drawers "Remus birthday present for next week" giving a sad smile that she would miss her friend's birthday although she wasn't going to miss the teasing Sirius would certainly be participating in, that they were only 4 years away from forty. That was not something she wanted to think about.

"Thanks" he smiled, Tess pulled her feet up on to the bed crossing them underneath her "you'll be back for yours won't you?" he asked leaning back on his hands

"Merlin I hope so" she said with a worried expression "that's 6 weeks away, I doubt Ireland will take that long"

Sirius gave her thoughtful look before suddenly asking "Are you sure we can trust Binx?"

"We can trust him" she said confidently "This isn't some money infused scheme for him, he's a pain but when it comes down to it he'll fight for the light, he wouldn't go over to Voldemort and the Deatheaters" she hoped "he's against everything they stand for, besides he knows you Moony and Alastor would hunt him down and destroy him" she finished with a laugh.

"And Harry" Sirius added "do you think he's ok?" asked with concern, squinting his eyes in worry "No-bodies heard from him"

"You know Umbridge is watching the Owls" she reminded him "and the Floo network, he hasn't gotten a safe way to contact you"

Sirius pushed his lips together giving Tess one of his guilty puppy looks, he had done something he didn't think he should have, but was hoping the cute look would defend him; it had yet to work "I gave him the mirror when he left after Christmas"

Tess felt the jaw drop, an irritating sigh escaping her lips, she didn't even know he still had those "The ones you and James used to use?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't used it, I thought he'd want to speak to me" he said sounding unsure, he let out a small moan of self-annoyance letting himself fall completely onto the bed " I don't know …"

Tess leaned down over him pressing her chest against him giving him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back with a complacent smile "Harry loves you" she assured him quietly stroking the side of his face looking into his grey eyes "of course he wants to speak to you, and he'll have a good reason for not using it"

"What if I don't see him again?" he asked her sadly pulling her down to rest on his chest

"What do you mean?" she asked as she listened to the to the rhythmic _lub-dub _of his heart beating inside his chest

"I'm stuck here" he groaned "he's going back to Petunias in the summer, then the Burrow for Christmas if Molly has her way, I don't know when I'll be able to see him again"

"Do you really think Harry is going to be kept away from you" she asked him his chest "for someone who got 'Outstanding' in nearly your N.E.W.T's you can be awfully stupid at times, I know it's not a palace here Sirius, but there won't be anything stopping us from getting Harry in the summer, you are his godfather" even if she had to break in to the Dursley's, or the Burrow, Tess would make sure Harry got to see Sirius again.

"Who's on the run" he remind her

"Not forever" she countered

"Hopefully" he added quietly

Tess pulled herself up on to her knees and pushed herself off the bed grabbing the handles of her bag and swinging it over her shoulder "Come on" she told him holding her hand out to him and pull him up on to feet "walk me down"

"Can't you stay one more day?" he asked her, pulling her by the arms towards him burying his head in to her hair and kissing her down her neck sending warm shivers down her body.

"If I stay one more day I'll never leave" she gasped between hot breathes

"Is that such a bad thing"

"Yes!" she said pulling away from him and out of the room before Sirius could stop her. Sirius let out a moaned of disappointment behind her, but followed.

Tess would have to look for her engagement ring when she returned

* * *

"Finally! I was starting to think Black had tired you up" complained Colin as Tess and Sirius walked down the stairs towards the front door. Remus was leaning up against the wall arms folded looking very angry at having been left alone with Binx.

"Now that's not a bad thought" said Tess giving Sirius a suggestive wink, who smiled back playfully smacking Tess on the bottom and rewarded with a squeal of surprize making him laugh.

"Ugh I'll wait outside" Colin said with a disgusted look, exiting the house leaving the three alone. Before she could tell what was happening Remus wrapped his arms around her in a huge bear hug pinning her arms to her side. She puffed out a laugh as she struggling to wiggle her way out of his grip and returned his hug "Be careful Tess" he said to her

"I'll be fine don't worry" she told him pulling back to look at his concerned face "make sure he doesn't try and sneak out, ok?" she said pointedly nodding her head in Sirius direction

"Hey!" he protested as Remus laughed

"Will do" he guaranteed, letting her go from his arms, she unhook her traveling cloak from the coat rack and pulled it over her shoulders, pulling a matching black bobble hat out of the inside pocket pushing it on top head flattening her hair to the side of her face.

"Nice hat" mocked Sirius as he moved closer to say farewell

"It keeps me warm" she told him walking in to his arms holding him tightly, she didn't want to leave him, she was suddenly wondering why trying to convince the Banshees that siding with Dumbledore was such a good idea. Couldn't Colin go by himself? No, of course he couldn't, it was Colin. He would make an inappropriate comment and be sent back in tiny little pieces. That last bit probably really wasn't that bad.

Sirius pulled back lifting Tess's chin up to him, kissing her slowly before pulling back to say "Tess –I –huh" he started, looking uncomfortable unsure what to say, Tess saw him shift his sight slightly to see Remus smiling brightly behind them.

"Yes?" she asked, maybe a bit too eagerly, her heart lifting in to the throat.

"I'll miss you is all" he said after s deep sigh.

"Oh" Tess said feeling her heart sink in to the pit of her stomach "I'll be back before you know it" she told him quietly, not trying to feel disappointed. She waved quietly at Remus as she turned her back on two of them and liberated herself though the door down after Colin.

Remus and Sirius watched from the door way as Tess ran across the street towards Binx both jumping up on to their brooms, and sweeping up in to the early morning sun their travelling cloaks billowing behind before they both disappeared under disillusionment charms.

Sirius closed the door locking the bolts and chains banging his head hard against the door irritability sighing heavily before flipping around to see a smirking Moony.

"What?" Sirius snapped

"Why didn't you tell her?" he asked him with a laugh

Sirius rammed his head back into the door, before giving a tired sigh, running a hand though his long hair "She wouldn't have said it back"

"Coward" Remus muttered quietly as Sirius walked past him. Sometimes Sirius really could be stupid Remus knew Tess's feeling for Sirius where equally as strong as Sirius feeling for her. He didn't think she wound put up with his sulks if she didn't.

"Fuck off" he spat before gesturing with a wave of his hand for Remus to follow "come on I'm hungry" marching down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Did Tess leave us anything to eat?" Remus asked wearily behind him. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks looking at his best friend with concern, letting out a furious growl, "We're going to stave!"


	18. July 1980 - A Very Sirius Proposal

**_AN: Hey! I'm so sorry for the lack of update, my life has been chaotic the last few weeks. This isnt the chapter I was planning on putting up but as that is far behind schedule I'm posting this little tib-bit instead :D Hope you enjoy_**

_**Also thank you to everyone who has favorite or is following this story!**_

* * *

_July 1980_

_It was Britain__'__s usual summer, cold, wet and dank. Tess was walking up the gravel pathway, dragging her feet behind her, towards the white wooden panelled house in front of her, the potted daffodils that Lily had given her to try and make her house feel more like home, where now dried and weathered in the white and blue mosaic pots on the small front porch._

_She let out a heavy sigh; she hadn__'__t been home for 3 days, catching quick 20 minute cat naps in-between patrols at Auror HQ, she officially spent the days patrolling Diagon ally and Hogsmeade protecting the wizarding community from the persistent threat of the Deatheaters. She__'__d already had to duel Nott and Sirius__'__s crazy mad cousin Bellatrix. That woman was a real piece of work, torturing a Muggle family as they shopped for their daughters school supplies, Tess could still hear the girl screaming for her mother. _

_Unofficially, at night she was trying to recruit new members to the order, a German potion master, a Portuguese world duelling champion, and an apparent Demiguise breeder, that Dumbledore had sent her to negotiate with. She had quickly established that his company was all a sham, showing her empty cages and fake invisibility cloaks trying to sweet talk Tess into giving a large investment in exchange for cloaks for all the order, unaware that Tess could have felt a Demiguise from a kilometre away, but Tess couldn__'__t even so much as feel a Flobberworm in that deliberated warehouse let alone a whole_ _shrewdness of Demiguise. _

_Tess ran her exhausted fingers through her knotted hair letting out a tired sigh swiping her hand over the brass handle, taking the charm Lily had found off the house allowing her entrance to her home. Kicking her trainers off landing on the sofa Sirius had insisted on bringing from his flat when he moved in, a leather grey thing on black wooden legs that he had informed her was best money could buy, didn__'__t stop her from hating the damn thing. Sure, she admitted it was like sitting on a cloud but it didn__'__t go in her house. Their house. She corrected. Their house , with its original stone fire place and wooden beams, which looked like a bomb had hit it as her father used to say. That was the problem living with someone who was just as messy as you, nothing ever got cleaned, it was starting to grate on her, her organised chaos was now just __…__chaos. Slumping in to the kitchen seeing the pile of 3 day old dishes (that Sirius had promised to wash before he had to leave for his own assignment) where rotting in sink. She hoped Lily would come over soon and put those impressive household charms to use. Her rather tiny farmhouse kitchen had been the selling point of the building. Butler sink placed under the large south facing window that allowed the summer sun to flood the kitchen and the wonderful four oven burgundy range cooker. It meant so much to her to have a functional kitchen to bake in, and roast, stew, poach, fry, griddle and preserve, the pantry at the other end of the kitchen was already full to the brim of blackberry, raspberry, and brambleberry jams. _

_Leaving her wand in its holster (that Lil__'__s had bought her when she had been accepted into Auror training), she boiled the kettle leaning heavily over the sink trying to deduce if she really did want tea that badly if it required digging though the dishes to find her favourite mug. Tess was suddenly shrouded in darkness as a raging storm cloud blocked out the sun, and for the first time looking out though her kitchen window she realised Sirius was home. _

_Sat a top the 5 foot red brick wall that kept the back garden hidden from view, his legs drooping down, his long black hair hiding his handsome face, and a suspicious looking bottle of rich golden liquid dangling from his hands, the storm clouds seemed to be echoing his demeanour as she watched lighting strike in the distance._

_Tess pulled her wand out quickly charming her sink to find and wash two mugs crossing her fingers that nothing will smash in the process, which is what usually happened when she tried household charms. Quickly finding her slippers she poured the kettle making up a tea and coffee and carried them into the wild back garden._

_Sirius looked up as Tess drew near; his grey eyes had tuned black, with dark bags under them from lack of sleep. He gave her a weak smile as he swayed from side to side putting the whiskey bottle down protectively beside him._

_"__Take this__" __Tess ordered holding the mug out to him; she wasn__'__t in the mood to be dealing with a drunken Sirius _

_"__Don__'__t wanna__" __he slurred trying to push the mug away from him, nearly falling off the wall in the process_

_"__Stop being a child and take the coffee__" __she scolded, Sirius sneered in response but snatched the mug off her with his cold fingers, feeling grateful for something to warm him up._

_Tess put her mug down on the wall beside him, jumping off the ground lightly and she flew up to sit beside him picking her mug up and asking lightly __"__How much have you drunk?__"_

_Sirius snorted in to his mug before leaning in close, mere inches from Tess__'__s face __"__I think you was trying to hide the bottle from me__" __he said accusingly before swinging back ,where he nearly lost balance again and would__'__ve ended up in the little stream that ran behind the wall if Tess hadn__'__t pulled him back up straight. He was right though she had hidden it from him, she had stuffed it up behind the flour, he never even attempted to cook so she thought it be safe there. _

_"__It was meant to be a birthday present for Alastor__" __she informed him, thinking of the cost __"__and no wonder you__'__re so drunk that__'__s a Macallan 1928 Speyside Single Malt, not firewhiskey__"__. Bloody pure bloods they could never understand Muggle whiskey wasn__'__t the same as their precious firewhiskey __"__Why are you out here its freezing, come inside__" __she told him trying to take hold of his hand and convince him to have an early night._

_Sirius pulled away his face turning dark taking another large swig from the bottle._

_Something__'__s happened Tess thought to herself. Sirius was meant to be in north France until the end of the week, why was he home 4 days early. He had gone with Alastor and few other Aurors as the French ministry had reported muggle attacks linked with Deatheaters. Where was Alastor? They knew she was due home today and he usually liked to pop by and triple check their wards. Especially when the house had been empty for a few days, something must have- no if something had happened to Alastor Sirius wouldn__'__t be drunk, he would have stayed sober to tell her if the news was that bad and he would__'__ve gotten Moony or Lily to help console her, something else must have gone wrong._

_She reached out touching his arm lightly __"__What happened?__" __she asked him quietly_

_Sirius didn__'__t look up from the ground __"__Ethan__'__s dead__…"_

_Tess felt something land in the pit of her stomach, they hadn__'__t known Ethan very long, he was a senior Auror barely in his thirties and had joined the order just a few months ago, Sirius had started working with him since then and the two had become good friends. During the last order meeting he had mentioned to Tess that his girlfriend had given birth just last month to a little boy, he was trying to work out a way to tell her he wasn__'__t really in advertising. _

_"__Merlin__… __has anyone told his girlfriend?__" __Tess asked _

_"__Me and Moody tried, but she__'__s a Muggle nobody seems to know her name, we couldn__'__t find her__"_

_Poor girl, she__'__d probably never know what happened to him and if she reported him missing to the Muggle police they wouldn__'__t be able to find anything on their records ,she__'__d just think he__'__d left her not that he died fighting against the dark. _

_"__Pass me the bottle__" __she told him holding her hand out for it, he hesitated a moment not sure if she was going to take it away but folded and passed the half empty bottle to her, Tess grabbed it by the neck and took several swigs, feeling it quieten the pain inside her. _

_"__We__'__re dropping like flies__" __Sirius mumbled._

_"__Don__'__t be so negative Sirius, we should be thinking positively__" __she said falsely _

_"__We are losing this war!__" __he spat_

_"__No we aren__'__t__" __she snapped back __"__now come on, neither of us have slept for days let__'__s get back inside__" __she added jumping down off the wall_

_"__We should do something before it__'__s too late...__" __Sirius said solemnly_

_"__Will you stop it! We are not going to lose this war, we will find a way!__"_

_"__I meant about us__" __he said looking at her, jumping down next to her stumbling slightly as he tried to straighten up. _

_"__About us?__" __she questioned. What did he mean by that? They__'__d been together for 7 months his flat had finally sold last month and he__'__d just paid off her mortgage, he didn__'__t want to end it did he? Everything was going brilliantly but then maybe if he thought they were losing he didn__'__t want spend what was ever left of his life with her, work hard play harder as they say. Whatever was going through her mind it differently wasn__'__t what Sirius said next _

_"__Marry me?__" __he asked swaying against the wall behind him. Tess__'__s jaw dropped_

_"__Merlin, you__'__re more drunk than I thought__" __she said turning away from him, and started to walk back to the house_

_"__I__'__m serious__" __he shouted, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her back before he broke out in to a manic laugh __"__haha Sirius hahaha get it because Sirius sounds the same as serious__" __he explained_

_"__You__'__re so not funny when you__'__re drunk__" __she told him dead pan and yanking her hand out of his grip _

_"__Say yes__" __he pleaded_

_"__You__'__re drunk, now come on inside__"_

_"__Not till you say yes__" __he sulked stamping his feet to the ground to make a point, he wasn__'__t leaving till he got the answer he apparently wanted. _

_"__Fine, yes__"_

_"__Yes what?__"_

_"__Yes I__'__ll__… __marry you, you stubborn old bat__" __she shouted __"__now get inside before it starts raining__"_

_Sirius smile reached his eyes with her answer and the next thing she saw was Padfoot running around her feet playing, and then running up the garden barking and in to the house._

_"__Don__'__t you dare piss on the carpet!__" __she screamed after him carrying the mugs and empty bottle of whiskey back to the house. This was going to be an interesting conversation to have when he sobered up._

* * *

_Tess stared at the ceiling, they__'__d come to bed several hours ago but she hadn__'__t been able to sleep she couldn__'__t stop thinking, why did he have to say something so stupid and why did she say yes! _

_The sun was shining through the windows already Sirius would be up soon, and then they__'__d have to talk about it and then they__'__d agree the idea of them getting married was stupid that he only said it because he was drunk and upset about Ethan, what was her excuse for saying yes? Emotional blackmail? She__'__d left him in far worse states in far worse places when they__'__d been drunk so why did she give in and say yes so easily. Because she loved him and she knew, and always knew, that she wanted to spend the rest of life with him, Sirius though was Sirius and she knew the pure fact that he__'__d admitted his feeling and moved in was a huge commitment for him, marriage was just pushing it too far and once he realised she wanted this he__'__d tell her he wasn__'__t ready and things would get awkward and then he__'__d leave. She__'__d have to sell her house. Pay him make. Live alone again. That__'__s if she could even afford another place. Oh merlin she__'__d me homeless. Maybe she could move in with Lily and James. That wouldn__'__t be fair Lily was due in two weeks. She supposed Remus wouldn__'__t mind a house mate. She hoped. _

_A bright silver light appeared at the foot of her bed drifting towards her, the silver white doe moon bright and dazzling, Tess reached out towards the doe and gentry stroked its snout. _

_"__Hello Deer__" __she whispered, the Patronus__'__s mouth opened and spoke in Lily__'__s soft voice _

_"__Order meeting, usual place, be there in 5 minutes, love you both__" __and with that the doe disappeared._

_ "__Great__" __Tess muttered, that was the last thing she wanted __"__Sirius wake up__" __she snapped, kicking her leg out to push him out of bed_

_Sirius fell out of the bed with a thud __"__What was that for?__" __he groaned sleepily climbing up off the floor _

_"__Order meeting, come on__" __she replied, jumping out of bed and stuffing her legs in to an old pair of jeans, and a purple jumper over her head,_

_"__Shouldn__'__t we talk first?__"_

_Tess turned around to look at him he was sat on the bed, back to her already dressed and just tying the laces of his trainers up._

_"__About what?__"_

_"__Last night, I know I was drunk and I shouldn__'__t have said it but-__"_

_"__Sirius its fine don__'__t worry about it__" __she told him, sprinting quickly out of the bedroom_

_"__Really?__" __he called after her_

_"__Sure__" __Tess lied __"__now come on we have to reset the wards__" __she called again as she began her descent down the stairs _

_"__Brilliant! I thought that would be a lot harder__" __he laughed_

_Tess froze mid step, nearly falling down the last of the stair. What did he think was going to be hard? Breaking up with her? He hadn__'__t even looked at her since she woke him and now he was laughing because it wasn__'__t going to be a messy break up. Tess bit into the side of her cheek to stop her eyes from smarting, took a deep breath to composed herself and walked into her kitchen pulling out her wand and sending her Patronus to Lily asking if she couldn__'__t stay the night at hers it wasn__'__t even 9 in the morning but the sight of her brand new Patronus escaping her wand and disappearing though the wall towards Godric Hallow made her really need a drink. _

_Since when was her Patronus a Grim._

* * *

_Rushing into the upstairs of the hogs head in Hogsmeade Tess and Sirius quickly realised that no matter how much they had rushed and run around they were most differently late. The large table was surrounded by 20 order members including Lily, the rest of the marauders, Alastor, Kingsley, Fabian and Gideon, Marlene McKinnon, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Dumbledore stood at the head of the table. All of them acknowledging their arrival with a nod of the head or a smile, or in the case of Marlene a blush and a girly giggle when she laid eyes on Sirius making Tess grind her teeth._

_"__good, now that we are all here we can start__" __said Dumbledore taking his seat as Tess and Sirius scrambled to the last remaining chairs, Tess sitting near the corner between Alice and Lily while Sirius sat between James and Peter clapping them both on the shoulder beaming at them as he sat. _

_"__What was up with your Patronus this morning?__" __Lily whispered after a few minutes leaning in towards Tess._

_"__Nothing__" __she muttered trying to listen to what Dumbledore was saying._

_"__Is something wrong?__" __asked Alice scooting closer to them. _

_"__I__'__ll talk to you both later__" __Tess hissed, she didn__'__t want to do this now, not in the middle of the order meeting notwhen it was still so fresh._

_"__She wants to stay at ours tonight__" __Lily told Alice over Tess sounding concerned. Considering this was meant to be a secret organisation Tess didn__'__t think anyone was very good at keeping the mouths shut!_

_"__How come?__" __asked Alice touching Tess__'__s arm gently as if she had just told her the most horrible news. _

_"__What__'__s wrong with your Patronus?__" __came a whisper, Tess could see Sirius leaning on the hind legs of his chair behind Lily__'__s back, looking concerned. Tess could she Remus a few chairs down from Sirius looking shifty, obviously having heard Lily and decided to ask Sirius what was wrong, and who obviously didn__'__t know anything was different about her Patronus. Just as she was about to lean back in her chair to tell him it was nothing Alastor coughed loudly looking at them all intently none of them spoke again returning their full attention to Dumbledore, like naughty school children._

_Once the meeting was called to an end Sirius rushed other to Tess pulling her to one side before Alice or Lily could intervene __"__I think we should tell everyone now while we are altogether__" __he told her excitedly_

_"__Announce it?__" __she asked. She didn__'__t have that many relationships outside the ones she had with Sirius but she knew you didn__'__t announce a break up to the whole world._

_"__Yeah__" __he said, smiling boldly holding her by the shoulders __"__I haven__'__t told Prongs yet it__'__ll be perfect, you haven__'__t told Lily or Alice have you?__"_

_Tess shock her head saying __"__No, I was going to tell them later__" __preferably over a bottle wine that they can__'__t drink_

_"__Come on then__" __he told her, jumping up on to the table clapping his hands above his head to get everyone__'__s attention, Tess pulled at his arm hissing __"__I don__'__t see way you are determined to tell everyone__" __as everyone turned round to look at them_

_"__Because it great news__" __he whispered back before standing up straight and started to enunciate __"__with so much bad news today me and Tess think it__'__s the perfect time to let everyone know-__"_

_"__Get on with it Black some of have family__'__s to get back to-__" __shouted Fabian_

_"__Because we really need to hear that our sister is pregnant __… __again__" __shouted his twin Gideon_

_"__Get on with it Pads!__" __shouted James who was still sat down beside Lily _

_"__Tess and I are getting married!__" __he announced loudly, Tess felt like the world around had just melted away married that was he said getting married not that they were going their separate ways but that they going to be lawfully wed and he was happy about and not just happy ecstatic! She wasn__'__t going to be homeless after all she was going to be Mrs Black! __…__maybe she__'__d keep her maiden name__…_

_"__What?__"_

_"__You are?__"_

_"__Since when?__"_

_"__She must be pregnant__"_

_"__Why is this the first I__'__m hearing of this__"_

_"__I give it six months__"_

_"__You said that when they moved in together__"_

_"__I give it three__"_

_"__Congratulations!__" __said Dumbledore from the back of the room __"__it is always nice to know there is still love in the world as we face these dark times__"_

_"__Thanks professor__" __said Sirius as he jumped down off the table taking Tess in his arms and kissing her full on the lips._

_"__Yeah huh thanks you professor__" __Tess copied as she watched Alastor leave the Inn without speaking._

_Tess suddenly felt herself being drag by two equally angry looking pregnant women away from Sirius who was being congratulated by the marauders._

_"__Why didn__'__t you tell us about this earlier?__" __demanded Lily_

_"__I didn__'__t know he was going to say anything!__" __defended Tess_

_"__I told you the moment James proposed, when did this happen?__"_

_"__You did not!__" __Tess argued __"__I was there when James proposed, and I didn__'__t think he was being serious__"_

_"__James?__" __asked Lily_

_"__No Sirius__" __sad Tess_

_"__You said that already__" __said Alice_

_"__No!__" __said Tess frustrated __"__I didn__'__t think Padfoot was being serious when he proposed, he was drunk!__" __she explained_

_"__Oh!__" __said both of the women in front of her _

_"__Is that why you don__'__t have a ring?__" __asked Lily_

_"__It was a stupid drunken spare of the moment thing__" __said Alice __"__I somehow doubt he got her a ring__"_

_"__Of course I got her a ring__" __came Sirius voice from behind them all three women turning to see his quizzical expression_

_"__You did?__" __asked Tess_

_"__So you have been planning to propose__" __asked Lily_

_Sirius scanned the three women in front of him as if he wasn__'__t completely sure they were who they perceived to be, before finally saying __"__Yes__"_

_"__He__'__s been planning it for weeks__" __said Remus coming up behind him, with a large grin on his face _

_"__couldn__'__t decide between the ring with the really big rock__" __said Peter coming up to stand next to Remus, not looking anywhere near as happy as his friend_

_"__Or the ring with the other really big rock!__" __laughed James swinging his arm over his best friend shoulder_

_"__Shut it prongs__" __said Sirius catching James in a head lock and messing up his hair, in a much less stylish way_

_"__You knew?__" __asked Lily once they had stopped, looking at her husband who was trying blindly to fix his hair, sounding slightly betrayed. _

_"__Sorry dear__" __he told her sincerely pulling his heavily pregnant wife into his arms and kissing her lightly on the cheek __"__but we all know you and Tess can__'__t keep anything from one another__"_

_"__We got to go Alice__" __said Frank coming over from talking to the Prewett brothers __"__it__'__s good to see you all__" __he said to them wrapping his arm round his wife__'__s waist _

_"__Write to me later__" __Alice ordered as Frank coaxed her out of the Inn, everyone saying goodbye as they walked past._

_Sirius grabbed Tess by the hand and pulled her back into a secluded corner of the Inn, their progress was slowed slightly by the dis-grunted congratulations of Marlene. When they reach their destination he Pulled out a little red velvet ring box from inside his jeans pockets, popping the lid open and revealing a cabochon cut ruby, set within a diamond encrusted Platinum ring Sirius carefully removed the ring from the box and taking Tess__'__s left hand placed the ring upon her ring finger._

_"__You didn__'__t think I meant it?__" __he asked her _

_"__Not really__" __she confessed __"__you was drunk__"_

_"__I was__" __he confirmed sounding guilty, he pulled her closer to him placing his forehead against hers __"__but I did mean it__"_

_"__I see that now__" __she said, looking down at the ring on her finger_

_"__So?__" __he asked as a smile spread across his face once more __"__is it still a yes?__"_

_"__That is a really big ruby__" __she told him_

_"__Well you are a Gryffindor__" __he laughed _

_Tess finally looked up from heart-warming ring to smile at Sirius __"__Just don__'__t you ever call me Mrs Black__" __she demanded making Sirius let out an absolutely brilliant laugh_

_"__Deal__" __he agreed pulling her in to another kiss before pulling her to the bar where the others had disappeared to._

_"__Let__'__s celebrate the wedding of the century__" __Sirius shouted he spotted their friends, turning to Aberforth Dumbledore behind the bar __"__Ab, 6 bottles of your best champagne!__"_

_"__Do I look like I sell champagne__" __Aberforth replied grumblerly. Sirius looked around the bar as if it would magically turn into one of the stylish cocktail bars in London_

_"__I__'__m still pregnant pads!__" __laughed Lily from the table she placed herself beside_

_"__Well hurry up and give birth to our godson__" __Sirius laughed back __"__5 bottles of whiskey it is then, and butterbeer for Evans.__"_

_"__You are incoercible__" __Tess told him as she kissed him again_

_"__It__'__s why you love me__" __he said smugly_

_"__No__" __she said shaking her head __"__it__'__s cause you__'__re damn cute as a dog!__"_

* * *

_**Chocolate frog for who Guess's who Ethan is!**_


End file.
